Adventurous Dream
by forHunHan
Summary: [END] CH22 UP It's HUNHAN Luhan- seseorang yang memiliki keistimewaan, yaitu dapat menjelajahi mimpinya. Banyak ketakutan yang ia rasakan, hingga ia bertemu dengan teman-teman yang selama ini ia inginkan dan seorang laki-laki "Hun" yang merupakan seorang penjelajah mimpi seperti dirinya. Apa saja kejadian yang menunggu mereka? -GS-
1. Chapter 1

Hi! ini ff pertama yang aku post di sini. Semoga cerita ini dapat menghibur kalian. Selamat membaca!

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Start!)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Adventurous Dream**

 **1**

 **Luhan Side**

Hai namaku Luhan, tahun ini aku berumur 21 tahun. Aku seorang gadis keturunan Cina asli dan merupakan anak semata wayang dari pasangan aktor dan aktris terkenal Zhoumi Lu dan Victoria Lu. Bisa dikatakan aku cantik, tubuhku sempurna seperti ibuku dan wajahku juga menarik karena perpaduan antara ibuku yang cantik dan ayahku yang tampan. Hey! Aku bukan sombong atau terlalu percaya diri. Tapi itulah yang banyak aku baca di majalah-majalah atau situs-situs yang membicarakan kedua orangtuaku, bahwa mereka memiliki seorang anak perempuan cantik bak model, padahal bukan. Aku bahkan memiliki fans tersendiri, "Lufans" begitu mereka menyebut diri mereka. Ah ya aku hampir lupa, mereka memang bekerja di dunia Entertain, tapi aku tidak tertarik akan hal semacam itu. Jadi banyak orang-orang terutama fans kedua orangtuaku yang menyayangkan kalau aku tidak menjadi entertainer seperti mereka

Keahlianku? Hmm cukup bagus, aku merupakan lulusan terbaik dari Seoul National University. Seoul? Ya, aku memang pindah ke Seoul 2 tahun lalu karena mengikuti kedua orangtuaku yang ingin merambah dunia entertain Korea Selatan. Yahh, aku hanya mengikuti mereka saja. Aku sejak kecil sudah mengikuti privat di bidang musik dan tarik suara. Alat musik yang aku kuasai? Hmm piano, biola, gitar, dan harmonika, yah seperti itu. Suaraku? Berbicara soal suara, aku pernah memenangkan juara 2 mewakili Cina se-Asia, jadi bayangkan sendiri suaraku. Tapi tetap saja aku tak ingin masuk ke dunia entertain itu. Hiii Big NO!

Olahraga? Ya, aku suka olahraga. Renang paling kusukai. Aku akan berlama-lama saat berenang, renang benar-benar menyenangkan. Aku juga suka olahraga lain. Saat SMP dan SMA aku pernah menjadi ketua tim basket Putri. Aku memiliki hobi yang aku geluti hingga saat ini, dancing, yap aku suka bidang dance. Meliuk-liukan tubuh seirama dengan musik yang mengalun benar-benar keahlianku. Pasti kalian bingung, mengapa aku bisa se-perfect itu. Maafkan aku yang sangat percaya diri ini, tapi aku juga pernah membaca di sebuah situs "Perfect-nya anak dari pasangan Entertainer Zhoumi Lu dan Victoria Lu" padahal aku tak pernah memberitahu mereka apa keahlian dan kesukaanku, bagaimana mereka bisa tahu?. Benar-benar gila dan mengerikan dunia itu, pikirku.

Aku pikir aku memang perfect, kadang aku suka mencari-cari apa kelemahan yang aku punya tapi tetap saja aku tak menemukannya. Memang benar jika mencari kesalahan sendiri itu adalah yang paling sulit. Entah mengapa malam ini aku merasa sangat lelah, jadi aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku dan tidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Aku membuka mataku melihat ke langit-langit kamar. Aku tak merasakan kantuk yang biasa terjadi setelah bangun tidur, aku juga tak merasakan aku perlu meregangkan badan yang kaku. Kamarku gelap karena sebelum tidur aku mematikan lampunya. Aku duduk dari tidurku dan memandang sekeliling. Entah apa yang menyebabkan aku berpikir 'andai aku bisa terbang' aku juga heran, padahal ini sudah pagi. Pagi? Ya aku hanya menebak, jika aku terbangun dari tidur berarti sudah pagi.**_

 _ **Seketika badanku terangkat seperti tak ada gravitasi di bumi. Badanku terangkat mengapung di udara dan tak ada rasa apapun pada tubuhku. Aku bingung, bagaimana bisa aku terbang, apa ini mimpi? Alih-alih memikirkan bagaimana aku terbang, aku malah memikirkan hal lain, 'seharusnya ada papan yang bisa dijadikan papan seluncur agar lebih menyenangkan' woah! Bagaimana aku bisa berpikir seperti itu? Aku terkejut ketika pintu lemari pakaianku terlepas dari engselnya dan terbang menuju bawah kakiku yang menyebabkan kakiku berpijak pada pintu lemari seperti menaiki pramadani terbang. Aku membulatkan mataku, "tidak mungkin, ini pasti mimpi" ucapku masih tak percaya. Tapi ini menyenangkan juga, jarang-jarang aku bisa terbang seperti ini.**_

 _ **Aku turun dari pintu lemari terbang itu dan menuju tempat tidurku. Disana aku bisa melihat diriku yang terbaring tenang. Anehnya, aku tidak terkejut melihat diriku sendiri seperti itu. Bahkan ini sangat seram seperti di film Insidious, ckck aku benar-benar tidak percaya ini, melihat diriku sendiri tertidur. Bagai sudah terjadi berkali-kali, aku membaringkan diri di atas diriku dan berusaha tersadar jika ini mimpi.**_

" _ **Agghh!" ini benar-benar menyakitkan, rasanya berat sekali. Aku merasa diriku tertindih batu yang sangat-sangat besar karena sulit sekali bergerak. Situasi apa ini? Aku mencoba sekuat tenaga agar terjaga.**_

 **.**

 **.**

"Huahh!" aku membuka mataku. Tubuhku berkeringat, panas dingin mulai menjalar di tubuhku. Napasku pun memburu, ini benar-benar menakutkan! Aku bernapas dengan teratur untuk menyetabilkan keadaan tubuhku yang tak karuan rasanya. Aku takut untuk kembali tidur. Tapi karena sudah kelelahan, akhirnya aku tertidur dan entah sejak kapan matahari sudah hampir berada di atas dan waktu menunjukkan pukul 10.00.

Aku bangun dan menangkup wajahku, takut aku terbangun di mimpi yang aneh. Ternyata aku sudah sadar dan kembali ke dunia nyata. Aku menghembuskan napas lega. Aku melihat lemariku yang tadi malam, tepatnya dalam mimpi lepas dari engselnya. Tapi pintu lemariku baik-baik saja. Dan aku semakin yakin bahwa itu hanya mimpi. Aku menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi kakiku dan segera turun menuju kamar mandi.

Aku turun dari kamar di lantai duaku dan menuju dapur untuk sarapan. Seperti biasa, aku tak menemukan kedua orangtuaku di sana. Aku hanya melihat makanan yang sudah tersaji di meja, ada telur mata sapi kesukaanku dan roti dengan selai coklat serta susu pagiku yang sepertinya sudah dingin karena sekarang bukan lagi waktunya sarapan. Aku duduk di salah satu kursi dan mulai mengoleskan selai coklat pada rotiku dan melahapnya. Selesai sarapan aku berlari menuju kamarku dan mulai bersiap untuk bekerja.

Aku melajukan mobilku dengan kecepatan sedang. Oh ya, aku memiliki sebuah cake shop di kawasan Gangnam. Sudah setahun ini aku berbisnis, toko kueku lumayan besar dan ramai pengunjung, terima kasih kepada Mama dan Baba yang seorang artis terkenal. Hmm bukan aku memanfaatkan kedua orangtuaku yang terkenal, aku memang membuat kue yang sungguh lezat dan cantik. Ya benar aku bukan sombong, aku hanya mendengar pendapat dari para pelanggan hehehe. Aku memilih cake karena aku senang sekali membuat kue. Ups! Ini hobiku yang lain. Kedua orangtuaku tidak mempermasalahkan jika aku hanya membuka sebuah toko kue.

"Selamat pagi Nona Lu," sapa satpam yang berjaga di pos depan saat mobilku melaju memasuki wilayah tokoku. Aku tersenyum "selamat pagi paman, apa sudah ada pelanggan yang datang?" tanyaku.

"Ah sudah beberapa mengambil pesanan Nona,"

"Baiklah aku masuk dulu paman, sampai nanti" aku pamit lalu menginjak gas mobilku.

"Selamat datang Nona Lu," sapa seseorang yang sangat aku kenal ketika aku menginjakkan kaki ke gedung yang merupakan toko kueku ini. Ya, pria tampan yang bernama Minho ini merupakan seorang pelayan di tokoku. Ia yang bertanggung jawab untuk pelyanan pelanggan. Aku tak memililki banyak karyawan, aku hanya mempekerjakan 3 pelayan dan seorang kasir saja plus satpam yang ada di depan. Untuk koki, jelas aku yang menjabat di sana sekaligus menjadi pemilik cake shop ini.

"Terima kasih, aku akan langsung ke dapur," ucapku lalu memberikan tasku padanya agar di bawa ke ruanganku.

Aku memakai apron dan topiku agar bisa memulai membuat kue. Aku sangat menyukai dapur ini, sederhana tapi sangat akrab denganku. Aku suka menghabiskan waktu di dapur ini hanya untuk membuat eksperimen kue yang lain. Yah, memang sih aku tak memiliki teman akrab. Aku hanya berinteraksi dengan karyawanku dan oven-oven serta Loyang disini haha.

Kadang aku memikirkan bagaimana rasanya memiliki teman dekat. Mungkin aku bisa menceritakan apa yang aku rasakan dan aku bisa berbagi bersamanya. Sayang, aku tak sepandai itu dalam bergaul. Mereka pasti akan memujiku secara berlebihan dan aku tak suka itu. Atau aku lebih takut, ada maksud dibalik mereka berteman denganku. Berteman dengan orang yang sepertiku banyak membuat orang canggung karena aku menguasai semuanya. Benar-benar melelahkan jika mengikuti pola pikir manusia sekarang.

Aku berkonsentrasi penuh dengan adonan di depanku. Memasukkan bahan-bahan ini tak boleh sembarangan, takaran harus sesuai agar kuenya tidak mengecewakan hasilnya. Tak lama aku seperti mendengar keributan di depan, "ada apa ya? Seperti suara Minho," aku bergumam. Aku segera melepaskan sarung tanganku dan juga apronku lalu keluar dari dapur.

 **Author POV**

Seorang wanita tua berjalan dengan tertatih di trotoar. Ia memakai pakaian yang compang-camping dan wajahnya terlihat sangat kesakitan, ia memegangi perutnya. Sang wanita tua itu pun terhenti langkahnya ketika mencium aroma yang sangat harum dan nikmat. Wanita tua itu tak bisa lagi menahan rasa sakit di perutnya dan berjalan memasukki wilayah toko kue itu.

Sang satpam yang entah mengapa tak ada di pos jaganya mempermudah sang wanita tua it uterus berjalan masuk. Dari dekat, ia bisa melihat kue-kue yang cantik dengan berbagai warna terpajang di etalase. Sepertinya kue itu enak, semoga pemiliknya adalah orang yang baik hati, pikirnya. Dengan langkah lambat, sang wanita tua itu memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu kaca yang tidak mampu ia dorong. Minho yang bertanggung jawab di bagian pelayanan mendengar ketukan lemah wanita tua itu dan berjalan menuju pintu lalu membukanya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Nek?" tanya Minho ramah. Wanita tua itu masih diam dan hanya memandangi wajah Minho dengan takut.

"Apa Nenek ingin membeli kue?" tanya Minho lagi dengan senyumnya.

Wanita tua itu memberanikan dirinya berbicara pada Minho, "Ap.. apa saya boleh meminta satu potong kue saja Nak," ia bersuara sangat kecil dan lemah.

"Maaf Nek, kami disini menjual kue. Apa nenek tidak membawa uang?" Minho mencoba sabar.

Wanita tua itu menggeleng, "saya belum makan dari kemarin," ia memegangi perutnya "ini sangat sakit" ucapnya kelewat lemah.

"Maaf Nek, sebaiknya jika Anda tidak memiliki uang jangan ke sini," Minho berkata agak kasar tapi ia masih bisa mengontrol nadanya agar tak tinggi.

"Tolong saya Nak, saya benar-benar lapar," ucap wanita tua itu dan sekarang ia sudah terjatuh di lantai.

"Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala Nek! pergi dari sini atau saya panggil satpam. Dan juga, Ahjussi ini kemana sampai nenek ini bisa masuk," Minho sudah kehilangan kesabarannya karena wanita tua di depannya terus meminta sepotong roti.

"Ada apa ini?" Luhan yang baru saja keluar dari dapur karena mendengar keributan kecil di luar dapurnya segera menghampiri Minho di depan pintu masuk.

Minho membungkuk, "Ini Nona, nenek ini ingin sepotong kue tapi ia tak memiliki uang. Aku sudah berusaha membujuknya pergi, tapi ia bersikeras ingin meminta kue," jelasnya.

Sang nenek yang menjadi objek pembicaraan itu pun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalnya. Ia terlalu takut jika ia dibentak lagi.

"Apa Nenek ingin mencoba kue kami?" Luhan berkata pada wanita tua itu tanpa ada niat memarahinya, wanita tua itu memberanikan mendongak menatap wanita muda yang lebih tinggi darinya, ia menganggung takut.

"Baiklah silakan masuk Nek, aku akan membawakan sepotong kue untukmu" ucap Luhan tesenyum sambil menuntun wanita tua itu masuk.

"Tapi Nona–" Minho hendak protes, tapi Luhan memotongnya. "Tidak apa-apa," ucapnya tersenyum "kau layani saja mereka," tunjuk Luhan pada pasangan muda-mudi yang mobilnya baru saja memasuki pekarangan Toko.

"Ah baik Nona," ucap Minho patuh lalu bersiap di depan pintu menyambut pelanggan pertama mereka, ah pelanggan kedua maksudnya.

"Nenek ingin kue apa?" Luhan menawarkan pada wanita tua yang diajaknya masuk.

Wanita tua itu tersenyum, "terima kasih Nak, aku akan menerima apa saja yang kau berikan Nak. Aku hanya sangat lapar belum makan dari kemarin," ucapnya lemah.

Luhan terenyuh, ternyata masih banyak orang-orang di luar sana yang kekurangan. Sungguh kasihan wanita ini, jika umur segini seharusnya ia bisa menikmati masa tuanya. "baiklah, tunggu di sini Nek, aku akan bawakan kue untukmu" segera Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Luhan sudah kembali membawa piring berisi potongan 2 kue besar. Ia meletakkan piringnya di depan wanita tua, "Ini Nek, silakan dinikmati. Maaf aku hanya menyuguhkan ini," ucap Luhan lalu duduk di sebrangnya.

Wanita tua itu terlihat senang dengan kue di hadapannya, tapi ia mengambil satu potong kue dan diberikannya pada Luhan. "Aku hanya meminta sepotong roti Nak, ini terlalu banyak" ucap wanita tua itu.

"Tidak apa Nek, ini semua untukmu, itu milikmu. Aku senang jika ada orang yang memakan kue buatanku," Luhan meyakinkan.

Wanita tua itu menggeleng, "Kau memang wanita muda yang baik Nak, semoga apa yang kau inginkan tercapai" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya, "terima kasih Nek,"

Wanita tua itu pun mengambil tisu yang ada di meja itu dan meletakkan sebuah kue di atasnya, "karena kue ini milikku, maka aku akan memberikan sepotong kue ini untukmu. Makanlah" ia menyodorkan kue yang ada di piring. Ucapan wanita tua itu benar-benar diluar perkiraan Luhan. Ia merasa tersentuh dengan kemurahan hati wanita tua di depannya. Luhan pun mengangguk dan menukar kue di piringnya dengan kue beralaskan tisu. "Nenek lebih baik makan menggunakan piring, ini akan memudahkanmu," ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum. Wanita tua itu tertawa diikuti Luhan yang juga tertawa.

Seseorang dari seberang jalan melihat wanita muda yang berada dalam toko tengah tertawa dengan seorang wanita tua. Ia tersenyum melihatnya, lalu menghilang dari sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued-**

 **.**

 **.**

Apa kalian suka ceritanya? Ada yang penasaran? Jika iya, mohon review agar HHS ini dapat dengan percaya diri mempost chapter selanjutnya hehehe ^^

Gamsahamnida *loveforHUNHAN yeayy!


	2. Chapter 2

Maaf kalau ini sedikit, tapi malam kamis aku post chapter 3 okee ^^ Selamat membaca!

 **.**

 **.**

 **Adventurous Dream**

 **2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Suatu tempat**

"Xiumin-ah, apa kamu sudah bertemu dengannya?" tanya seorang perempuan berdimpel.

"Ah belum," jawabnya enteng.

"Mwo?! lalu kenapa kau kembali ke sini kalau belum bertemu dengannya?" tanyanya lagi

"Aku kan memang tak disuruh bertemu dengannya. Tapi aku disuruh menemukannya. Dan aku sudah menemukannya," ucapnya dengan bangga.

"Benarkah? Kau mengerjaiku Xiumin-ah," ujarnya mempoutkan bibirnya.

Perempuan bernama Xiumin itu tertawa, sukses membuat temannya itu kesal. Yang lainnya pun ikut tertawa. "Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara membawanya ke sini"

"Tak masalah, biarkan ia mengikuti tahapannya," kini laki-laki berwajah bak malaikat di samping perempuan berdimpel menimpali.

"Bagaimana jika ia tak sanggup melewatinya?" Perempuan yang di panggi Xiumin itu terlihat khawatir.

"Ia adalah gadis yang kuat," dengan datarnya laki-laki lain menanggapi tanpa memandang semua orang yang ada di sana.

Yang lain mengangguk, "benar ia bisa bertahan tenang saja"

"Baiklah kita lanjutkan tugas kita!" perintah laki-laki berwajah bak malaikat yang merupakan pemimpin di sana. Semua mengangguk mantap dan rapat itu pun diakhiri.

.

 **Luhan's Cake Shop**

"Terima kasih Nak, kuemu benar-benar lezat. Semoga bisnismu sukses" ucap wanita tua yang telah diberi sepotong kue tadi.

Luhan tersenyum, "iya Nek, sama-sama. Nenek hati-hati di jalan ya"

Wanita tua itu balas tersenyum, "Jangan takuti apa yang terjadi belakangan ini. Itu bukan pertanda buruk," ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung tangan Luhan yang menuntunnya.

"Maksud Nenek?" Luhan mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Wanita tua itu hanya tersenyum dan berjalan terus. Luhan mungkin masih bingung, tapi ia tetap melambaikan tangannya dan masuk kembali ke tokonya.

CIIITTTT BRAKK

Terdengar seperti seseorang yang tertabrak. Entah mengapa Luhan kembali ke luar dan berlari ke jalan. Ia melihat orang-orang berhamburan menuju tubuh yang tergeletak di tengah jalan. Dengan langkah cepat dan dada yang berdebar, ia menyelinap masuk di antara para warga lain yang melingkari tubuh yang tak berdaya. Luhan melihat siapa yang tergeletak di jalan, ia membulatkan matanya "Nenek!" teriaknya lalu menghampiri tubuh wanita tua yang tergeletak dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Nek bertahanlah," Luhan bersuara dengan gemetar.

"CEPAT PANGGIL AMBULANN!" teriaknya pada orang-orang di sana, spontan mereka mengeluarkan ponsel lalu menghubungi rumah sakit dan polisi.

Luhan merasakan genggaman wanita tua itu melemah dan akhirnya tangan itu tak lagi menggenggam tangannya lagi. Tubuh wanita tua itu juga memucat dan dingin.

"NENEEEKK!"

.

.

 **Luhan Side**

"Nenekk!"

Aku terjaga dari tidurku. Hahh ternyata hanya mimpi. Entahlah aku benar-benar sedih saat nenek yang baru saja aku tolong karena kelaparan meninggalkanku begitu saja. Seharusnya, aku mengantarnya ke tempat yang ia tuju. Aku menggapai minum yang ada di nakasku. Menenangkan pikiran dan menormalkan napasku dengan menatap kamarku yang gelap. Rasanya tidak tenang jika harus tidur dengan lampu mati seperti ini. Aku turun dari tempat tidur dan menuju saklar dan menyalakan lampu kamar. "Lebih baik,"

Aku kembali ke tempat tidur. Tidak biasanya aku menyalakan lampu ketika tidur, pasti aku akan mematikannya. Tapi untuk sekali ini saja tak apa.

 _ **Aku terbangun di tempat yang terang. Tapi sepertinya ini bukan kamarku. Ini dimana? Aku melihat sekeliling yang sangat tak jelas di mataku. Apa aku diculik? 'Bagaimana rasanya diculik apa seperti ini?' tiba-tiba di sekitarku terlihat lebih jelas, ini adalah rumah kosong yang gelap dengan banyak coretan di dindingnya. Sepertinya aku benar-benar diculik! Bukannya berlari menjauh, aku malah memberanikan diri masuk ke dalamnya. Setelah melewati lorong penghubung dari ruang tamu, aku tiba di sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya ruang keluarga karena ada sofa dan televisi yang sudah usang. Aneh, rumah kosong mengapa ada televisi dan sofa? Tapi tak ada orang di sini. Ini bukan penculikan, juga kalau penculikan pasti aku sudah diikat. 'Hii bagaimana rasanya jika aku diikat dengan kaki di atas dan kepala di bawah?' aku merinding.**_

 _ **Aduh! Aku merasa aliran darahku mengalir cepat menuju kepalaku. Kenapa ini? Aku terkejut ketika melihat kakiku yang diikat di atas dan kepalaku di bawah. "Apa ini!" aku bersuara tapi kemudian menutup mulutku, bagaimana jika nanti benar-benar ada penculik? Tapi tak ada juga orang yang kunjung datang, "yaampun apa aku bermimpi?" seketika aku teringat mimpi kemarin yang aku alami. "Jangan-jangan ini memang mimpi. Baiklah aku coba,"**_

" _ **Bagaimana jika kepalaku dibenturkan ke lantai?"**_

 _ **DUK DUK DUK**_

 _ **Aku membulatkan mata, "Omoo kepalaku! Hentikan-hentikan ini sakit!" seketika kepalaku berhenti berbenturan dengan lantai.**_

" _ **Baiklah-baiklah ini benar-benar berhenti. Bagaimana coba jika dibawah kepalaku ada pecahan kaca?"**_

 _ **PRANG DUK DUK DUK**_

" _ **Yaampun! Aku tak minta itu, aku hanya berandai!" aku benar-benar harus menjaga mulutku sepertinya. Tungu! Tapi ini tak sakit, bagaimana bisa terkena pecahan kaca tak sakit. Apa saat dibenturkan tadi juga tak sakit. "Hentikan!" kepalaku berhenti terbentur.**_

" _ **Baiklah kita coba jika kepalaku dibenturkan ke lantai tanpa pecahan kaca!"**_

 _ **DUK DUK DUK**_

" _ **Yaampun ini benar-benar tidak sakit. Tidak-tidak aku harus bangun. Ini mimpi!"**_

 _ **Tiba-tiba saja entah mengapa aku sudah berada di kamarku. Aku mencoba tidur di atas tubuhku yang ada di tempat tidur. "Agghh!" ini benar-benar menyakitkan dan berat seperti kemarin. Izinkan aku sadar, aku mohon. Aku berdoa dalam hati.**_

" _ **Haah" aku membuka mata dan terduduk. Aku melihat kamarku gelap. Apa listrik padam? Pikirku. Eh pintu kamarku terbuka? Aku hendak turun dan menutup pintu tapi kemudian aku melihat 2 orang bersinar dengan baju putihnya berdiri di depan pintu kamarku. Siapa itu? Aku hendak menghampirinya tapi kemudian salah satu dari mereka mengangkat tangannya mengisyaratkanku untuk tidak kesana dan tetap di tempatku. Aku diam. Ia melambai dan pergi.**_

" _ **Siapa itu?" tanpa berpikir menutup pintu lagi, aku langsung merebahkan kembali diriku. "Agghh!" Mengapa sakit dan berat seperti ini lagi. Apa aku belum bangun? Jadi siapa yang aku lihat tadi? Dengan banyak pertanyaan berkecamuk di pikiranku, aku berusaha untuk tersadar.**_

"Haah!" aku terduduk. Kini aku benar-benar sadar, aku melihat lampu kamarku yang masih menyala. Aku menghembuskan napas dan mencoba tenang. Setelah minum, aku kembali merebahkan diriku dengan ragu-ragu dan berusaha untuk tidak tidur. Aku takut jika harus masuk ke dunia aneh itu.

.

 **Author POV**

Luhan terbangun pukul 6 pagi, bukan hal yang biasanya. Ia langsung bersiap-siap setelah tahu ia tertidur. Ia turun dari kamarnya dan langsung menuju meja makan seperti biasa, ia butuh minum. Luhan turun dengan lambat dan menemukan Mamanya sedang memasak.

"Sayang sudah bangun? Tumben pagi," tanya Mamanya sambil membalik sesuatu di penggorengan.

"Hmm," Luhan hanya bergumam.

"Apa kau sakit?" tanya Mamanya lagi ketika melihat putri semata wayangnya terlihat pucat. Luhan menggeleng.

"Pagi tuan putri," Babanya duduk di samping Luhan setelah mengecup puncak kepala putri kesayangannya, "Kenapa lemas begitu?" tanya Babanya. Luhan hanya menggeleng.

"Sudah ayo kita makan dulu," ajak Mamanya sambil menyodorkan telur mata sapi dan susu pagi pada Luhan.

"Berangkat ke toko jam berapa Lu?" tanya Mamanya.

"Sekarang," jawab Luhan sambil denga malas meminum susunya.

"Kau sedang banyak kerjaan ya?" kini Babanya angkat bicara karena anaknya itu tak seperti biasanya. Luhan kembali menggeleng.

"Baiklah, Mama berangkat ya sayang," Mamanya berdiri dan hendak mencium pipi suami dan anaknya.

"Ma, Luhan bareng Mama ya?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa? Kau sakit? Kalau sakit jangan ke toko dulu sayang," kata Mamanya khawatir sambil mengecek suhu tubuh anaknya.

Luhan menggeleng, "hanya pusing sedikit,"

"Bareng Baba saja, kebetulan kita searah. Kasihan Mama kalau harus bolak-balik"

Luhan mengangguk, "Luhan ambil tas dulu," lalu ia naik ke atas.

Sampai di tokonya, Luhan langsung menuju ruangannya. Ia pikir persediaan kuenya masih sangat banyak. Ia duduk di kursinya, membaca resep-resep kue yang ada di tabloid berharap pikirannya teralihkan. Tapi itu tidak berhasil. Masi saja pikiranya memutar mimpi semalam. Bagaimana bisa ia mengendalikan mimpi seperti itu?

Dengan cepat ia menutup tabloidnya dan mengeluarkan ponsel. Membuaka aplikasi browser dan mencoba mencari sesuatu di sana "Mengendalikan mimipi," luhan mengeja sambil mengetikannya di mesin pencari itu. Luhan menajamkan penglihatannya, "14 langkah mengendalikan mimpi?" ia terheran-heran, "jadi ini ada langkahnya? Lucid dream? Apa itu," Luhan yang tak mengerti apa itu Lucid dream lalu mengetikkan pencarian lain. "Lucid dream" ia terlihat sangat serius mencarinya.

"Mimpi sadar?" ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

.

 **Luhan Side**

"Mimpi sadar?"

Apalagi ini yaampun. Jadi aku bermimpi sadar tidur yang jelas-jelas tidak sadar dan bermimpi tapi sadar? Woahh ada rupanya yang seperti ini. Tapi jika aku bisa mengendalikan mimpi, mengapa tidak sesuai dengan apa yang aku inginkan. Aku kan ingin bermimpi yang indah-indah, mempunyai teman mungkin?

Sebentar-sebentar, sepertinya di mimpi aku selalu berkata yang buruk. Bagaimana jika aku bilang, 'aku ingin mati saja' apa aku akan mati dan tak akan bangun lagi?

Ommo bagaimana ini? Mengapa hal-hal yang mengerikan bisa terjadi padaku. Apa aku harus ke psikiater? Aku tidak gila!

 **.**

 **Author POV**

Luhan terus memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak di kepalanya. Bertemu hantu lalu diculik seperti di film insidious, bertemu malaikat pencabut nyawa, bertemu penculik, digigit hewan rabies lalu menjadi gila, dan yang lebih parah adalah tenggelam di laut yang membuatnya bisa mati kapan saja karena ia tak bisa berenang!

Luhan memejamkan mata dan memegang kepalanya menggunakan kedua tangannya karena dirasa kepalanya akan meledak. Ia mengkhawatirkan pikirannya yang sangat liar, sangat berbahaya jika ia sadar di alam mimpi dan memikirkan yang tidak-tidak.

"Haahhh aku harus bagaimana?!" frustasi Luhan sambil mengacak rambutnya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada meja. Tak lama ia tertidur.

" _Luhan. Jangan terlalu terbebani dengan apa yang terjadi padamu. Ini hanya jalan menuju hal yang indah, percayalah. Kau harus kuat! Aku yakin kau bisa"_

Bola mata Luhan bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. "Siapa kau?!" ia berteriak masih memejamkan mata. _"Sampai jumpa"_

Wush.

Hembusan lembut angin membuat rambut Luhan sedikit bergerak dan tak lama ia membuka mata. Ia kembali tegak dan memegang leher belakangnya yang terasa merinding. "Apa tadi hantu?" ucapnya entah pada siapa. Luhan bergidik ngeri. "Aku harus pulang," gumamnya lalu mengambil tasnya dan berjalan ke luar ruangan.

 **.**

 **Suatu tempat**

"Huuuuuunnnn-aaaahhh!" terdengar teriakan yang sangat memekakan telinga.

"Wae? Wae?" jawab seseorang yang merasa namanya diteriaki dengan malas. Ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang ia anggap penting.

"Kau jangan lakukan itu lagi!" ucapnya terdengar marah.

"Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan?" tanyanya enteng pada perempuan yang baru saja masuk ke kamarnya.

Perempuan itu menghembuskan napas beratnya, "kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana? Untuk apa kau menemui dia?" ucapnya sambil menoyor kepala laki-laki yang ia sudah anggap sebagai adiknya ini.

"Aku tak menemuinya. Aku hanya mengirimkan anginku ke sana," bantahnya.

"Itu sama saja pabo! Bagaimana jika ia ketakutan dan tak akan–"

"Jangan bicara sembarangan Noona, aku mohon. Ia gadis yang pemberani tenang saja," ucap Hun meyakini perempuan berdimpel yang juga sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya.

Merasa sedikit tenang, perempuan itu pun meninggalkan kamar Hun dan kembali ke ruangan tempat ia memantau semua adik-adiknya. Hari ini ia yang berjaga.

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan masuk ke rumahnya dengan cepat, ia masih memikirkan siapa yang berbicara padanya tadi saat di kantor. Segera ia menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dan tanpa mengganti pakaiannya, Luhan segera masuk dalam selimut lalu menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Ia gemetar ketakutan. Tanpa sadar air matanya menetes.

"Aku mohon jangan tidur. Tetaplah terjaga," ucap Luhan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia membuka matanya lebar-lebar agar tetap terjaga.

"Hiks, jangan tidur, aku mohon," ucap Luhan lagi tak bisa lagi menahan isakannya. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada selimutnya. "Mama, Baba, Luhan mohon pulang. Temani Luhan disini. Mengapa semuanya terasa aneh?"

Ia menyibak selimutnya dan bangun, "tidak-tidak, aku akan tertidur jika di tempat tidur. Nonton saja," ucapnya lalu turun dari ranjangnya dan menuju ruang TV. Sampai di sana, ia menghidupkan televisinya dan memencet remotnya hingga channel berganti menayangkan sitkom. Seharusnya ia bisa membuat kopi agar membantu agar ia tetap sadar, tapi persediaan kopinya sudah habis minggu kemarin dan belum membelinya lagi.

Hingga pukul 1 dini hari Luhan masih terjaga, tapi 30 menit kemudian Luhan merasakan kantuk. Karena keinginannya yang tetap terjaga, ia membuka mata lebar-lebar dan menahan rasa kantuknya. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan pesan untuk kedua orangtuanya, berharap mereka pulang cepat dan menemaninya. Selesai mengirimnya, ponselnya tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Ya, ia tertidur tanpa sepengetahuannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued-**

 **.**

 **.**

Jangan pergi karena masih nyeritain Luhan ya T.T

Makasih yang udah nyempetin mampir dan review hehehe ^^

Sampai jumpa malam kamis byee..

Gamsahamnida *loveforHUNHAN yeayy!


	3. Chapter 3

Seperti janji kemarin hehehe. Aku akan post 2 chapter oke. Selamat membaca!

 **.**

 **.**

 **Adventurous Dream**

 **3**

 **.**

 **.**

Sinar matahari masuk melewati celah gorden yang sedikit terbuka dan mengusik perempuan cantik yang tertidur. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan mengerjapkan matanya agar penglihatannya lebih jelas. Ia merasa badannya tidak pegal-pegal, padahal seingatnya tadi malam ia di sofa.

 **Luhan POV**

Tidurku nyenyak sekali, aku bahkan hampir lupa kapan aku tidur dengan tenang. Tubuhku terasa sangat segar, hahh rasanya seperti hidup kembali! Aku tersenyum melihat wall sticker yang tertempel rapi di dinding kamarku. Aku harap dunia juga berbunga seperti pada dinding kamarku dan hatiku. Tapi kenapa hatiku berbunga? Apa aku jatuh cinta? Seketika aku membelalakan mata ketika sadar bahwa aku ada di ranjangku yang empuk dan nyaman.

"Omo! Kenapa aku bisa disini? Apa aku berjalan sambil tidur?!" aku berteriak heboh. Aku yakin dirumah ini tak kan ada yang mendengarku karena Mama dan Baba pasti sudah berangkat syuting, tidak masalah.

Aku terduduk dengan cepat lalu menyibak selimut dan turun dari ranjangku. Aku melihat ke ranjang, tak ada tubuhku yang terbaring di sana. Berarti ini bukan mimpi? Dengan secepat kecepatan cahaya aku berlari keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga, menuju dapur.

Aku duduk di meja makan yang sudah tersedia sarapan pagiku. Dengan tergesa menuangkan minum, aku melihat secarik note yang tertempel di meja dekat menu sarapanku.

 _Sayang, jangan terlalu lelah._

 _Kemarin kami menemukanmu tertidur di sofa._

 _Jadi Baba yang menggendongmu ke kamar._

 _Jangan sering-sering arra, Babamu sudah tua hehehe._

 _Istirahatlah dulu hari ini, jangan bekerja oke._

 _Mama._

Aku tersenyum melihat isi pesan yang Mama tulis. Kenapa dia sangat jujur? Baba masih muda arra? Sampai kapan pun kalian akan tetap muda Ma, Ba. Karena hanya kalian yang Luhan punya. Aku menerawang.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapan, aku mencuci piring lalu naik ke kamarku. Dengan perlahan aku masuk ke kamar yang masih berantakan karena aku bangun dengan terkejut tadi. Aku melirik ke arah tempat tidurku. "Haahh" aku menghembuskan napas lega saat tak menemukan tubuhku di sana. Padahal aku sudah mengeceknya tadi, tapi aku tetap takut jika saat bangun tadi aku tidak melihat apapun hanya keinginan dalam mimpiku. Kalian tahu kan aku bisa melakukan apa saja di sana? Jadi aku mengakuinya? Yah, baiklah aku sedikit mengakui bahwa mimpiku menakjubkan, SEDIKIT arra?!

Aku mengambil bantal dan bergegas keluar menuju ruang keluarga. Ya, aku memutuskan untuk libur hari ini. Setelah memberi kabar pada karyawanku, aku menikmati menonton drama favoritku. Biasanya jika aku libur atau meliburkan diri seperti ini aku akan habiskan waktu di tempat tidur. Yah, karena mimpi itu maka aku akan tetap terjaga.

 **.**

 **Author POV**

Sudah sebulan berlalu Luhan tidur dengan damai, ia tak dihantui rasa takut lagi akan mimpi yang membuatnya frustasi itu. Ia bahkan hampir tak memikirkannya lagi. Ia kembali menjadi Luhan yang ceria dan rajin membuat kue yang lezat dan cantik, tentu saja ia tetap menjadi Luhan yang kesepian karena belum juga memiliki seorang teman.

Malam itu ia pulang dengan tubuh yang pegal-pegal dan lelah. Ia bergegas masuk ke kamar dan meletakkan tasnya sembarang. Tanpa berganti pakaian ia sudah tertidur. Sepertinya Luhan benar-benar lelah karena hari itu tokonya kedatangan banyak pelanggan dan berpuluh-puluh pesanan.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Luhan terbangun dengan badan yang sangat segar. Ia merasa tidurnya benar-benar menyenangkan, apalagi ia belakangan tidak dihantui rasa takut akan mimpinya yang aneh. Ia membuka pintu balkon di kamarnya, ingin menatap langit berharap bisa melihat bintang yang indah di malam hari.**_

 _ **Ia mengangkat kepalanya melihat langit malam di kotanya. Ia berbinar. Malam ini benar-benar indah, bintang di langit bertaburan dan bersinar sangat terang. Hatinya senang, ia tersenyum dan mutup matanya, terlihat ia sangat menikmati malamnya.**_

 _ **Luhan berlari masuk ke kamarnya kembali, ia berencana untuk ke halaman belakang rumahnya. Ia ingin berbaring beratapkan langit bertabur bintang. Malam ini cukup hangat, sangat tepat waktunya.**_

 _ **Luhan menikmati malamnya berbeda dari malam-malam lainnya. Hatinya benar-benar bahagia, entah bagaimana cara menjelaskannya. Rasanya seperti ia tengah jatuh cinta.**_

" _ **Lu," seseorang entah siapa memanggil namanya tapi sepertinya ia tak mendengarnya karena ia sibuk menghitungi jumlah bintang diatasnya yang jelas-jelas tak terhingga.**_

" _ **Lu,"**_

" _ **Luhan" seperti mendengar sesuatu, Luhan menolehkan kepalanya mencari sumber suara.**_

" _ **Luhan," panggilnya lagi.**_

" _ **Siapa itu?!" tanya Luhan agak ketus karena ia mulai merasa tak enak.**_

 _ **Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki cukup tinggi muncul dari balik pohon yang ada di halaman belakang rumah Luhan itu. "Hai," sapanya.**_

 _ **Luhan terkejut, ia mengangkat tangannya menunjuk laki-laki asing di depannya, "si.. siapa kau? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" tanya Luhan takut-takut.**_

 _ **Laki-laki asing tersenyum manis, sangat manis, membuat jantung Luhan berhenti seketika, "tenanglah, aku orang baik" laki-laki asing itu mendekat.**_

" _ **Kau siapa?" tanya Luhan lagi, tapi kini nada suaranya lebih tenang.**_

" _ **Aku.. hmm aku tak tahu siapa tepatnya aku, tapi mereka biasa memanggilku Hun-ah," ucapnya.**_

" _ **Lalu, bagaimana kau tahu namaku? Rumahku? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk? Kenapa kau–" ucapan Luhan terhenti ketika laki-laki asing itu tertawa ringan, "tak bisakah kita lebih rileks?" laki-laki itu duduk di tikar yang Luhan gunakan sebagai alas untuk duduk di sana.**_

" _ **Sini," laki-laki itu dengan entengnya menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya.**_

 _ **Luhan ragu untuk mendekat, ia tak bergerak seincipun dari tempatnya.**_

" _ **Aku tak berbahaya, bahkan dari jarak 1 inci pun," ucapnya meyakinkan gadis di depannya yang terlihat tak niat mendekat.**_

" _ **Jawab pertanyaanku dulu. Kau kenapa tahu namaku?" tanya Luhan.**_

" _ **Karena hanya nama itu yang aku ingat saat aku membuka mata," ucapnya menatap Luhan lembut.**_

 _ **Luhan mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Bagiamana bisa seseorang yang ia tidak kenal, bahkan namanyapun tak pernah dengar, bisa tahu namanya? 'LUHAN' apa nama itu pasaran? Pikirnya.**_

" _ **Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Luhan yang penasaran lalu berjalan mendekat.**_

" _ **Kata mereka, saat aku membuka mata aku menyebut namamu. Bahkan namaku sendiri aku tak tahu,"**_

" _ **Namamu? Hun-ah?"**_

" _ **Entahlah mereka yang ingin memanggilku begitu,"**_

" _ **Mereka siapa?" tanya Luhan lagi.**_

" _ **Mereka, teman, sahabat, keluarga. Aku bisa menyebut mereka apapun,"**_

" _ **Orangtuamu?" tanya Luhan hati-hati, ia takut jika laki-laki di depannya sudah tak memiliki orangtua.**_

 _ **Laki-laki itu menggeleng. Luhan merasa bersalah. "Aku tak ingat,"**_

" _ **Kau amne.. amnesia?" tanya Luhan terkejut.**_

" _ **Tidak-tidak, disini tak ada istilah amnesia, yang ada meninggalkan sebagian pikiran pada tubuh,"**_

" _ **Maksudmu?" Luhan makin tak mengerti.**_

" _ **Ya seperti itu Lu," ucapnya sambil tersenyum lalu ia merebahkan dirinya di sana.**_

" _ **Disini?" tanya Luhan yang merasa curiga. Laki-laki asing itu terduduk dan menatap dalam mata Luhan. "Yy.. ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Luhan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, merasa tak nyaman ditatap seperti itu oleh laki-laki asing yang baru ditemuinya.**_

" _ **Ya ampun kau tidak sadar?" laki-laki asing itu menatap Luhan tak percaya, yang ditatap hanya melihat laki-laki asing di depannya dari celah jari-jarinya yang sengaja dibuka.**_

" _ **Apa yang tidak sadar?!" tanya Luhan ketus, ia sudah pusing sebenarnya berbicara dengan laki-laki asing di depannya. Luhan ingin sekali mengusirnya, tapi ia tak bisa. Mengapa tak bisa? Padahal ini rumahnya.**_

" _ **Hey ini bukan–"**_

" _ **Huuuunnnnn-aaaaahhh!"**_

 _ **Kedua orang di halaman belakang itu terkejut mendengar lengkingan suara perempuan asing di telinga Luhan dan sangat berisik di telinga laki-laki asing itu. Perempuan yang berteriak itu keluar dari balik pohon tempat Hun si laki-laki asing sebelumnya muncul. Luhan terkejut sekaligus bingung dengan kemunculan orang-orang asing di rumahnya, lebih tepatnya pohon belakang halamannya. Luhan memandang perempuan asing yang baru saja datang dengan tatapan bingung yang sangat.**_

" _ **Sudah ku bilang Hun-ah, jangan pergi ke mana-mana! Tapi kau masih saja kelayapan. Tak punya telinga eoh?!" perempuan asing itu terus saja memarahi Hun si laki-laki asing tanpa memandang Luhan juga ada di sana.**_

" _ **Ma.. Maaf, kau siapa?" tanya Luhan hati-hati, karena takut perempuan asing itu memarahinya juga.**_

" _ **Kau tanya siapa aku?! Ya! Kenapa kau bisa bersama anak nakal ini?!" benar saja, ia malah memarahi Luhan karena bersama laki-laki asing yang disebutnya sebagai anak nakal. Luhan menjauhkan dirinya takut-takut.**_

" _ **Noona! Kenapa kau membentak Luhan?" Hun si laki-laki asing itu tak terima Noona-nya memarahi Luhan.**_

" _ **Luhan?! Luhan siap–" perempuan asing itu membelalak dan menutup mulut dengan tangannya. Ia berhenti mengomel. Ia kini memandang Luhan dari atas ke bawah dan terkejut kembali.**_

" _ **Kka.. kau?" perempuan asing itu menatap gadis di depannya seolah ia adalah hantu.**_

" _ **Kau mengenalku?" tanya Luhan pelan. Ia semakin pusing karena banyak orang asing yang mengenalnya, padahal ia tak kenal siapa-siapa.**_

 _ **Luhan membawakan 2 gelas minuman setelah mempersilakan tamu asing yang datang lewat balik pohon halaman belakangnya untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.**_

" _ **Maaf membuatmu terkejut Luhan. Aku Lay, kau bisa memanggilku Eonnie," perempuan asing itu memulai obrolan mereka.**_

 _ **Luhan tersenyum canggung, "sepertinya aku tak perlu memperkenalkan diriku karena kalian sudah mengenalku,"**_

 _ **Perempuan asing bernama Lay itu tersenyum, "sudah lama sekali kau tak kesini," ucapnya.**_

 _ **Luhan mengerutkan keningnya bingung sama seperti pertama kali ia bertemu Hun si laki-laki asing, "Maksud Eonnie?"**_

" _ **Ah, Noona, Luhan tak menyadari bahwa ia kembali ke mimpinya," Hun memberitahu.**_

" _ **Mimpi?" tanya Luhan ngeri, ia mengingat kembali mimpi-mimpi yang membuatnya frustasi bulan kemarin.**_

" _ **Aku mohon jangn takut Lu. Ini memang mimpi," Lay memberitahu Luhan cepat.**_

 _ **Luhan menerawang, pantas saja rumahnya sangat sepi. Seharusnya jam segini orangtuanya sudah pulang, tetapi sepertinya mereka tak ada di sini, atau meteka lembur? "Aku tinggal sebentar," Luhan dengan tergesa berjalan ke tangga bermaksud ke kamarnya untuk melihat apa tubuhnya ada di ranjang. Saat ia ingin menaiki tangga, kakinya gemetar, tapi ia paksa sekuat tenaga untuk memastikannya.**_

" _ **Noona, aku temani Luhan," Hun, laki-laki asing itu mengikuti Luhan dari belakang tanpa Luhan sadari.**_

 _ **Luhan menegang melihat tubuhnya benar-benar ada di ranjangnya, kakinya melemas, dan ia hampir terjatuh jika saja Hun tidak menahan tubuhnya. "Ba.. bagaimana bisa," gumama Luhan pelan dan lemah, tapi Hun masih mendengarnya.**_

 _ **Sehun terbelalak "tidak-tidak, Luhan! LUUUUU!"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **to be continued-**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

**(Note: Chapter ini merupakan full dunia mimpi. Jadi penulisan yang seharusnya tebal dan miring disini dituliskan dalam font biasa agar nyaman)**

Selamat membaca!

 **.**

 **.**

 **Adventurous Dream**

 **4**

 **.  
**

 **.**

"LUUUUU"

"Ada apa Hun-ah?!" tanya Lay yang baru saja menyusul Hun dan Luhan ke atas.

"Luhan pingsan Noona. Bisakah kau menyadarkannya?" Hun terlihat sangat panik.

Lay kebingungan, ia tak berpikir jika Luhan akan sampai pingsan. "Kenapa Noona, kau bisa menyadarkannya kan?" Hun bertambah panik melihat raut wajah kebingangan Lay.

"Kita bisa membuat Luhan koma jika ia tak disadarkan dengan cepat!" Hun menggoyangkan lengan perempuan yang lebih tua darinya karena perempuan itu hanya terdiam.

"Jika aku menyembuhkannya, ada dua kemungkinan Hun-ah. Aku bisa membuatnya koma dan membuatnya sadar," ucap Lay takut.

Hun mengerang, "bagaimana ini?!"

"Cepat bawa ke rumah kita Hun-ah. Tanyakan ini pada Suho," ucap Lay. Hun mengangguk dan segera mengangkat tubuh Luhan. Mereka menuruni tangga dan menuju pohon di halaman belakang rumah Luhan, tempat mereka muncul tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

"Suhoo-yaa" Lay berteriak

"Hyuungg! Cepat tolong kami," Hun juga ikut berteriak.

"Ada apa?" Suho menghampiri mereka dan terkejut ketika melihat seorang gadis yang baru saja diletakkan di ranjang kamar Hun.

"Lu.. Luhan?!" Suho, laki-laki berwajah malaikat itu terkejut ketika sadar siapa gadis itu, "kenapa dia?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Dia pingsan," jawab Hun datar dan cepat.

"Kenapa ia bisa pingsan, maksudku"

"Ia terkejut melihat dirinya di ranjang, sepertinya ia memiliki trauma tersendiri masuk ke dunia ini" Lay menjelaskan, "sebaikanya apa yang kita lakukan?"

"Apa kita biarkan saja agar Luhan sadar dengan sendrinya?" usul Lay.

Suho menggeleng, "jangan. Jika kita membiarkannya seperti ini, entah kapan ia bisa bangun mengingat ia memiliki trauma dengan dunia ini. Lay-ah, tolong kau sadarkan Luhan," pinnta Suho.

"Tidak! Aku bisa membuatnya koma Suho-ya. Itu akan semakin memperparah situasi," tolaknya cepat.

"Jika kau menyadarkannya, kemungkinan ia koma hanya 20 persen. Tapi, jika kita membiarkannya sadar sendiri, kemungkinan ia koma mencapai 80 persen," jelasnya.

Lay bertambah panik. Begitu juga Hun, ia sedaritadi menimbang-nimbang usul Hyungnya itu. "Aku setuju. Sadarkan Luhan, Noona," ucap Hun akhirnya.

Lay masih terdiam, ia juga masih menimbang-nimbang, takut sesuatu terjadi pada Luhan. "Aku mohon Noona, sadarkan Luhan" pinta Hun menatap kakaknya.

"Baiklah," Lay akhirnya mengalah dan duduk di tepian tempat tidur. Ia melatakkan tangannya di dahi Luhan dan mulai menutup mata berkonsentrasi agar dapat menemukan jiwa Luhan dan menyadarkannya.

Dua orang laki-laki disana menatap kedua perempuan di hadapan mereka dengan cemas. Tentu saja mereka mengharapkan Lay berhasil dan Luhan sadar.

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah 1 jam yang lalu Lay menyadarkan Luhan, tapi hingga saat ini Luhan belum uga tersadar dari pingsannya. Mereka kini duduk di sofa depan kamar Hun dan menunggu Luhan tersadar. Xiumin dan juga Jongdae, 2 orang yang tinggal di rumah itu juga menunggu Luhan bersama mereka. Xiumin dan Jongdae sudah tahu perihal Luhan kembali ke dunia mimpi dan pingsan. Mereka ikut khawatir karena itu. Tapi Xiumin terlihat lebih tenang daripada yang lain.

"Tenanglah, Luhan pasti sadar," ucapnya berusaha menenangkan yang lain. Yang lain hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Kau mau kemana Hun-ah?" tanya Suho yang melihat adik termudanya itu berdiri.

"Melihat Luhan," ucapnya datar lalu masuk ke kamarnya.

"Hun-ah berbeda ya," ucap Chen, laki-laki dengan wajah kotak.

Lay mengangguk, "ia tadi terlihat sekali khawatir dan selalu tersenyum jika bersama Luhan,"

"Benarkah?" tanya Xiumin, perempuan berpipi chubby itu penasaran.

"Benar yang dikatakan Lay. Tadi ia terlihat sangat panik, ia terlihat tenang tapi sebenarnya ia yang paling khawatir," Suho menjelaskan.

Chen mengangguk-angguk, "Ia memang yang pertama kali menemukan Luhan bukan?"

"Benar," Lay tersenyum.

"Luhan sadar Noona, Hyung! Cepat kesini," teriakan Hun mengejutkan keempat orang yang ada di depan kamarnya. Segera mereka dengan cepat masuk ke kamar untuk melihat Luhan.

"Lu? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Lay cepat, ia seperti dokter yang pasiennya siuman dari koma bertahun-tahun, ia sungguh senang dan lega.

Luhan mengamati orang-orang di hadapannya, wajah mereka begitu asing tapi suasana ini tak asing baginya. Sama seperti pertama kali ia bertemu Lay, rasanya begitu tak biasa. Luhan menatap satu per satu wajah di depannya. Ada perempuan yang menanyakan keadaannya dengan gembira, yang ia tahu namanya Lay. Ada perempuan berpipi chubby yang baru ia lihat pertama kali. Ada laki-laki yang tersenyum bagai malaikat dan juga laki-laki berwajah kotak yang lucu tersenyum padanya. Luhan begitu tenang melihat mereka.

Matanya terhenti ketika melihat seorang laki-laki asing yang datang ke rumahnya tadi. Seseorang yang berwajah sangat tampan dan mampu membuat jantungnya berdebar aneh, bahkan sekarang saat ia baru saja sadar. Ia melihat laki-laki itu menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Luhan langsung saja mengalihkan pandangannya.

"A.. aku dimana?" tanyanya. Entah mengapa ia tak merasa takut ataupun frustasi lagi.

"Oh kau ada di rumah kami," Lay menjawab.

"Kenapa aku disini?"

"Kau pingsan Lu, kau lupa?" tanya laki-laki yang ia kenal sebagai Hun.

"A.. ah iya aku pingsan," ia tersenyum canggung.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan, ayo makan dulu," Xiumin memberitahu mereka. Entah sejak kapan perempuan berpipi chubby itu pergi dari kamar Hun dan membuat makanan lalu kembali lagi.

"Ayo sarapan," ajak laki-laki berwajah kotak, "oh ya aku Chen, aku lebih tua darimu, panggil aku Oppa ne," ia tersenyum lucu.

"Aku Xiumin, aku juga lebih–"

"Apa semua orang disini lebih tua dariku?" selidik Luhan.

"Tidak, tentu saja si dingin ini seumuran denganmu," jawab Chen. Hun hanya menatap malas Hyung-nya yang sedikit gila itu.

"Aku tidak gila Hun-ah," ucap Chen seolah bisa membaca pikiran Hun.

"Jangan goda Hun-ah terus Chennie, kita sarapan saja yuk," ajak Xiumin lalu menggandeng tangan Luhan, bukannya menggandeng tangan Chen.

"Aku?" sedih Chen.

"Rasakan," bisik Hun datar lalu jalan mendahului Luhan dan Xiumin.

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa boleh aku bertanya?" Luhan bersuara di tengah sarapannya.

"Boleh, tanyakan saja," jawab Suho.

"Emm, apa benar ini dunia mimpi?"

Suho mengangguk membenarkan, "Apa kau masih takut?"

"Sedikit. Paling menyakitkan adalah saat mencoba sadar," ucap Luhan sambil mengingat rasa sakitnya saat akan sadar dari mimpi.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa aku mengendalikan– maksudku, mimpiku sangat aneh, apa yang aku pikirkan akan menjadi nyata dalam mimpi," Luhan mulai menanyakan keanehan pada mimpinya.

"Ya, itu salah satu kelebihanmu Lu. Sebenarnya itu kau yang mencoba mengendalikannya–"

"–Di dunia nyata, kau tidak memiliki teman dan kau tidak dekat dengan siapa pun kecuali orangtua dan keluargamu sejak kau kecil. Dirimu ingin sekali memiliki teman, dan saat kau tidurlah kau mewujudkannya. Tapi karena kau sudah dewasa seperti ini, sepertinya kau lupa," jelas Lay panjang.

"Ba.. bagaimana kau tahu?" Luhan terperangah. Ia pikir tak kan ada yang tahu dirinya yang sebenarnya, yang orang lain tahu adalah Luhan yang cantik, cerdas, baik, ramah, dan pintar dalam segala hal.

Semua yang ada di meja makan tersenyum. "Baiklah aku akan menceritakannya," ucap Xiumin.

"Apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Apa kau ingat saat kecil kau suka sekali makan baozi?" Xiumin memulai ceritanya.

Luhan mengangguk antusias, "sangat, sampai saat ini. Maka dari itu aku senang membuat kue"

"Nah, saat itu kau ingin sekali memiliki seseorang yang bisa membuatkan baozi pribadi untukmu–" Xiumin terhenti sejenak karena merasa malu akan sejarah penciptaannya, yang ada di meja makan menahan tawanya kecuali Luhan, "–kau sangat menginginkannya hingga terbawa dalam mimpi. Ya, aku muncul dan tercipta begitu saja karena kau menginginkan itu saat di mimpimu," Xiumin mengakhiri ceritanya.

Lay tertawa, "dan kau tahu Lu, lihatlah pipinya yang seperti baozi itu, ia benar-benar cocok menjadi seseorang yang kau inginkan sebagai pembuat baozi impianmu," Xiumin cemberut mendengar Lay yang selalu mengejeknya jika menceritakan sejarahnya.

Xiumin bangkit dari kursinya dan menuju lemari makanan. Ia mengambil sepiring baozi yang ternyata telah ia persiapkan untuk Luhan jika ia sudah siuman. "Untukmu," Xiumin menyerahkan piring itu.

Luhan terkejut, "woaah. Gomawo eonniee," ia tersenyum senang. Xiumin ikut tersenyum karena melihat Luhan yang bahagia.

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain?" tanya Luhan penasaran. Ia sudah melupakan semua keanehan dan ketakutannya pada dunia mimpi ini. Bahkan ia tak ingin kembali ke dunianya yang sepi itu. Ia ingin terus disini bersama dengan orang-orang yang baik dan memperhatikannya.

Jadilah, sarapan kali ini adalah sarapan yang sangat menyenangkan dan ramai bagi Luhan karena ia bisa bercanda dengan yang lain sekedar menertawakan sejarah penciptaan mereka yang dianggap konyol dan lucu. Luhan perlahan mengingat bahwa ia menciptakan mereka dalam mimpi kaena ia sangat kesepian dan berharap mereka akan menemaninya.

Lay adalah seseorang yang ingin ia miliki karena saat ia kecil Luhan kerap terjatuh saat bermain di halaman belakang. Kakinya selalu saja terluka dan menimbulkan rasa perih yang sangat. Suatu hari Luhan terjatuh untuk yang kesekian kalinya di halaman, kakinya terluka dan saat itu orangtuanya tak ada di rumah. Jadi Luhan menangis semalaman di kamarnya hingga ia tertidur. Ia memimpikan sosok yang mengobatinya saat terjatuh, dan kini benar-benar terwujud. Lay mengobatinya dan manyadarkannya saat ia pingsan.

 **.**

Mereka semua kini sudah selesai sarapan. Setelah membereskan piring kotor, mereka berkumpul di ruang tengah untuk melanjutkan cerita lainnya. Luhan pun setuju dan merasa senang mendengar semua ini yang ternyata ia yang menciptakannya.

Suho adalah seseorang yang ingin ia miliki karena saat pertama kali belajar beranang ia pernah hampir tenggelam. Untung saja pelatihnya dengan sigap menolongnya. Karena kejadian itu Luhan takut untuk masuk ke air, padahal ia sangat menyukai berenang. Hingga ia bermimpi bahwa air adalah temannya, air tak berbahaya, dan air selalu baik (pikiran anak kecil). Jadi, Suho adalah sosok yang muncul untuk menolong fobia air Luhan dan menjadikannya tak takut pada air lagi.

Sedangkan Chen adalah seseorang yang ingin ia miliki karena ia takut terhadap petir. Ya, saat kecil hingga sekarang Luhan akan bersembunyi sambil menutup telinganya saat kilat dan akan merasa tenang jika petir menghilang. Chen adalah sosok yang ia inginkan sebagai pawang petir agar tak menakutinya.

"Ternyata aku telah menciptakan kalian karena aku kesepian ya," Luhan tersenyum, "terima kasih karena sudah menjadi nyata," Luhan memandang semua yang ada di sana.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai?" Hun bergabung bersama mereka, tadi ia izin ke kamarnya karena ada sesuatu.

"Belum. Kau belum menceritakan sejarahmu," pinta Luhan padanya.

Hun duduk di samping Luhan. "Mereka mengatakan bahwa aku bukan ciptaanmu," ucapnya tanpa melihat Luhan.

"Benarkah? Jadi siapa yang menciptakanmu?" Luhan penasaran.

Hun mengangkat bahunya, "Aku ditemukan mereka di depan rumah ini, aku tergeletak seperti orang sakit. Aku juga tak mengingat apapun setelah itu. Aku hanya mengingat namamu,"

"Jadi kau siapa?"

"Dia sama sepertimu Lu, ia adalah penjelajah mimpi" Chen memberitahu.

"Hun-ah terjebak di dunia mimpi," ucap Suho.

"Ba.. bagaimana bisa?" tanya Luhan terkejut.

"Tubuhnya tidak ditemukan, jadi ia tak bisa kembali ke tubuhnya," Lay berusaha berbicara dengan kata-kata yang baik agar Luhan tidak kembali ketakutan. Tapi bukan Lay namanya jika kata-katanya tidak menakutkan.

Luhan membelalakan matanya, "ja.. jadi aku juga terjebak?"

"Tidak Lu, kau tidak terjebak. Kau tahu dimana tubuhmu berada," Hun memberitahu.

"Bisakah aku kembali? Ini sudah siang, aku takut orangtuaku tahu jika aku belum bangun sejak pagi" Luhan meminta dengan pelan dan sedikit ketakutan di matanya. Ia menatap Hun yang disebelahnya.

"Akan aku antar," Hun menggenggam tangan Luhan dan membawanya ke pintu yang menghubungkannya dengan balik pohon di halaman rumah Luhan.

Mereka yang ditinggalkan Luhan dan Hun hanya bisa menatap Luhan dengan pandangan sedih. Sepertinya mereka kembali membangunkan sisi takut Luhan terhadap dunia mimpi ini. Tapi mereka berharap jika Luhan masih mau kembali ke mimpinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued-**

 **.**

 **.**

Haiii, dua chapter cukup kan ya hehehe..

Makasiii buat yang masih setia menunggu dan mereview ^^

Semoga ceritanya gak membosankan ya hehe. Tunggu chapter selanjutnyaa

Gamsahamnida *loveforHUNHAN yeayy!


	5. Chapter 5

Selamat membaca!

 **.**

.

 **Adventurous Dream**

 **5**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah kejadian tadi malam, Luhan merasa ketakutan seperti sebelumnya. Bagaimana bisa ada yang terjebak dalam dunia mimpi jika tak menemukan tubuh mereka? Itu benar-benar mengerikan, apa Luhan terjebak dalam dunia dongeng sekarang?

Luhan bangun di siang hari. Ia lekas mandi dan ke ruang makan. Benar saja, orangtuanya mengira bahwa ia masih sakit dan butuh banyak istirahat. Ia melihat bubur dengan telur mata sapi kesukaannya sudah tersaji di atas meja. Ia memang merasa kenyang karena ia sebelumnya sudah sarapan di dunia mimpi sana, tapi karena menghargai Mamanya yang memasak sebelum syuting sibuknya ia memakan bubur itu dan meminum susunya.

Selesai sarapan yang sepertinya jadi makan siang, ia membuka pintu belakang. Luhan duduk di kursi yang tersedia di halaman belakang rumahnya. Ia melihat dimana tadi malam ia menggelar tikar di sana dan melihat bintang. Tentu saja tidak ada tikar yang tergelar karena semalam ia melakukannya di mimpi. Tak sadar ia tersenyum ketika mengingat seorang laki-laki asing yang tampan memanggil namanya, membutanya takut, dan membuatnya bingung.

Luhan akui ia memang senang berada di dunia mimpi karena ia memiliki banyak teman. Tapi ia takut jika harus terjebak seperti Hun. Luhan berpikir, 'apa Hun tak terisiksa jika harus terjebak di dunia mimpi itu?' Setelah memikirkannya berkali-kali akhirnya Luhan memutuskan akan kembali ke dunia mimpi itu, ia harus bertemu Hun.

 **.**

 **.**

Malam harinya Luhan kembali ke tempat tidur dengan perasaan siap untuk mengunjungi dunia mimpi. Ia sudah berdoa sebelumnya agar ia dapat kembali sadar.

Luhan menggeliat di kasurnya. Ia membuka mata, menoleh ke kiri tempat wekernya berada, pukul 10.00 berarti seharusnya ia bersiap untuk ke toko, ia kembali menutup matanya. Tak berapa lama Luhan membuka matanya kembali dengan terkejut.

"Jam 10.00?! Aku dimana?" ia duduk dan menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan apa ada tubuhnya yang terbaring, tapi kosong. Berarti ia berada di dunia nyata sekarang.

Dengan tergesa Luhan turun dari ranjangnya dan menuju kamar mandi dengan jalannya yang seperti orang mabuk karena kepalanya masih pusing akibat bangun terkejut.

30 menit berlalu, Luhan sudah siap di mobilnya untuk menuju tokonya. Sudah 2 hari ia tidak memantau tokonya. Ia tak ingin membuat para karyawannya khawatir ataupun kewalahan karena terakhir kali ia di toko, tokonya sangat ramai pengunjung.

Ia membunyikan klaksonnya ketika sampai di gerbang toko. "Selamat siang Nona Luhan. Bagaimana keadaan anda?" satpam di sana menyapa Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum, "baik Paman, aku harus masuk karena ini sudah sian," ia menjalankan mobilnya menuju halaman parkir.

"Selamat siang Nona Luhan. Bagaimana keadaan anda?" Begitu Luhan masuk ke tokonya, Minho menanyakan hal yang sama dengan satpam tadi.

"Sudah lebih baik Minho," Luhan mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru toko. Tokonya sudah cukup ramai oleh pengunjung, "Apa persediaan kue masih ada?" tanya Luhan pada Minho.

"Tinggal sedikit Nona, Anda tahu sendiri pengunjungnya sangat banyak belakangan ini," jawabnya.

"Maafkan aku karena harus beristirahat 2 hari. Aku akan segera ke dapur, tolong ya," Luhan menyerahkan tasnya pada Minho seperti biasa.

"Tentu Nona," ucapnya lalu membungkuk sebelum menuju kantor Luhan.

Luhan memulai membuat kuenya. Semua bahan ia masukkan dengan teliti, kemudian ia mulai menggunakan mixer untuk mencampur adonannya, menambahkan sedikit tepung terigu lalu mengaduknya. Ia bekerja dengan rapi dan cekatan. Semua bahan telah tercampur, ia mulai memasukkannya dalam oven. Tinggal menunggu selama 30 menit.

Sambil menunggu, ia mulai membuat hiasan dan krim yang akan digunakan untuk mempercantik kuenya nanti. Ia memotong stroberi yang masih segar dan meletakkannya pada mangkuk kecil.

"Nona. Ada pesanan 20 cup cake, random, diambil besok pagi," Yuri memberitahu Luhan melalui jendela di sana.

"Baiklah," Luhan tersenyum pada Yuri dan kembali berkutat dengan hiasan kuenya.

TING!

Dentingan oven menandakan kue sudah matang. Luhan membuka tutupnya dan mengeluarkan kue yang ia buat. Ia mengoleskan cokelat pada bagian atasnya, lalu ditambah krim coklat dengan rata, mengoleskannya coklat lagi, dan menghias stroberi di sekeliling atasnya. Setelah itu ia mempercantiknya dengan coklat putih yang ia sengaja buat zigzag dan ditengahnya diberi hiasan coklat padat 3 dimensi berbentuk kreasi hati. Pinggiran kuenya ia olesi coklat dan dihias menggunakan coklat putih berbentuk stroberi.

"Woah kue yang cantik, Nona" puji Sunny yang bertugas sebagai pelayan, ia masuk ke dapur bertujuan mengambil pesanan tambahan pelanggan.

"Kau selalu bilang begitu setiap kau masuk ke dapur jika aku sudah selesai menghias kue," Luhan memberitahu pelayannya itu sambil tertawa.

"Bagaimana kuenya bisa jelek jika pembuatnya secantik ini," Sunny mulai menggoda Luhan.

"Jangan menggodaku Sunny, aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu," Luhan menanggapi godaan Sunny.

"Ah, suatu kehormatan besar Nona," Sunny membungkukkan badannya.

Luhan hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat pelayannya yang sangat jahil ini, "sudah sana, tolong kau letakkan ini di etalase depan," Luhan memberikan kue yang baru saja ia hias pada Sunny.

"Oh ini untuk dijual Nona? Aku pikir untuk kekasih anda," Sunny mulai lagi. Luhan tertawa dan hanya mendorong lembut bahu Sunny. Kemudian melanjutkan lagi membuat cupcake pesanan.

Setelah Sunny keluar dari dapur, Luhan tertawa mengingat karyawannya itu menyebut kekasih, "Kekasihku? Sunny ada-ada saja," lalu ia kembali tertawa sambil mencampurkan bahan-bahan kue yang akan ia buat.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari sudah menjelang sore, ia sudah ingin kembali ke rumah. Biasanya ia memang pulang malam, tapi kali ini ia memiliki acara lain.

"Emm Sunny, apa kue yang pertama aku buat sudah ada yang membelinya?" tanya Luhan pada pelayannya yang baru keluar dari tempat pencucian piring.

"Ah, belm Nona. Apa anda ingin membawanya?" tanya Sunny langsung bisa menebak kemauan atasannya.

"Iya. Tolong dibungkus," perintahnya pada Sunny.

"Siap Nona, tunggu sebentar," Sunny bergegas menuju etalase dan membungkuskan kue yang dipinta Luhan.

"Silakan Nona," setelah 10 menit Sunny kembali sambil menyerahkan sekotak kue.

"Terima kasih Sunny. Aku harus pulang, jangan lupa kunci toko dengan benar," Luhan mengingatkan.

"Baik Nona,"

Setelah menyerahkan kunci pada karyawannya, Luhan segera bergegas ke mobilnya dan meninggalkan toko dengan sekotak kue di jok sebelahnya.

Sesampainya di rumah, ia segera naik ke kamarnya dan meletakkan kue itu di nakasnya. Ia ingin membawa kue itu ke dunia mimpi jika ia berhasil ke sana.

"Aku harap aku bisa ke sana," mohon Luhan dalam hati. Lalu ia lekas tidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Luhan terbangun pukul 7 malam, menoleh ke belakang memastikan tubuhnya terbaring. Dan inilah yang ia inginkan, melihat tubuhnya terbaring di tempat tidur dan terbangun saat masih sore, jadi ia bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama di sini. Entah mengapa ia merasa bersemangat untuk bertemu yang lainnya.**_

 _ **Setelah mengganti pakaiannya, Luhan menuju halaman belakang dengan membawa sekotak kue di tangannya. Sesampainya di pohon yang ia lewati kemarin saat kembali, ia membuka pintunya, terlihat gelap di sana, tapi ia tahu itu hanya sementara. Tanpa ada keraguan Luhan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki pintu itu.**_

 _ **Selama beberapa detik ia tak bisa melihat apapun, di sekelilingnya hitam. Tapi kemudian ia disuguhkan pemandangan yang tak asing, agak lama memandang ia menyadari dimana ia sekarang.**_

" _ **Kampus!"**_

 _ **Luhan mengedarkan kepalanya ke sekeliling. Ia bisa melihat di depannya terdapat gedung jurusan bisnis. Ia jadi teringat kejadian dulu dimana ia baru saja tiba di Korea dan besoknya harus ke kampus, dengan kefasihan berbicara seadanya. Tentu saja banyak yang membantunya, ingat Luhan adalah anak dari pasangan artis terkenal kan?**_

 _ **Matanya menyipit ketika melihat sesuatu yang bergerak dari jauh. 'Apa itu?' batin Luhan. Semakin lama sesuatu yang bergerak itu makin mendekat dan terlihatlah dengan jelas, yang ternyata itu adalah manusia. Luhan tak bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana wajahnya, tapi sepertinya itu wanita.**_

 _ **Perempuan asing itu berhenti di hadapan Luhan. "Ma.. maaf, kau siapa?" tanya Luhan takut-takut. Perempuan itu hanya terdiam, tak membalas pertanyaan Luhan dan juga tak bergerak dari tempatnnya. 'dia mau apa?' batinnya. Luhan yang tak mengertipun berbalik dan berencana pergi dari sana. Baru tiga langkah menjauh, ia dikejutkan dengan kemunculan ponselnya yang tiba-tiba di tangannya. "Kenapa bisa di sini?"**_

 _ **Tidak terlalu memusingkan kenapa ponselnya bisa muncul, Luhan kembali melangkah. Ia terhenti dan seketika berbalik ketika ponsel ditangannya direbut paksa seseorang.**_

" _ **Hey! Kembalikan ponselku!" teriak Luhan, ternyata perempuan asing tadi yang merebut ponselnya, perempuan itu berlari menjauh dari Luhan dan berhenti ketika jaraknya sudah cukup jauh.**_

 _ **Perempuan asing itu terlihat menggotak atik ponsel Luhan. "Jangan!" pekik Luhan, ia berlari mendekati perempuan asing itu, tapi percuma perempuan itu juga akan ikut menjauh.**_

" _ **Baiklah kita berhenti disini saja, aku mohon kembalikan ponselku," ucap Luhan sedikit berteriak agar perempuan asing itu mendengarnya. Tak ada reaksi apapun dari perempuan asing itu.**_

" _ **Oh ya ponsel itu kan aku lock, baiklah itu tak masalah," gumam Luhan.**_

" _ **Hey!" Luhan kembali berteriak memanggil perempuan asing. Sepertinya perempuan asing itu menyerah karena sedaritadi ia hanya mengotak-atiknya dengan wajah bingung.**_

" _ **Jangan-jangan ia akan melemparkan ponsel itu padaku," ucap Luhan ketika melihat perempuan asing itu agak kesal.**_

 _ **DUK!**_

" _ **Agghh," Luhan meringis karena benar saja, ponselnya itu dengan mulusnya mendarat di pelipisnya. Luhan mendekap mulutnya sendiri, ia mengingat apa yang ia katakana dan pikirkan semuanya akan menjadi nyata. Ia merutuki dirinya. 'Apa ini berdarah? Bagaimana jika berdarah,' Luhan melotot. Pikirannya benar-benar liar, bagaiamana bisa ia berpikir seperti itu?! Perlahan ia memegang pelipisnya dan dengan takut ia melihatnya.**_

 _ **Merah! "Da..darah," ia merinding. "Apa aku akan pingsan?" gumam Luhan.**_

 _ **BRUKK!**_

 _ **Saat itu juga Luhan terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri.**_

 **.**

 **Luhan POV**

 _ **Agh! Pikiran gila! Bagaimana bisa aku berpikir aku akan pingsan?! Tunggu, bukankah aku pingsan? Kenapa aku masih bisa berpikir? Sepertinya mataku tertutup, mengapa aku masih bisa melihat? Ah sial sekali aku, sekalian saja turunkan hujan agar lengkap penderitaanku!**_

 _ **GLUDUK!**_

 _ **Omo! Apa ini akan hujan? Agh! Kenapa aku bisa berpikir seperti itu!**_

 _ **ZRASSH!**_

 _ **Hhhhahh ini benar hujan. Apa aku akan mati disini? Hun-ah, Eonnie, Oppa, tolong aku. Tak lama dari itu, aku melihat langit berubah cerah dan sekitar juga berubah. Ini bukan kampus, lalu ini apa? Aku berusaha menggerakkan tangaku, tapi tak bisa. Sepertinya tubuhku benar-benar pingsan, hanya pikiranku saja yang masih sadar. Aku butuh sesuatu yang hangat, tak bisakah disini ada sesorang yang bisa memberi kehangatan?**_

 _ **KRIET**_

 _ **Aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka, apa seseorang itu akan menolongku atau akan mencelakakanku? 'Aku mohon tolong aku', aku memohon.**_

" _ **LUHAN!" ah seseorang memanggilku, aku ingat suara ini–**_

 **.**

 **Author POV**

 _ **Beberapa Jam Sebelumnya di Suatu Tempat–**_

 _ **DUARR!**_

" _ **HYUNG!/OPPAA!"**_

 _ **Tiga orang terlihat dengan tergesa berlari menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang digunakan sebagai tempat memantau. "Oppa apa yang terjadi?" tanya Lay yang duluan membuka pintu.**_

 _ **Suho yang hari ini adalah gilirannya berjaga terlihat panik sambil melihat salah satu layar yang menampilkan daerah barat dunia mimpi. "Sepertinya hari ini tiba," gumamnya.**_

" _ **Apa yang diramalkan oleh kitab itu nyata Hyung?" Chen yang sudah mengerti situasinya bertanya memastikan.**_

 _ **Suho mengangguk, "Sepertinya begitu. Kita belum tahu siapa dibalik ini, sebaiknya kita menyegel tempat ini, Chen-ah bantu aku membuat segel," ucapnya lalu beralih pada dua perempuan di depannya, "Lay-ah tolong jaga Hun-ah, dia dimana?"**_

" _ **Dia masih tidur, Oppa" jawab Lay. Suho mengangguk.**_

" _ **Xiumin-ah, tolong jaga disini," Xiumin mengangguk, "serahkan padaku,"**_

" _ **Ayo," Suho mengajak Chen dan Lay keluar ruangan menuju kamar Hun.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kurang lebih 5 jam sudah rumah itu mereka segel, selama itu pula mereka hanya berdiam di dalam rumah dan memantau sekitarnya. "Hyung, apa kalian menyegel tempat ini?" tanya Hun yang baru saja bangun dan menuju ruang makan untuk makan malam.**_

" _ **Ya Hun-ah. Sepertinya mereka mulai dari sebelah barat," jelas Suho.**_

" _ **Kira-kira siapa yang melakukannya, dan untuk apa?" tanya Hun dan ia mulai menyuap makannanya.**_

" _ **Ini masih perkiraan, jika yang dapat menghancurkan bagian barat sampai tanahnya berlubang dalam seperti itu adalah pemilik kekuatan Terrakinesis, pengendali bumi"**_

" _ **Dan karena jumlahnya sangat banyak di bagian Barat, itu berarti ia bersama kekuatan lain. Yang aku teliti dari kalimat 'Tanah yang rusak akan meluas dengan perpindahan yang cepat' yang membantunya adalah si pemilik kekuatan Teleportation–" jelas Chen.**_

 _ **Xiumin mengangguk, "Benar, yang ku tahu Earth berpasangan dengan Teleportation," tambahnya.**_

 _ **Hun mengangguk paham, "Sudah berapa lama kalian menyegelnya?" tanya Hun datar.**_

" _ **lima jam, kami akan melepaskannya sebentar lagi," jawab Lay sedaritadi tak ikut menjelaskan. Bukannya ia tak mengerti, ia hanya merasa khawatir saat ini entah mengapa.**_

" _ **Bagaiamana jika Luhan datang?" tanya Hun.**_

" _ **Semoga saja ia tidak datang saat kita menyegel tempat ini," Lay hanya bisa berdoa. Ia telah menghabiskan makan malamnya dan bangkit dari kursi, "Aku akan ke ruang pantau,"**_

 _ **Hun juga dengan cepat menghabiskan makanannya "aku sudah selesai," ucap Hun lalu mengikuti Lay dari belakang,**_

" _ **Ada apa dengan mereka?" tanay Xiumin heran.**_

" _ **Entahlah, cepat habiskan makanan kalian, kita akan menyusul mereka," ucap Suho. Mereka pun dengan cepar menghabiskan makanan mereka dan menuju ruang pantau.**_

" _ **Hyung!" terdengar pekikan Hun dari ruang pantau.**_

" _ **Ada apa?!" tanya Suho yang baru saja masuk ruangan.**_

" _ **Lihat itu," tunjuk Hun pada layar. Layar itu menampilkan seorang perempuan yang berjalan. Perempuan itu berjalan semakin dekat menuju rumah mereka, tapi karena rumah ini sudah di segel maka tak akan terlihat oleh siapapun.**_

" _ **Sial! Mengapa mereka bisa sampai sini," ucap Suho tak habis pikir.**_

 _ **Semua yang ada di ruang pantau menegang dan merasa pasokan udara mereka menipis, siapa lagi yang bisa membuat mereka seperti itu jika bukan Luhan. Ya mereka melihat Luhan ada di layar itu dan mencoba berbicara dengan perempuan asing.**_

" _ **Hyung cepat buka segelnya!" teriak Hun pada dua orang yang tadinya menyegel rumah itu.**_

" _ **Tapi–"**_

" _ **Cepatlah Suho-ya," kini Lay bertambah khawatir.**_

 _ **Suho tak punya pilihan lain selain membuka segelnya, ia dan Chen segera menuju pintu utama dan mulai membuka segelnya.**_

" _ **Aghh mereka lama sekali, makhluk itu mengambil sesuatu dari tangan Luhan!" Hun bertambah panik.**_

" _ **Tenanglah Hun-ah, Luhan akan baik-baik saja," Xiumin menenangkan.**_

 _ **Mereka yang ada di ruangan terkejut ketika melihat perempuan asing melemparkan sesuatu pada Luhan, Luhan terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri di sana.**_

" _ **LUHANN!" Hun makin khawatir ketika melihat Luhan tak sadarkan diri.**_

" _ **Hujan?!" Pekik Xiumin "Bagaimana bisa hal ini bertambah parah?" lanjutnya.**_

" _ **Apa segelnya belum terbuka Noona?" tanya Hun.**_

" _ **Sepertinya sebentar lagi," jawab Lay sambil melihat ke luar jendela yang sekitarnya mulai terlihat. Hun segera berlari menuju pintu utama dimana Hyung-nya membuka segel. Setelah segel terbuka, langsung saja Hun berlari ke luar tanpa menghiraukan jika hujan deras masih mengguyur.**_

 _ **Hun menuju tempat Luhan tergeletak. "LUHAN!" Hun menepuk-nepuk pipi dingin Luhan, berharap gadis di dekapannya sadar tapi Luhan tak bergerak sedikitpun. Segera saja Hun mengangkat Luhan dan membawanya masuk ke rumah.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Noona tolong Luhan!" Hun berteriak memanggil Lay dari kamarnya. Lay segera datang dan menempati tempat kosong di pinggir ranjang tempat Luhan terbaring. Lay mulai meletakkan telapak tangannya pada dahi Luhan. Tak berapa lama ia mengangkat tangannya. "Luhan sadar, ia tak pingsan" ucap Lay.**_

" _ **Kenapa ia menutup mata?" tanya Hun.**_

" _ **Luhan cepat sugestikan bangun, kau itu tidak pingsan," Lay berbicara pada tubuh Luhan yang terbaring. Perlahan Luhan membuka matanya dan mengerjapkannya sebentar untuk menjernihkan penglihatannya. Semua yang ada di kamar itu bisa bernapas lega melihat Luhan membuka matanya. "Aku ambil minum dulu," Lay segera beranjak dari sana.**_

" _ **Apa yang kau lakukan disana sih Lu?! Kau ini membuat khawatir saja!" Hun secara tak sadar membentak Luhan. Luhan yang dibentak terkejut, begitupun semua yang ada di sana.**_

" _ **Mi.. mianhae" hanya kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Luhan.**_

 _ **Suho menyentuh pundah adik paling kecilnya itu, "Sudahlah Hun-ah, Luhan tidak apa-apa kan," Suho menenangkannya. Sehun menghembuskan napasnya, lalu mengangguk.**_

" _ **Gwaenchanha?" kini suara Hun terdengar lebih tenang dan tak terdengar sangat khawatir. Luhan mengerjap, bertambah bingung dengan sikap laki-laki yang memiliki postur sempurna –menurut Luhan– di depannya ini. Luhan mengangguk ragu, "N..ne nan gwaenchanha,"**_

" _ **Syukurlah kalau begitu," ucap Hun.**_

" _ **Em, boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Luhan menoleh pada Suho. Suho mengangguk.**_

" _ **Kenapa rumah ini tak ada saat aku kemari?"**_

" _ **Kami menyegelnya selama 5 jam Lu. Maafkan kami, kami tak berpikir jika kau akan kemari,"**_

" _ **Kenapa disegel?"**_

" _ **Itu–"**_

" _ **Sesuatu terjadi di bagian Barat, jadi kami menyegel rumah ini untuk berlindung," Hun menyela ucapan Suho dengan cepat. Suho yang disela memberi tatapan 'dia akan ketakutan!' tapi Hun tak peduli, ia melihat Suho dengan tatapan datarnya.**_

 _ **Diluar perkiraan, Luhan tidak ketakutan seperti sebelumnya. Ia malah mengangguk dan bertanya lebih jauh, "Memangnya ada apa?"**_

" _ **Ada hal yang tak diinginkan menyerang daerah Barat," jelas Hun lagi. Luhan mengangguk. Semua yang ada di sana bernapas lega karena Luhan menanggapinya dengan biasa saja.**_

 _ **Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kamar, "Ada yang kau cari Lu?" tanya Xiumin. Luhan berpikir sebentar, "Mmm, Eonnie kau lihat kotak yang aku bawa?" semua yang ada di sana mengerutkan keningnya.**_

" _ **Kotak apa?" tanya Suho.**_

" _ **Kau membawa sesuatu?" kini Chen yang bertanya.**_

" _ **Mmm itu–"**_

" _ **Lu apa ini milikmu?" Lay yang baru saja kembali dengan segelas air mineral dan sebuah kotak di tangannya.**_

 _ **Luhan menolehkan kepalanya melihat Lay, "Ah i..iya eonnie, itu milikku," ucapnya. Lay menyerahkan kotak itu pada Luhan, seketika wajah Luhan berubah sedih.**_

" _ **Ada apa?" Hun bertanya.**_

" _ **Tidak. Hanya, ini cake yang aku buat untuk kalian. Tapi sepertinya ini hancur, maafkan aku" Luhan menatap mereka. Tiba-tiba semua yang ada di sana tertawa kecuali Luhan dan Hun tentu saja.**_

" _ **Kau ini–" Lay tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya karena ia tak bisa berhenti tertawa, "–sini, biar aku buat kuemu seperti sebelumnya," Lay mengambil kotak yang ada di pangkuan Luhan lalu meletakkan tangannya di kotak sambil mengucapkan suatu kalimat yang seprtinya mantra untuk memperbaikinya. "Sudah," Lay menyerahkan kembali kotaknya pada Luhan.**_

 _ **Luhan membuka kotaknya dan takjub melihat kuenya kembali seperti sedia kala, "Woahh daebak! Gomawo Eonnie," ucap Luhan girang.**_

" _ **Lihat Luhan saja sudah bisa tertawa, tersenyumlah sedikit maknae!" Chen menyenggol lengan Hun dengan sikunya, bermaksud menggodanya.**_

" _ **Diamlah Hyung," lalu ia pergi begitu saja dari kamarnya, tak lama mereka semua tertawa melihat Hun yang suasana hatunya suka berubah-ubah.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kini mereka semua ada di ruang tamu, berbincang-bincang sambil memakan kue yang dibawa Luhan. Mereka memutuskan untuk membuat Luhan lebih rileks terlebih dahulu sebelum menanyakan kejadian ia pingsan tadi.**_

 _ **Tok Tok Tok**_

 _ **Suara ketukan pintu utama menghentikan perbincangan mereka yang ada di ruang tengah. "Biar aku yang buka," ucap Xiumin. Lalu ia mengeluarkan es yang bentuknya seperti benang memanjang dan terikat pada gagang pintu.**_

 _ **Pintu terbuka memperlihatkan siapa yang mengetuk pintu tadi. Laki-laki tinggi melebihi Hun dengan senyum lebarnya yang ceria menyapa.**_

" _ **Annyeong, apa Luhan ada di sini? Aku Chanyeol, salam kenal!"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued-**

 **.**

 **.**

Terima kasih bagi yang masih menantikan cerita ini ^^

Sepertinya cerita ini bakal di-update setiap malam Kamis hehehe

Gamsahamnida *loveforHUNHAN yeayy!


	6. Chapter 6

Selamat membaca!

Sorry for typo :) hehe

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tok Tok Tok**_

 _ **Suara ketukan pintu utama menghentikan perbincangan mereka yang ada di ruang tengah. "Biar aku yang buka," ucap Xiumin. Lalu ia mengeluarkan es yang bentuknya seperti benang memanjang dan terikat pada gagang pintu.**_

 _ **Pintu terbuka memperlihatkan siapa yang mengetuk pintu tadi. Laki-laki tinggi melebihi Hun dengan senyum lebarnya yang ceria menyapa.**_

" _ **Annyeong, apa Luhan ada di sini? Aku Chanyeol, salam kenal!"**_

(Note: Chapter ini seluruhnya adalah dunia mimpi)

 **.**

 **.**

 **Adventurous Dream**

 **6**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua yang ada di sana tercengang. Kenapa bisa ada makhluk sepertinya mengetahui Luhan?

 **.  
**

SKIP TIME

 **.**

Setelah menginterogasinya, maksudnya bertanya padanya, ternyata Chanyeol adalah seseorang yang Luhan ciptakan. Apa kalian ingat saat Luhan kehujanan dan meminta seseorang yang dapat menghangatkannya? _**Aku butuh sesuatu yang hangat, tak bisakah disini ada sesorang yang bisa memberi kehangatan?**_ Ya seperti itu. Disinilah sekarang Chanyeol, orang yang Luhan butuhkan.

"Apa benar aku menciptakanmu?" tanya Luhan yang masih tak percaya, walaupun ia percaya bahwa mereka yang tinggal di rumah ini adalah ciptaannya, kecuali Hun tentu. Tapi secepat ini? Luhan benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan dirinya.

Chanyeol menganggung antusias, "Apa kau ingin ku beri kehangatan?" tanya Cahnyeol tiba-tiba. Luhan membelalakan matanya, yang ada di sana semua menahan napasnya karena perkataan Chanyeol.

Hun yang mendengarnya jadi panas. Kurang ajar sekali makhluk satu ini, ia baru datang kemari dan apa katanya? Memberi Luhan kehangatan? Sial. Pikir Hun.

Chanyeol merentangkan tangannya dan bersiap memeluk Luhan yang ada di sampingnya, jangan lupakan senyumnya yang lebar itu terus saja terpampang di wajahnya. Hun semakin panas dibuatnya.

"Chanyeol-ssi, tidakkah kau baru mengenal Luhan? Bukankah itu tak sopan?" Hun berucap dengan nada dingin tak bersahabat yang menyebabkan Chanyeol menurunkan kedua tangannya. Yang lain menganggukkan kepalanya setuju pada maknae mereka.

Chanyeol yang ditegur hanya diam sejenak dengan tampang polosnya, "bukankah aku diciptakan untuk menghangatkan Luhan?" tanyanya. Tercengang. Itulah reaksi mereka ketika mendengar jawab Chanyeol. "Bukankah begitu Lu?" tanya Chanyeol lalu kembali merentangkan kedua tangannya dan sedikit memajukan duduknya.

Dengan sigap Hun duduk di antara Luhan dan Chanyeol, alhasil Chanyeol memeluk Hun dari belakang bukannya Luhan. Yang lain makin tercengang dengan apa yang dilakukan maknae mereka, tapi setelah itu mereka senyum-senyum karena mengerti maksud maknae mereka. Mencari kesempatan dalam kecemburuan? Maybe hahaha.

Hun menolehkan kepalanya pada Chanyeol "Sudah ku bilang Chanyeol-ssi–"

"Hun-ah," Luhan memanggil Hun.

"Sebentar Lu,"

"Tapi–"

"Sebentar Luhan,"

"Iya, tapi bisakah–"

"Chanyeol-ssi, tidak bisakah kau menghangatkan tidak dengan menyentuhnya?" tanya Hun tajam tak menghiraukan ucapan Luhan.

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya, "lalu?"

"Apa kekuatanmu?"

Kemudian Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya dan mencullah api dari telapak tangannya. Semua yang ada di sana dibuat tercengang lagi dengan makhluk yang baru saja datang ke rumah mereka. Jadi yang dimaksud Luhan disini adalah menghangatkan dengan menyalakan api, bukannya dengan pelukan.

Hun memejamkan mata, mencoba bersabar, "sekarang arahkan ke perapian itu," tuturnya. Chanyeol mengangguk, apinya menyambar ke perapian dan hangatlah sekarang ruangan itu karena api Chanyeol.

"Bukankah hangat?" tanya Sehun.

Chanyeol tersenyum ceria, yang dimata Hun adalah senyum bodoh (maafkan Hun jebal), "banarr," iya berteriak senang. Hun secara refleks mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan. Pelukan?

"Hun.. Hun-ah" panggil Luhan agak tercekat.

"Iya–" Hun mengarahkan pandangannya pada Luhan yang ada di dekapannya, "–ah, ma..maafkan aku," Hun segera melepaskan pelukannya, ternyata saat menghentikan pelukan Chanyeol, ia refleks memeluk Luhan.

"Sepertinya di sini sangat panas huuhh," Chen menggoda Hun dengan mengibaskan tangannya ke lehernya karena merasa panas dengan melihat Hun memeluk Luhan.

"Benar, ini terlalu panas bukan hangat" kini Suho ikut-ikutan mengipaskan dirinya menggunakan baju bagian atasnya.

"Sepertinya bukan mereka saja yang kepanasan. Lihat Luhan juga sudah kepanasan," Xiumin berkata lalu tertawa sambil menunjuk wajah Luhan yang memerah. Luhan yang merasa malu menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Jangan ikut-ikutan Noona!" Hun menatap tajam Xiumin. Xiumin tertawa.

"Waae? Kau ini modus sekali Hun-ah," Lay juga ikut menggoda Hun.

"Hahh yaampun," Hun segera beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi ke luar.

"Lihatlah, sepertinya ia juga kepanasan," ucap Suho lalu tertawa karena mengingat di luar masih hujan.

Chanyeol yang melihat mereka semua tertawa hanya memasang wajah bingungnya, "ada apa?" tanyanya. Mereka dibuat tercengang lagi oleh Chanyeol, ternyata tidak hanya polos tetapi juga LOLA, Loading Lama!

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab mereka bersamaan. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Ia lalu melihat pada Luhan. "Kenapa?" tanya Luhan. Mereka yang masih ada di ruang tamu menyadari sesuatu, "ayo ke depan Lu," Lay mengajak Luhan, menjauhkannya dari Chanyeol karena sepertinya Chanyeol masih ingin memeluk Luhan

 **.**

 **.**

Saat ini mereka, Suho-Lay-Chen-Xiumin-Sehun-Luhan berada di ruang pengintai. Sedangkan Chanyeol ada di kamar, tidur. Mereka mulai bertanya pada Luhan tentang apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Kau lihat Lu, apa perempuan itu mengganggumu?" Suho bertanya sembari menunjuk layar yang sedang memutar kejadian sore tadi.

Luhan mengangguk, "ia memang perempuan itu. Perempuan itu yang mengambil ponselku,"

"Ponsel?" tanya Hun. Luhan mengangguk. "Dimana ponselmu sekarang?" tanya Hun lagi. Luhan menggeleng, "tidak ada, sepertinya rusak karena ia melempar ponselku mengenai kepalaku hingga aku pingsan," jelas Luhan.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Xiumin.

"Aku berpikir jika ia akan melempar ponselku, aku berdarah, dan pingsan. Itu semua pikiranku," cengir Luhan.

"Lain kali jangan pikirkan yang aneh-aneh Lu," Hun memperingati. Luhan mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya perempuan itu siapa?" tanya Luhan.

"Sepertinya ia pengikut dari Black Side, perkumpulan yang ingin sekali menghancurkan dunia mimpi," jelas Suho.

Chen mengganti tayangan saat Luhan berhadapan dengan perempuan asing itu dan tak sadarkan diri, "lihat, ia menuju pohon itu" ucap Chen.

Luhan yang menyadari itu adalah pohon menuju rumahnya segera saja terkejut, "Ru..rumahku," yang lain mengangguk, "benar. sebaiknya kita ke sana sekarang," ucap Suho.

"Lu kau disini saja, di sana berbahaya," Lay memberitahu.

"Tidak! Disini ada Chanyeol, biarkan aku yang menjaganya jika Luhan ikut," ucap Hun.

"Baiklah ayo!" Perintah Suho yang tak mau berdebat karena hanya akan membuang-buang waktu.

Saat mereka hendak keluar rumah, Chanyeol menghadang mereka. "Chanyeol!" pekik Xiumin.

"Biarkan Luhan di sini bersamaku," pinta Chanyeol yang langsung dibantah oleh Hun, "Tidak!"

"Ayolah jangan bertengkar, kita tidak ada waktu lagi," Suho memperingati, "biarkan Luhan ikut," Suho menatap Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Kalian lupa bahwa Luhan bisa memikirkan apa saja, bahkan yang tidak diinginkannya. Semua itu akan terjadi, aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu," jelas Chanyeol.

"Aku yang akan menjaga Luhan!" Hun tetap keras kepala.

"Tapi ucapan Chanyeol benar Hun-ah. Biarkan Luhan di rumah," ucap Lay setuju dengan Chanyeol.

"I..iya Hun-ah, aku di rumah saja. Aku bisa mencelakakan kalian," ucap Luhan akhirnya.

"Tapi–" Luhan menggenggam tangan Hun, "Gwaenchanha. Aku janji," Luhan meyakinkan Hun, dan akhirnya pun Hun mengangguk dan meninggalkan Luhan pada Chanyeol.

"Jangan macam-macam dengan Luhan dan jaga dia!" Hun memperingati Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangguk mantap.

"Ah ya, apa kalian tahu perempuan itu siapa?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Ia pengikut Black Side," jawab Suho.

"Ia memang pengikut Black Side, tapi tak semua pengikut mereka jahat. Perempuan itu hanya ingin berbicara pada Luhan sebelumnya, karena ia tak bisa berbicara dibawah pengaruh sihir Black Side,"

Suho dan yang lainnya terkejut. Chanyeol yang mereka tahu adalah seseorang ciptaan Luhan yang sangat polos dan lola? ternyata ia cukup cerdas dan sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya. "Benarkah?" tanya Lay. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Aku yang menyuruhnya ke rumah Luhan. Aku memintanya menemukan kertas agar ia bisa berkomunikasi dengan kita,"

"Baiklah kami berangkat," pamit Suho.

"Tolong, jangan sakiti dia," pinta Chanyeol dengan suara pelan.

"Tenang saja, ia tak akan kami sakiti," Lay memberitahu Chanyeol.

"Gomawo,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sulay-Chenmin-Hun Side**

Mereka berlima sampai di rumah Luhan. Berhenti sejenak sekedar memandang sekitar dan mereka memutuskan berpencar untuk mencari perempuan asing itu karena rumah ini cukup luas. Chen mencari di bagian depan, Hun bagian belakang, sedangkan tiga lainnya mencari di lantai dua.

"Kembali ke ruangan ini jika kalian sudah menemukan perempuan itu!" perintah Suho. Yang lain mengangguk, lalu mereka berpencar.

Hun mulai mencari ke ruang makan, lalu dapur, kemudian garasi mobil, tapi ia tak menemukan tanda-tanda adanya perempuan itu di sini. "Ah halaman belakang," gumam Hun. Lalu ia berlari menuju halaman belakang, mencari di balik semak-semak, balik pohon, dan mencari di kolam renang tetap tak menemukannya. Dirasa yakin kalau perempuan asing itu memang tak di halaman belakang, ia kembali ke tempat berkumpul.

Tak lama, Chen kembali dengan tangan kosong. "Kau tak menemukannya Hyung?" tanya Hun.

Chen menggeleng, "Sepertinya kau juga tidak." Hun mengangguk.

"AAAA!"

Chen dan Hun terkejut mendengar teriakan Lay dan Xiumin. Segera saja mereka berlari menuju lantai 2 yang mereka yakini, perempuan asing yang mereka cari ada di sana.

 **.**

 **Sulay-Xiumin Side**

"Kita berpencar saja, bagaimana?" usul Lay yang melihat lantai dua rumah Luhan sepertinya luas.

Xiumin dan Suho mengangguk, "kalau begitu aku periksa ruang ini–" tunjuk Suho pada sebuah ruangan yang pintunya tertutup "kalian cari ke kamar Luhan," perintah Suho pada 2 perempuan di sampingnya. Kedua perempuan itu mengangguk dan mereka mulai mencari perempuan asing.

Suho membuka ruangan tersebut yang ternyata adalah ruang kerja, tepat sekali, pikir Suho. Ruang kerja adalah ruang di mana terdapat pena dan banyak kertas.

Sementara Suho berada di ruang kerja Ayah Luhan sudah mulai mencari, Lay dan Xiumin terperangah melihat kamar Luhan. "Bagaimana bisa kamar sebesar ruang tamu?" gumam Xiumin.

Lay menggeleng takjub, "aku tidak akan keluar dari kamar kalau kamarku sebagus ini," Xiumin mengangguk membenarkan. Mereka berdua benar-benar melupakan tujuan mereka.

Ketika sibuk memandangi kamar terdengan suara gesekan. Kresekk.. suara itu berasal dari sebuah ruangan di kamar itu. Xiumin yang perama kali mendengarnya menyenggol bahu Lay yang masih terkagum dengan kamar Luhan. Lay menengok pada Xiumin, "Ada apa?" tanya Lay.

Xiumin meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir "Stt.." bisiknya pada Lay. Lay menaikkan alisnya tanda bingung, Xiumin berkata 'sepertinya di sana ada seseorang' tanpa bersuara dan menunjuk arah ruang lain. Lay mengangguk paham. Perlahan mereka melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang tersebut.

"AAAA!" belum sampai memasukki area ruang, mereka terkena cahaya yang bisa membutakan mata jika terkena sangat lama. Dari arah pintu terdengar langkah kaki tergesa, ternyata Suho yang mendengarnya dan segera menuju kamar Luhan.

"Ada apa?" teriak Suho di depan pintu pada 2 perempuan yang sedang berada dalam box es yang sepertinya dibuat oleh Xiumin. Lay melambaikan tangannya berusaha memberi kode pada Suho agar tidak mendekat. Tapi bukan Suho namanya jika ia membiarkan adik dan kekasihnya dalam bahaya. Ketika Suho hendak menghampiri kedua perempuan itu, kedua tangannya ditarik oleh Hun dan Chen yang baru saja sampai.

"Apa kau punya strategi Hyung?" tanya Chen.

"Jangan gegabah," Hun menambahi.

"Tapi Lay dan Xiumin di sana dalam bahaya, Xiumin kekasihmu Chen!" bentak Suho.

"Iya Xiumin memang kekasihku, tapi lihatlah Xiumin membuat pertahanan dengan membuat box es, tunggu saja,"

Mereka bertiga memperhatikan dari jauh bagaimana perkembangan 2 perempuan yang sedang bertahan dari sinar putih perempuan asing. 2 perempuan dalam box es itu terlihat berdiskusi, dari raut wajahnya si pembuat es marah pada perempuan satunya setelah mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Aku mohon jangan nekat Lay," gumam Suho khawatir.

Tak lama, perempuan si pembuat es, Xiumin, menggerakkan tangannya seperti mendorong lalu pecahlah box es yang melindung 2 perempuan itu. Perempuan lain, Lay, mencoba mendekati si perempuan asing. Lay ingin menenangkan perempuan asing itu, mungkin cara itu lebih aman dan lebih mudah. Tetapi tanpa disangka, perempuan asing itu menggerakkan telapak tangannya dan muncullah cahaya hitam di sana. Suho yang melihat adegan itu dari jauh segera berlari menuju mereka sebelum perempuan asing memancarkan sinar mematikan itu.

ZRASSH!

Suho mengayunkan airnya pada perempuan asing, alhasil perempuan asing itu tak sadarkan diri akibat terkena air Suho yang merupakan air bius.

"Gwaenchanha Lay?" tanya Suho lalu memeluk kekasihnya itu yang masih memgang lengan perempuan asing. Lay mengangguk. Chen juga sudah berada di samping Xiumin dan Hun bersyukur karena Hyung dan Noona-nya tak terluka.

"Sebaiknya kita bawa perempuan asing ini ke rumah," usul Xiumin.

Suho mengangguk, "ayo kembali ke rumah,"

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya di rumah, mereka segera meletakkan perempuan asing itu di ruang tengah. Chanyeol yang baru saja tiba di ruang tengah terkejut melihat perempuan asing tak sadarkan diri di sofa. "Ke..kenapa dia?" tanya Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri tubuh yang terbaring. Luhan yang juga tiba bersama Chanyeol langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Air Suho oppa membuatnya terkejut, jadi ia pingsan. Sebentar lagi ia akan sadar" Lay mengangkat tangannya dari dahi perempuan asing itu dan menatap Chanyeol yang sepertinya khawatir.

Tanpa diprediksi, Chanyeol tiba-tiba mencengkram kerah Suho dan menghimpitnya di dinding. Ia menatap tajam pada Suho, "sudah ku bilang. Jangan sakiti dia! Kau sudah berjanji!"

Suho mencoba bersabar.

Chen segera saja menengahi Chanyeol yang sepertinya sudah sangat emosi, "hentikan Chanyeol! Lagipula ia tidak terluka, seharusnya kau berterimakasih pada kami!" ucapnya sambil melepaskan cengkraman Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring, "Hah, apanya yang harus berterimakasih!"

"KAU TAHU! MAKHLUK ITU MENGELUARKAN CAHAYA BERBAHAYA YANG BISA MEMBUNUH LAY YANG SEDANG MENCOBA MENENANGKANNYA!" tapi sepertinya Suho sudah tidak bisa bersabar lagi.

"Sudah Suho-ya sabar. Mungkin Chanyeol terlalu khawatir," Lay menenangkan kekasihnya itu. Suho mengangguk tipis hampir tak terlihat lalu pergi dari sana. Chanyeol yang mendengar Suho semarah itu hanya bisa terdiam, mungkin ia sedikit berlebihan. Yang lain juga hanya bisa terdiam.

"Maafkan aku," tiba-tiba Chanyeol bersuara ditengah keheningan.

"Tak apa Chanyeol-ah, aku tahu kau hanya khawatir" Lay tersenyum.

"Aku tak tahu jika dia melakukan hal yang bisa membunuhmu," ucap Chanyeol sendu sambil melihat pada perempuan asing.

"Tapi kan semua itu tak terjadi. Mungkin dia hanya terkejut dan melakukannya untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri"

"Tapi tetap saja–"

"Jika kau masih merasa bersalah, temui Suho hyung saja," Chen memberitahu.

"Ia ada di halaman belakang,"

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu menyusul Suho.

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah 2 jam dari perempuan asing itu tak sadarkan diri belum ada tanda-tanda pergerakkannya. "Apa dia akan sadar?" tanya Luhan.

"Tentu saja Lu," Hun menjawabnya.

"Mengapa dia belum bangun," gumam Chanyeol.

Lay yang mendengarnya meletakkan kembali tangannya ke dahi perempuan asing, "mungkin sebentar lagi," Lay menjawab gumaman Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "benarkah? Terima kasih," ia tersenyum. Lay balas tersenyum.

"Tapi Chanyeol, kenapa kau terlihat khawatir sekali?" tanya Chen yang sepertinya sejak tadi ia merasa aneh Chanyeol mengkhawatirkan perempuan yang baru ditemuinya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "yah hanya seperti itu," ia menjawab sekananya karena tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Kau menyukainya?" tembak Xiumin cepat. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya tersenyum salah tingkah, "Bu..bukan seperti itu" bantah Chanyeol tergagap. Yang lain mengangguk mengerti kemudian kembali menggoda Chanyeol, mereka memang tak percaya jika Chanyeol tak tertarik pada perempuan asing yang mereka akui memang manis–

Apa ingat apa tujuan Luhan kembali ke dunia mimpinya? Ya, Luhan ingin membantu Hun yang terjebak dalam dunia mimpi. Seakan membaca kalimat yang baru saja Author ketik hehehe, Luhan mengingatnya. "Hun-ah, apa kau tak ingin kembali ke dunia nyata?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba ditengah keributan mereka menggoda Chanyeol. Mereka semua terdiam, tak akan menyangka jika Luhan membahas yang selama ini tak pernah mereka bahas. "Kenapa?" tanya Luhan yang menyadari mengapa semuanya terdiam.

"Entahlah, sudah 5 tahu aku di sini, jadi aku tak tahu apakah aku masih bisa berharap pulang" jawabnya.

"Tapi tubuhnya tak ada di setiap rumah sakit di Korea," Suho memberitahu.

"Jadi kalian sudah mencarinya?"

Semua mengangguk kecuali Chanyeol, "kami selama 5 tahun ini sudah mencarinya tetapi nihil" Suho memberitahu lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan luar negeri?"

"Hey! Kau tak apa? Apa ada yang sakit?" suara Chanyeol menginterupsi suasana yang tegang. Ia memang sedaritadi menyimak mereka tetapi sambil memperhatikan perempuan asing yang baru saja sadarkan diri. Lay segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri perempuan asing yang sudah membuka mataya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Lay. Perempuan asing itu menggeleng menandakan ia baik-baik saja. Kemudian ia menatap Lay dengan pandangan memohon membuat Lay bingung.

"Ah ya, aku mengambil ini dari tanganmu tadi saat kau pingsan," Xiumin menyerahkan sebuah note dan pena pada perempuan asing. Lalu perempuan asing itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum lemah menandakan ia berterimakasih. Ia menuliskan sesuatu di sana.

"t-o-l-o-n-g-a-k-u," eja Chanyeol yang berada di dekatnya. "Kau kenapa?"

Ia menuliskan sesuatu lagi di note lembar baru, "Bagaimana bisa?!" pekik Chanyeol.

"Ya ya! Chanyeol, kami juga perlu tahu apa yang ditulisnya. Ia bukan hanya berbicara padamu" ucap Suho. Mengerti, Chanyeol pun merobek kertasnya dan memperlihatkannya pada yang lain. Yang lain pun mendekat pada kertas yang disodorkan Chanyeol.

"Aku kabur kabur dari sana," baca Suho lalu ia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau kabur dari Black Side? Kenapa? Setahuku otang-orang Black Side sangat setia" Chen belum sepenuhnya percaya.

"Sudah ku bilang tidak semua pengikut Black Side jahat" ucap Chanyeol.

Perempuan asing itu mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Chanyeol. "Jadi apa yang bisa kami bantu?" tambah Chanyeol.

Perempuan asing itu menulis kembali di kertasnya. Mereka mendekat ketika ia menyodorkan kertas. Mereka semua terbelalak membaca tulisan yang benar-benar tidak mereka duga.

"MWOO?!" Jerit mereka serempak membuat perempuan asing itu menutup telinganya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued-**

 **.**

 **.**

Hellooo, gimana chapter ini? apa menarik? maaf gantung yaa :)

Oh ya kataku kan bakalan update setiap malam kamis, tapi kayaknya buat minggu besok gak janji hehehe *plisjgnpukulinauthor :(

Sebenernya cerita ini baru sampe chaper 6 selesainya, chapter selanjutnya masih dalam tahap pembuatan hahaha

Tapi diusahain minggu depan bakal update wkwk

Reviewnya okee, biar tahu kira-kira lanjut apa egk haha :p

Makasi masi nungguin dan menyukai ff ini :)

Gamsahamnida *loveforHUNHAN yeayy!


	7. Chapter 7

**Selamat Membaca!**

 **Sorry for typo ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sebelumnya di Adventurous Dream 6…_

" _Hey! Kau tak apa? Apa ada yang sakit?" suara Chanyeol menginterupsi suasana yang tegang. Ia memang sedaritadi menyimak mereka tetapi sambil memperhatikan perempuan asing yang baru saja sadarkan diri. Lay segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri perempuan asing yang sudah membuka mataya._

" _Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Lay. Perempuan asing itu menggeleng menandakan ia baik-baik saja. Kemudian ia menatap Lay dengan pandangan memohon membuat Lay bingung._

" _Ah ya, aku mengambil ini dari tanganmu tadi saat kau pingsan," Xiumin menyerahkan sebuah note dan pena pada perempuan asing. Lalu perempuan asing itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum lemah menandakan ia berterimakasih. Ia menuliskan sesuatu di sana._

" _T-o-l-o-n-g-a-k-u," eja Chanyeol yang berada di dekatnya. "Kau kenapa?"_

 _Ia menuliskan sesuatu lagi di note lembar baru, "Bagaimana bisa?!" pekik Chanyeol._

" _Ya ya! Chanyeol, kami juga perlu tahu apa yang ditulisnya. Ia bukan hanya berbicara padamu" ucap Suho. Mengerti, Chanyeol pun merobek kertasnya dan memperlihatkannya pada yang lain. Yang lain pun mendekat pada kertas yang disodorkan Chanyeol._

" _Aku kabur kabur dari sana," baca Suho lalu ia mengerutkan keningnya._

" _Kau kabur dari Black Side? Kenapa? Setahuku otang-orang Black Side sangat setia" Chen belum sepenuhnya percaya._

" _Sudah ku bilang tidak semua pengikut Black Side jahat" ucap Chanyeol._

 _Perempuan asing itu mengangguk. "Jadi apa yang bisa kami bantu?" tambah Chanyeol._

 _Perempuan asing itu menulis kembali di kertasnya. Mereka mendekat ketika ia menyodorkan kertas. Mereka semua terbelalak membaca tulisan yang benar-benar tidak mereka duga._

" _MWOO?!" Jerit mereka serempak membuat perempuan asing itu menutup telinganya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Adventurous Dream**

 **7**

 **.**

 **.**

"MWOO?!" Itulah reaksi yang mereka tunjukkan ketika melihat tulisan yang diberikan perempuan asing yang baru saja sadar.

BUNUH AKU

Itu adalah 2 kata singkat berupa permintaan yang mengerikan. Lebih baik menolongnya terlepas dari Balck Side daripada harus membunuh seseorang yang mereka selamatkan.

"Kau gila?!" maki Luhan.

Perempuan asing itu menggeleng, lalu menuliskan sesuatu di kertasnya. **Sebenarnya aku ingin berkelahi denganmu** , ia menyodorkan kertas pada Luhan yang terkejut setelah membacanya. Perempuan asing menuliskan sesuatu kembali **Tapi kau benar-benar lemah!**

"Ya!" Luhan memekik.

"Kau benar ingin dibunuh?" kini Chanyeol bersuara, sepertinya ia tak habis pikir dengannya. Perempuan asing itu terdiam.

"Baik, aku akan membunuhmu," entah mengapa Chanyeol menjadi emosi sekarang. Bukannya menjawab, perempuan asing itu menangis, ia mengeluarkan suaranya. Semua yang ada di sana bingung karena tiba-tiba ia menangis. Chanyeol yang melihatnya juga mencoba bersabar agar tak kembali emosi.

"Apa yang terjadi jika ia mengeluarkan suara," gumam Xiumin khawatir.

"AKU BILANG BUNUH SAJA AKU! APA KALIAN TIDAK MENGERTI?!" perempuan asing itu berteriak histeris. "AKU TIDAK BISA LEPAS DARI YIFAN! PERCUMA SAJA JIKA KALIAN TAK MEMBUNUHKU!"

Semua terdiam mendengar perkataan perempuan asing itu. Chanyeol yang sudah mengendalikan emosinya memecah keheningan itu, "Yifan?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk perlahan, "Pemimpin Black Side," ia berhenti sejenak seperti ragu mengatakannya, "dan ia laki-laki yang menolongku," ucapnya sendu, tatapannya menyiratkan rasa kecewa dan sakit hati mendalam.

"Apa kau ingin mati hanya karena cinta?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada tidak terduga, perempuan asing itu menoleh padanya dengan tatapan sedikit terkejut.

"Kau rela hidupmu yang berharga hanya karena lelaki berengsek itu?!" Chanyeol mulai kembali meninggikan suaranya.

"Aku mohon jangan sebut dia seperti itu," ucap perempuan asing itu terisak. Chanyeol sadar bahwa ia sudah keterlaluan, "Mianhae," ucap Chanyeol. "Bisakah kau jelaskan?" pinta Chanyeol yang sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

Perempuan itu mengangguk. "Tapi Yifan akan menemukanku karena aku bersuara," ucapnya.

"Akan aku segel. Mereka tak akan menemukan rumah ini, tenang saja," ucap Suho akhirnya, "bantu aku Chen," segera saja Chen mengikuti Suho menuju pintu utama. Setelah mereka kembali, semuanya mulai mendengarkan perempuan asing itu.

Baekhyun, nama perempuan asing itu. Ia adalah pengikut Black Side . Baekhyun ditemukan di dunia mimpi saat bulan purnama, ketika itu Baekhyun sendirian, ia memancarkan cahaya indah hingga seorang laki-laki –yang menurut Baekhyun adalah lelaki paling tinggi yang pernah ia temui– mengajaknya untuk ikut bersamanya. Karena Baekhyun tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa sendiri di sana, maka ia mudah saja ikut dengan laki-laki itu, berharap ia tak kesepian.

Di perjalanan menuju markas, Yifan memberikan ketenangan pada Baekhyun karena saat itu Baekhyun seperti ragu-ragu mengikutinya. Yifan mengatakan bahwa ia akan selalu bersama Baekhyun, ia tidak akan pernah membiarkannya sendiri. Lagipula Yifan juga membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa diajaknya berbagi. Baekhyun mulai merasa yakin bahwa ia memang ditakdirkan bertemu Yifan.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Baekhyun mulai merasakan hal aneh pada dirinya. Ia akan merasa sangat senang dan ingin menjerit hanya dengan melihat Yifan, ia akan merasa grogi hanya dengan berdekatan dengannya, ia akan merasa gugup jika berbicara berdua dengannya, ia akan merasa berdebar tiap kali Yifan tersenyum padanya, dan ia akan merasa panas-dingin hanya karena Yifan mengusak kepalanya.

Baekhyun benar-benar tak tahu apa yang ia rasakan. Hal ini benar-benar mengganggu karena jika Baekhyun tak bisa tidur hanya dengan membayangkannya.

Setiap waktu merasakannya. Sepertinya Yifan tak merasakan apa yang dirasa Baekhyun. Statusnya sebagai wakil di Black Side hanyalah status dan tak lebih. Semenjak seorang perempuan manis bermata panda muncul, Baekhyun semakin merasa ia terlalu jauh dengan Yifan. Posisinya benar-benar tak dibutuhkan lagi.

Tao adalah seseorang yang Yifan temukan. Tao sendiri seperti Baekhyun, ia sendirian dan tak mengetahui apapun tentang dunia ini.

Baekhyun sangat baik terhadap Tao, hingga suatu hari Tao menceritakan bahwa Yifan memintanya menjadi pengantinnya. Saat itulah hati Baekhyun mulai retak, bukan retak perlahan melainkan retak sepenuhnya.

Tidak ada lagi tempat berbagi untuk Baekhyun karena Yifan akan selalu bersama Tao. Bahkan Baekhyun diberikan sihir agar ia dapat dengan mudah dilacak jika bersuara. Sebelumnya Baekhyun tidak penah diberikan sihir semacam itu, karena hanya pengikut Black Side yang diberikan sihir. Seperti Kyungsoo seorang pengendali Bumi yang di temukan Yifan pertama kali dan Jongin yang ditemukan setelah Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun merasa sendirian kembali. Dari awal Baekhyun sudah mengikuti semua perintah Yifan dan apa yang ia dapat? Tidak sedetikpun Yifan memandangnya. Menyedihkan, itu yang dipikirkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyelesaikan ceritanya. Mereka yang mendengarkan cerita Baekhyun merasa simpati padanya karena tidak tahu tujuannya muncul di dunia mimpi. Chanyeol tidak tahu harus bagaimana, ada perasaan senang karena mendapat kesempatan mendekatinya tetapi juga perasaan sedih karena perempuan yang ia sukai sampai terluka karena mencintai seseorang.

Luhan melirik jam di ruangan itu, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 dini hari. Ia harus kembali ke rumah, ia juga merasa lelah entah mengapa. Lagipula besok ia harus ke toko. "Emm maaf, begini, aku pikir aku harus pulang," ucapnya ditengah keheningan.

"Oh ya benar Lu, kau harus pulang. Ini hampir pagi," ucap Suho.

"Tapi rumah ini sedang di segel," Xiumin mengingatkan.

"Benar. Bagaimana ini?" Lay menatap Luhan bersalah. Luhan juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana dengan situasi ini.

"Kau tidak tinggal di sini?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak,"

"Aku pikir Yifan belum sampai ke sini. Butuh waktu sehari untuk sampai di sini" ucap Baekhyun.

"Baiklah," ucap Suho lalu menuju pintu utama untuk membuka segel diikuti Chen di belakangnya.

"Aku akan antar Luhan," ucap Hun.

"Kajja Lu," ajak Hun. Luhan berjalan terlebih dahulu diikuti Sehun di belakangnya.

"Lebih baik kita juga beristirahat sekarang. Besok jika Luhan sudah kembali ke sini, kami akan memberitahumu sesuatu," ucap Lay.

"Ya benar, kami juga harus mengonfirmasi sesuatu," Xiumin menambahkan. Baekhyun mengangguk.

 **.**

 **.**

"Hun-ah, apa benar kau tidak ingin kembali ke dunia nyata?" tanya Luhan setelah mereka keluar dari rumah.

"Kenapa?" Hun balik bertanya.

"Aku bertanya padamu, seharusnya kau jawab bukannya balik bertanya,"

Hun tersenyum tipis yang tidak diperhatikan Luhan "Entahlah, ada rasa ingin mengetahui ingatanku tetapi ada juga rasa takut jika kenyataan itu menyakitkan," Hun berhenti melangkah, Luhan yang merasa Hun tak lagi disampingnya segera menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan.

Hun menatap Luhan, "aku hanya ingin bertanya. Bagaimana perasaanmu ketika pertama kali kemari?"

"Bingung," jawab Luhan singkat, tetapi itu memang jujur bukan?

"Lalu apa lagi?"

"Aku merasa takut,"

"Bagaimana selanjutnya?"

"Aku senang Hun-ah, aku tidak sendiri lagi dan senang berada ditengah kalian. Kau kenapa?" Luhan mulai tak mengerti.

Hun tersenyum, "ya, itu yang aku rasakan sekarang juga Lu. Aku takut jika tak bisa kembali lagi kemari. Jika mereka bilang aku bukan seseorang yang diciptakan berarti aku memang penjelajah mimpi yang mereka katakan, dan aku tidak tahu apakah aku penjelajah mimpi yang sama denganmu, dapat kemari setiap saat kau ingin,"

Luhan terdiam mendengar jawaban Hun bagaimana orang-orang di dunia mimpi sangat berarti untuknya. Terbangun di dunia di tempat asing dengan ingatan yang kosong adalah sesuatu yang tidak mudah. Ditemukan orang-orang yang baik adalah sangat tepat baginya.

Baekhyun adalah contoh seseorang yang tidak mempunyai ingatan dan ditemukan oleh orang yang kurang tepat.

"Ada yang kau pikirkan?" Hun membuyarkan lamuman Luhan.

"Sangat banyak, aku masih penasaan dengan kalian,"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kau harus kembali ke sini, tapi tidak dengan besok Lu. Kau tak boleh kemari, mengingat Yifan belum tahu dimana keberadaanya,"

Luhan mengangguk, "baiklah,"

"Masuklah, aku akan kembali ke rumah,"

Luhan terdiam sejenak. "Apa kau khawatir dengan rasa sakitnya?" tanya Hun.

"Hmm sedikit, tapi aku akan terbiasa"

"Ingin aku temani?" Hun menawarkan diri.

Luhan menggeleng, "kau pulanglah,"

"Kau yakin?" tanya Hun. Luhan hanya mengangguk, dalam hati ia ingin ditemani tapi, ah sudahlah!

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau masuk duluan," ucap Hun. Luhan mengangguk lalu masuk ke rumahnya menuju perbatasan dunia nyata dan dunia mimpi. Hun masih di sana menunggu Luhan hilang dari pandangannya dan menunggu hingga teriakan yang Luhan ciptakan mereda, ia barulah berbalik dan kembali ke rumahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, Luhan terbangun pukul 10 pagi. Ia masih merasa lelah, mungkin karena baru tidur pukul 3 pagi. Ia segera bergegas ke kamar mandi dan bersiap pergi ke toko. Ia segera berangkat setelah memakan sarapan yang biasa Mama-nya buatkan.

Di perjalanan Luhan memikirkan perkataan Hun sebelumnya. Hun takut jika ia tak bisa kembali ke dunia mimpi usai ia terbangun di dunia nyata. Selama 5 tahun ini Hun memang telah menghabiskan waktunya bersama mereka, dengan hilangnya ingatan Hun membuat keyakinan Hun makin kuat untuk tetap berada di dunia mimpi.

Tetapi mengapa Hun tidak pernah sedikitpun memikirkan keluarganya di dunia nyata? Bagaimanapun jika memikirkan keluarga Hun, maka sebaiknya Hun kembali. "Tapi bagaimana cara menemukan tubuhnya," gumam Luhan. Ia menginjak rem mobilnya perlahan, berhenti di belakang mobil lainnya karena lampu lalu linta menyala merah.

Luhan mengambil ponsel dalam tasnya yang berada di kursi sebelahnya, lalu ia menekan angka 3 yang merupakan speed dial untuk pamannya, kakak ipar Baba-nya. Luhan memasang handsfree-nya menunggu dalam diam, tak lama–

" _Yeoboseyo,"_ sapa suara dari seberang sana.

"Samchon!" pekik Luhan girang.

" _Ai kkamjjagiya!"_ suara di seberang sana terkejut. Luhan tertawa.

" _Ada apa keponakan samchon yang cantik yang selalu muncul di situs-situs internet?"_ pamannya mulai menggoda Luhan.

"Aish samchon jangan mengejekku," Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya, lalu ia kembali menjalankan mobilnya karena lampu lalu lintas berubah hijau.

Kini giliran pamannya yang tertawa, membuat Luhan mau tak mau tersenyum karena paman humorisnya itu.

" _Ada perlu apa Lu?"_ tanya pamannya setelah tawanya mereda.

"Apa samchon masih bekerja di bagian kependudukan?"

" _Hmm.. samchoon tetep di kantor lama tetapi lebih tinggi dari bagian itu Lu. kenapa? Kau mengharapkan samchon dipecat?"_ pamannya itu masih dalam mode bercandanya.

"Ish samchon!"

" _Hahaha mianhae cantik. Samchon masih di bagian ini,"_

"Engg.. sebenarnya, aku butuh bantuan paman. Tapi ternyata paman sudah pindah jabatan"

" _Gwaenchanha, nanti samchoon tetap membantumu. Bantuan apa?"_

"Menemukan seseorang,"

" _Orang hilang? Yaampun Lu, kau bisa mencarinya di kantor polisi. Kenapa harus disini?"_ heran pamannya.

"Ini tak seperti yang samchon pikirkan. Apa tidak ada berkas anggota keluarga beserta alamatnya?"

" _Ada. Memangnya apa yang samchon pikirkan?"_

"Yaampun paman, aku mohon bantu keponakan samchon yang cantik ini," ucap Luhan dengan suara memelas.

" _Arraseo-arraseo, siapa nama yang ingin kau cari? Paman akan carikan,"_

"Hmm.. untuk itu.. bisakah aku yang mencarinya?"

" _Wae?"_

"Jaebal samchon,"

" _Arraseo. Kau bisa ke kantor samchon sore nanti,"_

"Jongmalyo?"

" _Ne. Jongmal,"_

Luhan berteriak heboh, "gomawo samchon! Aku akan buatkan cake kesukaan paman,"

" _Ne. Aku ingin blackforest,"_

Luhan tertawa tanpa suara saat pamannya itu menyebutkan apa yang ia ingin, padahal Luhanlah yang akan membuatkannya. "Ne samchon," ucap Luhan lalu ia memutuskan sambungannya dan kembali mengendarai mobilnya dengan riang.

Setelah sampai tokonya, Luhan langsung saja bergegas menuju dapur. Ia bermaksud membuat cake pesanan pamannya itu. Selama memasak Luhan bersenandung riang membuat para karyawannya ikut senang, saat Luhan kedapatan senyum-senyum sendiri saat menghias kuenya membuat para karyawannya bingung apa yang terjadi pada atasannya itu.

"Hei, kalian serius sekali," ucap Luhan menghampiri karyawannya yang duduk bersama di salah satu meja pelanggan. Hari ini toko tidak seramai biasanya, jadi Luhan memberikan keringanan pada karyawannya untuk beristirahat saat luang.

"Oh Nona, kami sedang menonton berita. Ini benar-benar membuatku merinding," Sunny memberitahu atasannya itu.

"Berita apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Percobaan pembunuhan pewaris perusahaan terbesar di Asia, Nona. Mereka benar-benar kejam, padahal pewaris itu sangat tampan" Sunny memberitahu dengan semangatnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Luhan. Sunny mengangguk semangat.

"Nona tidak mengenal dia?" Minho bertanya. Luhan hanya menggeleng.

"Padahal Tuan Lu tadi disebutkan dalam berita," heran Minho.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Mengapa Baba disebut?"

"Disebut sebagai sahabat dari mendiang Tuan Oh,"

Luhan menggeleng, "Baba tidak pernah bercerita. Jadi aku tidak tahu," cengir Luhan. Keempat pelayannya mengangguk.

"Sebentar, aku membuatkan cake untuk kalian. Panggilkan ahjussi juga, kita akan makan bersama Oh ya, Sunny tolong pringnya."

"Baik Nona," Sunny segera menuju dapur peralatan dan Luhan menuju dapurnya, sedangkan Minho sudah keluar toko. Tak lama Luhan kembali dengan sebuah cake di tangannya, Sunny dan Minho juga sudah kembali. Piring pun sudah tersusun di sepan masing-masing orang di meja.

"Jjjaa, ayo bagi kuenya." Ucap Luhan sambil meletakkan cake-nya ditengah meja.

"Gamsahamnida Nona," ucap para karyawannya.

"Ne," balas Luhan tersenyum. "kalian sudah bekerja keras belakangan ini, jadi aku ingin memberi kalian hadiah walaupun ya hanya cake yang selama ini di depan mata kalian," Luhan tertawa.

"Gwaenchanha Nona. Ini bahkan sudah berlebihan," ucap Karyawannya yang bertugas sebagai kasir itu.

"Tidak. Ini benar-benar bukan apa-apa," Luhan membantah.

"Cake Nona Lu tidak mungkin bukan apa-apa," timpal pelayan satunya.

"Majayo," sahut Minho mengangguk.

"Baiklah-baiklah, sudah kita nikmati saja cake buatan Nona kita satu ini," Kim ahjussi menengahi para pemuda yang sungguh berisik.

Yang lain tertawa, "neee ahjussi tua-ku. Selamat menikmati," Sunny menggoda pria yang paling tua di sana. Semua kembali tertawa karena lelucon Sunny.

 **.**

 **.**

Sore harinya, seperti rencananya, Luhan mengunjungi kantor pamannya. Ia segera saja masuk ke gedung yang sudah lama sekali tidak ia kunjungi dan terasa hampir tidak familiar lagi di matanya karena banyak yang sudah berubah pada gedung ini, tetapi pamannya ini masih saja berkerja di sini. Luhan tertawa kecil.

Luhan mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi pamannya karena ia belum tahu dimana letak ruangan pamannya itu.

"Yoboseyo, samchon,"

" _Kau sudah sampai Lu?"_ tanya pamannya.

"Ne. Jadi aku harus kemana jika dari pintu utama? Sepertinya samchon harus menegur 2 costumer service di sini samchon," Luhan terkekeh.

"Arraseo arraseo, ruanganku di lantai 14. Lurus sedikit setelah itu belok ke kanan, ada pintu kaca di sana, kau masuk saja nanti karyawanku yang akan mengantarmu ke ruangan samchon,"

Luhan mengangguk, "oh ya arraseo samchon," lalu ia memutuskan sambungannya dan menyimpan kembali ponselnya.

Luhan sudah sampai di pintu kaca yang dikatakan pamannya. Ia mendorong pintunya perlahan lalu sedikit mengintip ke dalam, cukup ramai. Lalu ia masuk ke ruangan, ia dikejutkan dengan seseorang yang menyentuh pundaknya.

"Lee Donghae!" pekik Luhan ketika melihat siapa yang memegang pundaknya.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Seharusnya kata itu yang kau ucapkan ketika melihatku Luhan," laki-laki bernama Donghae itu tersenyum.

"Siapa suruh kau mengejutkanku Tuan Lee," Luhan mendelik padanya. "Apa kau karyawan di sini? Aigoo, oppaku satu ini sangat mandiri eoh? Selalu mengikuti samchon" Luhan sedikit mengejeknya setelah melihat name tag yang ia pakai.

"Lalu kau Nona Lu? Apa kau masih berkutik dengan adonan-adonanmu yang lengket itu?" Donghae tak mau kalah.

"Mereka sangat lembut jika sudah menjadi cake!" gerutu Luhan, lalu ia tersenyum, "kau–"

"Oppa," Donghae mengingatkan.

Luhan menggerutu sebelum berucap kembali, padahal ia dan Donghae lahir di tahun yang sama, tapi terus saja Donghae menyuruhnya memanggil Oppa karena alasan _"ayahku adalah kakak ipar ayahmu."_ Luhan benar-benar tak berniat memenggil Donghae dengan oppa karena Donghae sangat berisik dan selalu mengganggunya. "Baiklah. Oppa, kau tidak boleh memakan cake-ku oke, aku membuat blackforest untuk ayahmu. Awas saja kalau kau memakannya," Lalu Luhan berjalan meninggalkan Donghae tetapi kemudian ia berhenti melangkah, ia belum bertanya pada Donghae dimana ruangan samchon, ugh!

"Kau ingin aku antarkan ke ruangan samchon-mu?" tawar Donghae, iya menahan tawanya. Luhan tidak menjawab, ia hanya menghentakkan kakinya berjalan mendahului Donghae. Donghae terkikik melihat kelakuan adik sepupunya yang seperti anak kecil itu, padahal usianya sudah kepala 2. Hahaha. Donghae dengan cepat mendahului Luhan agar Luhan lebih mudah mengikutinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah dua jam Luhan mencari diantara 23.000-an manusia Seoul yang memiliki kata Hun dalam namanya. Ia belum juga mendapatkan seseorang yang fotonya mirip dengan Hun. Luhan menyenderkan punggungnya, meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku, lalu memijit pelipisnya yang terasa nyeri.

"Kopi Lu," pamannya meletakkan sekaleng kopi di meja.

Luhan langsung saja menyambarnya, "gomawo samchon," ia tersenyum.

"Ne Nona rusaku," Pamannya duduk di sebelahnya, "apa belum ketemu?"

Luhan menggeleng, "sepertinya tidak akan selesai dalam satu hari samchon,"

"Gwaenchanha, kau boleh kembali lagi ke kantor samchon,"

Luhan mengangguk lalu kembali menaruh perhatian pada komputer di depannya.

Lee Sungmin, paman Luhan mengambil sebuah remot di laci mejanya dan menekan tombol power. Televisi menunjukkan sebuah channel dengan berita sore hari.

 _Jung Sehun, seorang pewaris perusahaan terbesar di Asia yang hampir terbunuh 5 tahun lalu oleh seseorang yang hingga kini belum terungkap. Pihak keluarga memutuskan untuk satu bulan kedepan, jika pewaris ini tetap belum juga siuman dari komanya maka akan dilepas semua peralatan yang menempel di tubuhnya dan menyatakan bahwa Jung Sehun tiada. Kini pihak yang berwajib–"_

"Apa itu berita mengenai pewaris itu samchon?" tanya Luhan masih menatap layar komputernya.

"Hm, aneh sekali, sudah 5 tahun penyidikan tapi polisi belum bisa menemukan siapa pelakunya. Kasihan sekali pemuda itu," pamannya itu fokus pada layar televisinya.

Luhan tak sengaja melihat pada layar televisi, 'Jung-Se-Hun' gumamnya dalam hati. Hun? Ia tidak yakin sudah menemukan seseorang dengan nama Jung Se Hun atau belum. Karena penasaran, ia mengetikkan di sana Jung Se Hun. Enter–

"Lu, kau mendengarku?" tegur pamannya.

"Ah, ne samchon. Tentang pewaris itu? Aku bahkan bertanya-tanya apa yang membuatnya koma hingga 5 tahun–" ucapan Luhan terhenti akibat mengingat seseorang yang telah 5 tahun tidak menemukan keberadaan tubuhnya.

Apa Hun adalah Jung Sehun?

"Entahlah, racun apa yang diberikan hingga koma sebegitu lama" pamannya menjawab pertanyaan Luhan yang sebenarnya belum selesai. Luhan tak menanggapinya bahkan sepertinya tidak mendengar, ia tengah bingung melihat keluarga Jung dimana ia tidak dapat menemukan foto Hun sedangkan keluarga yang lainnya ada. Segera saja ia mencari di situs internet Jung Sehun. Luhan membulatkan matanya, ia berdebar saat melihat foto yang tertera di ponselnya. Sehun adalah Hun, ya benar. Sehun = Se + Hun.

Perasaan senang sekaligus ingin menangis, Luhan tak mengerti harus apa lagi. Ia hanya ingin mengunjungi dunia mimpi dan berlari menuju rumah Hun. Tapi ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat, belum sehari Hun mencegahnya kembali ke dunia mimpi. Baiklah sepertinya Luhan harus bersabar.

Luhan segera menuliskan hal-hal penting di sana seperti alamat, riwayat pendidikan, dan lainnya. Setelah itu ia membereskan barang-barangnya berencana pulang.

"Samchon, aku sudah menemukannya," Luhan menghampiri pamannya yang sedang serius menonton.

"Oh, cepat sekali Lu. Siapa dia?" tanya pamannya.

"Hmm.. rahasia," cengir Luhan.

"Arraseo, kau ingin langsung pulang? Tidak berkunjung ke rumah? Bibimu menanyakanmu," ucap pamannya.

Dengan wajah bersalah Luhan menolaknya, "mianhae samchon, aku sedang sibuk belakangan ini. Jika ada waktu aku akan berkunjung,"

"Kau sudah berjanji. Hati-hati Lu di jalan,"

"Nee samchon. Gomawo sudah meminjamkanku komputernya,"

"Ne, gomawo for the cake Lu,"

Luhan mengangguk lalu meninggalkan ruang pamannya dengan riang.

 **.**

 **.**

Keeseokan harinya Luhan bangun seperti biasa, ia sangat bersyukur malamnya ia tidak sedetikpun mengunjungi dunia mimpi. Ia memang belum bisa atau sepertinya tidak bisa meminta ia ingin ke dunia mimpi atau tidak. Di sana pun Luhan tidak bisa mengendalikan pikirannya itu, memiliki pikiran yang liar benar-benar berbahaya. Tapi hanya di rumah itu lah Luhan tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya.

 **.**

 **Di wilayah dunia mimpi..**

"Tao-ya, apa kau kelelahan?" tanya laki-laki yang berjalan di sampingnya terlihat khawatir karena Tao terlihat pucat. Tao menggeleng, "gwaenchanha,"

"Jongin, apa kau yakin perempuan penghianat itu ada di bagian selatan?" tanya Yifan pada laki-laki di depannya.

Laki-laki itu mengangguk, "Ya Yifan,"

"Baguslah. Aku ingin sekali memberi pelajaran padanya. Padahal ia sedang disihir, tetap saja berani bicara yang tidak-tidak," Yifan menggeram. Perempuan manis disampingnya menepuk lengan Yifan yang sedang digandengnya, berusaha menenangkan suaminya itu.

Mereka sudah berkuda selama sehari, hampir sampai di perbatasan bagian Selatan. Laki-laki berkulit tan yang dipanggil Jongin oleh Yifan adalah seorang teleportation, ia adalah pengikut Black Side yang membantu menghancurkan dunia mimpi bagian Barat.

Mereka mencari Baekhyun karena sebelumnya Yifan mendengar teriakan Baekhyun. Ketika perjalanan Baekhyun kembali tak bersuara, mereka kehilangan jejaknya. Kai yang sebelumnya diperintahkan mencari sumber suara dengan berpindah tempat dengan cepat memberitahu bahwa Baekhyun ada di bagian Selatan.

"Apa kita harus membunuhnya?" tanya Tao dengan takut.

Yifan menoleh padanya, apa istrinya ini sedang mengasihani Baekhyun? "Jika itu menurut peraturan pelanggaran maka jawabannya adalah iya," jawab Yifan tegas.

"Jika itu menurut aku?"

Yifan sedikit berpikir, ia tak mungkin membiarkan penghianat berada di kelompoknya. Jika itu terjadi, bisa saja ia akan gagal menghancurkan dunia mimpi "Maafkan aku," jawab Yifan pelan.

Dari jawaban tersebut pun Tao yakin jika suaminya ini benar-benar ingin membunuh Baekhyun. Tetapi bagaimanapun Baekhyun dahulu sangat baik padanya hingga dimana Tao memberitahu ia akan menikah dengan Yifan, ia tak melihat lagi keceriaan di mata Baekhyun. Apa itu karenanya? Tao selalu memikirkannya hingga merasa sangat tersiksa.

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah 3 hari Luhan benar-benar tidak terbangun di dunia mimpi. Ia mulai merindukan dunia itu, dan merindukan teman-temannya. Ia bahkan selalu tidak sabar bertemu yang lainnya ketika mengingat sudah menemukan siapa Hun dan selalu kembali bersabar untuk kembali ke dunia mimpi ketika mengingat pesan Hun. Ia benar-benar tak ingin mengkhawatirkan mereka seperti yang lalu.

Tapi hari ini sepertinya ia tidak bisa bersabar lagi. Haruskah malam ini ia mencoba ke dunia mimpi? Yah kalaupun ia ingin, belum tentu juga ia bisa ke dunia mimpi kan?

"Untuk memastikan, lebih baik aku tidur saja kan? Jika aku benar-benar ke dunia mimpi, maka aku akan melihat-lihat dahulu apakah segel sudah di buka," ucap Luhan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Luhan menutup matanya dan mulai merasa nyaman dalam tidurnya. Ia mencoba merilekskan tubuhnya dalam dekapan selimut hangat dan kasur empuknya. Bantal yang ada di belakang kepalanya juga seperti memijit kepalanya dengan lembut membuat saraf-sarafnya memerintahkan matanya agar terpejam dengan tanang. Telinganya mulai mendengar samar-samar suara musik lembut yang ia setel sebelum tidur.

Luhan pun hampir terlelap jika tidak terganggu dengan suara bel yang dibunyikan dengan cepat dan menuntut pemilik rumah membuka pintunya.

Dengan berat hati Luhan membuka matanya yang memerah karena hampir terlelap. Ia menyibak selimutnya dan turun dari kamarnya menuju pintu utama. "Siapa yang datang malam-malam seperti ini, apa Baba dan Mama lupa membaca kunci cadangan?" gerutu Luhan.

Ia membuka pintu utama dan berjalan menuju gerbang rumah. Ia melihat sebuah mobil hitam terparkir di depan dan seseorang yang berdiri di dekat gerbangnya.

"Nuguseyo?" tanya Luhan setelah membuka gerbang kecil di pinggir pagar.

"Apa kau Luhan?" wanita itu balik bertanya pada Luhan.

"Ah ne," Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Wanita itu tampak senang dengan jawaban Luhan, "aku Heechul, sahabat Mama-mu. Kau bertemu denganku saat usiamu 1 tahun, mungkin kau lupa," wanita itu tersenyum.

Luhan memang tidak asing dengan wajah wanita itu, tapi ia tak mengingat siapa dia, "lebih baik ahjjuma masuk, disini dingin" ucap Luhan lalu membukakan gerbang besar agar ia bisa memasukkan mobilnya.

Setelah mobil masuk, Heechul keluar dari mobilnya lalu membuka pintu mobil penumpang belakang. Terlihatlah laki-laki yang cukup tinggi tergeletak di sana. Luhan membulatkan matanya, ia bukan melihat suatu kejadian penculikan atau pembunuhan dan semacamnya kan?

Luhan melihat Heechul mendudukkan laki-laki itu dan siap menuntunnya. Baru saja Luhan ingin membantunya, "Luhan!" Babanya datang dengan terburu-buru.

Luhan menoleh, "Baba,"

"Biar Baba saja, kau bukakan pintu kamar tamu lalu buatkan Heechul Ahjjuma teh hangat. Ia perlu menenangkan dirinya," Babanya memerintah Luhan.

"Ne Baba," Luhan berlari mendahului Babanya, menuju ruang tengah, dan menyiapkan kamar tamu. Setelah itu Luhan menuju dapur untuk membuatkan teh hangat.

Luhan selesai membuat 3 cangkir teh hangat dan membawanya menuju ruang tengah. Luhan yang hendak masuk ke kamar mendengar suara derap langkah terburu-buru.

"Mama?" ucap Luhan setelah melihat siapa orang itu.

"Di mana Heechul?" tanya Mamanya.

"Kamar," ucap Luhan sambil menunjuk kamar tersebut. Victoria ke dalam kamar diikuti Luhan.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Victoria.

"Dokter belum sampai," Zhoumi memberitahu istrinya.

"Kalau begitu pasangkan dahulu infusnya," Victoria menoleh pada Luhan yang ada di belakangnya, "Lu bisa kau pasangkan infus ini pada Sehun?" pinta Victoria pada anaknya.

' _Berapa banyak yang bernama Sehun di Korea'_ pikir Luhan. Ia mengambil bungkusan dari tangan Mamanya, "aku pernah memasangkannya saat menjadi relawan," Luhan melangkah ke depan agar bisa memasangkan infus pada seseorang dengan nama Sehun juga.

Luhan membelalakan matanya ketika melihat tubuh seseorang yang baru-baru ini ia cari. Sehun. Jung Sehun.

 _'aku menemukanmu.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Annyeonghaseyoooo ^^ hehehe seneng nih aku bisa balik lagi setelah musibah laptop dan wifi TT**

 **Maaf ya baru bisa update. Malahan ini mau hiatus senbentar buat nyelesaiin ff ini :( Maaf ya semuanya-**

 **Makasih banget-banget yang masih nunggu ff ini, aku terharuu. Semoga ff ini gak mengecewakan ya. Mianhae TT**

 **Kritik dan saran selalu terbuka kok disini, silakan yang ingin mengeritik karena ini memang masi ff pertama. Gomawo for your review :)**

 **Annyeong-**

 **Gamsahamnida *loveforHUNHAN yeayy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Comeback!**

 **Selamat Membaca and.. Sorry for typo ^^**

.

.

 **Adventurous Dream**

 **8**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rumah Sakit, Seoul, Korea Selatan**

Salah satu lorong rumah sakit terlihat sangat ramai dan bising, lorong dimana salah satu ruang VVIP yang di samping pintunya bertuliskan nama pasien. Jung Se Hun.

Ya, pasien VVIP yang baru-baru ini kembali diperbincangkan karena selama 5 tahun belum sadar dari komanya. Dengan pintu yang tertutup rapat dan dijaga ketat oleh penjaganya, Sehun terbaring di ranjangnya.

Mata terpejam dengan wajah damai, Sehun seperti bermimpi indah di sana hingga tak ingin membuka matanya. Merasa tak terganggu dengan suara para wartawan yang haus akan berita, Sehun tetap terbaring. Dengan 4 pasang mata yang memandangnya meremehkan, Sehun tetap terbaring. Sampai suara petugas keamanan yang entah mengapa terlambat sekali datang untuk menertibkan para wartawan, Sehun pun tetap terbaring.

Kini lorong tersebut terlihat sepi, hanya ada 4 penjaga di depan pintu. Seorang wanita yang wajahnya terlihat lelah berjalan di lorong menuju ruang itu. Ia terlihat membawa sekantung makanan yang baru saja ia beli di kantin rumah sakit.

Para penjaga membungkukkan badan mereka hormat pada Nyonya mereka, ibu dari seorang laki-laki dewasa itu mengangguk sebelum membuka pintu yang terasa sangat dingin itu. Belum ada 3 cm pintu terbuka, wanita paruh baya itu menahan pintunya. Ia mendengar samar-samar 2 pria tengah berbincang. Satu pria yang sangat ia hafal suaranya, suaminya. Satunya lagi ia tak tahu siapa.

" _Kau lihat, jika dia tak sadar dari komanya maka ia akan–"_ ia menjeda kalimatnya dan terlihat mendekat pada laki-laki di sampingnya _"…"_ wanita yang ada di depan pintu tak bisa mengira apa kata selanjutnya dari pria yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu. Lalu kedua pria itu terdengar tertawa. Wanita itu mengerti apa yang dimaksud suaminya itu. Ia berpura-pura baru saja datang lalu mengetuk pintu, setelah itu ia membuka pintu dan tersenyum sambil menunjukkan kantungan yang ia bawa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Luhan's House**

Malam semakin larut, setelah menenangkan Heechul mereka memutuskan untuk tidur. Setelah memberi ucapan selamat malam pada Mama dan Baba serta Heechul, Luhan naik ke kamarnya dan tidak sama sekali berpikiran ingin ke dunia mimpi, besok lebih baik.

 _ **Luhan membuka matanya setelah angin kecil menerpa rambutnya, ia merasakan sesuatu yang menggelitik di dahinya akibat pergerakan lembut rambutnya. Ia menghembuskan napasnya sambil memandang langit-langit kamarnya.**_

 _ **Sekali lagi angin berhembus di depan wajahnya, seperti sesuatu terbang di sana. 10 menit Luhan tetap pada posisinya, ia menoleh ke kiri dimana wekernya berada. "Andwae!" pekiknya. Ia berdiri dan menatap tempatnya tidur. "Tubuhku!" Bukan ini yang diinginkan Luhan sekarang, sekarang waktu menunjukkan pukul 12 malam yang berarti Luhan hanya tidur selama setengah jam dan ia sudah berada di dunia mimpi.**_

 _ **Haruskah ia menuju rumah Hun? Apa mereka sudah membuka segelnya? Luhan mengganti piyamanya dengan pakaian yang lebih hangat. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan merasakan angin kembali berhembus di depannya, "benar-benar dingin," gumamnya.**_

 _ **Saat membuka pintu halaman belakangnya, Luhan melihat seseorang duduk di kursi taman. Luhan tersenyum, ia berpikir bahwa Hun lah yang menunggunya agar ia tahu bahwa rumah mereka sudah tidak disegel lagi.**_

 _ **Luhan menepuk pundak laki-laki itu lalu tersenyum, laki-laki itu menoleh. Senyum Luhan memudar. Bukan wajah tegas melainkan wajah sedikit lembut, bukan mata yang tajam melainkan mata teduh, dan bukan berwarna putih susu melainkan tan. Ia bukan Hun.**_

 _ **Laki-laki berkulit tan itu tersenyum, ia melambaikan tangannya. Luhan menunduk memberi salam. Laki-laki itu mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari sakunya dan juga sebuah pena. Ia menuliskan sesuatu di sana**_ _Aku sudah memperhatikanmu. Namamu?_

 _ **Luhan sedikit memincingkan penglihatannya, 'nama? memperhatikan?' pikirnya. Laki-laki itu menunggu jawaban Luhan, "Han" jawab Luhan. Luhan tak menyebutkan nama aslinya karena ia tahu, ia sedang berhadapan dengan seorang pengikut Black Side.**_

 _Hai Han, aku Kai. Salam kenal._ _ **Laki-laki itu menunjukkan catatannya. Luhan mengangguk, "a..ah nee, salam kenal" Luhan tersenyum.**_

 _Ingin ke suatu tempat?_ _ **"Ani.. aku hanya ingin duduk saja di sini melihat bintang," jawab Luhan berbohong. Dalam hati ia berharap ada bintang di atas sana.**_

 _ **Laki-laki yang memiliki nama asli Jongin itu mendongakkan kepalanya.**_ _Kau benar, disini banyak bintang. Biar aku menemanimu, bolehkah?_

" _ **Ne," jawab Luhan singkat lalu ia duduk di samping Jongin dengan sedikit ragu.**_

 _ **Secarik kertas Jongin perlihatkan di depan wajah Luhan.**_ _Aku tak akan menerkammu. Sungguh._ _ **Jongin tertawa ketika Luhan menatapnya ngeri.**_

 _ **Mereka menatap bintang dalam diam, Luhan pun berusaha tak memikirkan apapun yang membahayakannya. Jongin pun hanya diam.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Kai/Jongin POV**

 _ **Sebelum bertemu Luhan..**_

" _ **Kau yakin dia di sini?" Yifan bertanya padaku. Ayolah, apa aku harus berbohong? Kecuali aku akan mati sekarang juga. "Ya," jawabku sekenanya. Lama-lama aku bosan dengan pertanyaannya yang selalu menanyakan, 'apa disini?' 'apa kau yakin?'**_

 _ **Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju pohon di pinggir, baru satu langkah si mata bulat memanggilku, "mau kemana?" tanyanya.**_

" _ **Bersembunyilah selagi mereka tidak melihat kita. Kita tidak akan pernah melihat rumah itu jika kita tetap disini," apa yang aku katakan? Membodohi mereka? Tak mungkin juga Yifan akan mempercayaiku kalau ideku gila, memangnya ada rumah menghilang? Haha kadang aku berpikir tentang pikiran gila ini.**_

 _ **Aku mendudukkan diriku di pohon yang aku tuju dan mulai memejamkan mata.**_

" _ **Darimana kau tahu?" tanya si mata besar yang mulai ikut mendudukkan diri di sampingku.**_

" _ **Bisakah aku sendri yang menempati pohon ini?" Aku lihat ia sedikit terkejut dengan ucapanku. Hmm, aku benar-benar bosan jika si mata besar ini mengikutiku. Aku melihatnya bergeser dari pohon tempatku bersandar, ia bersandar di pohon lain. Yifan dan Tao juga berada di pohon samping tempat mata besar bersandar.**_

" _ **Aku hanya menerka jika rumah mereka tak terlihat," aku menutup mataku dan mendengar suara si istri kesayangannya itu. Oh ya, sekedar informasi, jika kami berucap dalam hati maka Yifan tak akan mendengarnya. Ia hanya mendengar jika kami berucap langsung walaupun jaraknya seperti ada belahan dunia yang berbeda.**_

"– _ **dan kau mengikuti perasaanmu itu?" itulah yang aku dengar. Baiklah lebih baik tidur daripada mendengar ceramah Yifan.**_

 _ **Ini malam ketiga kami disini, belum aku melihat tanda-tanda mereka akan muncul. Menyebalkan. Aku menoleh ke arah kiri, si mata besar masih tertidur dan pasangan itupun masih tertidur. Ini waktu yang tepat.**_

 _ **Aku membuka batang pohon (seperti pintu) yang sedaritadi aku curigai. Sepertinya ini adalah jalan pintas, hanya perasanku saja yang seperti itu. Pintu batang pohon ini terbuka, aku sedikit menoleh ke arah mereka yang tertidur. Perlahan aku memasuki pohon itu.**_

 _ **Aku menemukan pintu lain di dalam dan membukanya. "Woah, apa ini surga?" tanyaku. Aku segera membekap mulutku ketika tidak sengaja aku bersuara. Aku harap Yifan yang sedang lelap itu tak mendengarku.**_

 _ **Aku terus keluar dan terlihatlah sebuah bangunan cukup megah. Apa aku boleh masuk? Sepertinya boleh. Aku membuka pintunya dan masuk ke sana, woah dalamnya juga luas. Seseorang datang ke arahku, 'cantik' gumamku dalam hati. Ia benar-benar tipeku kalian tahu?**_

 _ **Aku mengikutinya menaiki tangga dan terus memandang punggungnya. Mata rusa itu ketika berkedip sangatlah menggemaskan, hmm andai saja ia bisa melihatku.**_

 _ **Aku mengikutinya hingga ia masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sepertinya adalah kamarnya. Aku hampir masuk ke sana jika ia tak menutup pintunya, ugh! Aku benar-benar ingin melihatnya. Aku menggunakan kekuatan teleportku untuk masuk ke sana.**_

 _ **PUSH!**_

 _ **Aku tiba di kamarnya dan aku sedikit menutup mataku karena ia membuka kancing kemejanya. 'Mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud begitu' ucapku dalam hati dan dengan jantung yang berdegup serta keringat dingin yang mulai menjalar, aku berteleportasi ke luar.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Aku masuk ke dalam saat aku pikir ia sudah selesai berganti baju. Aku juga sudah mendapatkan secarik kertas dan pena yang aku ambil dari ruang lain. Ini hanya feeling saja jika aku harus mengambil kertas dan pena. Mana mungkin ada manusia yang mengunjungi dunia mimpi. Pikirku. Tapi aku sedikit bingung, mengapa manusia cantik ini bisa aku lihat? Aneh.  
**_

 _ **Aku duduk di pinggiran tempat tidurnya. Aku memandangnya, ia sangatlah cantik. Selama aku di markas, tidak sekalipun aku menemukan gadis yang benar-benar cantik. Yah, Tao memang manis tapi ia bukan tipeku, lagipula aku tak mau ambil resiko dibunuh naga.**_

 _ **Si mata bulat? Ah, Kyungsoo namanya. Ia bahkan benar-benar bukan tipeku, ia terkadang pendiam, terkadang cerewet, dan menakutkan jika berhubungan dengan pekerjaannya. Yang paling membuatku tak suka adalah ia senang sekali membuntutiku tsk!**_

 _ **Baekhyun? Ia gadis yang periang, tapi entah mengapa sikapnya aneh belakangan sebelum disebut penghianat oleh Yifan.**_

 _ **Aku tersenyum ketika melihat ia semakin nyaman dalam tidurnya. Hahh, andai saja aku tidak ditemukan oleh naga itu, aku akan berkelana kemana pun aku ingin dan akan tinggal disini, bersama gadis cantik. Tidak peduli jika ia tak melihatku, aku hanya ingin melihatnya.**_

 _ **Oh lihatlah ia membuka mata rusanya itu, matanya memerah. Kenapa ia tiba-tiba terbangun? Aku melihatnya memegang pinggiran selimutnya, sepertinya aku harus berdiri. Yap! Tapat waktu, untung saja aku terlebih dahulu berdiri. Aku melihatnya keluar dari kamar.**_

 _ **PUSH!**_

 _ **Aku berpindah tempat ke dapur, hanya persaanku saja jika ia hanya ingin minum. Aku melihatnya turun dari tangga, oh ia tidak menuju arahku. Ia menuju luar rumah. Aku berjalan menghampirinya. Di depan sana ada seseorang dan ia berbicara padanya. Ia membukakan gerbang dan orang-orang lainnya datang. Sebaiknya aku kembali, bahaya jika Yifan tahu aku tidak ada.**_

 _ **PUSH!**_

 _ **Aku tiba di depan pohon yang aku lewati, mengapa aku tak bisa langsung saja ke tempat awal? Hmm sepertinya ada yang menarik disini.**_

 _ **Aku membatalkan niatku untu kembali, aku duduk di kursi yang ada di halaman belakang ini. Perasaanku mengatakan ada sesuatu yang hebat di sini.**_

 _ **Cukup lama aku duduk di sini. Seseorang menyentuh pundakku. Deg. Jantungku seperti berhenti berdetak, seorang gadis cantik bermata rusa itu tersenyum padaku. Ini bukan mimpi kan? Oh ya ini memang mimpi karena ini dunia mimpi. Dia bisa melihatku! Aku tersenyum padanya.**_

 _ **Kai/Jongin POV End**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kembali keLuhan dan Jongin Bertemu..  
**

 _ **Cukup lama mereka diam. Keduanya memang tidak ingin membuka percakapan dengan alasan yang berbeda. Luhan memang tidak ingin berbicara pada pengikut Black Side itu tetapi Jongin sedang gugup saat ini sampai ia tak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata.**_

 _ **Sreek srekk..**_

 _ **Suara aneh terdengar dari balik rumput sebelah kiri mereka. Jongin dan Luhan pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara, rumput itu bergoyang.**_

" _ **Siapa disana?" tanya Luhan. Ia tak mengandalkan Jongin untuk bertanya karena mana mungkin ia berbicara kan?**_

 _ **Muncullah dari balik semak seorang perempuan bermata bulat yang matanya menyorotkan amarah. Jongin membulatkan matanya. Kyungsoo mendekat, ia menatap Jongin tajam. "Sedang apa kau?!" tanya Kyungsoo, ia mengeluarkan suaranya.**_

 _ **Jongin mengisyaratkan Kyungsoo untuk tidak berbicara tetapi Kyungsoo menghiraukannya. "Kenpa? Kau takut jika Yifan menemukanmu bersama makhluk asing ini?!" Kyungsoo berbicara dengan tajam dan menatap Luhan datar.**_

" _ **Diamlah! Jangan libatkan Han–"**_

 _ **Ucapan Jongin terputus ketika seseorang membuka pintu pohon dengan keras diikuti perempuan manis. "Apa maksudmu melibatkan?!"**_

" _ **Dengarkan aku Yifan. Han tidak tahu apapun oke. Ia hanya seorang manusia yang–" Jongin menghentikan ucapannya, ia terlalu benyak bicara.**_

" _ **Manusia?" Yifan tersenyum miring. Tao membulatkan matanya begitu juga Kyungsoo. Yifan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan meremehkannya.**_

" _ **Bawa dia!" Perintah Yifan.**_

 _ **Hanya Jongin yang bewajah bingung, ia yakin hanya mereka berlima disini. Siapa yang ia perintah? Lalu muncullah 10 orang yang merupakan prajurit rahasia Black Side.**_

 _ **Luhan merasa dirinya sekarang dalam bahaya, 'tolong, selamatkan aku. Aku mohon. Hun-ah, semua tolong aku!' pekik Luhan dalam hatinya. 'tolong aku' 'tolong aku' kata-kata itu terus Luhan ucapkan dalam hati sementara para prajurit mendekat.**_

 _ **Jongin berdiri di depan Luhan, "Yifan! Ia tidak termasuk dalam rencana kita!" Jongin emosi.**_

" _ **Kau ingin bernasib sama dengan Baekhyun atau–"**_

" _ **Biarkan Jongin hidup, akan aku urus dia," Kyungsoo menarik Jongin dari depan Luhan dengan kekuatannya. Jongin dengan cepat menghilang dan kembali berada di depan Luhan sebelum para prajurit menyanderanya. Kyungsoo yang melihat Yifan semakin emosi mengeluarkan tali bebatuannya dan terpaksa memasangkannya ke pergelangan tangan Jongin agar ia tak bisa menghilang lagi.**_

 **.  
**

 **Rumah Suho dkk**

" _ **Ya!"**_

 _ **Saat ini giliran Chen untuk berjaga di ruang pantau, ia tertidur entah sejak kapan. Jika Suho tak membangunkannya, entah sampai kapan ia tertidur. Malam ini Suho tak bisa tidur, ia memutuskan untuk menemani Chen berjaga, tetapi yang ia lihat Chen malah tertidur.**_

" _ **Hyung!" Chen terkejut.**_

" _ **Sejak kapan kau tertidur hah?!" omel Suho.**_

" _ **Kau membawa kopi Hyung?" Chen menghindari pertanyaan Suho satu ini karena ia akan lebih diomeli.**_

" _ **Ck kau ini. Ya, aku membawakanmu kopi. Apa belum terlihat tanda-tanda kemunculan Black Side?" tanya Suho.**_

 _ **Chen menggeleng, "belu– Hyung! Lihat!" tunjuk Chen di layar.**_

 _ **Suho tersentak dan berdiri ketika melihat serombongan makhluk memasuki pohon yang merupakan jalan menuju rumah Luhan.**_

" _ **Bangunkan mereka!" perintah Suho. Chen merasa khawatir dan merasa bersalah telah tertidur.**_

" _ **Jangan salahkan dirimu, kita harus cepat bergerak"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Di halaman belakang rumah Luhan, tampak dua orang prajurit memegang kedua lengan Luhan dengan erat. Kini Luhan sudah tidak sadarkan diri karena seseorang memukul bagian belakangnya. Kai dan Kyungsoo kembali setelah obrolan serius mereka.**_

" _ **Lepaskan Han. Biar Kyungsoo yang membawanya," ucap Jongin. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan tali bebatuannya dan mengikatkannya pada lengan Luhan.**_

" _ **Baiklah," ucap Yifan akhirnya, ia percaya pada Kyungsoo selama ini karena hanya Kyungsoo yang tidak menentang dan selalu menurutinya. Jongin juga tak menentangnya dan selalu menurutinya, tetapi Yifan tidak suka dengan sikap Jongin yang seolah-olah tidak menyukainya.**_

 _ **Setelah keluar dari wilayah rumah Luhan. Mereka dihadang oleh ke-7 orang yang salah satunya adalah orang yang membuat mereka berjalan jauh hingga ke bagian selatan, Baekhyun.**_

" _ **LUHAN!" Hun terkejut melihat Luhan yang tidak sadarkan diri didalam kurungan bebatuan, dan tangannya terikat. Hun hampir saja berlari menuju Luhan jika Suho tak menahannya.**_

 _ **Yifan maju ke depan para prajuritnya, ia tersenyum miring "wah.. wah.. lihat, siapa yang menemui kita hm," ucap Yifan sambil menatap kedelapannya dan paling lama menatap Baekhyun "penghianat!"**_

 _ **Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yifan, ia tak mau menatap mata yang ternyata masih ia rindukan. Chanyeol menangkap sinyal aneh antara Baekhyun dan Yifan, sinyal kerinduan dan kemarahan yang bertolak belakang. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol mengeluarkan apinya dan menyambar tepat ke depan wajah Yifan tetapi tidak sampai mengenainya. Relfleks perhatian Yifan beralih pada Chanyeol begitu juga yang lain. "Berani kau–" Yifan menoleh pada istrinya yang memegang lengannya menghalangi dirinya melayangkan api yang lebih dari api Chanyeol. "Lebih baik bawa pergi manusia itu terlebih dahulu," saran Tao. Yifan mengangguk setuju.**_

" _ **Jongin bawa manusia itu bersamamu ke markas," perintah Yifan.**_

 _ **Hun mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mengambil Luhan dari mereka. Kedua orang yang membawa Luhan mengeluarkan Luhan dari kurungan. Hembusan angin besar menerpa semua orang yang ada di sana, kebanyak mereka berpegangan erat pada sesamanya. Angin itu menerbangkan tubuh Luhan dari pegangan Kyungsoo dan Jongin menuju Hun. Para pengikut Black Side itu terdiam dan merasakan sakit kepanya melihat kejadian itu, kecuali Kyungsoo entah mengapa. Mereka seperti samiliar dengan pemilik kekuatan itu, tetapi mereka tidak tahu.**_

 _ **Setelah Luhan berada di tangan Hun, ia memberinya pada Lay agar bisa diobati. Setelah beberapa menit terdiam, pada pengikut Black Side itu sadar telah kehilangan manusia itu. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Yifan murka.**_

" _ **Sial!" umpat Yifan.**_

" _ **Jangan pernah menyentuh Luhan, atau–"**_

 _ **BYARR!**_

 _ **Api yang di lemparkan Yifan dihadang oleh air Suho.**_

" _ **Apa ini sudah saatnya?" Suho mencoba berbicara secara baik pada Black Side.**_

" _ **Belum," balas Yifan.**_

" _ **Jika belum, apa tujuan kalian sebenarnya?" tanya Suho.**_

" _ **Penghianat itu," tunjuk Yifan pada Baekhyun, "serahkan ia pada kami,"**_

" _ **Penghianat?" Baekhyun tertawa, "aku? Penghianat?–" ia tertawa semakin keras membuat Suho dan yang lainnya prihatin.**_

" _ **Kau gila?! Siapa yang kau sebut penghianat hah?! Bukankah kau yang menipuku?!" teriak Baekhyun. Dengan cepat tangannya ia ulurkan dan bersinar. Sinar yang ia keluarkan sangat tajam dan panas, bagi yang melihat sinar cukup lama bisa menyebabkan kebutaan.**_

" _ **Agh!"**_

 _ **Sementara para Black Side sibuk melindungi mata mereka, Suho dan yang lainnya segera saja masuk ke dalam rumah dengan Luhan yang berada dalam gendongan Hun.**_

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Kau harus berpikir dahulu sebelum memancarkan cahaya Baek!" omel Lay.**_

" _ **Mianhae," ucap Baekhyun pelan.**_

" _ **Karena kau masih belum terlepas dari sihir, kau jangan mengucapkan kata-kata selain iya, tidak, dan bukan. Arra?" perintah Suho.**_

" _ **Ya," jawab Baekhyun.**_

" _ **Apa kau sudah mengecek kitab Chen?" tanya Suho pada Chen yang baru saja kembali dari ruang kitab.**_

" _ **Ne. tidak ada tulisan apapun yang menandakan peperangan dimulai," ucap Chen.**_

 _ **Suho tampak berpikir, "apa maksud mereka dengan menculik Luhan. Apa mereka tahu kekuatan Luhan?"**_

" _ **Ku rasa tidak," jawab Xiumin.**_

" _ **Lalu, kenapa mereka menargetkan Luhan selain Baekyun?" tanya Hun yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.**_

" _ **aku juga tidak tahu Hun-ah. Jika mereka tahu Luhan memiliki kekuatan yang bahkan bisa menghancurkan dunia mimpi dengan sekali ucap, pasti mereka tidak akan melepaskan Luhan begitu saja. Lihat saja sekarang mereka bahkan tidak menengok sekalipun ketika Luhan kita bawa," jelas Xiumin.**_

" _ **Benar kata Xiumin. Kalau mereka menargetkan Luhan juga, yang pasti bukan karena tahu kekuatan Luhan–"**_

" _ **Mereka tahu aku manusia," ucap Luhan yang tiba-tiba keluar dari kamar Hun. Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka ternyata Luhan sudah sadar.**_

" _ **Luhan!" Hun segera saja menuntun Luhan untuk duduk.**_

" _ **Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Lay.**_

 _ **Luhan mengangguk, "aku tidak terluka, aku seperti mendapat pukulan di belakangku. Jangan khawatir," ucap Luhan lalu tersenyum.**_

" _ **Syukurlah kau tidak terluka," ucap Suho.**_

" _ **Ne oppa,"**_

" _ **Sudah ku bilang jangan mengunjungi dunia mimpi, kau tetap saja kemari" sepertinya Hun akan mulai mengomeli Luhan.**_

" _ **Mianhae," ucap Luhan menyesal.**_

" _ **Baiklah jangan salahkan Luhan, sekarang kita dengar penjelasan Luhan mengapa mereka bisa menemukan rumahnya," Suho mengambil keputusan.**_

" _ **Iya. Karena aku lalai saat menjaga ruang pantau, maafkan aku" Chen merasa bersalah pada Luhan.**_

" _ **Kau–" Xiumin hendak memarahi kekasihnya itu jika Suho tak memotong ucapannya.**_

" _ **Chen-ah, aku sudah bilang jangan salahkan dirimu. Jika masih seperti itu, maka kau akan ku hukum menjaga ruang pantau selama sebulan," titah Suho.**_

" _ **Bahkan itu kurang untuk hukumanku Hyung, aku bisa membuat Luhan mati," sesal Chen.**_

" _ **Gwaenchanha oppa, aku tidak marah. Toh, aku selamat" cengir Luhan, ia agak memaksa Chen untuk tersenyum "lakukan sepertiku," perintah Luhan. Langsung saja dengan perlahan Chen menyunggingkan bibirnya.**_

" _ **Jadi Lu, kenapa mereka bisa menemukan rumahmu?" tanya Suho.**_

" _ **Aku tidak tahu. Saat aku tidak sengaja ada di dunia mimpi, aku melihat seorang laki-laki yang duduk di halaman belakang rumah. Aku pikir ia Hun, ternyata bukan. Saat ia tak berbicara disitulah aku tahu ia Black Side–"**_

"– _ **tiba-tiba 2 orang masuk lalu menangkapku dengan serombongan seperti prajurit karena si laki-laki yang aku temui kelepasan memanggilku manusia," jelas Luhan.**_

" _ **Apa ini sudah direnanakan?" gumam Hun.**_

" _ **Tidak," jawab Luhan.**_

" _ **Kau membela laki-laki itu?"**_

" _ **Tidak,"**_

" _ **Lalu?"**_

" _ **Ia mendatangiku dan berbicara bahwa ia telah mengamatiku, tapi saat Yifan hendak menangkapku sebelumnya laki-laki itu melindungiku–" ia menjega kalimatnya,**_

"– _ **walaupun entah mengapa aku bisa di sini akhirnya, bukakah ia memberikanku pada kalian?" Ia melihat pada yang lainnya dan semua menggeleng.**_

" _ **Ou mian," ucap Luhan merasa tidak enak.**_

" _ **Gwaenchanha," balas Hun.**_

" _ **Hun yang menolongmu," Chen memberitahu.**_

" _ **Gomawo sudah menolongku," ucap Luhan. Hun mengangguk. "Oh ya, Hun-ah.. aku menemukan tubuhmu,"**_

" _ **MWO?!" suara serempak ketujuh orang yang ada di sana membuat Luhan terkejut.**_

" _ **Baekhyun-ah jangan bersuara," Chanyeol mengingatkan membuat Baekhyun membekap mulutnya karena sudah kelepasan berteriak.**_

" _ **Ba.. bagaimana kau bisa?" tanya Suho.**_

" _ **Takdir?"canda Luhan, candaan itu sebenarnya membuat jantung Hun berdebar.**_

" _ **Kau–"**_

" _ **Orangtua Sehun adalah sahabat orangtuaku, Hun nama aslinya adalah Sehun. Aku tidak tahu mengapa ia dibawa ke rumahku. Yang aku tahu, ia korban percobaan pembunuhan," terang Luhan. Hun hanya terdiam, ia tak bereaksi apapun pada ucapan Luhan. Antara mendengarkan atau tidak, Hun tetap bergeming.**_

" _ **Pembunuhan?" tanya Lay, ia sangat terkejut dan bahkan tidak percaya.**_

 _ **Luhan mengangguk, "sejak lima tahun yang lalu tepat saat Hun koma karena diracun entah oleh siapa. Hingga kini polisi setempat juga belum bisa membongkar siapapa pelakunya,"**_

" _ **Gwaenchanha Hun-ah?" tanya Lay yang melihat tak ada reaksi apapun terhadap ucapan Luhan.**_

" _ **Ne," segera saja ia berdiri dan meninggalkan mereka semua. Ia terlalu bingung dengan dirinya. Luhan menatap punggung Hun bersalah, ia tahu bahwa Hun bimbang antara ingin kembali atau tidak. Apalagi keadaan dirinya di dunia nyata tak baik karena sebagai korban pembunuhan.**_

" _ **Aku akan menemaninya," Chen bangit dan menyusul Hun pergi keluar.**_

" _ **Apa aku salah?" tanya Luhan sedih.**_

" _ **Tidak. Kau benar Lu, Hun dan kau memiliki dunia berbeda dengan kami walaupun kalian memiliki keistimewaan sendiri. Kalian diterima dimana pun, dunia nyata maupun dunia mimpi. Jadi jangan khawatir, Hun akan mengambil keputusannya," Suho menenangkan. Luhan tersenyum lalu mengangguk.**_

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Jongin!"**_

" _ **Ya Yifan,"**_

" _ **Mulai hari ini kau awasi manusia itu, apa hubungannya dengan para kelompok White (Suho dkk.)"**_

" _ **Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?" tanya Tao.**_

" _ **Sangat mudah membunuhnya jika Luhan ditangan kita,"**_

" _ **Maksudmu?" tanya Jongin terkejut.**_

" _ **Aku rasa Luhan adalah sesuatu yang hebat, dia manusia, berbeda dengan kita. Pikirkan saja bagaimana bisa manusia mengunjungi dunia mimpi," ucapnya sambil menyeringai. Jongin sepenuhya tidak menyukai jika Yifan harus melibatkan Luhan. Sejujurnya dari dahulu ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan kelompok Black Side atau kelompok White. Ia hanya peduli dengan dirinya, ya bisa dikatan Jongin egois, tetapi itu adanya. Sejak bertemu Luhan ia mengubah cara pandangnya, orang yang ia sukai lebih penting dari dirinya.**_

 _ **Kyungsoo menanggapi perkataan Yifan dengan sesuatu yang berbeda. Bukankah jika Luhan ditangan mereka, maka Luhan akan lebih mudah dimusnahkan? Sebuah rencana brilian sudah tertulis jelas di otaknya. Jongin akan sepenuhnya miliknya.**_

" _ **Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?" Jongin memberanikan mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Jika ia harus berakhir seperti Baekhyun tidak masalah asal Luhan tidak terlibat.**_

 _ **Yifan menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badan tepat di hadapan Jongin. "Aku akan membunuhmu tepat saat ini dan di sini," Yifan mengangkat lengannya dan berkobarlah api yang sangat panas di sana.**_

" _ **Yifan!" tegur Tao, tapi Yifan tetap menatap Jongin tajam. Jongin tidak peduli, ia tetap kukuh menatap balik Yifan.**_

" _ **Hentikan!" teriak Kyungsoo, ia membungkus tangan Yifan dengan bebatuannya dan lenyaplah api tersebut. Yifan menatap Kyungsoo, "apa kau ingin memberontak juga?" ia menatap Kyungsoo.**_

" _ **Biarkan aku yang berbicara padanya," pinta Kyungsoo.**_

" _ **Agar bisa membunuhku bersama?" tuduh Yifan.**_

" _ **Yifan! Dengarkan aku! Aku tidak akan menghianatimu seperti Baekhyun ataupun mencoba berhianat seperti Jongin. Jadi biarkan aku berbicara padanya," tanpa seizin Yifan, Kyungsoo merantai lengan Jongin dan membawanya berlari menjauh dari Yifan dan Tao.**_

" _ **AGHH!" Yifan menjambak rambutnya frustasi.**_

" _ **Tenanglah Yifan, mereka bukan orang seperti itu," istrinya menenangkan. Ia merasa sedih melihat suaminya sangat tertekan. Ia mulai takut jika mereka benar-benar meninggalkan Yifan, padahal mereka tak tahu apapun.**_

 **.**

 _ **Kyungsoo/Jongin Side**_

" _ **Lepaskan aku!" perintah Jongin.**_

" _ **Tidak," tolak Kyungsoo "Dengarkan aku!"**_

" _ **Baiklah apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Jongin tak ingin membuat pembicaraan ini menjadi lama.**_

" _ **Ikuti saja perinta Yifan,"**_

 _ **Jongin bersmirk, "kau pikir aku akan mengikuti ucapanmu," ia mengalihkan tatapannya dari Kyungsoo.**_

" _ **Kau lupa perjanjian kita tadi? Aku akan membantumu melepaskan Luhan jika ia tertangkap. Kalau kita tak menangkap Baekhyun secepatnya, Luhan bisa menjadi sasaran Yifan juga"**_

" _ **Tidak ada jaminannya,"**_

" _ **Sebegitu sukanyakah kau pada Luhan?"**_

" _ **Ya"**_

 _ **Kyungsoo merasa hatinya tersayat. Sangat menyakitkan mengetahui Jongin sangat melindungi Luhan. Rasa benci Kyungsoo bertambah pada Luhan. Hanya karena Luhan, Jongin semakin tidak melihatnya.**_

" _ **Kalau begitu aku saja yang mengawasi Luhan. Aku tidak menjamin keselamatannya karena aku tidak ingin bernasib sama dengan Baekhyun.. dan Kau, kemungkinan. Aku akan meminta Yifan agar aku boleh mengawasi Luhan" Kyungsoo melepaskan ikatan Jongin dan berjalan mendahuluinya, meninggalkan Jongin di sana.**_

 _ **Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya dengan sangat lambat, berharap Jongin mengubah pikirannya.**_

" _ **Mata besar!" panggil Jongin tanpa menoleh pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berbalik dan menatap punggung Jongin, senyumnya hampir mengembang karena Jongin memanggilnya.**_

" _ **Akan ku lakukan," ucapnya lalu menghilang dari Kyungsoo yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ternyata sangat mudah memerintah Jongin. Seorang Jongin yang tidak peduli apapun, menjadi peduli pada seseorang tetapi orang itu bukan dia. Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin membunuh Luhan saat ini.**_

' _ **Tunggu saja Luhan. Aku akan memusnahkanmu.'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haiii semuaaa hihihi :D**

 **Udah di update nihhh, apa kalian puas dengan ceritanya? Semoga ya hehe,**

 **Ayo jangan lupa reviewnya oke bagaimana dengan ceritanya, apakah lanjutt? ^^**

 **Makasih banget buat pembaca setia Adventurous Dream. Walaupun dikit si yang review :( sedih si. Tapi selama masih ada yang baca dan review aku bakal tetep update kok hehehe**

 **Gamsahamnida *loveforHUNHAN yeayy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Selamat Membaca!**

 **Sorry for typo ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Adventurous Dream**

 **9**

 **.**

 **.**

 _[Pukul 3 dini hari]_

 ** _Luhan's House_**

 _Sebuah ponsel terus saja bergetar di atas meja. Pemilik ponsel itu tak ada niatan sekalipun untuk menjawab panggilan itu._

" _Heechul-ah." Panggil seorang wanita paruh baya tetapi tetap terlihat cantik, ia adalah ibu Luhan. Heechul menoleh, raut wajahnya terlihat bingung dan ketakutan. "mengapa kau mengabaikan panggilannya?"_

" _Aku takut," jawabnya pelan._

" _Wae?" Victoria mendekat pada Heechul._

" _Aku bersalah pada Sehun," ia mulai mengeluarkan air matanya, "aku bersalah," Victoria sontak duduk di samping Heechul dan memeluknya sambil menepuk lembut punggungnya._

" _Ia akan baik-baik saja. Kau bisa menceritakan semuanya jika kau sudah siap," Victoria mengucapkan kata-kata penenang. Heechul mengangguk. "Mianhae Sehun-ah," gumam Heechul berulang kali._

" _Gwaenchanha, gwaenchanha," bisik Victoria._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dunia Mimpi**

"Hun-ah," panggil Chen.

"Kau mengikutiku, Hyung?" tanya Hun tanpa menoleh pada Chen.

"Aku hanya ingin menemanimu," Chen duduk di samping Hun, "jangan marah pada Luhan, ia hanya ingin membantumu,"

Hun menggeleng, "aku tidak marah padanya,"

"Lalu mengapa kau bersikap seperti tadi di hadapan Luhan?"

"Entahlah,"

"Kau tak ingin menceritakannya padaku?"

"Mianhae," ucap Hun.

Chen tertawa, "gwaenchanha Hun-ah, ceritakanlah apa isi hati dan pikiranmu. Meskipun itu bukan aku, kau ceritakan saja pada orang yang kau percaya,"

"Bukan aku tak percaya padamu, aku–"

"arraseo, na arayo" Chen tersenyum. "Sekarang lebih baik kau kembali, aku hanya takut jika Luhan salah paham padamu," saran Chen.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan Hyung?" tanya Hun.

Chen tersenyum, "ikuti saja kata hatimu, aku yakin hatimu adalah pilihan yang terbaik," Chen menepuk pundak Hun, "Kkajja!" ajaknya. Hun mengikutinya dari belakang.

Hun dan Chen yakin mereka ada di depan rumah, tetapi entah mengapa saat ini mereka ada di tempat yang asing. Mereka melihat kesekeliling, terang berbintang, tidak seperti luar dunia mimpi yang kecoklatan dan hijau berupa rumput bukan tanah kering coklat.

"Dimana kita?" tanya Chen. Hun tidak menjawabnya karena sibuk memincingkan matanya melihat di kejauhan. "Wae?" tanya Chen yang melihat Hun fokus ke satu tempat.

"Itu mereka," ucap Hun lalu mendahului Chen.

"Woaahhh," Chen terperangah.

Ternyata mereka memang ada di depan rumah, Luhan yang menciptakannya, ia sengaja membuat taman ini tak terlihat dari luar tetapi dari dalam taman terlihat dunia luar. Luhan dan yang lainnya sedang sibuk menyiapkan pesta. Luhan terlihat sedang menatap mejanya dan munculah bahan-bahan yang ia butuhkan untuk membuat cake. Xiumin terlihat sedang mengoseng sesuatu di wajannya, Lay sedang memotong sayuran, Suho sedang membersihkan piring yang akan digunakan, Baekhyun sedang mempersiapkan lampu-lampu yang akan menghias taman dengan cahayanya, sedangkan Chanyeol sibuk mengontrol api untuk menjaga taman tetap hangat dan menjaga agar api tidak menimbulkan kebakaran. Ia mengontrol api sambil memandangi Baekhyun tanpa berniat melepaskan pandangannya.

"Ya Chanyeol! Apimu merambat," teriak Chen. Chanyeol gelagapan dan mulai mengepalkan tangannya bermaksud mematikan api. Seketika matilah api itu dan membuat udara dingin menyergap mereka.

"Hahahhahaaa" Chen tertawa atas kemenangannya menjahili Chanyeol.

"Kau!" teriak Chanyeol kesal membuat Chen semakin tertawa keras.

Hun melihat Luhan bergidik, sepertinya ia kedinginan, Hun melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada punggung Luhan. Hal itu membuat Luhan terkejut dan membuat riuh suasana dengan teriakan dan siulan yang lainnya.

"Suiiit.. suit"

"Wohooo"

"Maju terusss," ucap Chen.

"Pantang mundur," lanjut Suho.

Teriakan-teriakan itu memebuat semburat merah di pipi Luhan. "Mianhae atas kejadian tadi," bisik Hun dan meninggalkan Luhan menuju Chanyeol yang masih fokus tertawa, tidak fokus pada Chen yang mengerjainya. Luhan menatap punggung Hun heran, manusia itu suka berubah-ubah, heran Luhan. Lalu ia tersenyum.

"Lu sampai berapa banyak cokelat itu kau tambahkan?" Lay menegur Luhan karena cokelat yang ia tuangkan hampir memenuhi loyang.

"Aa..aduh," rutuk Luhan sambil menatap nanar adonannya, ia sampai lupa sedang menuang adonan karena Hun. Jadilah yang lain tertawa kembali karena salah tingkah Luhan, Hun hanya tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

"Chanyeol hidupkan apinya, aku akan membuat angin hangat," perintah Hun dengan tidak sopannya.

"Ya! Hun-ah, panggil dia Hyung, Chanyeol Hyung" tegur Suho. Hun hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak peduli lalu duduk di dekat api Chanyeol.

"Apa yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya Chen.

"Chen-ah, bantu Lay memotong lobak," ucap Xiumin.

"Aah chagi, kau lupa? Lobak yang ku potong tidak akan sama ukurannya, aku tidak ingin lobak itu terbuang sia-sia," Chen mulai mengeles.

"Kau tadi meminta pekerjaan, sekarang menolak!" sebal Xiumin.

"A..arraseo chagi," ucap Chen lalu menuju Lay membuat yang lain geleng-geleng kepala dengan pasangan itu.

Dari tempat tak jauh dari tempat mereka membuat pesta, seorang laki-laki berkulit tan sedaritadi melihat apa yang terjadi di sana. Mulai dari awal mereka mempersiapkan pesta hingga dua laki-laki yang baru datang. Ia Jongin, ia melihat semua yang dilakukan Luhan. Luhan membuat tempat yang gersang menjadi subur dengan rumput dan pepohonan yang sejuk. Luhan yang menyediakan semua bahan-bahan hanya dengan memandangi tempat kosong. Ia sampai takjub melihatnya, Luhan benar-benar sesuatu seperti kata Yifan, tapi ia tak tahu apa jenis kekuatan Luhan. Merubah tempat dan menyediakan benda? Sepertinya bukan.

Ia terus mengamati mereka, ia sangat tak suka dengan laki-laki pemilik angin itu begitu perhatian pada Luhan. Tetapi ia juga terus merasa sakit di kepalanya ketika melihat angin itu.

"Aku tak menemukan apapun," ucap Jongin dengan suara pelan lalu menghilang dari sana. Ya ia memang berbohong, tidak menceritakan sesuatu yang Luhan bisa lakukan.

 **.**

 **.**

Pesta dimuali, mereka sudah selesai menata makanan di atas meja. Banyak sekali jenis makanan yang mereka –lebih tepatnya para wanita– buat. Ada salad, ayam-ikan yang dipanggang, mie goreng, daging asap, sup, dan masih banyak lagi, oh! tentu jangan lupakan cake Luhan yang sangat cantik tepat di tengah meja.

"Jja, selamat bagi Luhan karena sudah kembali ke dunia ini!" seru Xiumin senang lalu bertepuk tangan. Yang lain juga memberi tepuk tangan untuk memeriahkan pesta.

"Chukhae uri Luhanie," ucap Lay sambil memeluk Luhan yang ada di sebelahnya.

Luhan menunduk malu, "kalian berlebihan sekali," ucapnya.

"Ani, ini bentuk perhatian kami Lu," Suho mengoreksi ucapan Luhan.

Luhan tertawa, "arraseo, gomawo semuanya,"

Setelah makan malam, pesta dilanjutkan dengan hiburan-hiburan. Mereka memaksa Chen untuk bernyanyi, Chen menolak, tetapi dengan bantuan Xiumin yang pura-pura mengancamnya jadilah disini Chen sekarang berdiri di hadapan teman-temannya siap bernyanyi.

"Hana..dul..a..a.., mic test 123"

"Chen-ah, lama sekali mulainya!" ucap Xiumin tidak sabar.

"Nah, hadirin semuanya–" Chen mulai membuka pertunjukkannya. "Saya akan membawakan sebuah lagu karena paksaan tapi saya mengeluarkan suara tanpa paksaan," yang lain terkekeh mendengar ucap Chen itu. "Saya akan menyanyikan lagu, everytime, ost. Descendants of the sun"

Seketika keadaan riuh dengan tepuk tangan dan siulan. Bahkan mereka tertawa karena Chen suka menonton drama dari dunia nyata itu.

" _Ooh everytime I see you… geudae nuneul beoltaemyeon, jakku gaseumi tto seollyeowa. Nae umyeongijyo sesang kkeutirado. Jikyeojugo sipeun dan han saram–"_ (Translate: Oh setiap aku melihatmu. Saat aku melihat matamu. Hatiku terus berdebar. Kau adalah takdirku. Satu-satunya orang yang ingin aku lindungi sampai akhir dunia ini)

" _Geudae nareul barabol ttae nareul beomyeo miso jil ttae nan simjangi meomchul geot gatayo nan–"_ (Translate: Saat kau melihatku, saat kau melihatku dan tersenyum, rasanya seperti hatiku akan berhenti)

Chen maju perlahan ke tempat para penonton yang mengangkat tangan mengayunkannya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia berjongkok tepat di hadapan Xiumin membuat penonton ricuh bersiul bahkan berteriak seperti fangirl/fanboy. Bahkan suara teriakan Baekhyun yang paling keras karena ingin membuat kebisingan di telinga Kris. Chen mengambil tangan Xiumin dan menggenggamnya masih sambil terus bernyanyi _"Ooh everytime I see you… geudae nuneul beoltaemyeon, jakku gaseumi tto seollyeowa. Nae umyeongijyo sesang kkeutirado. Jikyeojugo sipeun dan han saram"_

Saat intro, ia mencium punggung tangan Xiumin dengan cepat dan kembali ke tempatnya. Hal itu membuat Xiumin memanas dan memerah, para fangirl yang tadi berteriak kini menggoda Xiumin karena semburat merahnya.

" _Eonjena uri hamkke isseumeul I LOVE YOU"_ (Translate: Kita akan selalu bersama. Aku mencintaimu)

PROK PROK PROK!

Tepuk tangan penonton memeriahkan acara, suara Chen benar-benar menakjubkan walaupun ia malas jika harus bernyanyi. Bahkan ia menggoda Xiumin dengan nyanyiannya. Hahaha, Chen-ah jjang!

Tanpa di duga, Chanyeol maju ke depan dan mengambil mic dari tangan Chen. Suasana hening seketika. Chanyeol berdehem, "hmm, izinkan aku menyanyikan sebuah lagu juga. Aku akan mempersembahkannya untuk Baekhyun." Baru saja Chanyeol menyelesaikan ucapannya, suasana sudah berubah riuh. Mereka mulai menggoda Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa ternganga mendengar Chanyeol akan bernyanyi untuknya.

Terdengarlah sebuah alunan musik yang tak asing di telinga mereka. "Whoaa, aku suka lagu ini," pekik Lay heboh dan menunggu dengan antusias Chanyeol bernyanyi. Hal itu sedikit membuat Suho cemburu, oke, jadi disinilah Suho memiliki pikiran menyanyikan lagu untuk kekasihnya itu.

" _naui du nuneul gameumyeon. Tteooreuneun geu nundongja. Jakku gaseumi siryeoseoijhyeojigil baraesseo–"_ (Translate: Saat aku menutup mata. Aku melihat mata itu. Hatiku terus terasa sakit. Jadi aku ingin melupakannya)

Semua terkesima dengan suara Chanyeol, suaranya yang berat dan sedikit seksi didengar membuat mereka menutup mata terbawa alunan musik yang menenangkan. Chanyeol menyanyikan lagu itu dengan menatap Bakehyun tanpa lepas membuat Baekhyun bingung harus bagaimana.

"– _unmyeongcheoreom neoreul Falling. Tto nareul bureune Calling. Heeo naol su eopseojebal Hold Me–"_ (Translate: Seperti takdir, jatuh. Kau memanggilku, memanggil. Aku tidak dapat berpaling. Tolong genggam aku)

"– _nae inyeonui kkeuni neonji. Gidarin nega majneunji. Gaseumi meonjeo wae naeryeoanjneunji–"_ (Translate: Apakah kau garis takdirku?Apakah kau orang yang sudah ku tunggu? Mengapa hatiku tenggelam?)

Diam-diam Bakehyun tersenyum mendengar nyanyian Chanyeol. Ia merasa seperti hidup kembali dari keterpurukannya ketika mendengar suara Chanyeol. Keterpurukan yang sampai menginginkan dirinya mati. Jika dilihat dengan seksama, Chanyeol memang tampan, pikir Baekhyun.

Lagu diakhiri dengan tepuk tangan meriah, bahkan para lelaki, kecuali Hun tentu, bersiul menggoda Chanyeol.

"Apa sekarang ada pasangan baru?!" teriak Chen semangat. Semua bersorak girang mendengar pertanyaan Chen. Chanyeol bersumpah akan senang hati dijahili Chen jika ia benar mendapatkan Bakehyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun tidak berani menatap siapapun selain tempat yang duduki.

"Eiiii mana mungkin pasangan baru–" Lay sengaja menggantung kalimatnya membuat semuanya hening. Hanya jantung Suho yang berdetak terlalu cepat, ia mengkhawatirkan hal yang buruk–

"Maksudku tidak ada pasangan jika pihak satunya tidak mengatakan ya," Lay tertawa bahagia diikuti yang lainnya membuat Baekhyun semakin bingung.

"Baek bagaimana?" Luhan menyenggol lengan perempuan di sampingnya. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Luhan, 'apa yang harus aku katakan?' begitulah kira-kira arti tatapannya. Luhan hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Baekhyun.

"Hmm," Baekhyun bergumam, keadaan hening seketika. Baekhyun saat ini sedang berpikir, apakah menerima Chanyeol adalah pilihan terbaik atau malah akan memperburuk keadaan karena akan bertambah satu kekhawatirannya. Ia khawatir jika Chanyeol harus terseret masalahnya yang berkhianat dengan Black Side. Tentu saja itu mungkin, Yifan akan melakukan apapun untuk menghabisi musuhnya. Tapi bagaimana dengan perasaannya yang sekarang nyaman jika bersama Chanyeol?

Dengan perlahan, Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol tepat ke matanya karena Chanyeol saat ini juga sedang menatapnya. Lalu kembali menunduk karena malu.

"Wohooooo," teriakan demi teriakan meramaikan suasana yang awalnya menegang itu, mereka turut bahagia mendapati Chanyeol yang awalnya seseorang yang benar-benar polos –entah beroura-pura atau tidak– menyatakan prasaannya pada Baekhyun, seseorang dari Black–

Oke, mereka tidak mempermasalahkan jika Baekhyun adalah pengikut Black Side, mereka berkeyakinan bahwa Chanyeol akan menjaganya. Tenang saja.

Chanyeol yang kelewat senang berjalan cepat ke arah Baekhyun, tepat di depannya Chanyeol segera memeluk sosok mungil yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat. "Gomawo," bisiknya di telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mampu tersenyum dan anggukan kepalanya terasa di dekapan Chanyeol. Teriakan dan tepuk tangan menjadi pengakhir pesta di dunia mimpi itu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana?"

Jongin saat ini sedang menghadap Yifan, melaporkan apa yang ia selidiki. Tapi tentu saja Jongin tidak memberikan laporannya dengan benar, ia hanya melaporkan bahwa mereka sedang mengadakan pesta di depan rumah.

"Tentang gadis itu? Kau tidak berusaha berbohong padaku kan Jongin?" selidik Yifan, ia memang sedikit tidak mempercayai pengikutnya yang satu ini. Apalagi saat ini ia tertarik dengan mangsanya.

"Aku bahkan belum menyelesaikan laporanku Yifan!" ucap Jongin sedikit ketus.

"Baiklah lanjutkan,"

"Aku tak tahu apa hubungan antara pemilik angin dengan Luhan, aku melihat mereka dekat," ucap Jongin tak rela menyebut Luhan dekat dengan laki-laki lain.

"Laki-laki itu cukup kuat, kita tak bisa meremehkannya. Ia bisa menjadi penghalang kita," Yifan tampak menerawang dengan mata menerawang.

"Aku sudah selesai melaporkan, aku akan kembali mengawasi Luhan," sebelum Jongin menghilang dari hadapannya, Yifan menahannya.

"Besok saja. Malam hari tak perlu mengawasinya karena jika mereka masih terjaga aku masih bisa mendengarnya dari penghianat itu," Kris memberitahu.

Jongin mengangkat bahunya, "terserah kau saja, aku akan istirahat" Jongin menghilang dari hadapannya dalam sekejap.

Yifah bersmirk ria setelah kepergian Jongin. "Kyungsoo keluarlah," ucap Yifan. Lalu muncullah perempuan yang sering dipanggil mata besar oleh Jongin dari balik dinding ruangan itu.

"Sekarang kau awasi Luhan," perintah Yifan.

"Tentu saja jika itu mengantarkannya pada kematian," Kyungsoo tersenyum jahat.

"Kau memang picik Kyungsoo, aku menyukai pengikut sepertimu," ucap Yifan.

"Tentu, kau bisa mengandalkanku," setelah mengucapkan itu Kyungsoo pergi menjauhi Yifan dan memulai tugasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Saat ini Luhan-Hun dan yang lainnya sedang berada di halaman belakang rumah Luhan. Sehun sudah memutuskan untuk kembali ke tubuhnya. Bukankah ini saat yang tepat? Selama lima tahun ia sudah membuat keluarganya khawatir. Ia sudah memantapkan hatinya dan memastikan tak ada keraguan sedikitpun.

"Hun-ah, jaga dirimu," Lay memeluk Hun yang ia anggap sebagai adik kecilnya itu. Lay hampir tak bisa menahan air matanya, ia tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih saat Hun akan kembali ke kehidupan normalnya.

"Aku akan berusaha kembali Noona, aku tidak akan meninggalkan kalian," ucap Hun sambil menatap keenamnya. Mereka adalah keluarganya disini saat ia tak tahu siapa dan apapun.

Xiumin bahkan tidak bisa menghentikan tangisnya, ia bersembunyi di dada kekasihnya sedangkan Chen hanya bisa menepuk punggung Xiumin memberi ketenangan.

"Noona," panggil Hun pada Xiumin.

"Xiu Noona, uljima,"

Xiumin masih tidak menoleh pada Hun, ia tidak sanggup jika benar Hun tak kembali.

"Aku akan kembali sungguh," Hun melihat pada Chen yang ahanya menggeleng menandakan Xiumin benar-benar bersedih.

"Apa aku tak usah kembali saja?" ucap Hun. Xiumin yang mendengar ucapan putus asa Hun itu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap laki-laki yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik itu. Dengan wajah memerah dan mata basahnya, Xiumin memeluk Hun dan masih terisak.

"Oh ayolah Noona, aku akan sulit meninggalkan dunia ini. Aku juga khawatir dengan diriku di sana," ucap Hun sambil menepuk pundak Noonanya yang selalu membuatkannya makanan kecil untuknya.

Xiumin mengangguk dan dengan cepat menghapus air matanya, "arraseo, tapi kau harus cepat kembali," perintah Xiumin.

Hun mengangguk, "pasti," ucapnya singkat lalu menoleh pada Luhan di sampingnya.

"Lu, jaga Hun-ah," pesan Suho membuat Hun membolakan matanya terkejut. Bagaimanapun, seharusnya ia yang menjaga Luhan, bukan ia yang dijaga Luhan. Oh tidak!

Luhan terkekeh lalu mengangguk antusias, "tentu saja Oppa!"

"Aku yang akan menjagamu Nona Rusa," setelah mengucapkan kata itu Hun merangkul Luhan dan mengajaknya masuk. Padahal ini adalah rumah Luhan ckck.

"Jaga dirimu Hun-ah," ucap Chen. Hun berbalik dan mengangguk pada Hyung-nya yang sangat jahil itu.

"Jaga diri kalian," Hun melambaikan tangannya bersamaan dengan Luhan. Yang lain balas melambai sambil tersenyum haru. Mereka sangat bahagia jika Hun bisa kembali ke tubuhnya, dengan begitu mereka tidak akan khawatir Hun akan musnah.

Musnah?

Perlu kalian ketahui, seorang penjelajah mimpi seperti memiliki 2 alam, alam nyata dan alam mimpi. Jika di alam nyata, jiwa mereka akan berada dalam sebuah tubuh yang dimana tubuh tersebut melindungi dari energi negatif dunia nyata. Sedangkan di alam mimpi, jiwa mereka tak terlindungi oleh tubuh karena tubuhnya terbaring di alam nyata. Jiwa tersebut akan rusak jika semakin lama hidup di alam mimpi. Jiwa memerlukan energi positif dari tubuh untuk menjaga keseimbangan pikirannya.

Setelah sampai di dalam, mereka terus saja berjalan melewati dapur. "Hun-ah, kau tahu dimana tubuhmu terbaring?"

Hun menoleh pada Luhan, "tidak,"

"Seharusnya aku yang menuntunmu, bukan kau yang menuntunku," Luhan melepaskan rangkulan tangan Hun padanya lalu mengangkat tangannya hendak merangkul balik Hun.

Luhan terdiam, "ugh! Kau tinggi sekali, kau makan apa sih?!" tanya Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

Hun tertawa, "kau saja yang pendek!" ejek Hun.

"Ish! Kau menyebalkan!" Luhan mengurungkan tangannya untuk merangkul Hun.

Hun secara tiba-tiba menurunkan wajahnya ke samping wajah Luhan yang sedang membuang muka, "Lu," panggil Hun.

"AP–" Luhan terkejut ketika menoleh, wajahnya dengan wajah Hun hanya beberapa senti saja hingga hidung mereka akan bersentuhan. Wajah Luhan memanas dan sepertinya semburat merah akan muncul di pipinya. Ia tergagap tak bisa berkata apapun.

"Cepat," mandor Hun.

"A..ap..apa?" tanya Luhan gugup.

Hun terkekeh lalu mengambil tangan Luhan dan meletakkannya pada bahunya. "Kau akan menuntunku kan?" tanyanya lagi.

Luhan membolakan matanya ketika mengerti maksud lelaki di sampingnya, ia menggerutu dalam hati.

"Kau merona," bisik Hun di telinga Luhan.

"Ish!" Luhan menarik lengannya yang merangkul Hun dengan kuat hingga membuat Hun tercekik.

"Yaa..Yak! Lu, kau mencekikku," rintih Hun.

"Apa Hun-ah? Aku tidak mendengarnya," ucap Luhan berpura-pura tak mendengar. Rasakan kau Hun-ah! Luhan tertawa jahat dalam hati.

"Jja, kita sampai," ucap Luhan ketika mereka berhenti di sebuah pintu kamar. Ia menoleh pada Hun. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan yang melihat Hun diam memandangi pintu.

Hun mengangguk. Lalu dengan perlahan Luhan membuka pintu tersebut. Benar saja, di sana keduanya dapat melihat tubuh seseorang yang terbaring. Di sana ada Hun, ya tubuh Hun yang terbaring dengan berbagai alat yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Hun hanya memandang tubuhnya dalam diam. Ia sedang memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi jika ia kembali ke tubuhnya. Hun melirik pada gadis di sebelahnya.

"Apa kau takut?" tanya Luhan. Hun hanya diam.

Luhan menggerakkan tangannya dan menggenggam tangan Hun. Luhan tersenyum lalu mengangguk bermaksud menguatkan Hun sedangkan Hun tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia terlalu khawatir.

"Lu," panggil Hun.

"Ya?"

"Berjanjilah kau akan tetap bersamaku," ucap Hun sambil menatap mata rusa teduh itu.

"Tentu saja, aku akan selalu bersamamu," ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum manis.

Hun mengeratkan genggamannya, "berjanjilah, jika terjadi sesuatu padaku–"

"Tidak Hun-ah, kau akan baik-baik saja," ucap Luhan memotong ucapan Hun.

"Baiklah, aku akan baik-baik saja," ucapnya seraya tersenyum.

"Baiklah aku akan bersamamu hingga kau kembali ke tubuhmu," ucap Luhan lalu menuntun Hun untuk berbaring di atas tubuhnya yang tergeletak lemah.

"Aku pergi," pamit Hun. Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Kau harus bersamaku," pinta Hun.

"Iya Sehun-ah," Luhan mengucapkan nama asli Hun.

Hun tersenyum dan mulai merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Apa Luhan juga merasakan hal sesakit ini setiap akan kembali ke dunia nyata? Pikir Hun. Ia menahan sekuat tenaga dengan mata terpejam. Rasanya sungguh pusing, kepalanya berputar-putar dan jiwanya seperti tersedot ke dalamnya.

Hun membuka matanya dengan susah payah karena ingin melihat Luhan sebelum ia kembali ke dunia nyata. Ia membelalakan matanya saat melihat dirinya tak hanya bersama Luhan tetapi ada makhluk lain di belakang Luhan, makhluk itu seperti siap untuk menangkap Luhan.

'Lu tidak!' teriaknya dalam hati. Tapi Luhan tak mendengarnya, Luhan terus memandanginya.

Luhan tersenyum pada Hun, lama-kelamaan dirinya merasakan kantuk yang sangat dan matanya tertutup begitu saja. Makhluk di belakang Luhan tersenyum miring pada Hun dan membawa Luhan dari sana.

'TIDAAKKK!'

" _Kau sudah berjanji padaku Lu. Jangan mengingkarinya.."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Heihooo :) bagaimana chapter ini? Semoga memuaskan ya hihihi**

 **Makasi yang udah nungguin chapter ini dan makasi udah mereview untuk**

 **#LuVe4: Sudah dilanjut okee ^^ fighting!**

 **#misslah: sudah di next ^^**

 **#sarahachi: waah makasi yaa hihihi. Dijodohin gak yaaa :p Gak papa kok yang penting ketemu lagi ceritanya :D FIGHTING!**

 **#pilachu: Iya, perannya Kyungsoo jadi jahat nih :( tapi dia tak sejahat itu kok.. eh, hehehe. Hmm, author bantu jelasin yak. Jadi Appa kandungnya Sehun itu (Oh Kyuhyun) sahabatan sama Appa-nya Luhan. Terus kan Appa-nya Sehun udah meninggal nah, eomma-nya Sehun nikah lagi sama orang lain (Jung Yunho), jadi marga Sehun menjadi Jung. Jung Sehun. Begitu. Daannn, Sehun sudah mengambil keputusaan ^^**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya okee! ^^**

 **Gamsahamnida *loveforHUNHAN yeayy!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Selamat Membaca!**

 **Sorry for typo ^^**

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **Adventurous Dream**

 **10**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note: Hun = Sehun**

 **[Rumah Luhan]** **Dunia** **Nyata**

Victoria mulai menggeliat karena merasakan sakit di punggungnya. Ia membuka mata perlahan dan menoleh ke sampingnya tempat semalam Heechul tertidur. Heechul masih tertidur di sana dengan raut wajah yang mneyiratkan kegelisahan.

"Dalam tidur pun kau masih merasakan kesedihan, Heechul-ah" gumam Victoria. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai merenggangkan tubuhnya yang kaku akibat tidur sambil duduk.

"Yeobo, kau tidur di sini?" tanya suaminya saat mendapati Heechul ada di ruang tengah. Ia mencari istrinya itu ketika istrinya tak ada disampingnya saat ia terbangun.

"Ne. Semalam Heechul terbangun, ia menangis dan baru tertidur pukul 5 tadi," Victoria kembali meregangkan tubuhnya, "aaah, aku sangat lelah" lanjutnya.

"Ya sudah. Kau istirahat saja. Aku bisa sarapan di lokasi syuting. Kau tidak ada syuting hari ini kan?"

Victoria menggeleng, "aku tidak ada syuting hari ini, jadi aku masih tetap bisa membuatkan sarapan untukmu. Setelahnya aku akan tidur," Victoria menggelung rambutnya ke atas, lalu berjalan ke dapur diikuti suaminya.

Setelah mereka selesai sarapan, Victoria mengantar suaminya hingga suaminya berangkat dan kembali ke ruang tengah. Ia menyelimuti sahabatnya lalu berbaring di sofa depan Heechul, ia menutup matanya menyusul Heechul yang masih tertidur.

" _Victoria!"_

Victoria merasa tubuhnya seperti diguncang. Semakin lama semakin kencang dan juga semakin jelas seseorang berteriak.

Ia dengan terkejut membuka matanya dan menemukan Heechul berderai air mata. "Wae? Ada apa Heechul-ah?!" paniknya langsung menghampiri sahabatnya yang terduduk tak berdaya di lantai.

"Sehun–" ia tak sanggup lagi mengucapkannya. Victoria yang mengerti segera saja berlari ke kamar yang Sehun tempati.

-Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit-

Suara itulah yang pertama kali Victoria dengar saat memasukki kamar. Ia melihat Hechul yang berjalan dengan lunglai dan terjatuh di samping ranjang Sehun. Ia menghambur ke sahabatnya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Ia ikut menangisi kepergian Sehun yang terlalu tiba-tiba itu.

-Tit..tit..tit..tit..-

Mereka berdua sontak melihat pada monitor yang memantau detak jantung Sehun. Mereka sangat senang dan bersyukur bahwa Sehun mereka kembali. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, tubuh Sehun secara tiba-tiba mengalami kejang yang membuat para eomma itu kembali panik.

"Sehun-ah, sayang, kau harus bertahan nak," Heechul terisak sambil menggenggam tangan anaknya. Ia mengusap air mata yang keluar dari mata tertutup Sehun.

"Mengapa kau menangis nak? Apa sangat sakit?" lirih eomma-nya.

Victoria sendiri tengah sibuk dengan ponsel digenggamannya, menghubungi dokter yang menangani Sehun selama Sehun di rumahnya. Tubuh Sehun berhenti kejang, perlahan ia membuka matanya. Matanya memerah dengan air mata yang membasahi kedua matanya. Para eomma tersebut cukup terkejut melihat Sehun yang tiba-tiba membuka matanya.

"Se–" segera saja Heechul memeluk anaknya yang sudah sangat lama itu tidak sadarkan diri. "Terima kasih Sehun, terima kasih karena kau sudah mau bertahan," ucap eommanya sambil menangis tersedu.

Setelah menghubungi suaminya, Victoria mendekat pada mereka dan tersenyum bersyukur Sehun bisa kembali sadar. Pipinya sudah dipenuhi aliran-aliran air mata yang telah lewat walaupun tidak melebihi bagaimana air mata bahagia Heechul keluar.

Jinki, dokter yang merupakan dokter keluarga Lu baru saja selesai memeriksa keadaan Sehun. Zhoumi, Victoria, dan Heechul yang sedaritadi menunggu di ruang keluarga sigap berdiri dan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana Hyung?" tanya Zhoumi. Jinki merupakan seniornya ketika masih disekolah menangah pertama.

"Tubuh Sehun menunjukkan respon yang baik, keadaan vitalnya juga . Aku harap kalian bisa membawa Sehun ke rumah sakit supaya otot-ototnya yang kaku bisa dilatih kembali. Bagaimana pun ia sudah sangat lama berbaring,"

"Terima kasih seonsaengnim," ucap Heechul membungkuk senang. "Tapi.. apa bisa jika Sehun tidak menjalaninya di rumah sakit? Aku masih khawatir padanya," tanya Heechul.

"Ia bisa melatih tubuhnya di rumah, tapi memang lebih baik jika di rumah sakit agar bisa terkontrol dengan baik," jawab Jinki.

"Ne, seonsaengnim," Heechul menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi.."

"Ada apa Oppa?" tanya Victoria.

"Ada masalah dengan ingatan Sehun. Aku kira ia tak bisa berbicara, tetapi saat aku membujuknya bersuara, ia malah bertanya ia kenapa," jawab Jinki sendu.

"Ja..jadi Sehun kehilangan ingatannya?" tanya Heechul menahan tangisnya. Victoria sudah mengelus penggungnya memberi ketenangan.

"Ia hanya mengalami hilang ingatan sebagian, ia masih mengingat eomma-nya tetapi ia tidak mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya,"

"Itu lebih baik," ucap Heechul, "ia tak perlu tahu apa yang terjadi 5 tahun yang lalu,"

"Heechul-ah, kau tidak bisa seperti itu. Bagaimana pun Sehun harus mengetahui kebenarannya, bagaimana jika ia menanyakan tentang Kyuhyun?" tanya Zhoumi.

"Aku akan bilang Appa-nya sudah tiada, itu tidak akan aku tutupi. Tapi perihal ayah tirinya, aku tidak akan memberitahunya," Heechul menatap kedua sahabatnya memohon "tolong, jangan katakan apapun pada Sehun tentang itu,"

"Tapi Heechul-ah, aku setuju dengan ucapan suamiku. Lagipula Sehun pasti akan mengingat semuanya,"

"Tidak untuk saat ini Victoria, hiks aku mohon" ucap Heechul, air matanya kembali mengalir.

Victoria memeluk Heechul menenangkan, "baiklah, kami akan membantumu sebisa kami," ucapnya. Heechul menangis di pelukan sahabatnya dengan menggumamkan kata terima kasih berkali-kali.

Jinki sudah pulang setelah memberikan resep yang harus mereka tebus. Zhoumi sudah pergi ke apotek untuk membelikan obat-obatan yang diperlukan Sehun sedangkan Heechul sedang membuatkan bubur untuk anaknya dengan senang. Victoria mau tak mau ikut senang melihat sahabatnya kembali dari keterpurukannya.

Victoria merasa tak melihat anaknya pagi ini, pasalnya ini sudah pukul 10 pagi dimana biasanya Luhan sudah terbangun. "Heechul-ah, apa kau melihat Luhan turun?" tanya Victoria.

"Ani, mungkin Luhan kelelahan karena tidur malam. Mungkin ia masih tertidur,"

"Mungkin saja," ucap Victoria lagi, ia mengabaikan rasa aneh yang bergemuruh di dadanya ketika mengingat Luhan. Mungkin ia kurang tidur juga semalam hingga tubuhnya merasa tak enak.

"Sudah matang. Aku akan membawanya ke kamar Sehun dulu ya Victoria," ucap Heechul sambil membawa nampan berisi bubur dan segelas susu.

Victoria mengangguk, "aku masih mengantuk, aku akan tidur sebentar,"

 **.**

 **.**

Heechul masuk ke kamar Sehun, ia melihat anaknya kini sedang bersandar di ranjang dan melihat ke luar jendela.

"Sehunie, eomma membuatkan bubur untukmu,"

Sehun menoleh pada wanita paruh baya yang membawakan nampan ke kasurnya.

"Gomawo eomma," jawab Sehun. Ia hendak mengambil sendok dan bermaksud memakan bubur buatan eommanya itu. Tapi Heechul mengambil alih sendoknya dan menyodorkan satu sendok bubur.

"Aaa," titah eommanya.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri eomma, aku bukan anak kecil," kekeh Sehun lemah.

"Andwae, kau harus eomma suapi, ayo aaa,"

Mau tidak mau Sehun memakan bubur yang disodorkan padanya itu. "Apa aku menyusahkan eomma selama aku sakit?" tanya Sehun.

"Tentu saja tidak sayang. Terima kasih kau sudah kembali sadar," ucap eommanya. Sehun tersenyum. Beginilah Sehun seharusnya, tersenyum sesuakanya, bukan Sehun yang dingin dan tempramen ketika eommanya menikahi Ayah tirinya.

Sehun tahu bahwa ia baru saja sadar dari koma karena kecelakaan. Ia ingat Appa-nya memang sudah meninggal, tetapi ia tak ingat mengenai Ayah titinya, hal itu membuat Heechul bernapas lega. Di rumah itu tak boleh menghidupkan televisi ataupun alat komunikasi lainnya kecuali ponsel milik Zhoumi, Victoria, dan Heechul tentunya. Mereka beralasan Sehun harus istirahat penuh.

Siang ini Victoria tengah sibuk di dapur untuk membuat makan siang. Heechul menemani Sehun untuk melatihnya berolahraga di ruang gym milik keluarga sahabatnya itu. Victoria menata banyak lauk-pauk dan bubur yang tadi pagi Heechul buatkan untuk Sehun.

Ia melirik jam sudah pukul 12 lewat, mengapa Luhan belum bangun juga, pikirnya. Jadi ia bermaksud membangunkan anak perempuannya yang tak pernah tidur lebih dari pukul 12 siang.

Tok Tok.

"Lu, sayang.. kau belum sarapan sejak pagi. Sekarang sudah waktunya makan siang, ayo bangun!" panggil Mamanya. Tidak ada balasan dari Luhan. "Hah anak ini," gumam Victoria.

"Mama masuk oke," Victoria membuka pintu kamar Luhan yang memang tak pernah dikunci. Ia mendekat pada sosok anaknya yang tengah berbaring dalam selimut.

"Apa kau sebegitu lelahnya?" tanya Mamanya. Ia tak melihat respon apapun dari Luhan.

"Sayang," Victoria mengguncang tubuh anakanya. Tapi Luhan tetap bergeming. Anaknya bukanlah seseorang yang sulit dibangunkan. Dengan ketukan pintu saja biasanya Luhan langusng terbangun.

"Lu," Victoria mengguncang tubuh Luhan lebih kencang.

"Luhan!" panggil Mama-nya lagi dengan nada khawatir. Victoria memegang tubuh Luhan, dingin. Rasa takut merasuk di hatinya. "Luhan, sayang bangun!" Victoria mengguncang tubuh Luhan tanpa henti, tapi tetap saja Luhan tak membuka matanya.

Ia mengambil ponsel Luhan dengan gemetar dan menghubungi Jinki. Ia tak berani jika harus turun meninggalkan Luhan meski hanya untuk mengambil ponselnya

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Dunia Mimpi]**

Di sebuah kastil kecil dengan dua menara di sisi kanan-kirinya terlihat sangatlah suram. Kastil itu merupakan markas Black Side. Jika kita mengikuti sebuah tangga yang tersembunyi di samping kastil, kita akan menuju ke sebuah penjara bawah tanah. Ya, para tahanan dari Black Side akan mereka masukkan ke sana.

Di salah satu ruangannya, seorang gadis masih tak bergerak di tanah yang menjadi lantai ruang jeruji itu. Sejam yang lalu ia dibawa oleh perempuan bermata besar dari hadapan Sehun. Kyungsoo memang ditugaskan oleh Yifan untuk menangkap Luhan. Kebetulan sekali Luhan sedang tidak bersama makhluk-makhluk sok baik itu.

 **.**

 _ **[Flashback] kejadian penculikan Luhan**_

" _Jongin! Cepat datang padaku," ucap sebuah suara di pendengaran laki-laki yang sedang asik berbaring sambil memikirkan perempuan yang ia sukai._

' _Mengganggu saja!' kesal Jongin dalam hatinya._

" _Ya" ia menjawab panggilan Yifan dan menghilang dari kamarnya._

 _PUSH_

 _Jongin tiba di hadapan Yifan, "ada apa?" tanyanya malas._

" _Hari ini kita mulai rencana. Bawa Luhan ke hadapanku!" perintah Yifan._

 _Jongin sedikit terkejut karena Yifan bertindak lebih cepat daripada perkiraannya. "Sekarang?" tanya Jongin memastikan._

" _Ya. Kenapa? Kau takut tidak bisa melindungi wanita pujaanmu?" ejek Yifan._

 _Wajah Jongin menegang, 'apa Luhan akan di sakiti juga?' pikirnya._

 _Yifan tersenyum miring, "Luhan hanya kita pakai sebagai pancingan untuk Baekhyun, kau ingat?"_

" _Apa jaminanmu jika Luhan terluka?" tanya Jongin datar._

" _Wow wow.. hanya karena wanita kau tidak bermaksud menghianatiku kan Jongin?"_

 _Jongin tak menjawab._

" _Kau bisa membunuhku jika Luhan terluka," ucap Yifan dengan senyum licik kecilnya yang tak dilihat oleh Jongin._

 _Bersamaan dengan itu Tao, istrinya masuk "Yifan! Kau tidak menyuruh anak buahmu untuk membunuhmu kan?" tanya Tao tidak percaya._

" _Hai sayang, sudah bangun?" tanya Yifan tak memerhatikan pertanyaan istrinya._

" _Kita perlu bicara Jongin!" ucap Tao tajam._

" _Maaf, aku tak punya waktu untuk berbicara omong kosong padamu," ucap Jongin lalu menghilang dari hadapan keduanya._

" _Sial–" Tao hendak mengumpat lalu ditahan oleh suaminya._

" _Kau tidak mau mengajarkan hal buruk pada anak kita kan Tao-ya?" Yifan mengingatkan._

" _Baiklah maafkan aku. Tapi mengapa kau menyerahkan hidupmu semudah itu pada si hitam?!"_

" _Aku tidak menyerahkan hidupku. Ia berani membunuhku? Penghianat seperti itu yang akan mati terlebih dahulu ditanganku," ucap Yifan memberitahu istrinya._

 _Tao mendekati suaminya dan duduk dipangkuannya lalu memeluk lehernya, "aku harap begitu, aku tidak mau anakku tidak memiliki Ayah," ucap Tao._

" _Tenang saja sayang," Yifan mencium puncak kepala istrinya dan mengelus perut yang berisi anak pertamanya itu._

" _Kyungsoo," panggil Yifan lagi._

" _Ya aku datang," suara di pendengaran Yifan._

 _Kyungsoo sampai di hadapan suami-istri itu. "Apa tugasku kali ini?" tanya Kyungsoo langsung._

" _Wah kau sepertinya tidak sabar Nona," goda Yifan._

" _Cepatlah brengsek! Aku ingin membunuh Luhan secepatnya," ucap Kyungsoo emosi._

" _Baiklah-baiklah jika itu yang kau mau. Sekarang ikuti Jongin ke rumah Suho, ia aku perintahkan untuk menangkap Luhan. Ia bisa saja berbohong seperti kemarin," perintah Yifan._

" _Baiklah aku pergi dulu. Selamat bersenang-senang dengan istrimu," ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum miring lalu berlari ke luar. Ia menembus tanah di belakang kastil, jalur tanah yang ia buat sebelumnya agar lebih cepat menuju rumah Suho._

 _Kyungsoo bersembunyi di balik pohon sambil memerhatikan Jongin yang sedang bersandar di bawah pohon. Mereka saat ini belum sampai di rumah Suho dkk, bahkan ini masih cukup jauh sampai di sana._

" _Luhan tidak ditemukan," ucap Jongin, sepertinya ia sedang berbicara pada Yifan._

 _Kyungsoo menatap Jongin geram. Bagaimana Jongin bisa mengatakan Luhan tidak ada sedangkan ia belum sampai di rumah Suho, Kyungoo bertelepati pada Yifan mengatakan bahwa ia akan membawa Luhan ke markas mereka._

 _Kyungsoo melanjutkan perjalanan bawah tanahnya dan keluar di celah yang ia buat. Celah yang membawanya ke rumah Suho._

 _Ia keluar dan melihat Luhan berjalan bersama yang lainnya menuju pohon yang sudah ia ketahui adalah pohon menuju rumah Luhan. Tepat sekali!_

 _Kyungsoo mengikuti mereka dan bersembunyi di balik semak halaman belakang rumah Luhan. Ia benar-benar muak mendengar perpisahan mereka. 'Teruskanlah kalian mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan, Luhan akan segera mati tenang saja' tawa jahat Kyungsoo dalam hati._

 _Setelah memastika semuanya pergi, Kyungsoo diam-diam menyelinap ke dalam rumah Luhan. Ia mengernyit ketika melihat laki-laki berkekuatan angin bersama Luhan. 'Apa yang ia lakukan?' tanya Kyungsoo dalam hatinya._

 _Ia terus saja mengikuti mereka dan ia paham, ternyata laki-laki itu adalah manusia seperti Luhan. 'Ini menarik,' pikirnya._

 _Dirasa laki-laki angina itu sedang dalam mode "tak bisa apa-apanya" karena sedang berada di antara dunia mimpi dan nyata, Kyungsoo beraksi dengan menaburkan obat bius yang ia bawa ke udara ruangan itu._

 _Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati Luhan dan menyeringai pada Sehun sebelum membawa Luhan pergi dari hadapannya._

 ** _[Flashback off]_**

 **.**

Perempuan yang terbaring di tanah jeruji itu terbatuk-batuk dan mencoba bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan hidungnya yang sensitif terhadap debu membuatnya terbatuk.

"Wah, kau sudah bangun rupanya?"

Luhan menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati perempuan bermata besar yang ia pernah lihat sebelumnya sedang memandang remeh dirinya dari luar jeruji.

"Kau.. uhuk, dimana ini?" tanya Luhan.

"Tentu saja di tempat sebelum kematianmu Luhan," jawab Kyungsoo tajam lalu tertawa.

"Apa salahku padamu hah?!" teriak Luhan lalu ia kembali terbatuk karena ia sensitif terhadap debu. Yang ia duduki sekarang adalah tanah kering yang banyak menghasilkan debu saat kau mengusiknya.

"Ouu, sebaiknya kau diam saja Luhanie cantik, kau akan mati sebentar lagi. Lebih baik kau melakukan hal yang berguna seperti.." Kyungsoo terdiam sebentar dan berpose seperti sedang berpikir.

"–seperti menangisi nasibmu yang sial mungkin?" Kyungsoo tertawa seakan ucapan mengejeknya untuk Luhan sangat lucu. Luhan hanya menatap Kyungsoo tak mengerti dan kembali terbatuk.

"Sudah bersenang-senangnya Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke pintu masuk dan mendapati Yifan di sana. "Oh, kau. Aku belum puas tentu saja jika ia belum tersiksa dan.. mati," jawab Kyungsoo sarkastik.

"Well, itu urusanmu. Urusanku adalah penghianat itu,"

Yifan tersenyum miring pada Luhan, "kau akan ku bebaskan tentu saja Luhan," ucapan Yifan membuat Kyungsoo menoleh tak suka.

"Tapi bukan salahku kan kalau kau mati di tangan Kyungsoo? Yang penting aku hanya memerlukanmu untuk memancing Baekhyun," ucap Yifan lalu berbalik ingin meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Bisakah kau biarkan saja Baekhyun? Lagipula Baekhyun tak merugikanmu–"

"Tutup saja mulutmu!" bentak Yifan membuat nyali Luhan sedikit ciut.

"Kyungsoo ikut aku!" perintah Yifan.

"Sampai jumpa pecundang," ucap Kyungsoo lalu hendak melangkah tapi ia mengurungkannya, "aku beritahu, kekuatanmu tidak berguna di ruangan ini karena kami sudah membuat ruangan ini kebal terhadap kekuatanmu. Byee" Kyungsoo melenggang pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang ketakutan dalam jeruji itu.

' _Hun-ah, maafkan aku tidak disampingmu'_ batin Luhan sedih.

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu di rumah Suho. Hari ini tak seperti hari-hari sebelum Sehun pergi. Rumah ini terlihat lebih sepi dan penghuninya memilih melakukan kegiatan masing-masing. Suho terlihat sedang melatih kekuatannya di halaman depan rumah. Lay sedang berada di kamar, membaca buku-buku yang tebalnya tidak bisa dibayangkan. Chen sedang berjaga di ruang pantau, hari ini adalah tugasnya. Sedangkan Xiumin sedang di dapur berkutat dengan peralatan dapur dan bahan makanan, ya, hari ini juga giliran Xiumin yang memasak.

Baekhyun terlihat di halaman belakang rumah sedang membuat sesuatu dengan kain-kain yang ada di depannya. Chanyeol ada di dekatnya hanya memandangi apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun, Baekhyun pun tidak menyadari Chanyeol ada di sana. Jadi Chanyeol bisa leluasa melakukan kegiatannya 'menatap Baekhyun'.

"Makanan siaaappp!" teriak Xiumin dari dapur membuat keheningan rumah menjadi hilang sementara.

Satu per satu dari mereka masuk ruang makan tanpa bersuara. Xiumin yang tidak suka keheningan langsung saja berbicara, "Aku tidak memasak banyak siang ini, jadi aku harap kalian memakan apa yang aku masak," ucapnya.

"Kami akan memakan apapun yang kau masak, Xiu" ucap Suho.

"Benar," timpal Chen yang lain hanya mengangguk. Suasana kembali hening.

"Ya! Aku benar-benar benci suasana ini!" kesal Xiumin. Semua mata tertuju padanya dengan bingung.

"Ayolah Hun pasti baik-baik saja di sana! Luhan akan selalu bersamanya,"

Mereka semua masih terdiam memikirkan ucapan Xiumin, membuat perempuan berpipi chubby itu menggeram kesal.

"Ya, apa yang Xiumin bilang itu benar. Kita tidak seharusnya seperti ini terus," ucap Suho akhirnya.

"Kalian menyiksaku," ucap Xiumin sedih.

"Bukan seperti itu Xiu, mianhae. Aku hanya merasakan sepi, walaupun Hun-ah tidak pernah berisik tapi kehadirannya benar-benar ada." Ucap Lay.

"Aku juga merasakan seperti itu walaupun aku dan Baekhyun baru saja tinggal di sini," tambah Chanyeol. Diangguki oleh Baekhyun.

"Sungguh banyak yang menyayangi Hun," ucap Chen.

"Tentu saja, dia adik kesayanganku. Lihatlah aku sampai membuat minuman dunia nyata itu, bubble tea" ucap Xiumin terkekeh sambil menunjuk 8 cup bubble tea yang ia buat.

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang habiskan," Chanyeol mengambil satu cup buble tea dan meminumnya saat ini juga. Baekhyun juga mengikuti Chanyeol dengan mengambil satu bubble tea dan meminumnya.

Xiumin hanya bisa tertawa melihat kelakuan pasangan Chanbaek yang terkadang konyol, bodoh, dan menyebalkan tapi kadang mereka romantis juga membuat yang melihatnya merasa iri. Jadilah hari ini mereka mulai kembali seperti biasa, bercanda dan berbagi bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Dunia Nyata] Rumah Luhan**

Di kediaman Luhan suasana tegang masih menyelimuti. Victoria sejak tadi tak hentinya menangis di pelukan suaminya yang juga terlihat gusar. Heechul duduk di sampan anaknya dengan wajah yang khawatir. Sedangkan Sehun yang tidak mengenal siapa perempuan yang ada di dalam, tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia hanya mengetahui bahwa perempuan itu bernama Luhan, anak dari Mama Victoria dan Baba Zhoumi, tidak lebih.

Mereka terus menatap ke pintu kamar Luhan, di dalam sana, Jinki tengah memeriksa Luhan. Pintu kamar terbuka memperlihatkan Jinki, sang dokter yang keluar dengan wajah bingung dan sedihnya.

Langsung saja Zhoumi merangkul istrinya mendekat pada Jinki. "Ada apa dengan Luhan, Hyung?" tanyanya.

Jinki menggeleng, "Luhan sekarang dalam keadaan koma," ucapnya sambil menunduk.

Victoria jatuh tak sadarkan diri setelah mendengar ucapan Jinki. "Yeobo," panggil Zhoumi.

"Ke..kenapa Luhan sampai koma dok?" tanya Heechul, ia cukup terpukul dengan Sehun yang koma selama 5 tahun, bagaimana jika Luhan juga koma selama it– 'tidak! aku tidak boleh berkata seperti itu'.

"Saya pun tidak tahu mengapa Nona Luhan bisa sampai koma, tubuhnya baik-baik saja begitu juga bagian vitalnya. Ia seperti tertidur," ucap Jinki.

"Luhan," gumam Zhoumi. Ia khawatir dengan anak semata wayangnya, sekarang sang istri pun jatuh pingsan.

"Maafkan aku Zhoumi," ucap Jinki bersalah.

"Tidak apa Hyung, terima kasih sudah memeriksa Luhan. Aku mengantar istriku ke kamar dahulu," ucap Zhoumi lalu mengangkat Victoria menuruni tangga.

"Mari dok saya antar," ucap Heechul. "Sehun-ah, jaga Luhan sebentar," ucap eommanya.

Sehun henya mengangguk.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar Luhan. Ia dapat melihat seorang perempuan yang terbaring di sana. Suara monitor pemantau jantung terdengar sangat familiar di telinga Sehun. Mungkin karena ia juga baru saja sadar dari koma, pikirnya.

Sehun terus melangkah hingga ke samping ranjang Luhan. Ia menatap wajah teduh perempuan yang berbaring di sana. Ia duduk di pinggiran ranjang dan secara tidak sadar menggenggam tangan Luhan.

' _aku tidak tahu siapa kau, tapi mengapa aku sangat sedih melihatmu terbaring lemah? Oh sial dadaku sangat sesak'_ batin Sehun dalam hati.

Tanpa sadar setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Sehun tanpa diminta. _'Mengapa aku menangis?'_ ia menghapus air mata yang sebentar lagi akan menetes kembali.

Ia melihat tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Luhan, rasanya tidak ingin melepaskan tangan Luhan yang dingin. Tangannya mungkin bisa memberi kehangatan untuk Luhan.

" _ **Berjanjilah kau akan tetap bersamaku**_ _ **"**_

"Agh!" pekik Sehun. Sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar di telingnya. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit setelah mendengarnya.

" _ **Tentu saja aku akan selalu bersamamu"**_

"Aghhh!" suara itu masih terngiang di kepalanya. "Suara siapa itu?" gumam Sehun. Ia melihat pada Luhan. _'Apa kita saling mengenal?'_ batinnya.

"Sehun-ah?" panggil eommanya yang baru saja masuk.

"Eomma.."

"Wae Saehun-ah?"

"Apa aku dan Luhan saling mengenal?" tanyanya.

"Saat kau masih kecil tentu saja, setelah itu kalian tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Jadi, baru sekarang kalian bertemu lagi." Jelas eommanya. "Wae?"

"Anio," jawab Sehun.

Heechul duduk di pinggiran ranjang Luhan. Ia menangis kembali "Mi..mianhae Luhan-ah, apa karena kami kau jadi koma?" ucapan eommanya itu tidak dimengerti oleh Sehun.

"Eomma, Luhan tidak koma karena kita. Mengapa eomma bicara begitu?"

"Tidak. Ayo kita temui Victoria di bawah," ajak eommanya.

Kini Victoria sudah sadar kembali, tetapi tubuhnya masih lemah, ia masih berbaring. "Maafkan aku," ucap Heechul. Kata-kata itu membuat Sehun bertambah bingung, apa seseorang yang koma akan menular? Tidak kan?

Victoria menggeleng sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa. Kami juga tidak mengerti mengapa Luhan seperti itu, bahkan dokter pun tidak mengerti. Jadi, jangan salahkan dirimu Heechul-ah," tambah Zhoumi.

Heechul masih menangis. Sehun hanya bisa mengelus sayang punggung wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu.

"Sehun-ah, bagaimana jika kau menempati kamar Luhan? Biarkan Luhan dirawat di kamarmu sementara," tanya Zhoumi.

"Ne. Gwaenchanha Baba. Biarkan aku yang menempati kamar Luhan,"

"Aku akan memindahkannya sekarang, batu aku ne?"

"Ne, Baba"

"Heechul-ah, kau istirahatlah. Aku tidak mau semua yang ada di rumah ini jatuh sakit."

Heechul mengangguk. Sehun mengantar eommanya hingga ke kamar lalu naik ke lantai dua untuk membantu Zhoumi memindahkan Luhan.

 **.**

"Tapi anakku sedang sakit! Mana mungkin aku meninggalkannya sekarang!" Zhoumi terlihat sedang marah saat ini, managernya yang juga merupakan manager istrinya menelfon dan meminta keduanya untuk datang ke press conference untuk serial drama terbaru mereka.

Sedangkan Victoria duduk di samping suaminya menunggu keputusan akhir. Tentu saja mereka lelah karena terlalu banyak pikiran yang harus mereka selesaikan.

"Tidak bisakah kau mengerti Hyung?" suara Zhoumi melunak.

…

Zhoumi menghela napasnya lelah, "baiklah kami ke sana sekarang," suami dari Victoria itu memutuskan sambungannya.

"Apa kita harus meninggalkan Luhan?" tanya istrinya.

"Ya, hanya sebentar. Hyung sudah berjanji padaku hanya selama 1 jam kita pergi,"

Victoria hanya mengangguk.

"Ayo bersiap," Zhoumi merangkul lengan istrinya dan menuntunnya karena Victoria dalam keadaan tidak baik saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Dunia Mimpi]**

"SUHO HYUNG!" teriakan Chen sore ini membuat para penghuni rumah berhamburan dari kamar masing-masing menuju sumber teriakan Chen.

"Ada apa?!" tanya Suho panik.

"Li..lihat kitab ini," tunjuk Chen sambil menatap ngeri pada tulisan yang tertera pada halaman kitab.

Suho mengambil alih kitab dari tangan Chen dan membacanya, " _Mati Sekarang Juga Atau Api Tak Akan Memaafkanmu!_ "

"Mengapa kata-kata itu sangat mengerikan?" tanya Xiumin khawatir. "Siapa yang lebih baik mati?"

"Apa maksudnya?" gumam Suho.

"Kalimat ini memiliki makna tersendiri," ucap Lay.

"Maksudmu?" Xiumin bertanya, dadanya berdebar entah apa yang ia rasakan saat ini, perasaannya benar-benar aneh.

"Mungkin ini adalah jelmaan kekuatan seperti kalimat di halaman awal. 'Tanah yang rusak akan meluas dengan pergerakan yang cepat' setelah kalimat itu muncul, Kyungsoo dan Jongin dari Black Side benar-benar menampakkan diri," jelas Lay.

Xiumin terdiam memikirkan sesuatu, "apa mungkin–"

"Chanyeol, kekuatanmu api bukan?" tanya Xiumin tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "ya, tapi apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Apa kau akan membunuh seseorang?" hening seketika setelah Xiumin mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal.

Chanyeol menatap Xiumin bingung "apa wajahku adalah wajah pembunuh?" tanyanya.

"Mwo? Ani, bukan itu maksudku. Kalian tahu bukan jika Chanyeol memiliki kekuatan api, bisa saja apinya membunuh–"

"Hun!" pekik Xiumin tiba-tiba.

"Xiumin-ah, jangan mengada-ada. Chanyeol tidak mungkin akan membunuh Hun" ucap Lay.

"Bukan. Maksudku Chanyeol memang tidak akan membunuh Hun. Aku memiliki perasaan tidak enak sejak Hun meninggalkan kita,"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Suho.

"Tidak ada tanda-tanda Luhan ataupun Hun mengunjungi kita, aku takut terjadi sesuatu,"

"Benar, aku juga mengkhawatirkan mereka," ucap Lay.

DUAR!

Suara ledakan terdengar dari halaman depan rumah mereka, segera saja Suho berlari ke arah sumber ledaka dengan yang lain mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sesampainya di depan rumah, mereka tidak menemukan kerusakan apapun. Halaman mereka aman seperti sebelumnya, jadi apa yang menyebabkan ledakan itu?

"Apa kita salah dengar?" tanya Chen.

"Ani, aku kira kita tidak salah dengar. Ledakannya sangat besar, aku pikir halaman depan kita hancur" sahut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melihat sesuatu yang sangat familiar di matanya. Sebuah gulungan berwarna hitam yang tergeletak di tengah halaman. Ia berjalan mendekati gulungan itu.

"Baekii, mau ke mana?" tanya Chanyeol panik melihat perempuan yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya berjalan menjauhi rumah.

Baekhyun menunduk dan mengambil sesuatu yang menyita perhatiannya. Kemudian ia membulatka matanya ketika mengingat benda apa yang ditangannya sekarang.

"Ada apa?" Suho menghampiri.

Baekhyun hanya menyerahkan gulungan hitam itu pada Suho dengan tangan gemetar.

Karena penasaran, Suho membuka gulungan itu dan membacanya dalam hati. Baekhyun tak lagi ingin melihat apa isinya, ia mulai mengeluarkan air mata ketakutan.

"Tidak mungkin," lirih Suho.

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Annyeeeooonggg ^^**

 **Maaf ya karena aku suka banget ngundur-ngundur update-an cerita ini. Sedih si menunggu review gak nambah-nambah kkk. Aku harap kalian gak bosen ya sama cerita ini TT huhu. Apa kalian bosen? Jangan oke hehehe :D**

 **Balasan Review**

 **#knightwalker314: iyaya Kyungsoo-nya bener-bener jahat memang huhu. Mianhae buat Kyung jadi jahat TT huhu. Makasi buat reviewnya ya hihi :)**

 **#oh nuhi: wehehe makasii :* kalo yang ini seru tak? semoga tak mengecewakan yahh hehe. Makasi reviewnya :)**

 **Makasi yang masih nunggu cerita ini ^^ tunggu chapter selanjutnya. Review jangan lupa oke :D**

 **Gamsahamnida *loveforHUNHAN yeayy!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Selamat Membaca!**

 **Sorry for typo ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note: Hun = Sehun**

 **Adventurous Dream**

 **11**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Markas Black Side]**

"Yifan! Dimana Jongin?!" teriak Kyungsoo setelah mendobrak masuk ruangan pemimpinnya.

"Oh, hai anak buahku yang setia" sapa Yifan, ia menghiraukan pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Jawab aku berengsek!" kesal Kyungsoo.

"Ia ada bersamaku, ia aman tenang saja"

"Aku sudah membawa Luhan ke hadapanmu, lalu apa lagi yang kau inginkan?"

Yifan meyunggingkan senyum miringnya.

"Ja-jangan bilang kau berniat membunuhnya seperti Baekhyun?" tanya Kyungsoo takut-takut.

"Tidak akan. Kau diamlah! Ikuti saja perintahku!" Kyungsoo hanya terdiam, "sekarang antarkan ini ke rumah mereka" Yifan melemparkan sebuah gulungan hitam pada Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau akan mulai menggeretak mereka?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja, aku muak jika terlalu lama hanya untuk membunuh penghianat itu!"

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarkannya. Jangan pernah mencoba untuk menyentuh Jongin!" Kyungsoo memperingatkan.

"Tenang saja. Aku hanya memastikan bahwa Jongin tidak mengganggu kerjamu"

"Baiklah," Kyungsoo mengagguk lalu menuju ke rumah Suho.

 **.**

 **.**

"Pantas saja selama Hun pergi perasaanku selalu tak tenang. Jadi ini maksudnya," lirih Xiumin.

Mereka semua kini sedang berada di ruang tamu untuk membahas surat yang dikirim dari Black Side, itu yang diketahui Baekhyun. Luhan saat ini diculik oleh mereka, tentu saja mereka harus membawa Baekhyun jika ingin menyelamatkan Luhan. Dengan kata lain, Luhan dijadikan pancingan agar mereka menyerahkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sedaritadi diam, ia memikirkan semua ini terjadi karenanya, ia menuliskan sesuatu di kertasnya. **Bawa aku ke sana, Luhan akan selamat.** Tulisnya.

"Tidak!" sergah Chanyeol. "Tidak adakah cara lain selain menyerahkan Baekhyun pada mereka?"

"Entahlah, aku sedang memikirkannya," sahut Suho.

Baekhyun mulai menangis, bagaimana pun Luhan sampai di tangan Black Side karena dirinya. Mereka menginginkan dirinya untuk dibunuh. Ia benci jika harus mengorbankan seseorang karena dirinya. Chanyeol juga khawatir akan keselamatan Luhan, tetapi ia lebih mengkhawatirkan kekasihnya itu, jelas-jelas Baekhyun diinginkan untuk dibunuh.

"Hyung! Tidak ada kalimat yang muncul lagi selain kalimat mengerikan tadi," ucap Chen yang baru kembali dari mengecek Kitab. Chen memang ditugaskan untuk itu.

Suho mengacak rambutnya frustasi, ia terlalu bingung saat ini. Ini bukan pertanda perang, tetapi mengapa kejadiannya serumit ini. Suho terdiam sebentar membuat yang lainnya juga terdiam berkutat dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Suho bangkit dari duduknya membuat yang lain melihat padanya, "sebaiknya kita kunjungi rumah Luhan sekarang. Kita pastikan dahulu apakah Hun juga bersama Luhan atau ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Hun," titah Suho. Yang lain mengangguk menyetujui pada laki-laki yang paling tua diantara mereka itu.

"Aku juga khawatir jika ini hanya sebuah jebakan" ucap Chen.

Kini mereka berada di rumah Luhan, rumah yang tidak asing bagi mereka karena sudah pernah mereka masuki sebelumnya. Mereka langsung naik ke lantai dua, lantai di mana kamar Luhan berada. Sesampainya di sana, mereka tidak menemukan Luhan di kamarnya.

"Apa Black Side membodohi kita?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Jika Luhan tidak ada, berarti Luhan baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Lay, tapi hatinya masih merasa gelisah.

Suho masih menimbang, "kita cari di tempat lainnya," usul Suho.

"Baiklah ayo," Chen kini memimpin mereka.

Mereka ke ruang tengah, dimana terdapat 2 kamar di sana. Mata Lay memincing ketika melihat seseorang yang berdiri di pintu salah satu kamar. Mereka mendekat dan ternyata Sehun yang berada di ambang pintu kamar, membelakangi mereka.

"Hun-ah!" Xiumin membulatkan matanya dan langsung berlari bermaksud memeluk adiknya yang ia rindukan.

Kosong. Xiumin tak bisa menyentuh sedikitpun tubuh Sehun. DUG! Ia malah tersungkur begitu saja dan kepalanya sedikit terbentur dinding kamar. "Agh!" ringisnya.

"Xiumin-ah!" Chen berlari menghampiri kekasihnya yang terjatuh.

Saat Chen melewati tubuh Sehun, Sehun membungkuk seperti merasakan tabrakan keras di punggungnya.

"Hun-ah!" pekik Lay khawatir.

"Jangan seenaknya menabrak Hun saat ini. Ia berada di dunia yang berbeda dengan kita," ucap Suho. "Sepertinya tubuh Hun masih sedikit berhubungan dengan dunia mimpi. Jadi ia terkadang bisa merasakan sentuhan dari dunia mimpi." Yang lain mengangguk mengerti.

"Berarti Hun sudah berhasil ke dunia nyata? Dan Luhan.." gumam Chanyeol.

Sebagai informasi, seorang penjelajah mimpi memang akan terlihat oleh para penghuni dunia mimpi saat ia dalam keadaan sadar atupun tertidur. Tetapi mereka tidak bisa mendengar suara, hanya bisa melihat. Sedangkan penjelajah tersebut tidak akan bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di dunia mimpi. Bagi penjelajah mimpi seperti Sehun yang sudah lama tinggal di sana, dunia nyata masih terasa asing untuknya sehingga dirinya terkadang masih bisa merasakan suasana dunia mimpi.

Mereka yang masih di luar kamar Luhan bergegas masuk ketika Hun berjalan masuk. Mereka mengikuti Sehun yang ternyata menuju tubuh Luhan yang terbaring dengan berbagai peralatan dokter dunia nyata.

"Luhan," gumam Lay, ia menitihkan air matanya. Pemandangan Luhan yang terbaring lemah merupakan pemandangan terburuk dalam sejarah penciptaannya. Xiumin juga sudah tak bisa bertahan, ia menutupi pemandangan di depannya dengan bersembunyi di dada kekasihnya. Baekhyun? Jangan ditanya, ia bahkan sudah merosot jatuh ke lantai dengan Chanyeol yang memeluk erat dirinya. Baekhyun merasa ini lebih menyakitkan daripada mengetahui kabar Yifan akan menikahi Tao.

Para lelaki di sana yang menenangkan kekasihnya dengan mengamati Sehun yang menurut mereka memiliki tingkah aneh saat memegang kepalanya seperti orang kesakitan.

"Hanya perasaanku saja atau Hun-ah seperti orang bingung?" tanya Chen.

Suho mengangguk, "aku rasa ada yang terjadi dengan Hun, aku akan merasakan situasi dunia nyata sebentar," lalu Suho menutup matanya agar bisa merasakan dunia lain selain dunia mimpi.

" _Luhan,"_ Suho membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara Sehun. Ia kini berada di antara dunia nyata dan mimpi.

" _Mengapa kau terus muncul di kepalaku,"_ ucap Sehun yang membuat Suho mengerutkan dahinya. _"Sebenarnya apa hubungan kita? Mengapa kau seperti menjerit meminta tolong padaku,"_ sontak perkataan Sehun membuat Suho terkejut. 'Apa ini? Apa Hun-ah melupakan Luhan?' pikir Suho.

" _Aku mohon, berhentilah menyiksaku. Cepatlah pulih. Aku rasa hanya kau yang dapat menjelaskannya padaku,"_ ucapan Sehun seperti gumaman yang untung saja Suho masih dapat merasakannya. Setelah merasa cukup mendapat penjelasan, Suho menutup matanya dan tak lama ia tersadar dan membuka matanya kembali di alam mimpi.

"Bagaimana Hyung?" tanya Chen. Yang lain juga menunggu.

"Sepertinya Hun-ah lupa ingatan," jawab Suho sambil menghembuskan napasnya.

"Mwo?!" jerit mereka serempak.

Suho mengangguk, "aku rasa kita yang harus menuju markas Black Side sekarang,"

"Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ia harus ikut," lanjut Suho mendapat anggukkan setuju dari Baekhyun.

"Tapi–"Chanyeol hendak membantah tetapi tangannya digenggam oleh Baekhyun. Tatapan kekasihnya itu menunjukkan bahwa ia harus mengizinkannya ikut.

"Kumohon Chanyeol-ah, Luhan dalam bahaya. Lagipula kita semua yang akan ke sana. Kita bisa memastikan bahwa Luhan kembali, tetapi Baekhyun tetap pada kita," Suho meyakinkan.

'Aku mohon' mata Baekhyun seolah mengatakan itu pada Chanyeol. Sedikit berpikir, mau bagaimanapun dipikirkan, Chanyeol tidak akan pernah setuju jika Baekhyun ikut. Tetapi, ia tidak boleh egois bukan?

Lalu Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, Baekhyun dengan bahagianya memeluk kekasihnya itu. Air matanya perlahan keluar. Sepertinya ia akan kehilangan orang-orang yang baru saja ia sayangi dan menyayanginya, terlebih Chanyeol, ia sudah mulai mencintai kekasihnya itu. Tadinya ia menerima Chanyeol dengan alasan untuk melupakan Yifan. Ternyata, Baekhyun malah ikut mencintai Chanyeol seperti Chanyeol mencintai dirinya.

Baiklah, sepertinya beginilah jalan hidupnya. Pikir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun ketika merasa dadanya sedikit basah. "Hey, sayang, mengapa menangis?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng, ia tersenyum sambil satu air matanya menetes.

"Gwaenchanha," Chanyeol membawa kekasihnya itu ke pelukannya.

"Aku akan membuat Hun-ah mengingat ingatannya di dunia mimpi," gumam Lay pelan hampir tak terdengar.

"Ayo, kita harus bergegas," ucap Suho lalu memimpin mereka untuk melakukan perjalanan jauh.

Lay diam-diam mengalirkan kekuatannya untuk membuka pikiran Sehun. Ia menutup matanya dan mengeluarkan gumpalan cahaya di tangannya. Ia melayangkannya ke kepala Sehun membuat Sehun pusing seketika. Lay tersenyum lalu mengikuti yang lainnya di paling belakang. Ia lega karena tidak ada yang mengetahuinya.

'Semoga kau cepat pulih Hun-ah' gumam Lay dalam hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Dunia nyata]**

"Agh!" ringis Sehun. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba seperti berputar. Sangat memusingkan, ia mengerjapkan matanya karena penglihatannya mulai mengabur, mungkin ia kelelahan. Jadi Sehun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya dan beristirahat.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika tayangan seperti film yang diputar muncul di penglihatannya.

" _LUHAN!"_

" _Hey kau sudah sadar.."_

" _Aku di mana?"_

" _Selamat datang adik kecil.."_

 _.._

" _Yak! Hun-ah!"_

" _Mianhae Noona, ne"_

 _.._

" _Suho Hyung!"_

" _Wae?"_

" _Aku bisa melakukan ini, lihatlah"_

 _.._

" _Aku menemukan Luhan"_

" _Benarkah?"_

" _Hun-ah apa sesenang itu kau menemukan Luhan?"_

 _.._

" _Yak anak nakal! Berhenti membuat kueku hancur"_

" _Itu lucu Noona, bukan hancur. Ya kan Hyung?"_

 _.._

" _Aku menemukan tubuhmu,"_

" _Apa yang harus aku lakukan Hyung?"_

 _.._

" _Ya! Hun-ah, panggil dia Hyung, Chanyeol Hyung"_

..

" _Hun-ah, jaga dirimu,"_

" _Aku akan berusaha kembali Noona, aku tidak akan meninggalkan kalian,"_

 _.._

"HAHHH!" Hun terjatuh di lantai. Kakinya tidak kuat lagi menahan beban tubuhnya. Keringat dingin menjalari tubuhnya, napasnya tersengkal, dan penglihatannya kembali seperti sedia kala, penglihatan dengan kamar Luhan saat ini.

"Apa itu," gumamnya terengah. Kepalanya masih sakit ia sandarkan ke kasur yang Luhan tempati. Ia memejamkan matanya merasakan kepalanya yang semakin sakit.

 **Sehun-ah, tolong aku!**

Sehun membuka matanya dengan cepat dan menolehkan kepalanya ke segala arah, ia pikir bisa menemukan Luhan.

 **Hiks, Sehun-ah kau jahat!**

"Aghh!" Sehun memegang kepalanya yang semakin menggila. "A..aku mohon," rintih Sehun sambil menggeliat.

"Haa..hahh..hahhh..haa Aghh!" Kepala Sehun kini tidak lagi bersandar di ranjang, kepalanya jatuh membentur lantai.

 **Sehunnnnn tolong akuu hiks!**

"Aku mohon.. ja..jangan.. ber..hahh berte..riak"

Saat itu juga Sehun tak sadarkan diri di lantai dingin itu. Suara memilukan dipikirannya sudah hilang berganti kesunyian yang membuatnya terlena.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Dunia Mimpi]**

"Sekarang, dengarkan aku semuanya!" perintah Suho. Saat ini keenam kelompok White dunia mimpi tengah bersiap untuk menuju markas Black Side. Mereka semua memerhatikan pemimpin mereka itu.

"Aku, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun akan terlebih dahulu berangkat. Kami akan menampakkan diri, kita akan berpura-pura menyerahkan Baekhyun pada mereka,"

"Tapi–"

"Tidak ada tapi Chanyeol-ah, ini hanya pura-pura" Suho memperingatkan.

"Arasseo," jawab Chanyeol cepat.

"Jadi kita hanya berpura-pura?!" tanya Baekhyun seperti terkejut. Membuat yang lainnya sedikit tegang karena jika Bakehyun bersuara maka Yifan bisa mendengarnya. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lalau tersenyum menenangkan yang lain.

"Baiklah, aku rasa Yifan sudah mendengarnya," ucap Suho akhirnya membuat yang lain mengerutkan keningnya serempak.

"Hei rileks. Aku hanya membuat Yifan masuk rencana kita," kekeh Suho. Yang lain masih terdiam.

"Kita akan berencana pura-pura menyerahkan Baekhyun, tapi itu memang dilakukan. Setelah Baekhyun ditangan mereka, Luhan juga ditangan kita. Tetapi, karena mereka tahu kita hanya berpura-pura, maka mereka juga akan waspada dan tidak begitu saja menyerahkan Luhan,"

"Aku dan Chanyeol akan mengulur waktu hingga Lay, Xiumin, dan Chen datang. Mereka adalah kelompok tambahan untuk menyelamatkan Luhan tanpa melibatkan Luhan masuk dalam rencana. Luhan akan dibawa kembali terlebih dahulu, sisanya kita bertiga akan mengurusnya. Jika terdesak, kita hanya perlu pergi dari sana tanpa tertangkap. Apa kalian mengerti?" lanjut Suho. Mereka semua mengangguk mengerti.

"Chen-ah, aku percayakan kau untuk menjaga dua perempuan ini," ucap Suho. Ia menatap Lay sebentar lalu kembali menatap Chen. Anggukkan mantap dari Chen membuat Suho tersenyum.

"Kelompok satu akan berangkat. Satu jam dari sekarang, kelompok dua berangkat. Buat rumah ini menghilang, menandakan bahwa kalian memang ada di rumah" tambah Suho.

"Kami mengerti," ucap Xiumin. Lay hanya mengangguk, sesungguhnya ia khawatir pada Suho.

"Baiklah, kami berangkat."

"Berhati-hatilah kalian," ucap Chen ketika mengantar mereka ke depan.

"Pasti! Jaga Lay untukku," Suho melambai pada yang lain.

"Suho-ya," panggil Lay, akhirnya ia bersuara semenjak rencana dibuat. Suho berbalik dan tepat bibirnya disentuh oleh bibir milik kekasihnya itu. "Berhati-hatilah," pesan Lay lalu berbalik hendak kembali ke dalam.

Suho menarik tangan kekasihnya dan mendaratkan ciuman yang cukup lama di sana. "Aku pasti baik-baik saja," Suho menenangkan lalu tersenyum. Senyuman Suho membuat Lay sedikit tenang, ia mengangguk dan memandang kepergian ketiganya.

Sementara itu di markas Black Side, pemimpin dari kelompok Black itu menyunggingkan senyum mengerikannya. "Ayo kita tunggu tamu spesial hari ini," ucapanya. Ucapannya itu didengar oleh Kyungsoo, Tao, Jongin, dan.. tentu saja oleh Baekhyun juga.

"Bodoh sekali," lanjutnya sambil terkekeh.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Berjanjilah kau akan tetap bersamaku,"_

" _Tentu saja, aku akan selalu bersamamu,"_

 _.._

" _Baiklah, aku akan baik-baik saja,"_

" _Aku pergi,"_

" _Kau harus bersamaku,"_

" _Iya Sehun-ah,"_

 _.._

" _Lu tidak!"_

"HAHH!" Sehun terkejut dari tidurnya, mimpi yang sama. Hal itu membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit. "Ugh!"

CEKLEK

"Sayang, Sehunie? Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Eommanya sambil tersenyum lega.

"Ne, Eomma. Apa eomma yang membawaku ke sini?" tanya Sehun.

"Ani, Baba-mu sudah pulang saat itu dan membawamu ke sini. Kau membuat eomma khawatir," ucap eommanya lalu memeluk anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Mianhae eomma," lirih Sehun.

"Eomma," panggil Sehun.

"Hm?"

"Apa ingatan yang aku lupakan sangat penting?"

"Ti..tidak, semua itu hanya kegiatanmu sehari-hari. Wae?" tanya Heechul mulai khawatir jika anaknya itu mulai mengingat masa lalunya.

"Ani, hanya.."

"Oh Sehun-ah, syukurlah kau sudah sadar," Victoria menghambur masuk lalu meletakkan segelas susu di nakas.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Victoria.

"Lebih baik Ma," Sehun tersenyum.

"Syukurlah. Sekarang, Hechul-ah, kau minum ini. Kau belum makan seharian, kita perlu tenaga untuk menaga Sehun dan juga Luhan," Victoria menyodorkan segelas susu yang ia bawa tadi.

"Jadi eomma belum makan apapun?" tanya Sehun.

Heechul menghabiskan susunya dalam sekali minum, "gwaenchanha Hun-ah, lihat, eomma sudah mium susunya,"

' _Hun-ah'_ Sehun memegangi kepalanya yang mulai terasa sakit lagi.

"Apa sakit?" khawatir eomma-nya.

"Aku paggilkan dokter kalau begitu," Victoria bergegas keluar.

"Ani, aku hanya butuh tidur lagi Eomma, Mama, jagan khawatir," ucap Sehun. Lalu ia kembali masuk ke selimutnya.

"Baiklah, selamat malam Sehunie," eommanya mengecup keningnya dan meninggalkan Sehun yang sudah menutup matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah sejam yang lalu kelompok satu berangkat ke markas Black Side. Kini giliran kelompok dua untuk berangkat. Chen, Xiumin, dan Lay sudah keluar dari rumah mereka dengan saling bahu membahu. Chen yang menyambar pohon agar tumbang, Xiumin yang menarik batang pohon agar menjadi jalan bagi mereka untuk turun, dan Lay menghidupkan kembali pohon yang sudah Chen rusak serta mengobati lengan Xiumin yang tergores ranting.

Setelah menyingkirkan batang pohon dari kaca jendela, mereka bergegas berangkat. Dengan tenang tapi cepat, mereka bergerak di bawah gelapnya malam. Sangat ampuh sebagai persembunyian mereka agar tak diketahui Black Side.

Kedua kelompok itu masih berjalan entah sampai kapan, karena ini belum ada setengah perjalanan.

Sementara keenam kelompok itu masih terus berjalan. Di kediaman Luhan, tepatnya di kamar pribadi Luhan yang kini seorang laki-laki tengah tertidur pulas. Tanpa diketahui, ternyata laki-laki tersebut luar biasa tersiksa dalam mimpinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Sehun POV**_

" _ **Hah," aku menghembuskan naspasku tepat ketika membuka mataku. Aku cukup lega karena tidak kembali bermimpi yang membuat kepalaku sakit hingga rasanya lebih baik mati. Mengapa malam ini sangat hening? Tapi kapan lagi aku akan merasakan keheningan seperti ini? Sangat menenangkan. Aku memejamkan mataku sebentar.**_

 _ **Aku tidak merasakan kantuk, entah mengapa aku jadi memikirkan Luhan. Aku bangkit dari posisi tidurku lalu berjalan ke arah pintu.**_

 _ **Sampai di kamar Luhan yang sebelumnya aku gunakan, aku bisa melihat tubuh Luhan yang masih berbaring. Aku mendekatinya dan duduk di tepi ranjangnya.**_

 _ **Mengapa dadaku terus saja merasakan sesak dan sedih ketika memandang gadis di depanku ini? Entahlah, semuanya terasa aneh saat aku sadar dari komaku. Dengan memori yang hanya sedikit di kepalaku, aku tidak bisa menemukan kebenaran. Siapa Luhan sebenarnya untukku? Eomma bilang, kami tidak pernah bertemu lagi setelah kami dewasa. Tetapi, mengapa aku sangat nyaman di dekatnya, rasanya aku tidak ingin pergi dari sisinya walalupun dadaku terasa sesak.**_

 _ **Perlahan aku mengusak surainya yang sangat lembut di tanganku. Mengapa aku merindukannya? Apa diam-diam aku berkencan dengan Luhan tanpa diketahui orangtua kami? Aish Oh Sehun pikiranmu! Aku menggelengkan kepalaku ribut.**_

 _ **Aku mendekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya. Sebuah kecupan aku daratkan di dahinya. Semoga kau lekas sembuh Lu. Aku menggenggam tangannya sebentar lalu beranjak dari kamarnya.**_

 _ **Aku rasa aku butuh angin. Yah, angin malam memang tidak terlalu bagus, tapi aku menginginkan angin untuk menyejukkan tubuhku terutama kepalaku yang selalu merasakan sakit luar biasa.**_

 _ **Aku membuka pintu belakang dan angin dengan tidak sopannya menabrak wajahku dengan keras. Ruapanya di luar sangat berangin. Seharusnya aku masuk saja, tetapi entah kenapa kakiku melangkah keluar dan berhenti di tengah-tengah halaman.**_

 _ **Aku merentangkan kedua tanganku rendah dan menutup mataku. Menghirup angin malam sebentar mungkin tidak apa-apa. Aku rasa rambutku sudah tak beraturan akibat terpaan angin yang kuat.**_

' _ **Tenanglah' bisikku dalam hati. Aku hanya ingin merasakan angin yang tenang. Perlahan aku merasakan angin di sekitarku melunak, tidak sekencang sebelumnya. Aku membuka mataku.**_

 _ **Aku memincingkan mataku ketika sesuatu yang terbang menuju ke arahku. Semakin lama, sesuatu itu mendekat hingga aku dapat melihat dengan jelas ketika sesuatu itu berhenti tepat di depanku.**_

" _ **Pusaran angin?" gumamku.**_

 _ **Aku terus mengamati pusaran angin yang menurutku aneh. Bagaimana ada pusaran angin begitu putih dan oh lihat, ia tetap tak bergerak dari depanku. Aku menggeser tubuhku ke kanan, aku pikir aku menghalangi jalan pusaran angin itu. Tapi yang terjadi, pusaran angin itu mengikuti ke arah aku bergeser. Mengapa ini jadi menyeramkan?**_

 _ **Aku bergeser lagi ke kanan dan angin itu juga bergeser ke kanan. Mataku baik-baik saja kan? Aku mengusap mataku, mungkin aku mulai berhalusinasi. Tapi pusaran angin itu memang ada. Atau aku bermimpi?**_

 _ **Aku melangkah mundur, aku melihat pusaran angin itu mendekat ke arahku. Aku belum pernah merasakan hal seseram ini, sungguh. Apa ada semacam roh di angin itu? Agh! Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, jangan berpikir aneh-aneh.**_

" _ **Hun-ah" aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku. Tapi siapa? Aku mengedarkan kepalaku mencari sumber suara.**_

 _ **Aku berbalik lalu melangkah dan mencoba tenang dalam setiap langkahku. Langkah ketiga aku masih bergetar, langkah kedua hanya jantungku yang berdetak tak normal, langkah ketiga..**_

 _ **Sial!**_

 _ **Entah mengapa pusaran angin itu mengelilingi tubuhku, dalam sekejap aku berada di tengah pusaran. Tak lama, rasa sakit mulai terasa di kepalaku, rasa sakit yang sama bahkan ini lebih menyakitkan daripada biasanya.**_

" _ **Agh!"**_

 _ **Mengapa sangat sakit seperti ini.**_

 **.**

 _ **Author POV**_

" _ **Agh!" Sehun meringis saat rasa sakit menyerang kepalanya. Ia memegangi kepalanya hingga menarik rambutnya sendiri, rasa jambakkannya bahkan tidak terasa lagi.**_

 _ **Sekelebat memori-memori yang membuatnya tersiksa terus berputar di kepalanya. Tubuhnya juga sudah tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya lagi. Sehun tersungkur dengan tangan kanannya yang masih memegangi kepalanya.**_

" _ **To..tolong!" teriaknya.**_

 _ **Tidak seorang pun mendengarnya karena Sehun sedang masuk dalam mimpinya. Mimpi yang hanya dimiliki dirinya dan juga.. Luhan.**_

" _ **Lu.." Sehun menutup matanya, ia tak sadarkan diri di tengah malam yang gelap.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Annyeonghaseyoooo :D**

 **Aku dah update nih, gimana chapter ini, oke tak? hehehe. Ini sebenernya.. aku gak bisa ngomong banyak-banyak karena baru pulang dari "bukan mudik, berasa mudik" yah you know lah semacam kejebak macet diantara para pemudik T.T (eh maap yak author malah curhat kkk). Semoga ff ini bisa nemenin kalian yang lagi mudik ataupun balik mudik hihihi.. :)**

 **Makasi yang udah ngikutin ff ini sampe udah chapter 11 hihi. Seneng juga akhirnya ff ini lumayan yang suka :D**

 **Balasan Review**

 **#LuVe94: Hahaha, Yifan kurang kejem ya kkk. Tao-nya lagi hamil si, kalo kejem-kejem nanti anaknya ikutan kejem *ehmalahcarialesan *digebukin kkk. Aamiin, eh ngomong" si Sehun dah masuk ke alam mimpinya tuh ^^ terimakasi sudah mereview hihi FIGHTING!  
**

 **#knightwalker134: huhuhu makasi kalo ceritanya gak ngebosenin huaaa :'( terharu hiks. Sipp pasti dilanjut kok dah semagat nih kalo banyak yang suka dan nungguin ^^ makasi reviewnya.**

 **#JulS: sipsip sudah di up ^^ terimakasi sudah mereview**

 **#nurfarida577: udah di upp ^^ terimakasi sudah mereview**

 **Akhir kata.. (bilangnya gak bisa ngomong banyak" malah dah banyak banget kkkk)**

 **Gamsahamninda *lovef** **orHUNHAN yeayy!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Note: Chapter ini difokuskan pada Suho dkk yang menyelamatkan Luhan**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **Sorry for typo ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Adventurous Dream**

 **12**

 **.**

 **.**

Teng!

Teng!

Teng!

Seseorang tengah berusaha membangunkan perempuan yang ada di dalam jeruji dengan memukulkan batu pada besi itu.

'Aku mohon bukalah matamu' batinnya.

Perempuan yang tengah meringkuk di tanah dengan tangan terikat mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya, pertanda bahwa ia mendengar suara bising di dekatnya. Perempuan itu, Luhan, membuka matanya perlahan dan merasakan sakit yang sangat di sekujur tubuhnya. Perutnya juga merasakan mual setiap kali ia membuka mata dari tidur tiba-tibanya.

Ini adalah hari keempat penculikan Luhan, yang ia ingat adalah, sudah tiga hari perempuan jahat bermata owl itu memberikan sesuatu padanya untuk diminum, sesuatu seperti air karena tidak berasa. Setelahnya ia tidak mengingat apapun karena sepertinya ia jatuh tertidur. Saat bangun, ia akan merasakan sakit dan mual.

Luhan mencoba untuk duduk, "Agh!" Luhan meringis saat mencoba menggerakkan tangannya, semuanya terasa sakit saat digerakkan.

Teng!

Suara itu terdengar lagi dan membuat Luhan menyipitkan matanya guna melihat lebih jelas bayangan siapa yang ada di luar jerujinya.

"Si..siapa itu?" tanya Luhan ketakutan.

Teng!

Bukan jawaban melainkan pukulan lagi yang Luhan dengar. Ia berusaha memperjelas penglihatannya dengan mengerapkan matanya. Keadaannya yang sangat buruk membuat penglihatannya sedikit kabur, tapi ia cukup mengenali siapa orang itu.

"K..Kai? Haahh, jangan sakiti aku, aku mohon hiks" Luhan bergetar ketika mengingat bahwa orang yang bersamanya sekarang adalah bagian dari Black Side juga. Dengan sekujur tubuhnya yang bergetar membuat rasa sakitnya membuncah karena tubuhnya bergerak.

Teng! Teng! Teng!

 **Tidak Han. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, aku akan berusaha membawamu keluar dari sini.** Jongin menuliskan sesuatu yang besar di kertasnya. **Jadi aku mohon bertahanlah**. Tatapannya berubah sendu ketika melihat Luhan sangat kesakitan.

"Hiks.. tolong aku," ucap Luhan lemah.

 **Tentu. Aku berjanji akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini. Aku janji.**

Jongin tersenyum meyakinkan Luhan. Ia terlihat sangat geram dengan Yifan, bagaimana bisa Yifan mengatakan Luhan hanya sebagai pemancing tetapi keadaan Luhan sangat mengenaskan. Ia bersumpah akan membunuh Yifan saat ini juga jika ia tak mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat.

Dengan tergesa, Jongin mengisyaratkan dengan tangannya agar Luhan menunggunya. Jongin menghilang dari sana dan bersembunyi di balik diding terdekat. Ia memekakan pendengarannya.

Suara seseorang membuka pintu jeruji itu membuat Luhan tambah ketakutan. Sesaat tadi ia mengerti bahwa Jongin akan bersembunyi, dan sekarang ia mendengar pintu jeruji yang dibuka. Pasti perempuan jahat itu kembali.

"Halo Luhannie, bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau sudah lumpuh?" tanya Kyungsoo disertai tawa jahatnya.

Luhan hanya diam. Ia tak berniat membuang tenaganya utuk membalas perkataan tak bermutu perempuan jahat itu. Sedangkan Jongin yang di balik dinding cukup terkejut mendengar suara Kyungsoo. Bukankah Kyungsoo akan membantunya? Ada apa ini? Jongin mengepalkan tanganya, 'dasar wanita picik!' maki Jongin dalam hatiya.

HUEEKK!

Luhan memuntahkan isi perutnya yang terlihat seperti cairan berwarna hitam menjijikkan. Rasanya tidak pahit, hanya terasa panas ketika menyapa lidah, bibir, dan gusinya. Air mata Luhan sedaritadi sudah mengalir, entah sejak kapan.

HUEEKK!

HUEEKK!

Perempuan jahat itu hanya menonton adegan Luhan memuntahkan isi perutnya dan sesekali berdecak sebal karena Luhan tidak berhenti muntah.

"Sudah?" tanya Kyungsoo, ia tidak sabar meminumkan cairan yang sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnnya.

Luhan terbatuk dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan lemah tetapi tatapannya cukup tajam pada Kyungsoo.

"Ouu, kau menakutkan Luhanie," ejek Kyungsoo dengan suara yang dibuat-buat.

"Ja..jangan hahh.. menyebut namaku de..dengan mulut sialanmu–" bentak Luhan lemah. Kyungsoo tersenyum meremehkan Luhan.

"–berengsek!" lanjut Luhan.

"MWO?!"

Kyungsoo merasa Luhan tengah memancing emosinya. "Seharusya aku membunuhmu saja sejak kemarin bukan memberikanmu racun– yah itu tidak masalah, aku senang melihatmu tersiksa Luhan!" Kyungsoo kembali tertawa.

"Ka..kau memang jahat" ucap Luhan lagi sambil tersenyum sinis, "kau.. uhuk! Kau sangat menyedihkan" remeh Luhan.

"Sialan! Diam kau!" bentak Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo lalu mendekati Luhan lalu menarik rambutnya, memaksanya untuk membuka mulut. Jelas saja Kyungsoo memiliki tenaga yang lebih kuat dari Luhan, cairan tak berasa itu meluncur mulus ke dalam kerongkongan Luhan dan sebagian mengalir keluar mulutnya membuat cairan hijau itu terlihat jelas di kulit putih Luhan.

"Selamat menikmati sisa harimu di dunia ini Luhaniiee," ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum puas karena Luhan sudah mulai tak sadarkan diri.

Kyungsoo melempar tubuh Luhan yang ada di pangkuannya lalu keluar dari sana. Jongin keluar dari persembunyiannya setelah mendengar suara Kyungsoo pergi. Ia melihat ke arah Luhan dan melihat cairan hijau yang tersisa di bibir Luhan. 'Sial!' batin Jongin.

'Kyungsoo benar-benar keterlaluan, aku akan membunuhnya setelah membunuh Yifan!' geramnya. Jongin menghilang dari sana bermaksud membuatkan Luhan penawar racunnya sebelum racun itu bereaksi menggerogoti organ Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti yang direncanakan, Suho, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol sudah sampai di markas Black Side. Mereka kini tengah memantau keadaannya, kapan tepatnya mereka harus muncul. Setelah beristirahat, mereka keluar dari tempat persembunyian dan mulai menginjakkan kakinya ke kawasan markas. Mereka terus berjalan mendekati pintu utama.

Baekhyun yang mengarahkan mereka untuk ke pintu utama, kemungkinan Luhan di sekap di ruang bawah tanah, itulah pemikiran Baekhyun.

Pintu utama itu terbuka memperlihatkan satu laki-laki dan dua perempuan di sisinya. "Wah wah ada tamu rupanya. Selamat datang," ucap laki-laki itu, Yifan.

"Kami tidak akan berbelit-belit. Kami serahkan Baekhyun pada kalian, kembalikan Luhan sekarang!" Suho memberitahu dengan suara datar dan tidak bersahabat.

"Kenapa terburu-buru?" tanya Yifan tersenyum. "Masuk dahulu, nikmatilah apa yang sudah kami siapkan," Yifan bersmirk.

Suho mengangkat satu alisnya, "apa pun yang kau siapkan, kami tidak tertarik"

"Kalian memang tidak tertarik, bagaimana jika kalian memang harus melakukannya?" Yifan terkekeh.

BYARR!

Chanyeol melayangkan apinya, tidak mengarah pada mereka tetapi hanya seperti geretakkan karena apinya mengenai pintu hingga hangus sebagian.

"Kami tidak suka bertele-tele!" geram Chanyeol.

"Baiklah jika itu mau kalian," Yifan menatap meremehkan pada mereka lalu beralih menatap Baekhyun, "Baekhyun-ah? Kemari,"

Tanpa menoleh pada Suho dan Chanyeol, Baekhyun mendekat pada Yifan. Suho menahan tangannya untuk Baekhyun, "kemarikan dahulu Luhan kami!"

Yifan tersenyum miring, "tidak! Kau berniat menipu kami bukan?" tanyanya.

Ketiganya terlihat terkejut, hanya tampaknya saja mereka terkejut, dalam hati mereka tersenyum puas karena Yifan perlahan masuk ke rencana mereka.

"Sebagai jaminannya, Baekhyun harus ditangan kami terlebih dahulu!" Yifan memberitahu.

"Tidak! Mana Luhan?!" bentak Chanyeol.

"Luhan ada di dalam sana," tunjuk Kyungsoo pada jalan menuju ruang bawah tanah. Ia menunjuknya dengan takut, tapi ia percaya pada Yifan, Yifan sudah berjanji bahwa Luhan akan menjadi miliknya sehingga ia bisa melakukan apa saja pada Luhan.

"Patikan bahwa kau tak menyentuh Luhan sedikitpun atau.. kau akan merasakan akibatnya!" ancam Chanyeol. Lalu ia berlari menuju tempat yang ditunjuk Kyungsoo.

"Ancam kami setelah kalian selamat," Yifan tertawa lalu muncullah monster prajurit berbadan besar dengan sayap kelelawar dan tanduk tajamnya mengelilingi mereka.

"Silakan nikmati jamuan dari kami," Yifan, Tao, dan Kyungsoo mundur selangkah, itu membuat para prajuritnya menyerbu Suho dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang tidak ikut diserbu oleh prajurit itu terlihat panik, ia sudah mengeluarkan cahaya dari kedua telapak tangannya. Cahaya yang bisa membuat pada Black Side kesakitan seperti sebelumnya. Tapi rencana itu gagal karena Kyungsoo dengan cepat membuat sebuah pukulan dari bebatuan dan melayangkannya tepat ke belakang Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun tak sadarkan diri di tempat.

ZHRASSHH!

Suho terus meluncurkan airnya menerpa para prajurit, membuat mereka berkarat dan akhirnya hancur. Ia kira kerjanya sangat singkat, tetapi tidak, prajurit yang lain terus berdatangan membuat Suho kewalahan dan tak menyadari bahwa Baekhyun sudah ditangan mereka.

Chanyeol juga tak jauh berbeda dengan Suho, ia sudah membakar sekelilingnya membuat pada prajurit itu hancur menjadi abu, tapi tetap saja prajurit itu kembali muncul secara dua kali lipat.

Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Suho melawan prajuritnya, Yifan terlihat tampak senang dan puas dengan adegan di depannya. Ia tertawa bahagia melihat bagaimana Suho dan Chanyeol kehilangan tenanga mereka terus menerus.

Para kawanan Suho yang lain, Chen, Lay, dan Xiumin baru saja tiba di kediaman Black Side. Mereka cukup terkejut apa yang terjadi di sana. Lay tentu saja khawatir dan ingin segera menuju pada Suho dan Chanyeol tetapi Chen menahannya. "Tidak, jangan sekarang Noona. Kita harus menyelamatkan Luhan terlebih dahulu, ingat apa yang dikatakan Suho Hyung!"

"Tidak Chen-ah! Aku harus menyembuhkan mereka terlebih dahulu!" ucap Lay keras kepala.

"Lihat Lay! Di sana masih ada Yifan dan yang lainnya. Lebih baik kita menuju tempat yang Baekhyun katakan" cegah Xiumin.

"Di..dimana Baekhyun?" tanya Chen ketika tidak melihat Baekhyun bersama yang lainnya.

"Aku mengerti," ucap Xiumin. "Sepertinya Baekhyun ada di tangan Black Side,"

Chen mengangguk, "kalau begitu kita menuju ruang bawah tanah itu lalu mengambil Baekhyun dari tangan Black Side baru kita menyelamatkan mereka," Yang lain mengangguk, lalu Chen memimpin untuk mengitari markas Black Side.

Kini Chen, Xiumin, dan Lay berhasil sampai di tempat yang bersebrangan dengan tempat mereka sebelumnya. Mereka mengendap terus ke arah Barat dan menemukan sebuah tangga yang menuju ke bawah. Mereka pikir itu adalah tempat yang ditunjuk Bakehyun, lalu mereka menuruninya.

Di dalam sana mereka bisa mendengar seseorang terbatuk, tanpa membuang waktu mereka langsung menuju ke arah suara. "LUHAN!" pekik mereka bertiga ketika melihat siapa orang yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya di dalam sel.

Xiumin hendak mendekati sel bermaksud mencoba masuk ke sana tapi seseorang muncul di dekatnya untuk menghentikannya.

"Jangan mendekat atau aku tak segan-segan membunuhmu di sini!" Chen maju ke depan melindungi Lay dan Xiumin.

Seseorang itu meletakkan apa yang ia bawa ke tanah lalu menuliskan sesuatu di kertasnya. Untuk sementara Chen, Lay, dan Xiumin memperhatikan karena mereka cukup penasaran mengapa laki-laki di depan mereka tak mau berbicara.

 **Tempat ini di sihir. Jika kalian menyentuh jeruji ini, mereka akan mengetahui bahwa ada penyusup. Akan lebih sulit menyelamatkan Han.**

"Kau benar-benar ingin menyelamatkan Luhan?" tanya Lay.

Jongin mengangguk, **Aku membawakan penawar racun dalam tubuh Han. Aku sendiri tidak bisa membuka jeruji ini, mereka sedang mengawasiku. Bisakah kalian membantu membuka tanpa menyentuhnya? Aku tak memiliki kekuatan apapun.**

"Akan kami coba.. tapi bagaimana kami tahu kau membawa penawar dan bukan racun?" sepertinya Chen belum mempercayai Jongin sepenuhnya.

"Akan aku cek," Lay mengajukan dirinya. "Aku baru mempelajari bagaimana mengecek sebuah ramuan," ia lalu meminta Jongin memberikan ramuannya. Tanpa berpikir Jongin langsung memberikannya pada Lay.

Lay meletakkan telapak tangannya dia atas ramuan itu lalu mulai merasakan hawanya. Ia merasakan bahwa penawar itu sangatlah kuat. Apa racun yang dikonsumsi Luhan sangat berbahaya? Pikirnya. "Benar, ini penawar" ucap Lay akhirnya.

"Baiklah, biar kami yang memberikan penawar ini pada Luhan. Kau lihatlah keadaan" Pinta Chen lagi.

Jongin mengangguk. **Terserah apa yang kalian inginkan, yang penting berikan ini pada Han.** Jongin tidak peduli jika ia masih dicurigai, tapi ia benar-benar ingin menolong orang yang ia sayangi, sungguh.

"Xiumin-ah, tolong bekukan gembok itu," tutur Chen. Xiumin mengangguk. Lalu ia memutar telapak tangannya memunculkan butiran salju yang berputar di sana. Ia melayangkannya, mengarahkannya pada gembok.

Kini gembok itu sudah membeku, giliran Chen untuk menyambarnya agar pecah berkeping-keping.

ZRRTT! KRAKK!

Gembok tersebut hancur dan berserakan di tanah. Jongin langsung membuka jeruji itu agar mereka bisa masuk.

"LUHAN!" Lay berseru lalu membawa Luhan ke pangkuannya. Ia mengecek denyut nadi dan suhu tubuhnya. "Cepat berikan penawarnya! Ia melemah!"

Xiumin segera meminumkan penawarnya dan memaksa Luhan menelannya. Sepertinya perut Luhan penuh karena racun yang diberikan padanya terus menerus.

"Lu," Lay memeluk Luhan, ia menangis melihat penampakkan Luhan yang sangat mengenaskan. Telapaknya terluka cukup banyak, kulitnya membiru akibat racun, wajahnya sudah tidak mencerminkan bahwa ia masih hidup. Sedangkan Xiumin menatap Luhan dengan miris, ia sungguh tidak menyangka jika Luhan juga disiksa oleh mereka. Black Side benar-benar licik!

"Bagaimana keadaan Luhan? Apa penawarnya bekerja?" tanya Xiumin.

Lay mengecek kembali denyut nadi Luhan dan suhu tubuhnya, ia mengangguk, "penwarnya bekerja," Xiumin menghela napas lega.

Chen mengepalkan tangannya erat, ia mencoba bersabar untuk tak murka sekarang juga. Ia menutup matanya menahan geram, tapi semua itu tidak membantu. Chen mengarahkan tangannya dengan cepat pada Jongin. Sambarannya membuat Jongin terpental dari tempatnya lalu ia terbatuk, darah segar keluar dari mulutnya.

"Chen-ah!" pekik Xiumin terkejut.

"Aku akan membunuh seluruh Black Side!" geram Chen.

"Kendalikan dirimu Chen! Kau bisa membunuhnya!" bentak Xiumin, "bagaimana juga ia telah menyelamatkan Luhan!"

Chen mengepalkan kembali tangannya dengan kaku, ia mengambil udara dengan bergetar, ia masih menetralkan emosinya. "Aku akan mengalihkan perhatian para Black Side. Selagi mereka teralihkan, ambil Baekhyun dengan cepat lalu kembali ke rumah!" perintah Chen.

"Tapi–" Lay ingin menolak tapi Xiumin menyelanya.

"Aku mohon jangan biarkan kami kembali ke markas. Kami hanya akan melihat dari kejauhan," pinta Xiumin.

"Baiklah, jangan beranjak dari tempat kalian," ucap Chen. Lay da Xiumin mengangguk. Mereka kemudian membawa Luhan keluar dari bawah tanah dan bahu membahu membawa Luhan jauh dari tempat pertarungan.

Chen mendekat pada Jongin lalu berjongkok di hadapannya, menyetarakannya dengan Jongin. "Aku akan mempercayaimu jika kau menolongku sekarang" ucap Chen. Jongin menatap Chen dengan lemah, lalu ia mengangguk.

"Bagus, kau hanya perlu diam tak sadarkan diri." Jongin mengangguk lagi.

Chen membantu Jongin berdiri lalu membawanya keluar ruang bawah tanah. Sampai di depan, ia beralih dari memapahnya menjadi menyeretnya. "Tahan sebentar," pinta Chen, Jongin mengangguk.

"HENTIKAN SEKARANG ATAU DIA MATI!" teriak Chen, rupanya ia menjadikan Jongin sebagai tawanannya. Tangannya sudah dipenuhi aliran aliran listrik petir siap menyambar Jongin yang tak sadarkan diri di tangan lainnya.

Yifan dan lainnya menoleh ke sumber suara. Suho dan Chanyeol juga menoleh ke arah Chen, mereka sudah kehabisan tenaga dan terkapar di tanah. Yifan tampak tenang, tapi tidak dengan Tao dan Kyungsoo, mereka terkejut dan yang lebih parah adalah Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo dengan cepat menghentakkan kakinya membuat tanah yang dipijak para prajurit itu terbelah. Para prajurit hilang ke dalam sana membuat Yifan menoleh pada Kyungsoo marah.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" teriak Yifan murka.

"Kau yang menjamin Jongin baik-baik saja!" geram Kyungsoo.

"LEPASKAN DIA SEKARANG!" teriak Kyungsoo.

"Haruskah?" tanya Chen mengejek. Kyungsoo berlari menuju pada Chen lalu terjadilah pertempuran antara pemilik kekuatan bumi dan petir itu. Sesekali tanah di sekitar mereka bergerak karena ulah Kyungsoo membuat yang lain limbung sementara.

Baekhyun sadar dari pingsannya. Ia melihat sekitarnya menjadi kacau. Suho dan Chanyeol yang terkapar di tanah, Chen dan Kyungsoo yang berkelahi. Ia melihat Xiumin mengendap mendekat padanya tapi Baekhyun memberi isyarat bahwa ia harus diam di tempat. Dengan berat hati Xiumin mengiyakannya.

Baekhyun membuat segumpal cahaya di telapaknya lalu dengan tergesa ia mengarahkannya pada Yifan, tapi serangannya meleset malah mengenai Tao.

"AKHH!" Tao menjerit dan membuat Yifan yang fokus untuk menyerang Suho dan Chanyeol teralihkan.

"Tao-ya!" pekik Yifan ketika melihat istrinya menutupi kedua matanya. Rupanya Baekhyun memberikan cahaya di sekitar penglihatannya.

"KAU!" geram Yifan lalu ia mengarahkan api panasnya pada Baekhyun sebelum "AKH!" ia mengerang terkena luka bakar di punggunnya.

"Ja..jangan coba-coba menyentuh Baekhyun!" geram Chanyeol. Ia bangkit denngan susah payah. Yifan yang semakin geram melemparkan apinya pada Chanyeol membuatnya terlempar cukup jauh dengan luka bakar yang parah.

"Chanyeol-ah!" Baekhyun berlari menuju pada Chanyeol. Ia tak peduli jika ia harus mati sekarang. Ia harus menyelamatkan Chanyeol. Pikirnya.

BYARAR!

Suho meyerang dengan airnya membuat api yang akan Yifan layangkan pada Baekhyun kembali padam. Ia melakukannya sambil berbaring, ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk sekedar mendudukan dirinya.

Yifan mengalihkan fokusnya dari Baekhyun menjadi pada Suho. Tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyambar Suho, ia melihat seseorang di ujung sana sedang mengamati. Ia menyemburkan apinya jauh melewati Suho dan juga melewati Chanyeol yang sudah tak sadarkan diri, api itu terus mengarah ke sebuah semak-semak.

Xiumin membolakan matanya ketika ia sadar api itu mengarah ke tempat Lay dan Luhan. Mereka bersembunyi di sana. "LAYY-AH! KELUAR DARI SANA!" teriak Xiumin sambil berlari menuju semak di sana. Suho terkejut karena ternyata di sana ada Lay. Lalu dengan sisa tenaganya Suho mengarahkan airnya berusaha mengejar api yang akan menyambar semak-semak. Ia jatuh tak sadarkan diri di sana.

BYARR!

Untungnya api tidak menyambar semak-semak. Lay melihat Suho tak sadarkan di tempatnya, ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Tentu saja ia tak memiliki kekuatan yang bisa membantu yang lainnya, tapi setidaknya ia harus menyembuhkan mereka. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Luhan di sana, toh Yifan tak tahu jika Luhan sudah di keluarkan.

"Lay!" Xiumin menahan lengan Lay, ia menggeleng. "Jangan membuatnya semakin sulit!"

"Tapi aku harus menyembuhkan mereka terlebih dahulu! Jika tidak kita semua akan mati!" ucap Lay keras kepala.

"Tapi–"

"Jaga Luhan untukku," ucap Lay lalu ia berlari ke tengah-tengah pertempuran, ia menghampiri Baekhyun lalu membisik padanya, "bawa Chanyeol ke pinggir!" lalu ia berlari menghampiri Suho yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Tidak tidak," Xiumin melihat Yifan siap melayangkan apinya ke arah Baekhyun yang tengah memapah Chanyeol ke pinggiran. Ia melihat Chen tengah kewalahan menghadapi Kyungsoo. Apa ia harus bergerak juga? Tidak! Luhan akan sendirian! Xiumin terus berdebat dengan pikirannya.

Tiba-tiba tanah bergetar membuat yang lain limbung. Api yang diarahkan Yifan pada Baekhyun pun meleset, setidaknya Xiumin bisa bernapas lega. Ia memutuskan untuk turun bertempur, ia melayangkan jarum es.

ZAP

"ARGH!"

Jarum tersebut tepat menusuk ke kulit Yifan. Bisa dilihat sekarang kulitnya mengeluarkan cairan merah. Xiumin terus gencar mengarahkan jarum esnya pada Yifan begitu juga Yifan, ia terus melayangkan apinya pada Xiumin.

"Sial!" geram Xiumin ketika api sedikit membakar lengan bajunya.

Chen yang di ujung sana melihat Xiumin melawan Yifan segera saja menyekik Kyungsoo dengan listriknya. Ia tak ada waktu lagi bermain-main, Xiumin dalam bahaya. Seketika Kyungsoo ambruk sambil masih memegang lehernya yang terkena sengatan.

Saat Chen berlari ke arah Xiumin dan Yifan, Kyungsoo tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya, ia menepuk tanah didekatnya dan seketika langsung membuat Chen terkubur di dalamnya.

"YIFAN! BUNUH LUHAN SEKARANG JUGA!" teriak Kyungsoo dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang ia miliki lalu Kyungsoo mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Baekhyun yang menoleh padanya.

BRAK!

Baekhyun menabrak pohon dengan keras, Kyungsoo mencekik lehernya dari kejauhan dan memenjarakannya di sana. "Mati Kau!" geram Kyungsoo.

"UHUK! LE..LEPAS!" berontak Baekhyun.

Yifan juga sudah siap melayangkan apinya pada Luhan. Api besar itu melayang dengan lambat di penglihatan Xiumin dan Lay. Mereka mencoba berlari mengalahkan api itu untuk menyelamatkan Luhan. Yifan sudah tertawa senang karena melihat Baekhyun sudah tak sadarkan diri di tangan Kyungsoo. Luhan juga harus mati di tangannya untuk membalas jasa Kyungsoo, tentu saja.

"LUHAAANNN!" teriak Lay dan Xiumin ketika api itu sebentar lagi akan menghantam tubuh Luhan yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

BYAARR!

Api menghantam tepat di sana, di penglihatan Kyungsoo, Yifan, Xiumin, dan Lay api itu tepat menghantam tubuh Luhan. Tubuh Luhan terpental jauh dari tempatnya di awal.

"ARRGGHHH!"

Bukan, itu bukan suara teriakan Luhan. Api itu seperti menghantam sesuatu di tempat awal Luhan terbaring. Tidak, Luhan sudah terpental jauh lalu siapa yang terkena api itu?

Api padam setelah membakar tujuannya. Mereka melihat seseorang yang tengah meringkuk tak bergerak. Dipastikan punggungnya hangus dengan luka bakar cukup parah.

"JONGGIINN!" Kyungsoo berteriak histeris ketika mengenali siapa yang terkena api itu. Ya, Jongin mengorbankan dirinya hanya untuk melindungi Luhan dari api itu. Yang lain terkejut. Kyungsoo sudah tidak ada lagi kekuatan untuk menghampiri orang yang ia cintai itu. Ia menutup matanya tak sadarkan diri di sana, setelah mengetahui bahwa orang yang ia cintai mengorbankan dirinya untuk orang lain.

"Bocah bodoh! Sial!" umpat Yifan. Lalu ia memanggil seekor naga peliharaannya dan menaikkan Tao dan Kyungsoo ke sana. Mereka terbang entah ke mana meninggalkan tempat yang bisa dikatakan hancur itu.

 **.**

 **[Kai POV]**

" _HENTIKAN SEKARANG ATAU DIA MATI!"_

Huh aku bisa mendengar laki-laki yang menyeretku degan seenaknya ini berteriak. Ancamannya lemah sekali, mengapa ia tak berpura-pura menyengatku atau ia bisa menyengatku seperti tadi. Sialan sengatannya sangat kuat, tubuhku sakit semua rasanya.

Aku merasa diriku dihempaskannya begitu saja, sepertinya ia mulai bertarung dengan Kyungsoo. Aku tetap memejamkan mataku, lumayan juga aku bisa beristirahat di antara keributan ini.

" _LAYY-AH! KELUAR DARI SANA!"_

Aku mendengar seseorang berteriak. Cukup lama aku hanya mendengarkan geraman dan tubuh-tubuh yang terjatuh.

...

...

...

...

" _YIFAN! BUNUH LUHAN SEKARANG JUGA!"_

Keparat! Kyugsoo benar-benar menginginkan Han mati ternyata. Aku sedikit membuka mataku dan melihat bagaimana keadaan di sekitarku. Aku melihat Yifan mengarahkan apinya pada Han. Sial! Tubuhku belum terlalu kuat untuk berteleportasi ke sana. Agh! Aku meringis ketika menggerakkan tanganku.

Aku harus kuat, aku harus cepat menolong Han sekarang juga. Tidak! api itu semakin mendekat. Dengan sisa tenaga yang aku miliki tidak mungkin aku berteleportasi sejauh itu.

" _LUHAAANNN!"_

Tidak ada waktu! 'Aku mohon, biarkan aku melindungi orang yang aku cintai' gumamku.

ZAP

Yap! Aku berhasil, aku berada di hadapan Han saat ini. Aku tahu tak banyak waktu yang ku miliki. Tapi melihat malaikatku sangat tenang saat menutup mata membuatku dengan sukarela mengorbankan diriku.

Aku mengangkat tubuhnya yang sangat dingin. "Saranghae, Hannie" aku membisikkannya di telinganya. Aku harap ia bisa mendengarnya. Dengan tidak rela aku melemparnya sejauh yang aku bisa. Saat itu, aku merasakan sesuatu yang sangat-sangat menyakitkan menerpa punggungku.

"ARRGGHHH!"

Untunglah aku yang merasakan ini. Bukan dirimu, Han.

Saranghae.

Aku merasa lelah, sebaiknya aku beristirahat. Gumamku.

 **.**

 **.**

"영원히 사랑해 내가 죽는 날까지"

"Yeongweonhi saranghae naega jugneun nalkkaji" / "Aku akan mencintaimu selamanya sampai hari dimana aku mati"

-Jongin-

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued-**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Annyeonggg ^^**

 **Chapter ini fokus banget buat nyelamatin Luhan, jadi yang gantung kemarin ditunggu chapter selanjutnya yak hihihi.. Oh ya, ini banyak berantem-berantem yang Author baru banget buat ginian, gimana hasilnya? kkk Semoga kalian suka hehehe..**

 **Ngomong-ngomong, penggalan terakhir itu dari lagunya Taeil *.* yang Because of You.. hiks hiks sedih banget lagunya TT**

 **Bala** **san** **Review**

 **#misslah: hehehe gimana yang ini, seru gak? hihihi ^^ Gomawo for review :)  
**

 **#LuVe94: duh gawat gantungnya masih buat chapter selanjutnya hihi mian :p sama-sama lohh *.* jangan lupa review lagi. Author bakal berusaha buat dunia mimpi HUNHAN bikin gereget deh aamiin. Thanks for review :) FIGHTING!**

 **#knightwalker314: duhduh Author dah hati-hati nih kkkk mianhamnida :), kemaren lelah si mata seliwer :D *alesanajaya ahahaha. Pasti dilanjut hihi. Iya nih Kyungsoonya kesian dia suka sama Jongin tapi.. hmm begitu hiks. FIGHTING! Makasi reviewnya btw yak :)**

 **Mohon reviewnya hehe :)**

 **Gamsahamnida *loveforHUNHAN yeayy!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Selamat membaca!**

 **Sorry for typo ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Agh!" Sehun meringis saat rasa sakit menyerang kepalanya. Ia memegangi kepalanya hingga menarik rambutnya sendiri, rasa jambakkannya bahkan tidak terasa lagi._

 _Sekelebat memori-memori yang membuatnya tersiksa terus berputar di kepalanya. Tubuhnya juga sudah tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya lagi. Sehun tersungkur dengan tangan kanannya yang masih memegangi kepalanya._

 _"To..tolong!" teriaknya._

 _Tidak seorang pun mendengarnya karena Sehun sedang masuk dalam mimpinya. Mimpi yang hanya dimiliki dirinya dan juga.. Luhan._

 _"Lu.." Sehun menutup matanya, ia tak sadarkan diri di tengah malam yang gelap._

 _(Adventurous Dream Chapter 11)._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Adventurous Dream**

 **13**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"LUHAN!" Sehun tersentak bangun, entah sudah berapa lama ia tak sadarkan diri. Sehun memejamkan matanya guna meredakan sakit yang masih terisisa di sana sambil memegangi kepalanya, telinganya masih berdenging. Ia mencoba duduk lalu memandang sekitarnya.**

 **"Luhan" gumamnya. Apakah mimpinya tadi adalah serpihan ingatannya atau hanya sebuah mimpi.**

 ** _[Beijing, 17 Tahun yang lalu ]_**

 _Cekelek._

 _"Huan Ying!" (Selamat datang!) sapa seseorang yang baru saja membukakan pintu._

 _"Victoria!" wanita cantik yang baru saja datang itu langsung saja memeluk sahabatnya. "Aku merindukamu!"_

 _"Aku juga eonnie, aku menunggu kedatanganmu ke Beijing. Lama sekali" ucap Victoria pura-pura marah._

 _"Oh Kyu!" sapa suami dari Victria, Zhoumi._

 _"Hai Zhou! Wah lama sekali kita tak bertemu"_

 _Kyuhyun, yang dipanggil Kyu oleh Zhoumi adalah sahabatnya saat ia masih merintis karier sebagai artis pendatang baru di Korea Selatan. Zhoumi menikah dengan Victoria, seorang artis asal China. Setelah pernikahan, mereka kembali ke China hingga ia tak bertemu dengan sahabatnya itu cukup lama. Mungkin sekitar 6 tahun setelah pernikahannya._

 _Anak kecil yang melihat interaksi orangtuanya dengan dua orang asing di matanya hanya bisa berkedip lucu._

 _"Eonnie, apa ini anakmu?" tanya Victoria atusias._

 _"Ah ne, Sehunie beri salam pada Mama Victoria"_

 _Sehun menatap Victoria dengan bingung, lalu Victoria merendahkan dirinya agar sejejar dengan Sehun "annyeong Sehunie, kau tampan sekali. Aku Victoria, panggil aku Mama ne?" dengan bahasa Korea yang lancar, Victoria tersenyum ramah._

 _Sehun mengangguk lalu tersenyum "Annyeonghatheyo Mama,"_

 _"Baba tidak disapa?" tanya Zhoumi menggoda Sehun._

 _"Baba juga annyeonghatheso," Sehun tersenyum malu._

 _"Ne Sehunie, annyeong" Zhoumi mengusak rambut Sehun hingga berantakan membuat Sehun menatap Zhoumi galak._

 _"Jangan begitu pada Baba, sayang," Eomma-nya memberitahu._

 _"Tapi Baba membuat rambut tampan Thehunie jadi ruthak!"kesalnya._

 _Zhoumi tertawa, "anak kalian lucu sekali. Mianhae ne tampan? Sekarang ayo ikut Baba, Baba punya es krim, eotte?" bujuk Zhoumi._

 _Tiba-tiba mood Sehun berubah 180 derajat, wajahnya terlihat senang, "benarkah? Kalau begitu Thehun ikut Baba!"_

 _"Kajja!" Zhoumi menggendong Sehun, lalu menoleh pada Heechul dan Kyuhyun "ayo masuk!"_

 _"Ah ya, kenapa kita jadi lama-lama disini, ayo silakan masuk," kekeh Victoria._

 _"Sepertinya Zhoumi akan dekat dengan Sehunku," ucap Kyuhyun tak terima._

 _"Sebenarnya ia menginginkan anak laki-laki,"_

 _"Lalu, kau sudah memiliki anak?" tanya Heechul._

 _"Tentu saja eonnie!"_

 _"Berarti anakmu perempuan?" tanya Kyuhyun._

 _"Ne. Anakku perempuan," ucapnya tertawa._

 _"Kau harus memberinya anak lagi Victoria, kasihan sekali Zhoumi," Kyuhyun tertawa._

 _"Sudah cukup, kami tidak akan menambah lagi." Tolak Victoria._

 _"Sialakan minumnya Nyonya, Tuan" maid datang meletakkan 4 cangkir teh di meja._

 _"Xie xie," ucap Heechul._

 _"Kemana mereka?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sepertinya ia tak rela anaknya berlama-lama dengan Zhoumi._

 _"Appaaa!" teriak Sehun sambil berlari menuju ke tempat kedua orangtuanya._

 _"Heii jagoan, apa yang kau lakukan dengan Baba?" tanya Kyuhyun pada anaknya._

 _"Baba memberiku eth krim," ucapnya manis._

 _"Lalu mana es krimnya. Appa tidak dibagi?"_

 _"Eth krimnya Thehun berikan ke ikan" ucapnya polos._

 _"Oh tidak! Ikan itu milik Luhan" ucap Victoria ngeri._

 _"Wae?" tanya Heechul._

 _"Luhan akan mengamuk jika terjadi sesuatu dengan ikannya" kekeh Victoria._

 _Zhoumi muncul dengan wajah lelahnya. "Maka itu, aku sudah membersihkan akuariumnya," ucapnya._

 _"Sehunie nakal ya," ucap Heechul menyentil pelan dahi anaknya._

 _"Tidak thengaja, ikannya mau eth krim Thehun, jadi Thehun berikan thaja," ucap Sehun membela diri._

 _"Arasseo, jangan diulangi arra?"_

 _"Arasseo Appa," Sehun mengangguk._

 _"Wah, kau menjadi sosok yang berbeda Kyu. Bukan lagi manusia dinding" Zhoumi tertawa._

 _"Kau!–"_

 _"Oh Luhanie?" Victoria melihat anak perempuannya turun dari tangga. Lalu ia menghampirinya dan menggendongnya menuju dimana mereka berkumpul._

 _"Waah, ni hao Luhan," sapa Heechul tersenyum._

 _"Santai saja, Luhanie-ku bisa berbahasa Korea juga," Zhoumi memberitahu._

 _"Kau ingin pamer eoh?" sidir Kyuhyun._

 _"Hanya ingin mempermudah kalian," jawab Zhoumi enteng._

 _"Luhanie, itu eomma Heechul, Appa Kyuhyun, dan itu Sehun. Beri salam," Victoria menunjuk satu-satu pada mereka._

 _Luhan kecil membungkuk di pangkuan Mama-nya. "Annyeonghaseyo Eomma, Appa," ucap Luhan kecil sambil tersenyum._

 _"Aaaa lucunya!" pekik Heechul girang._

 _"Ah Sehunie ingin punya adik perempuan tidak?" tanya Heechul._

 _"Thiro!" jawab Sehun cepat._

 _"Araseo, kalau Luhan yang cantik ini jadi adik Sehunie. Eotte?" tanya Eomma-nya, etah kenapa Heechul jadi ingin memiliki anak perempuan._

 _"Thiro!" jawab Sehun lagi._

 _"Wae?" tanya keempat orang dewasa di sana. Mereka khawatir jika Sehun tidak bisa akrab dengan Luhan._

 _"A..anio," jawab Sehun gugup. Sesungguhnya ia berencana menyukai Luhan saat itu. Luhan sangat cantik dan menggemaskan di matanya. Jika Luhan menjadi adiknya, maka ia tidak akan bisa menjadikan Luhan kekasihnya bukan? Kkkk Sehunie, siapa yang mengajarimu seperti itu eoh?_

 _"Arasseo, Sehunie dan Luhanie menjadi sahabat saja eotte?" tawar Appa-nya. Luhan dan Sehun masih terdiam, Sehun sedang berpikir keras sedangkan Luhan mengerjapkan matanya. Sepertinya Kyuhyun tahu mengapa anaknya tidak mau menjadikan Luhan adiknya, tentu saja, Sehun seperti tertarik pada Luhan. Evil Father sudah mengajarinya hahaha!_

 _"Araththeo!" ucap Sehun girang._

 _"Sehunie lucu sekali" Victoria mencubit gemas pipi Sehun._

 _"Lebih baik menjadi kakak-adik," gumam Zhoumi sedih. Tentu saja ia tahu tabiat sahabat dan anak sahabatnya itu. 'Luhanie-ku akan dimiliki orang lain' mirisnya._

 _"Luhanie, ajak Sehunie main ne?" Victoria menurunkan Luhan dari pangkuannya. Luhan mengangguk._

 _"Sehun, ayo main" ajak Luhan, lalu ia jalan mendahului Sehun, tetapi Sehun menyusulnya lalu menggenggam tangan mungil Luhan._

 _"Kajja. Panggil Thehun Oppa ne?" Sehun tersenyum._

 _"Shilo!" jawab Luhan lalu melepaskan genggaman Sehun padanya. "Apanya yang Oppa? Aku akan memanggilmu Sehun! Sehun! Sehun! Weeekk" Luhan mejulurkan lidahnya lalu berlari ke halaman belakang rumahnya._

 _"Ya!" Sehun mengejar Luhan membuat Luhan menjerit heboh karena takut jika ia tertangkap oleh manusia cadel tampan._

 _Kedua orangtua mereka tertawa melihat interaksi anak mereka yang menggemaskan. Sepertinya mereka tak khawatir jika harus menjodohkan anak mereka. Ah ya, Kyuhyun dan Heechul datang ke Beijing bukan karena alasan perjodohan anak mereka, tetapi hanya kunjungan kerabat saja. Tapi jika tiba-tiba mereka nantinya merencanakan perjodohan untuk Sehun dan Luhan bukan salah mereka kan? Hahaha._

 _Semetara keempat orang dewasa di ruang tengah sedang berbicang, kedua anak mereka sedang bermain bersama di halaman belakang._

 _"Sehun! Kau tak akan bisa menangkapku" ledek Luhan. Ia sekarang berada di tempat yang bersebrangan dengan Sehun. Luhan ada di seberang kolam renang._

 _"Lu kemari! Nanti kau jatuh!" teriak Sehun._

 _"Tidak, Luhan tidak akan jatuh" Luhan melambaikan tangannya._

 _"Apa Luhan bisa berenang?" teriak Sehun lagi._

 _"Ne!" Sehun melihat Luhan mengangguk._

 _"Nanti Luhan terluka!" teriak Sehun, ia masih berusaha agar Luhan menuju padanya._

 _"Alasseo!" Luhan berlari di pinggiran kolam, mata Sehun terus memerhatikan setiap langkah Luhan. Ia takut jika Luhan terpeleset._

 _Sehun berapas lega saat Luhan sudah sampai di depannya. "Ayo kita main di sana!" ajak Sehun._

 _"Sehun tidak bisa belenang ya?" tebak Luhan._

 _"Mwo?"_

 _"Ahahaha, Sehun tidak bisa belenang!"_

 _"Bukan begitu," elak Sehun. "Nanti jika Luhan terluka, Thehun oppa tidak bisa menolong"_

 _Luhan kecil menggelengkan kepalanya imut, "iiii Sehunnn! Aku tidak mau memanggilmu oppa!"_

 _"Kau lebih muda dariku Lu, berapa umurmu?" tanya Sehun._

 _"emmm.. 4 tahun," jawab Luhan santai._

 _"Nah, aku 5 tahun, jadi kau haruth memanggilku Oppa,"_

 _"Shilooo" Luhan melipat tangannya di dada._

 _"Yaampun," kekeh Sehun. Luhan begitu imut di matanya._

 _"Lagipula jika aku telluka, eonnie cantik akan mengobatiku," ucap Luhan._

 _"Mama makthudmu?" tanya Sehun. Luhan menggeleng, "lalu?" tanya Sehun lagi._

 _"Aku akan tidul lalu aku melihat pelempuan cantik datang dan mengobatiku,"_

 _"Itu mimpi Lu," Sehun kecil tertawa._

 _Luhan menggeleng, "tapi paginya lukaku tidak sakit lagi" tambah Luhan._

 _"Tentu thaja Mama yang mengobatimu thaat kau tertidur"_

 _"Ani! Itu bukan Mama" bantah Luhan. "Iii Sehun tidak pelcaya sama Luhan!" kesalnya._

 _"Tapi kata Appa kalau thedang tidur berarti mimpi" Sehun tetap tak percaya._

 _"Iiii! Yasudah kalau tidak pelcaya sama Luhan!"_

 _Luhan meninggalkan Sehun yang menatap kepergian Luhan dengan bingung di kursi taman sendiri. "Apa Luhan tidak bisa membedakan mimpi dan kenyataan?" gumam Sehun geli._

 **"Ternyata itu memang dirimu Lu,"**

 _Malam ini keluarga Oh menginap di kediaman keluarga Lu karena permintaan Victoria. Kini rumah itu cukup ramai karena Luhan tidak sendirian bersama para maid saja. Victoria dan Zhoumi malam ini mendapat panggilan dari agensinya karena ada sedikit masalah di sana. Jadi saat makan malam Luhan tidak sendiri._

 _"Luhanie ingin ayam atau daging?" tanya Heechul._

 _"Daginngg!" seru Luhan antusias._

 _"Baiklah, ini untuk Luhan," Heechul meletakkan potongan daging di piring Luhan, "dan ini untuk Sehunie," ia meletakkan satu potong daging juga di piring Sehun,"_

 _"Appa?–"tanya Luhan. "Appa tidak dibeli?" tanyanya pada Heechul saat Heechul hanya memberikan sayuran untuk Kyuhyun._

 _"Ani, Appa tidak suka daging ataupun ayam," jawab Kyuhyun._

 _"Wae? Daging sangat lezat, iya kan Sehun?" Luhan menatap Sehun meminta persetujuan._

 _"Emm, masshitta" jawab Sehun lalu memakan daging dipiringnya._

 _"Untuk Luhanie dan Sehunie saja dagingnya. Habiskan ne?" Kyuhyun mengusak lembut surai Luhan. Luhan mengangguk dengan mulut yang penuh dengan daging._

 _Kyuuhyun dan Heechul tersenyum melihat lahapnya Sehun dan Luhan memakan makanannya. Mereka tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika Luhan kecil ditinggal sendiri di rumah hanya dengan para maid jika kedua orangtuanya bekerja. Pasti Luhan sangat kesepian, pikir mereka._ _Zhoumi dan Victoria sebelumnya menceritakan bagaimana tidak relanya mereka jika harus meninggalkan Luhan yang masih kecil seperti itu. Tapi pekerjaan mereka memang tidak bisa ditunda, sebagai publik figur mereka harus tetap profesional._

 _Luhan juga sepertinya tidak pernah mengeluh jika ia hanya sendiri di rumah. Bagi orang lain pasti Luhan sangat mandiri dan cerdas, tetapi di mata Kyuhyun dan Heechul, Luhan pastilah kesepian. Hanya saja Luhan tidak akan menangis._

 _Selesai makan malam, Zhoumi dan Victoria belum kembali ke rumah. Luhan dan Sehun juga belum tidur, mereka sedang bermain bersama sedangkan Heechul dan Kyuhyun ada di ruang tengah._

 _Tiba-tiba Sehun berlari ke dalam rumah sambil menangis dan menjerit. "Eommaa! To..long hiks.. Luhanie.. hiks.. hiks"_

 _"Wae Sehun-ah?" tanya Heechul panik._

 _"Lu..han..hiks.. ia jatuh lalu tidak bitha berdiri" ucap Sehun sambil menarik tangan eomma dan Appa-nya. Kyuhyun langsung berlari dan mencari Luhan di halaman belakang._

 _"Luhan!" teriak Kyuhyun ketika melihat Luhan yang terisak di dekat kolam._

 _"Hiks..Appa..." isak Luhan._

 _Kyuhyun mengangkat Luhan dan membuat Luhan menjerit histeris. "Apa sakit sekali?" tanya Kyuhyun. Luhan mengangguk. Kyuhyun melihat lebam di kedua lutut Luhan, pasti Luhan terjatuh sangat keras._

 _"Yeobo!" panggil Heechul agak berlari sambil menggendong Sehun._

 _"Hati-hati disini licin," Kyuhyun memberitahu. Heechul pun mendekat dengan hati-hati._

 _"Ada apa dengan Luhan?" tanya Heechul khawatir melihat Luhan yang masih menutup matanya dan terisak._

 _"Kedua lututnya lebam," jawab Kyuhyun._

 _"Cepat obati!" Kyuhyun dan Heechul masuk ke dalam dan mengobati lebam Luhan._

 _Luhan tertidur dan kini sudah berada di kamarnya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 dan belum juga ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Zhoumi dan Victoria._

 _"Kenapa mereka lama sekali," gumam Heechul._

 _"Sabar sebentar lagi yeobo, Luhan juga sudah tertidur" Kyuhyun menenangkan isterinya. Heechul mengangguk lalu duduk dan berusaha tenang di samping suaminya padahal dalam hati ia khawatir. Lebam Luhan cukup parah untuk anak seusianya._

 _Pintu terbuka, yang ditunggu akhirnya datang. Victoria dan Zhoumi masuk dengan wajah khawatir. "Bagaimana dengan Luhan?" tanya Victoria._

 _"Kami sudah mengobatinya, sekarang ia sudah tidur." Jelas Heechul._

 _Victoria langsung menuju kamar Luhan dengan tergesa diikuti Heechul dan para suami di belakangnya. "Kyu. Gomawo sudah merawat Luhan," ucap Zhoumi._

 _"Gwaenchanha Zhoumi-ya, Luhan sudah baik-baik saja" Kyuhyun merangkul sahabatnya itu._

 _Mereka sampai di kamar Luhan dan melihat Luhan sudah tertidur pulas. Di sampingnya, Sehun tidur meringkuk sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan._

 _"Apa perlu aku pindahkan Sehun?" tanya Kyuhyun._

 _"Biarkan saja, kita sebaiknya istirahat" ucap Zhoumi setelah memeriksa keadaan anak perempuannya._

 _"Baiklah," ucap Kyuhyun lalu ia tersenyum pada Zhoumi dan dibalas anggukkan oleh Zhoumi. Sejujurnya Zhoumi senang ada seseorang yang menenangkan orang yang ia sayangi selagi ia tak ada di sampingnya. 'Gomawo Sehunie' gumam Zhoumi dalam hati._

 _"Syukurlah lebamnya sudah agak menghilang," Victoria menghela napas lega._

 _"Benarkah?" tanya Heechul sedikit tak percaya, tadi lebam Luhan benar-benar parah, ia memperediksi bisa seminggu baru menghilang bekas lebamnya tetapi ia tak menyangka jika secepat ini._

 _"Mungkin Sehunie-ku membuatnya lebih cepat sembuh," kekeh Heechul percaya diri._

 _Victoria tersenyum, "mungkin saja eonnie," lalu ia menggandeng Heechul keluar kamar Luhan._

 _Tanpa disadari oleh para keempat orang dewasa itu, Luhan sedang berada dalam mimpinya yang tak dimiliki siapapun selain dirinya._

 _**.**_

 ** _[On Luhan's Dream]_**

 _"Eonniee!" teriak Luhan ketika ia terbangun di tempat gelap._

 _"Eonniee! Luhan takut,"_

 _Tak lama suara seseorang terdangar, "Ah! Luhanie ada apa?" semakin lama seseorang itu makan tampak, perempuan yang jika ia memiliki usia maka usianya 21 tahun. Ia adalah seorang perempuan cantik yang memiliki lesung di pipinya. Luhan sering menyebutnya 'eonnie cantik'._ _Ia adalah sosok yang selalu muncul ketika Luhan memanggilnya saat ia terluka._

 _"Apa Luhanie terluka lagi?" tanya sosok perempuan cantik itu._

 _Luhan mengangguk dengan raut sedihnya, "Lutut Luhan sakit sekali. Tadi Luhan jatuh hiks..hik..hiks," Luhan mulai terisak._

 _"Jangan menangis cantik, eonnie sembuhkan ne?" Luhan mengangguk lalu perempuan cantik itu menutup kedua lutut Luhan yang lebam dan seketika Luhan tak merasakan sakitnya lagi tetapi masih ada sedikit bekas kebiruan di sana._

 _"Sudah tidak sakit hm?" tanya perempuan cantik itu karena tak mendengar Luhan terisak lagi._

 _Luhan mengangguk, "ne, gomawo eonnie," ucap Luhan tersenyum sambil memeluk perempuan cantik itu._

 _"Uh Luhan ingin kembali," ucap Luhan dalam dekapan perempuan cantik itu._

 _"Wae? Cepat sekali?"_

 _"Um, tadi di sebelah Luhan ada Sehun,"_

 _"Sehun? Siapa?" tanya perempuan cantik itu._

 _"Teman balu Luhan." Jawabnya tersenyum malu._

 _Perempuan cantik itu tersenyum, sebenarnya ia cukup terkejut karena Luhan memiliki teman. Ia tahu jika Luhan tidak memiliki teman selama ini. "Eonnie tidak dikenalkan?" goda perempuan cantik itu._

 _"Tapi Sehunie tidak bangun saat Luhan bangunkan tadi," ucap Luhan sedih._

 _Perempuan cantik itu mengerutkan keningnya, setahunya hanya penjelajah mimpi yang tubuhnya bisa terlihat di dunia mimpi. Apa ada penjelajah selain Luhan? Perempuan cantik itu memutuskan untuk melihat apakah benar ada manusia lain yang bisa masuk dunia mimpi secara sadar._

 _"Dengarkan eonnie ne," perempuan cantik itu menggendong Luhan bermaksud mengantarnya ke kamar Luhan. "Hmm, apa Luhan melihat Sehun sebelum Luhan tertidur?" tanyanya._

 _Luhan menggeleng, "Luhan tidak tahu kalau Sehun tidul belsama Luhan,"_

 _"Jadi Luhan tahu Sehun bersama Luhan saat Luhan sudah bangun?"_

 _Luhan mengangguk, "ne. Kalena Sehun tidak mau bangun, jadi Luhan mancali eonnie"_

 _"Sehun juga tidak bisa menyembuhkan Luhan," gumam Luhan kecil saat mengingat ucapan Sehun tadi._

 _"Kenapa Lu? Sehun kenapa?" tanya perempuan cantik itu._

 _"Se..hun?" ucap Luhan sambil memandang fokus ke satu arah. Perempuan cantik itu mengikuti arah pandang Luhan. Ia terkejut melihat laki-laki yang sepertinya adalah teman Luhan, Sehun, sedang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka._

 _"A..apa ia Sehun?" tanya perempuan cantik itu, ia mencoba untuk tenang._

 _Luhan mengangguk lalu sedikit memberontak dalam gendongan perempuan cantik agar ia diturunkan. Perempuan cantik itu menurunkan Luhan lalu Luhan menghampiri Sehun._

 _"Sehun, kau bangun juga!" ucap Luhan senang._

 _"Apa Luhan baik-baik thaja? Thehun thangat khawatir," ucap Sehun._

 _Luhan mengangguk lalu menunjukkan lebamnya yang tinggal sedikit. "Lay eonnie yang membantuku," ucap Luhan sambil menunjuk pada perempuan cantik._

 _Sehun tertegun, apa benar ia sekarang bertemu perempuan cantik yang selalu menyembuhkan Luhan jika terluka? Walaupun disini terlihat remang, Sehun masih bisa melihat jika perempuan dewasa di depannya sangat cantik._

 _"Annyeong Sehun" sapa Lay sambil berjalan mendekat._

 _"Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan lalu membawanya ke balik tubuh mungilnya.  
_

 _Lay sedikit tertawa melihat Sehun yang melindungi Luhan ke belakang tubuhnya, "Aku Lay, aku adalah teman Luhan. Jika kau teman Luhan maka kau temanku juga," ucap Lay tersenyum. Lesung pipinya membuat Sehun sedikit tenang dan mengira bahwa perempuan bernama Lay ini adalah orang baik._

 _"Noona?"_

 _Lay terkejut ketika Sehun langsung memanggilnya dengan akrab. "Ne?" jawab Lay._

 _"Apa kita dalam dunia mimpi?" tanya Sehun. Rupanya Sehun lebih cepta menyadari bahwa ini bukan dunia nyata._

 _"Em, Sehunie dan Luhanie sedang bermimpi," jawab Lay. Ia mencoba tak membuat takut Sehun karena baru pertama kali sadar dalam mimpinya._

 _Sehun hanya mengangguk._

 _"Apa Noona boleh bertanya?" tanya Lay._

 _"Eonnie tanya saja. Mengapa halus beltanya dulu, Sehun selalu menjawab peltanyaanku" ucap Luhan._

 _"Haha arasseo," Lay tertawa. "Jadi, Sehunie bagaimana bisa menemukan Luhan?" tanya Lay pada Sehun._

 _"Tadi aku tidur di thamping Luhan lalu aku hanya menginginkan Luhan baik-baik thaja. Dan ternyata Thehun ada di tempat ini" jelas Sehun. Sebenarnya ia juga bingung bagaimana bisa bertemu Luhan._

 _Lay mengangguk, ia paham, sepertinya Sehun memiliki ikatan yang kuat dengan Luhan. Atau Sehun memiliki perasaan yang tidak sanggup melihat Luhan terluka. Ikatan itu membuat dirinya juga ikut terseret masuk dalam dunia mimpi bersama Luhan. Hanya itu yang bisa Lay simpulkan sekarang._

 _"Kalau begitu apa kalian ingin kembali tidur? Aku akan mengantarkan kalian" tawar Lay._

 _Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk. "Jja, ayo" Lay menggandeng tangan Luhan dan Sehun di kedua tangannya lalu mereka berjalan menembus kegelapan di sana._

 ** _[End of Luhan's Dream]_**

 **"Lay Noona... ya aku mengingat perempuan cantik itu"**

 _Luhan dan Sehun sadar dari mimpinya dan kembali ke dunia nyata dengan terengah. Jantung mereka berdetak cepat dan entah mengapa tubuh mereka merasa lelah._

 _"Lu..Luhanie" panggil Sehun._

 _Luhan menoleh ke tempat sebelah kanan, "Sehunie?"_

 _"Apa Luhan bertemu dengan Thehun di mimpimu?" tanya Sehun._

 _Luhan mengangguk, "Sehun ada di sana, apa Luhan ada di mimpi Sehun juga?"_

 _"Ne. Di thana ada Luhan,"_

 _Tangan mereka saling bertautan, semakin mengerat karena Sehun merasa sedikit takut dengan mimpinya. Tetapi Luhan sudah terbiasa, jadi ia mengeratkan genggaman pada Sehun karena tahu Sehun ketakutan._

 _"Tetap berthama Thehun Lu," pinta Sehun._

 _"Ne, Luhan akan selalu belsama Sehun," jawab Luhan._

 _Lalu entah sejak kapan keduanya sudah kembali tertidur tanpa kembali ke dunia gelap yang hanya diketahui keduanya sekarang._

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Luhan.." gumam Sehun.**

 **Ia mengingat bagaimana pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Luhan. Ia juga mengingat bahwa ia pernah memasuki dunia mimpinya secara sadar bersama Luhan. Ia ingat bagaimana Luhan kecil berjanji akan selalu bersamanya. Ia ingat seseorang bernama Lay.**

 **Sekarang akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa ia tidak berada di dunia nyata, ia ada di dunia mimpi, ya mimpinya yang dahulu ia datangi bersama Luhan.**

 **Sehun berdiri dan ia melangkah menuju sebuah pohon. Ia menghentikan langkahnya, "tunggu.. kenapa aku menuju ke sini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.**

 **NGIIINGGGG**

 **Kepalanya kembali berdenging. "Sepertinya aku pernah ke sana," ucap Sehun menghiraukan sakit di kepalanya.**

 **Ia mendekat dan secara tidak sadar membuka pintu yang terdapat pada batang pohon itu. Ia masuk dan sangat gelap di sana, ia tahu, kegelapan ini adalah tempatnya saat ia dan Luhan mengunjunginya dahulu.**

 **Sehun terus masuk hingga ia menemukan cahaya kecil dari pintu lain yang tak tertutup rapat. Ia membuka pintu itu dan terlihatlah sebuah rumah yang asing di matanya tetapi hatinya merasa sungguh familiar dengan rumah itu.**

 **Ia mengetuk pintu dengan sedikit ragu. 'Apa aku harus mengetuknya?' tanyanya pada diri sendiri.**

 **Pintu terbuka memperlihatkan perempuan yang sangat ia kenal, perempuan yang muncul dalam ingatannya.**

 **"Hun-ah?!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[2 jam sebelum kedatangan Sehun..]**

Lay bersandar di bawah pohon, ia hampir kehabisan tenaganya karena menyembuhkan banyak luka sehabis pertempuran tadi.

Kini keadaan labih baik karena Suho dan Chanyeol sudah sadar tetapi mereka hanya bisa berbaring karena tenaga yang belum pulih. Chen belum sadar tetapi lukanya sudah disembuhkan. Luhan belum sadarkan diri karena reaksi penawar racunnya belum bekerja seluruhnya. Sedangkan Jongin, mereka berhasil menyetabilkannya saat mereka tahu Jongin belum mati sepenuhnya dan saat ini Jongin terbaring di samping Chen dan juga Luhan.

Hanya Xiumin dan Baekhyun yang masih cukup sehat. Lay masih sadar, tetapi ia merasa tubuhnya semakin kehilangan energi, apalagi tadi ia memberikan separuh tenaganya untuk membuat Sehun mengingat.

"Lay-ah, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Xiumin menghampirinya dan mengecek denyut nadinya.

"Sepertinya aku makin melemah," jawab Lay hampir seperti berbisik.

"Mengapa kau seperti ini Lay-ah? Biasanya kau baik-baik saja jika haya menyembuhkan orang-orang saat tenagamu sempurna-"

"Tunggu, kau tidak menggunakan separuh tenagamu kan Lay-ah?" tanya Xiumin pelan. Ia khawatir jika yang lain mendengar.

"Mianhae," ucap Lay.

Xiumin memukul batang pohon yang disinggahi Lay. Mengapa bisa ia tak tahu jika Lay menggunakan separuh tenaganya. Memakai separuh tenaga dari pemilik kekuatan 'penyembuh' benar-benar ampuh bagi penyakit yang berhubungan dengan otak manusia ataupun makhluk lain.

Tapi efeknya, pemilik kekuatan akan kelelahan jika terus menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menyembuhkan luka, jika tenaganya sempurna maka itu tidak masalah, tapi tidak dengan setengah tenaga. Jika hanya memiliki setengah tenaga maka yang paling buruk terjadi, si pemilik kekuatan penyembuh akan mati.

"Ramuanmu, apa kau membawanya?" tanya Xiumin. Ramuan yang bisa menangkalnya adalah ramuan yang dibuat sendiri dengan tangan si pemilik kekuatan dan setetes darahnya.

Lay mengangguk dan menyerahkan sebotol kecil yang berisi ramuan, "tapi ini tak cukup.. selebihnya ada di rumah," jawab Lay.

Xiumin meminumkannya pada Lay dengan cepat, lalu ia berbalik ketika mendengar suara lenguhan dari tempat mereka yang belum sadarkan diri.

"Jongin?!" pekik Xiumin terkejut.

"A..uhuk! Aku.. akan membawa mereka.. ke.. ke rumah kalian," ucap Jongin terbata.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa membawanya! Lihat keadaanmu!" tolak Baekhyun.

"Aku bisa jika menggunakan seluruh tenagaku, mungkin aku hanya akan mendapat sedikit perawatan lalu kembali pulih"

"Tidak!" Tolak Baekhyun. Jongin sudah cukup mengorbankan dirinya demi Luhan. Tidak dengan harus mengorbankan nyawanya lagi demi semuanya kan? Itu pikir Baekhyun. Jongin sudah cukup baik.

"Kita bisa menolong perempuan yang menolongku.. dan juga selamatkan Lu..Luhan"

"Apa kau yakin bisa membawa kita semua ke rumah?" tanya Xiumin yang menghampiri Jongin dan Baekhyun.

"Eonnie.. jebal, kita bisa istirahat sehari atau dua hari lalu kita bisa berjalan untuk pulang" ucap Baekhyun. Baekhyun dan Jongin sudah tidak peduli jika Yifan mendengar mereka. Bahkan mereka bisa mendengar Yifan meneriaki mereka berdua dan Yifan juga berjanji akan membunuh mereka dalam waktu dekat. Mereka tak peduli.

"A..ku bisa," ucap Jongin.

"Jongin!" kesal Baekhyun.

"Eonnie jebal" mohon Baekhyun pada Xiumin.

"Kita bisa menolong kekasihmu juga Baek," ucap Jongin pelan tetapi masih sempat ia tersenyum. Baekhyun hanya terdiam.

"Baiklah, jadi apa yang harus dilakukan?" tanya Xiumin.

"Kumpulkan mereka di dekatku, bantu aku berdiri agar lebih mudah membawa mereka,"

Xiumin mengikuti intruksi Jongin, ia mulai dari memapah Lay.

"Bantu aku Baek!" pinta Xiumin.

"Ne," lalu ia membantu Xiumin mendekatkan yang lainnya dengan Jongin. Setelah semuanya mendekat, Xiumin dan Baekhyun memapah Jongin untuk berdiri. Tubuh Jongin benar-benar lemas membuat Xiumin dan Baekhyun sedikit kewalahan. Xiumin tak mungkin membangun balok es untuk Jongin bersandar karena dinginnya bisa membuat Jongin semakin melemah. Tidak ada yang tahan dengan dinginnya es yang Xiumin keluarkan selain dirinya sendiri.

Jongin berkonsentrasi menutup matanya, ia memusatkan seluruh tenaganya pada sekelilingnya. Bahunya terasa sangat berat ketika mencoba memusatkannya. Rasanya sungguh menyakitkan karena tubuhnya memang tidak baik-baik saja.

Xiumin dan Baekhyun terlihat khawatir melihat wajah Jongin yang sudah sepenuhnya pucat. Tiba-tiba kepala mereka sedikit berputar membuat mereka berdua menutup mata.

ZAP.

Dalam sekejap keduanya, tidak bahkan mereka semua ada di wilayah rumah. Rumah mereka tidak terlihat karena sebelumnya mereka menyembunyikannya. Jongin dalam sekejap langsung terjatuh tak sadarkan diri. Baekhyun dan Xiumin juga terjatuh karena tidak biasa berteleportasi apalagi dengan jarak jauh.

"Jongin!" Baekhyun melihat Jongin tersungkur tak sadarkan diri.

"Semua ada di sini," ucap Xiumin.

"Ayo kita harus naik," ajak Xiumin.

"Aku tak bisa melihatnya" Baekhyun memberitahu Xiumin.

"Arahkan sinarmu ke atas," perintah Xiumin. Bakehyun mengangguk lalu menyorot ke atas dengan sinarnya tapi ia tak bisa melihat apapun di sana.

"Tunggu sebentar," Xiumin membuat sebuah tangga dengan esnya. Lalu dengan cepat ia menaikinya, tidak terasa dingin karena itu adalah miliknya.

"Jangan sinari lagi!" pekik Xiumin entah dari mana tapi Bakehyun bisa mendengarnya.

"Ya!" teriak Baekhyun.

Tak lama Baekhyun dapat melihat rumah yang belakangan ini menjadi tempatnya tinggal. Xiumin keluar dari sana sambil membawa beberapa ramuan. "Bantu aku! Berikan ini pada Suho, Chanyeol, dan Chen" perintah Xiumin. Baekhyun mengangguk lalu mendekati ketiganya untuk memberikan ramuan.

Xiumin meminumkan ramuan pada Lay yang masih membuka matanya tetapi tak bergerak sama sekali. "Cepatlah pulih Lay-ah," gumam Xiumin lalu ia meninggalkan Lay di sana setelah Lay meminum semua ramuannya.

Xiumin menuju ke arah Jongin, lalu memberikannya ramuan. Xiumin memang tahu banyak mengenai ramuan yang Lay buat. Ia senang mengamati Lay yang sedang membuat ramuan sehingga ia tahu apa saja fungsi ramuan yang Lay buat.

Tak lama, Suho dan Chanyeol sudah pulih seperti sediakala. Luka mereka memang cukup parah tetapi Lay sudah berhasil menyembuhkan luka dalam maupun luar mereka.

Chen juga perlahan membuka matanya.

"Syukurlah!" Baekhyun senang melihat mereka yang ia beri ramuan sudah pulih kembali.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Xiumin.

"Berhasil eonnie!"

"Baiklah, karena mereka sudah bisa berjalan. Bawa mereka ke dalam" tutur Xiumin.

Bakehyun mengangguk lalu membawa satu per satu ke dalam.

Kini keadaan sudah mulai membaik. Suho, Chanyeol, Chen, dan Lay sudah pulih seutuhnya. Luhan sudah di bawa ke kamarnya, yah itu kamar Sehun juga aslinya dan Jongin dibawa ke kamar perawatan intensif di sana.

Lay dan Xiumin sedang sibuk membuat ramuan untuk menyelamatkan Jongin. Mereka berharap Jongin masih bisa di selamatkan. Sementara itu, Baekhyun sedang membuat makanan di dapur.

Tok Tok.

"Lay Eonnie, Xiu Eonnie, makanan siap" Baekhyun menorehkan kepalanya masuk ke ruang intensif.

"Baiklah kami akan menyusul," ucap Xiumin, ia dan Lay sedang memberikan ramuan pada Jongin.

"Arasseo," jawab Baekhyun lalu ia kembali ke meja makan dimana sudah ada Suho, Chen, dan juga Chanyeol.

"Mereka belum selesai?" tanya Suho.

"Sebentar lagi,"

"Kalian makan saja dahulu, agar tenaga kalian cepat pulih" ucap Baekhyun.

"Kita tunggu saja, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan juga" ujar Suho. Yang lain mengangguk.

"Lay-ah, kau mau kemana?" tanya Suho ketika melihat kekasihnya hendak keluar.

"Aku akan ke samping mengambil beberapa tumbuhan untuk ramuan,"

"Bisakah ditunda? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan,"

Lay mengangguk, "baiklah, sepertinya banyak yang harus didiskusikan"

"Aku akan memanggil Xiumin eonnie," ucap Bakehyun lalu bangkit dari kursinya.

TOK TOK TOK.

"Ada tamu?" tanya Chen.

"Biar aku yang membukanya,"

CEKLEK

DEG

"Hun-ah?!"

Semua yang sudah sadar dalam rumah itu mendengar nama yang selama ini mereka rindukan lantas meninggalkan ruang makan dan menuju ke depan.

"Lay..Noo..Noona"

Lay segera saja menghambur ke pelukan adik kecilnya yang ia rindukan itu. Apalagi mengingat Sehun memanggil namanya, ia rasa setengah tenaganya tak terbuang sia-sia.

"Hun-ah, aku meridukanmu" isak Lay.

"Aku juga Noona, sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu denganmu. Ternyata kau masih mengenaliku dan Noona juga tak berubah,"

"Benar. Hanya beberapa hari tetapi rasanya seperti bertahun-tahun,"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya bingung, "Beberapa hari?"

"Ya, kau pergi 5 hari yang lalu.." Lay terdiam. Ini sesuatu yang aneh, pikirnya.

"Aku bertemu denganmu saat umurku 5 tahun kan, Noona?" tanya Sehun.

Lay terdiam, sepertinya Sehun hanya mengingat kenangan saat ia kecil. Ini buruk. Pikirnya.

"Hunn-ah!" Xiumin langsung menghambur ke pelukan Sehun, yang lain mengikuti mendekat pada Sehunn.

"Ka..kalian–"

"Akhirnya kau kembali Hun-ah!" ucap Chen senang.

"Selamat datang!" Chayeol memberikan senyum khasnya.

"La..Lay Noona, si..siapa mereka?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Annyeongg! ^^**

 **You could be my only star~**

 **You could be the moonlight~**

 **Siapa yang tergila-gila sama seluruh track di list album EXO? Yaampunn jatuh cinta author sama seluruh lagunya huhu. EXO-L keep streaming the MV Fighting! Ini author streaming tapi sempetin post hihi :D**

 **Makasi yang masi ngikutin cerita ini ya apalagi sempetin review juga hehe.. gak bisa panjang" nih *bacoksoksibuk kkkk**

 **Balasan Review**

 **#misslah: Hun-nya sudah muncul di chapter ini ^^ makasi reviewnya :)**

 **#LuVe94: Hun-nya masih sama aja nih gak inget-inget sabar eaa kkk :p Iya Hun-ah sudah muncull yeey! Terimakasih sudah mereview :) fighting!**

 **#knightwalker314: Whoa ^^ terimakasih sudah menyukai cerita saya hehehe. Maaf ya jika kata-katanya sulit dimengerti hihi. Iya, Sehun sedang cuti sebentar kkk. Oke fighting! thank's for review :)**

 **.**

 **Sampai jumpa di next chapter**

 **Review please ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gamsahamnida *loveforHUNHAN yeayy!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Selamat Membaca!  
**

 **Sorry for typo guys ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Sebelumnya di Adventurous Dream 13…**_

 _TOK TOK TOK._

" _Ada tamu?" tanya Chen._

" _Biar aku yang membukanya,"_

 _CEKLEK_

 _DEG_

" _Hun-ah?!"_

 _Semua yang sudah sadar dalam rumah itu mendengar nama yang selama ini mereka rindukan lantas meninggalkan ruang makan dan menuju ke depan._

" _Lay..Noo..Noona"_

 _Lay segera saja menghambur ke pelukan adik kecilnya yang ia rindukan itu. Apalagi mengingat Sehun memanggil namanya, ia rasa setengah tenaganya tak terbuang sia-sia._

" _Hun-ah, aku meridukanmu" isak Lay._

" _Aku juga Noona, sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu denganmu. Ternyata kau masih mengenaliku dan Noona juga tak berubah,"_

 _"Benar. Hanya beberapa hari tetapi rasanya seperti bertahun-tahun,"_

 _Sehun mengerutkan keningnya bingung, "beberapa hari?"_

" _Ya, kau pergi 5 hari yang lalu…" Lay terdiam. Ini sesuatu yang aneh, pikirnya._

" _Aku bertemu denganmu saat umurku 5 tahun kan, Noona?" tanya Sehun._

 _Lay terdiam, sepertinya Sehun hanya mengingat kenangan saat ia kecil. Ini buruk. Pikirnya._

" _Hunn-ah!" Xiumin langsung menghambur ke pelukan Sehun, yang lain mengikuti mendekat pada Sehunn._

" _Ka..kalian–"_

" _Akhirnya kau kembali Hun-ah!" ucap Chen senang._

" _Selamat datang!" Chayeol memberikan senyum khasnya._

" _La..Lay Noona, si..siapa mereka?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Adventurous Dream**

 **14**

 **.**

 **.**

Ruang tengah rumah itu terasa tegang sekarang. Sehun yang mengunjungi dunia mimpi adalah sesuatu yang membahagiakan, tetapi bagimana jika kembali tanpa ingatan? Itu sesuatu yang lebih dari kata buruk. Selepas makan tengah malam mereka memutuskan untuk berkumpul bersama, menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi.

"Mianhae," Sehun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Gwaenchanha Hun-ah, sangat tidak memungkinkan bila tidak terjadi sesuatu padamu saat kembali ke dunia nyata. Kau sudah sangat lama tinggal di sini," Suho memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada adik kecilnya itu.

"Benar. Kau bisa kembali ke tubuhmu tanpa kurang fisik dan dapat kembali ke dunia mimpi pun kami sudah sangat bersyukur," ucap Xiumin.

"Kami tahu perjuanganmu. Terima kasih sudah kembali Hun-ah" Lay tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangan Sehun.

"Tapi ini semua menyiksaku, aku terus merasakan sakit di kepalaku dan selalu melihat bayangan-bayangan asing dalam kepalaku. Haruskah aku mencoba mengingatnya?"

"Lakukan secara bertahap Hun-ah, kami yakin kau pasti akan mengingat lagi" Lay menyemangatinya.

"Terima kasih semua," ucap Sehun tersenyum. Ia bersyukur bertemu dengan orang-orang yang baik.

"Ah ya, apa Luhan ada di sini?" tanya Sehun.

"Kau mengingatnya?" tanya Suho terkejut.

"Aku mendapat ingatan saat aku kecil. Luhan adalah sahabat kecilku. Dimana dia?" Sehun terlihat tidak sabar.

"Benar, kau tidak mengingatnya" lirih Suho.

"Aku mengingat Luhan, Hyung" bantah Sehun.

"Bukan. Maksudku kau tak mengingat apa yang terjadi pada Luhan,"

Dirinya bagai tak bernyawa saat ini, apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Luhan? Tidak mungkin kalau– "ap..apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sehun tegang, napasnya seperti tercekat.

Mereka menunduk tidak berani menatap Sehun. Mereka mempertimbangkan apakah sebaiknya Sehun harus tahu.

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa kalian bisa menjelaskannya padaku tentang semua apa yang aku lupakan?" pinta Sehun. Matanya terlihat sangat terpukul. Sehun merasa sudah mengetahui segalanya di mimpinya, ternyata itu bukan apa-apa.

"Baiklah akan aku ceritakan" Suho angkat bicara. Ini adalah pilihan yang terbaik.

"Kami tidak tahu tepatnya, kami hanya tahu jika Luhan dibawa dan diculik oleh Black Side. Kapan Luhan dibawa oleh mereka juga kami tidak tahu. Luhan diculik sebagai sandera untuk memancing agar kami menyerahkan Baekhyun. Seperti yang kita tahu, sebelumnya kau juga tahu bahwa Baekhyun bukan dari kelompok kita, ia adalah pengikut Black Side–"

"Tapi itu dahulu," tambah Chanyeol.

"Ya benar. Sekarang Bakehyun ada di pihak kita. Kami semua menyusun rencana untuk menyelamatkan Luhan tetapi tidak berencana menyerahkan Baekhyun pada mereka. Terjadilah peperangan kecil di sana membuat kami semua terluka. Luhan kembali ke tangan kami dengan keadaannya yang mengenaskan."

"Luhan.. ternyata ia juga diinginkan untuk dibunuh. Kami tidak tahu alasannya, dan Luhan dalam keadaan pemulihan karena ia diracun, untungnya racun tersebut tidak banyak terserap ke darahnya" ucap Lay.

"Mwo?!" Suho, Chanyeol, dan Chen berteriak tak percaya. Mereka memang belum mengetahui perihal Luhan menjadi incaran selain Baekhyun karena mereka tidak sadarkan diri lebih awal.

Serpihan ingatan muncul di benak Sehun. Ia memejamkan matanya.

 **..**

 _ **Sesosok makluk yang tidak ia ketahui berada bersamanya dan Luhan.**_

 _ **Sosok itu menyeringai lalu membawa Luhan dari pandangannya.**_

" _ **Lu Tidak!"**_

" _ **TIDAAKKK!"**_

 _ **..**_

Sehun memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit sakit.

"Hun-ah! Gwaenchanha?" tanya Xiumin khawatir.

"Aku melihat.." Sehun memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengingat wajah yang baru saja muncul di pikirannya. "Itu.. seseorang membawa Luhan tepat di depanku dan.. Aghh! Siapa dia?!" Sehun merasa frustasi karena tak mengenali siapa sosok yang membawa Luhan.

"Jangan dipaksakan Hun-ah," Lay memeluk Sehun menenangkannya.

"Aku.. aku benar-benar tidak berguna karena Luhan diculik tepat di depan mataku" Sehun mulai terisak. "Aku.. hiks,"

"Gwaenchanha Hun-ah gwaenchanha. Ini bukan salahmu," Lay menepuk pungguk Sehun dengan lembut.

"Jadi, dimana Luhan?" tanya Sehun lemas.

"Ada di kamarmu, di sana" tunjuk Suho pada salah satu pintu yang ada di dekat ruang tengah.

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya, "aku ingin melihat Luhan," ucapnya lalu ia meninggalkan mereka di sana. Mereka menatap sedih pada adik mereka.

"Hyung, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Chanyeol pada Suho.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin meminta maaf pada kalian. Maaf karena aku tak bisa melindungi kalian, bahkan aku sudah tidak sadarkan diri sebelum semuanya berakhir." Suho menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa bersalah.

"Ini bukan salahmu Hyung, kita semua adalah yang ingin menolong Luhan. Jadi kita sudah seharusnya saling tolong menolong," ucap Chen.

"Benar Suho-ya, jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri. Luhan juga sudah selamat, begitu juga Baekhyun, ia masih bersama kita" Lay tersenyum.

"Bisa kalian jelaskan mengapa Luhan menjadi sasaran selain Baekhyun?" tanya Suho.

Lay mengangguk, "saat itu salah satu pengikut mereka, perempuan bermata besar berniat membunuh Baekhyun, bahkan Bakehyun sudah terjebak dengan kekuatannya. Tiba-tiba perempuan itu berteriak bahwa Yifan harus membunuh Luhan sekarang. Saat itu api sudah melayang menuju Luhan tetapi–"

"Laki-laki Black Side itu melindungi Luhan?" sela Suho.

Lay dan Baekhyun mengangguk, "Jongin menyelamatkan Luhan," jawab Lay.

Suho memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut, "ada apa ini sebenarnya?" gumam Suho lalu menghela napas berat. "Lay-ah bisa ikut aku sebentar?" pinta Suho.

Lay merasa gugup saat ini, entah mengapa di matanya Suho terlihat sangat frustasi akan banyak hal. Ia mengangguk dan mengikuti kekasihnya itu dari belakang.

Mereka sampai di kamar mereka, Suho segera saja mengunci pintunya dan menyuruh kekasihnya itu untuk duduk di ranjang.

"Wa-wae Suho-ya?" tanya Lay.

Suho melipat tangannya di dada dan melihat keluar jendela, "aku benar-benar kecewa padamu Lay-ah" ucapan Suho sukses membuat jantung Lay serasa tak berdetak. Lay hanya terdiam menunduk tak berani menatap kekasihnya itu. "Mengapa kau melakukan itu?! Itu membahayakan jiwamu!" ucap Suho degan nada tinggi membuat Lay terkejut.

"Mi-mianhae.. jongmal mianhae,"

"Apa kau tak memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku jika terjadi sesuatu padamu?" tanya Suho frustasi.

"Bukan Suho-ya, bukan itu. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Hun-ah terus seperti itu, aku tidak bisa-" jawab Lay lemah, ia mencoba menahan isakannya.

"Kau bisa membantunya, tapi tidak dengan mengorbankan dirimu!" bentak Suho kemudian ia menyesalinya ketika mendengar isakan kecil kekasihnya.

"Hiks.. Hun-ah adalah adikku, aku menderita melihatnya menderita hiks.." Lay menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, ia menangis.

Suho merasa dirinya cukup keterlaluan, jadi ia duduk di samping Lay dan memeluknya erat, "mianhae hm? Aku keterlaluan," ucap Suho sambil mencium puncak kepala kekasihnya.

Lay mengangguk, "aku hiks.. aku juga minta maaf karena membebani pikiranmu," Lay meremat kuat baju yang Suho kenakan.

"Lain kali jangan lakukan itu Lay-ah, kau hampir membunuhku ketika aku tahu ramuan yang kau buat tidak ada di sana," mohon Suho.

Lay melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Suho, "bukan Xiumin yang memberitahumu?" tanya Lay.

"Mwo? Xiumin juga tahu?" Suho terkejut.

Lay mengangguk, "jangan salahkan Xiumin,"

Suho tersenyum lalu mengangguk, "Xiumin adalah sahabatmu yang paling setia, aku tidak mungkin menyalahkannya," ia kembali merengkuh Lay dalam pelukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Luhanie," gumam Sehun. Ia melihat sahabat kecilnya itu terbaring lemah di ranjang.

"Mengapa aku harus melihatmu terus menutup mata? Kapan kau membuka matamu," Sehun menatap Luhan sedih.

Luhan membuka matanya tepat saat Sehun menatap matanya yang semula tertutup. "Hun-ah," ucap Luhan lemah.

"Lu..Luhanie? Kau sadar?" wajah Sehun terlihat senang karena Luhan seperti mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Mi..mianhae" ucap Luhan.

"Wae? Mengapa kau meminta maaf, kau tak salah apapun Lu," Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan.

"Aku mengingkari janjiku,"

Janji? Pikir Sehun. Apa Luhan pernah menjanjikan sesuatu padanya? Sehun merasakan kepalanya kembali berdenging.

 **..**

 ** _"Lu,"_**

 ** _"Ya?"_**

 ** _"Berjanjilah kau akan tetap bersamaku,"_**

 ** _"Tentu saja, aku akan selalu bersamamu,"_**

 ** _.._**

Sehun mencoba melawan sakit di kepalanya. Serpihan memori itu kembali datang. Ya, Luhan pernah berjanji padanya. "Bahkan aku merasa mati pun aku tidak akan pantas, setelah apa yang kau alami Lu," ucap Sehun sendu.

Air mata Luhan keluar tanpa izin, Luhan mengingat masa-masanya di dalam sel yang dingin dan berdebu itu, ia mengingat bagaimana Kyungsoo selalu menyiksanya.

"Sst.. Lu, uljima" bisik Hun sambil mengecup punggung tangan Luhan guna menenangkannya.

"Aku..hiks..aku takut Hun-ah" isak Luhan.

Sehun mengusap air mata Luhan, "gwanchanha, aku ada di sini. Mianhae Lu," ucap Sehun menenangkan. Ia merasa sangat tersakiti melihat bagaimana Luhan mengalami trauma dengan apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Hiks.." Luhan meringkuk memeluk lengan Sehun.

"Gwaenchanha," Sehun terus membisikkan kata-kata penenang.

Tak lama Luhan kembali tertidur, pelukannya pada lengan Sehun mulai mengendur. Sehun membenarkan posisi tidur Luhan dan menyelimutinya kembali. Ia keluar dari sana.

"Hun-ah? Bagiamana dengan Luhan?" tanya Lay.

"Luhan sudah sadar, ia sudah kembali tidur,"

"Mengapa kau tak memberitahu kami?"

"Mianhae, aku khawatir Luhan mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya jika banyak orang di sana,"

Mereka yang ada di ruang tengah menghela napas lega. Setidaknya mereka tahu bahwa Luhan sudah lebih baik.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita istirahat," ucap Suho. Yang lain menyetujuinya dan masuk ke kamar masing-masing.

"Hun-ah, kau bisa tidur dengan Suho. Aku akan bersama Luhan," tawar Lay.

"Sepertinya aku akan menjaga Luhan saja. Noona tidurlah," tolak Sehun.

"Aku mengerti," lalu Lay menyusul Suho ke kamar mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokannya, rumah itu terlihat ramai hari ini. Dimana Baekhyun kali ini kembali mendapat tugas untuk memasak ditemani Chanyeol yang hanya bisa merusuh hingga teriakan nyaring Baekhyun terdengar di seluruh penjuru rumah.

Seharusnya ini sudah menjadi makan siang karena Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak juga menyelesaikan masakan untuk sarapan itu. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun benar-benar gerah karena selain dirinya merasa lapar ia juga merasa akan mendidih tiap kali kekasihnya itu memperlambat pekerjaannya.

"Chanyeol-ah! Jangan masukan semua agghh!" heboh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melihat padanya dengan polos, "ah? Bukankah sama saja?"

"Ish! Kita akan membuat 2 hidangan berbeda dengan satu bahan! Sudahlah kau duduk saja!" kesal Baekhyun, ia mencoba menyelamatkan sebagian dagingnya yang baru saja dimasukkan Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memotong wortel ini untukmu," ucap Chanyeol dengan senyuman bodohnya.

"ANDWAEE!" teriakan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menutup kedua telinganya yang seketika langsung saja berdenging.

"Araseo araseo!" Chanyeol menyerah membantu Baekhyun dan memutuskan untuk menunggu Baekhyun di meja makan. Kemudian ia mengingat sesuatu yang mengerikan tentang kekasihnya.

"Baek–"

"Apa?!" sahut Baekhyun ketus tanpa melihat pada Chanyeol di sana.

"Baek, kau harus melihatku jika aku sedang berbicara padamu," suara Chanyeol terdengar serius kali ini.

Baekhyun menarik napasnya berusaha untuk tidak meledak, ia akan berbalik tapi ternyata Chanyeol sudah di belakangnya merengkuh pinggangnya dari belakang membuat pergerakannya terhenti. Channyeol menelusupkan kepalanya dari sebelah leher Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun merinding.

"Baek," panggil Chanyeol, Baekhyun menanggapinya dengan gumaman. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya, jantungnya berdegup tak beraturan hingga ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena khawatir Chanyeol bisa mendengarnya.

CUP

Chanyeol memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Baekhyun, tubuhnya yang terlalu tinggi untuk Baekhyun tentu saja memudahkannya meraih bibir mungil kekasihnya itu. Mata Baekhyun membulat seketika, ia merasa kehabisan oksigen. Ia dan Chanyeol adalah sepasang kekasih, jadi mungkin saja jika Chanyeol menciumnya bukan?

Baekhyun merasa dirinya tidak beres, panas dingin menjalari tubuhnya. Ia bergerak gelisah di pelukan Chanyeol.

"Chan–"

"Baek, kenapa kau terus saja berbicara dan bahkan berteriak? Yifan bisa mendengarmu," ucap Chanyeol akhirnya. Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam.

"Aku.. sudah tidak mempedulikannya," jawab Baekhyun. Secara perlahan Baekhyun tidak lagi merasakan sakit yang dahulu Yifan berikan padanya. Bahkan ia sudah tidak peduli lagi apa Yifan mendengarnya atau tidak. Baginya, kenangan bersama Yifan adalah sebuah kenangan yang tidak harus merusak hidupnya.

Ia kini mencintai kekasihnya saat ini, walaupun belum mencintai sepenuhnya tetapi ia merasakan nyaman setiap di dekatnya dan juga merasakan sebuah kasih sayang yang selama ini ia inginkan.

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun, ia menghirup aroma buah dari rambut kekasihnya, "aku akan selalu bersamamu," gumam Chanyeol pelan membuat Baekhyun semakin yakin bahwa Chanyeol adalah yang terbaik baginya. Baekhyun berbalik dan memeluk erat laki-laki yang menjadi kekasihnya itu.

Mari kita tinggalkan pasangan Chanbaek itu. Di sebuah ruang khusus, Lay sedang membuat ramuan ditemani Xiumin. Lay mencampurkan beberapa serbuk berwarna merah ke dalam botol yang berisi cairan kuning lalu menutupnya dan mengguncangnya sedikit.

Lay mengangkat botolnya, "aku harap ini berhasil," gumam Lay.

Xiumin menutup buku tebal yang sedaritadi mereka gunakan dan mendekat pada Lay, "apa sudah selesai?" tany Xiumin.

Lay mengangguk senang, "Tapi kita harus memperbanyaknya, ini hanya sebagian kecil. Sebelum itu kita harus mencoba ini,"

"Bagaimana cara mencobanya?" tanya Xiumin.

"Seseorang yang terkena sihir. Orang itu akan memuntahkan darah hitam jika sihir di tubuhnya hilang," jawab Lay. Xiumin menatap Lay penuh arti, begitu juga Lay, mereka berdua seperti bermain dengan telepati mereka untuk berkomunikasi.

"Kajja," ajak Xiumin kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

Xiumin dan Lay menghentikan langkah mereka ketika keduanya hendak memasuki dapur. Mereka sedikit bersembunyi di balik lemari.

"Mwoya? Apa yang mereka lakuakan?" tanya Lay terkejut. Xiumin hanya terkikik melihat betapa polosnya wajah Lay sekarang.

"Kau ini sudah tua masih saja terkejut melihat yang seperti itu" kekeh Xiumin.

Lay memukul lengan Xiumin, "mataku bisa iritasi jika melihat mereka berciuman seperti itu" gerutu Lay.

"Apa kita ganggu mereka, atau–"

"Kita lakukan nanti saja," usul Lay yang tiba-tiba tertawa.

"Wae?" selidik Xiumin.

"Jangan ganggu pasangan itu" kekeh Lay.

"Araseo," angguk Xiumin terkikik. Tapi kemudian Xiumin berteriak dari tempat persembunyiaannya denga Lay, "BAEKHYUN-AH, APA MAKANAN SUDAH SIAP?"

"Micheoso?!" bisik Lay tajam.

Xiumin terkikik melihat Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun gelagapan di dapur sana, mereka dengan cepat melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Xiumin bisa melihat Baekhyun yang mengatur napasnya terlebih dahulu, "SEBENTAR LAGI EONNIE," teriak Baekhyun.

"Ayo tinggalkan mereka," ucap Xiumin masih tertawa geli.

"Dasar! Tidak dirinya, tidak kekasihnya, mereka sama-sama suka menjahili yang lain" kekeh Lay melihat kelakuan abstrak sahabatnya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Di pedalaman hutan]**

Setelah terjadi penyerangan di markas mereka, Black Side melarikan diri jauh ke pedalaman hutan. Mereka merasa kalah karena kehilangan satu anggota mereka Jongin dan juga kehilangan kesempatan untuk membunuh Baekhyun.

"Yifan!" Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempatnya mendekati Yifan yang sedang duduk di depat api. Yifan tak menanggapinya, ia masih tetap menatap api.

"Jawab aku berengsek!" kesal Kyungsoo.

"Bisakah kau tidak membuatku pusing sekarang?" ucap Yifan datar.

Kyungsoo duduk di samping Yifan, "apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku belum memikirkannya,"

"Apa benar Jongin masih hidup?" tanya Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. Dirinya tak mau terlalu berharap bahwa Jongin masih ada, tapi hatinya terus menjerit menginginkan Jongin ada di sampingnya.

Setelah kemarin mereka meninggalkan Jongin di sana, mereka pikir Jongin sudah tak bernyawa. Ternyata dugaan mereka salah, Yifan mendengar Kai mengatakan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan Suho dkk itu.

"Kenapa dia begitu bodoh hanya karena manusia itu," ucap Yifan. "Aku tidak tahu apa ia masih hidup sekarang,"

Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya, "jika Jongin–" Kyungsoo menghirup udara dengan bergetar dan dengan cepat menghapus air matanya yang hampir mengalir, "tidak. Aku akan membunuh mereka semua bagaimapun keadaan Jongin!" geramnya.

Yifan menoleh pada Kyungsoo, "jika Jongin memintamu bersamanya, berarti kau akan meninggalkan kami?" sinisnya.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Ini sebuah pertanyaan yang membuatnya bimbang, apa ia harus memilih antara cinta dan tujuannya?

"Anggap saja kau akan meninggalkan kami," ucap Yifan lalu bangkit hendak mendekati isterinya di salah satu pohon yang kini mereka gunakan sebagai tempat tinggal.

"Kau tidak tahu mengenaiku Yifan!" ucap Kyungsoo tajam.

"Kalau begitu kau juga, kau tak mengetahui apapun tentangku!" Yifan berlalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo dalam keheningan.

Yifan dan Kyungsoo, keduanya bertemu di dunia mimpi sejak lama. Mereka memiliki tujuan masing-masing yang tidak mereka ungkapkan. Mereka hanya membantu untuk satu hal, memusanahkan siapapun yang ada di dunia mimpi, itu perjanjian mereka. Apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi setelah semua menghilang dari dunia mimpi, mereka saling tak memberitahu karena itu artinya mereka harus pergi dengan jalan masing-masing. Yifan dengan tujuannya dan Kyungsoo dengan tujuannya.

Kyungsoo menatap langit malam yang seolah menyinggungnya, tidak ada satupun bintang disana seperti tak ada siapapun disisinya sekedar untuk menghiburnya. Matanya mulai berair, tak lama air mata yang sekian lama ia tahan merembas jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Hatinya terasa sangat sesak mengingat bagaiamana orang yang ia cintai tak diketahui keadaannya.

' _Aku membutuhkanmu, Jongin-ah.. apa kau tak bisa melihatku sebentar saja? Aku merindukanmu, aku harap kau baik-baik saja'_ gumam Kyungsoo dalam hatinya, dirinya terus terisak di hening malam sambil memeluk lututnya.

' _Aku pasti bisa, aku harus bertahan!'_

Dan di sana Kyungsoo tertidur bersandar di badan pohon tanpa melupakan hatinya yang tersiksa.

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan dan Sehun sudah memutuskan untuk kembali ke dunia nyata hari ini. Kondisi Luhan juga sudah membaik dalam beberapa hari. Sehun baru saja kembali dari dunia nyata, setiap pagi ia harus kembali ke tubuhnya agar tak membuat para eomma di sana cemas. Luhan yang belum siuman saja sudah membuat rumah itu mencekam, apalagi jika Sehun juga tidak terbagun.

Luhan juga sudah mengetahui bagaimana keadaan Sehun yang kehilangan ingatannya. Tapi Luhan tak tahu jika Sehun hanya mengingat dirinya karena ingatan masa kecil Sehun yang terungkap. Lay sebelumnya memberitahu Sehun agar dirinya tidak memberitahu Luhan ingatannya itu. Alasannya, Lay belum bisa memacahkan bagaimana bisa Luhan juga melupakan kenangan masa kecilnya bersama Sehun. Ia merasa ingatan masa kecil itu adalah sesuatu yang berbahaya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Lu?" tanya Suho. Kini mereka semua sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah.

"Sudah lebih baik," jawab Luhan tersenyum. "Terima kasih sudah menolongku,"

"Gwaenchanha Lu, bahkan apa yang kami lakukan tidak bisa disebut meyelamatkanmu," lirih Suho.

"Maksud Oppa?" tanya Luhan.

"Banyak hal yang sudah terjadi beberapa hari ini. Kau tahu, Jongin benar-benar mempertaruhkan nyawanya untukmu," jawab Suho.

"Jongin? Kai?!" tanya Luhan terkejut.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "di detik-detik terakhirmu," sambung Xiumin.

Sehun merasakan sesak didadanya, ia benar-benar tidak berguna di saat seperti ini. Mengapa ia harus kehilangan ingatannya seperti ini, mengapa bukan ia yang mengorbankan dirinya untuk Luhan, mengapa orang lain yang melakukannya. Banyak kalimat-kalimat penyesalan bermunculan di kepalanya. Sehun menundukkan kepalanya sembari mendengar kata-kata yang membuatnya semakin tercabik. Tangannya terkepal erat, apa dirinya akan kehilangan Luhan?

"Di-dimana Kai?" tanya Luhan lemas. Sehun masih bergeming di tempatnya, tak memandang siapapun.

"Ia ada di ruang intensif," jawab Lay, "aku akan mengantarmu," tawarnya.

"Ne eonnie," Luhan bangkit dari duduknya dan mengikuti kemana Lay membawanya.

Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya sambil menghembuskan napas beratnya, ia sungguh tersiksa dengan ketidaktahuan ini. Yang lain menatap Sehun iba, mereka tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sehun sangatlah berat. Sehun memukuli kepalanya berkali-kali sambil memejamkan matanya menahan seluruh kekuatannya agar tak menangis.

"Hun-ah, jangan seperti ini," Suho menahan tangan Sehun yang terus digunakan untuk memukul kepalanya.

"Aku– hhh benar-benar tak berguna," lirih Sehun lalu ia bangkit dari duduknya dan keluar dari rumah.

"Aku akan menemaninya," Xiumin hendak menyusul Sehun tetapi Suho menahannya.

"Biarkan ia sendiri, ia butuh menenangkan diri," ucap Suho.

"Chen-ah, mau ke mana?" tanya Suho.

"Hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar mencari angin," jawab Chen lalu ia keluar dari sana untuk mencari Sehun. Ia tidak mungkin bisa berdiam diri seperti itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Ruang Intensif]**

Luhan masuk ke dalam ruangan yang tak terlalu luas itu, ruangannya hanya cukup untuk satu tempat tidur, nakas, dan kursi. Ia masuk tanpa meminta Lay menemaninya, ia ingin menemui Jongin sendiri.

Luhan menatap tubuh tak berdaya Jongin. Tubuhnya terdapat bekas-bekas kehitaman dari luka bakarnya, kepalanya pun diperban, tak hanya kepala, kaki, tangan, dan dadanya dibalut perban putih yang mennyakitkan di matanya.

Luhan mengingat bagaimana Jongin berjanji menyelamatkannya. Jika tahu seperti ini, ia tidak akan pernah mau diselamatkan, ia tak mau orang lain menderita karenanya, apalagi sampai harus merenggang nyawa. Entah apa yang harus ia lakukan seandainya Jongin sadar nanti. Ia takut tak bisa membayar hutangnya.

"K-kai, kenapa kau bodoh sekali" bisik Luhan sendu.

"Kau tidak harus mengorbankan dirimu seperti ini, aku tidak hiks.. aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untukmu hiks.." isak Luhan, ia masih berdiri memandangi tubuh Jongin.

"Tapi.. gomawo, aku harus tetap berterima kasih karena menolongku bukan?" Luhan menghapus air matanya.

"Aku harap kau cepat pulih dan berteman denganku," ucap Luhan terseyum lalu keluar dari sana setelah membereskan air matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei!" sapa Chen ketika menemukan Sehun duduk di tempat terakhir kali mereka bersama. Dugaannya tepat karena Sehun masih kemari saat menenangkan pikirannya.

Sehun gelagapan dan menghapus cepat air matanya, "a-ah, Chen Hyung" balas Sehun.

Chen terus memerhatikan Sehun, ia tahu Sehun habis menangis, atau ia datang saat Sehun sedang menangis?

"Aish mengapa disini sangat banyak debu!" gerutu Sehun sambil tertawa, ia menghapus air matanya yang menggenang.

"Benar, disini memang berdebu," kekeh Chen.

"Hun-ah kau tahu? Ini adalah tempat favoritmu," Chen memberitahu.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak ingat itu, aku hanya melangkah dan ternyata menuju ke sini,"

Chen tertawa lalu menatap ke langit yang kelabu, "apa sangat sulit?" tanyanya.

"Untuk?" Sehun balik bertanya.

"Tidak mengingat apapun,"

Sehun mengangangguk, "aku seperti seseorang yang membebani dan yang paling ku benci.. aku tidak bisa melindungi Luhan" Sehun menundukkan kepalanya.

Chen menepuk pundak Sehun pelan, "Yah tidak bisa melindungi orang yang kita sayangi memang menyiksa, apalagi ada orang lain yang melindunginya. Bersemangatlah! Kau pasti mendapatkan ingatanmu kembali," Sehun menoleh pada Chen yang tersenyum padanya.

"Gomawo Hyung," ucap Sehun balas tersenyum tipis.

"Gwaenchanha, bahkan dahulu kita memang tidak dekat," kekeh Chen.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, "be-benarkah?"

Chen mengangguk dan tersenyum mengingat terakhir kali Sehun tak terbuka dengannya, "kau benar-benar menyebalkan kau tahu?!" Chen mengusak rambut Sehun hingga berantakan.

"Yak!" pekik Sehun kesal sambil menepis tangan Chen.

Chen tertawa, "kau memang menyebalkan tetapi kau selalu kami sayang Hun-ah. Cepatlah pulih," Chen menepuk punggung Sehun dan meninggalkannya sendiri kembali.

Sehun tersenyum memandang punggung Chen yang semakin menjauh. Ia merenungi perkataan Chen sebelumnnya, tidak bisa melindungi orang yang kita sayangi memang menyiksa. Sehun mengepalkan tangannya penuh tekad dan berjanji akan berusaha yang terbaik untuk memulihkan ingatannya. Ia harus bisa melindungi Luhan, orang yang ia sayangi, tidak, orang yang ia cintai sejak lama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Dunia Nyata]**

Luhan perlahan membuka matanya, ia bisa melihat langit-langit kamar yang asing di penglihatannya.

"Ini dimana?" gumam Luhan. Lalu ia melihat sekelilingnya dan menyadari bahwa itu bukanlah kamarnya, tangannya tertancap jarum infus yang membuat kulitnya terasa gatal. Ia melepas selang oksigen yang bertengger di hidungnya dan melepas jarum infusnya dengan sekali tarik, Luhan tidak menyukai jika kulitnya harus ditusuk jarum-jarum menyebalkan itu.

"Lu-Luhanie?!" seseorang masuk ke kamar yang ditempatinya dan terkejut mendapati dirinya siuman. Sosok itu mendekat dan barulah Luhan tahu bahwa itu adalah Heechul eomma, "Luhanie syukurlah!" isak Heechul sambil memeluk erat Luhan. "Terima kasih sudah bertahan," ucap Heechul.

"Eo-eomma, aku sesak," rengek Luhan saat Heechul terlalu menindihnya.

"A-ah mian," Heechul tersenyum sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Mama, eodi?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku akan menghubunginya sebentar," Heechul dengan tergesa keluar dari kamar untuk menghubungi Victoria dan Zhoumi.

Luhan tersenyum mendapati seseorang lainnya berdiri di ambang pintu sambil menatapnya, "Hun-ah," panggil Luhan. Sehun mendekat lalu membantu Luhan untuk duduk.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan menenglengkan kepalanya ke kanan, kiri, atas bawah seperti melakukan perenggangan serta menggerakkan tubuhnya ke kanan-kiri, "sangat baik–" lalu ia mendekat berbisik pada Sehun, "dan...aku sudah dirawat dengan baik di dunia mimpi, gomawo," lanjutnya.

Sehun tersenyum, ia bersyukur bahwa Luhan baik-baik saja. Ia suka melihat bagaimana Luhan tesenyum padanya, Sehun menikmati masa-masa saat Luhan tersenyum padanya.

"Hun-ah," panggil Luhan. Tapi Sehun tak membalasnya, ia masih menatap Luhan. "Hei, Sehun-ah?" Luhan mengibaskan tangannya di wajah Sehun.

"A-ah, ne? Butuh sesuatu?" tanya Sehun terkejut.

"Mwoya? Kau tidak senang aku kembali?" tanya Luhan curiga.

"A-ani, aku sangat senang Lu. Hanya saja–"

"Wae?" tanya Luhan penasaran. Menurutnya Sehun terlalu diam belakangan ini, ia melihat Sehun seperti tertekan dan banyak pikiran.

"Aku merindukanmu," ucap Sehun tersenyum, ia meraih tangan Luhan dan mengusapnya lembut. "Aku benar-benar takut kehilanganmu,"

Luhan merona mendengar ucapan Sehun yang menurutnya sangat manis. Apa selama lupa ingatan, sikap Sehun seperti ini. "Aku juga merindukanmu kalau kau ingin tahu," balas Luhan menunduk.

"Sepertinya aku lebih merindukanmu," kekeh Sehun.

"Sepertinya begitu," Luhan mengedikkan bahunya.

"Luhan-ah," Heechul masuk bersama Jinki. Kedua orangtuanya sedang di perjalanan pulang. Heechul terlihat bingung melihat anaknya menggenggam tangan Luhan.

"A-ah eomma, aku baru berkenalan dengan Luhan," Sehun memberitahu. Ia berdiri dan mempersilakan Jinki untuk memeriksa keadaan Luhan.

Jinki mengambil selang infus yang Luhan lepaskan begitu saja, "kau yang melakuaknnya Nona Lu?" tanya dokter itu.

Luhan tertawa, ternyata dokternya itu masih mengingat kebiasaannya, "Dokter tahu aku tak menyukai itu," jawab Luhan.

"Kau belum berubah ternyata," kekeh Jinki. "Baiklah, mari saya periksa"

Jinki melepas stetoskopnya dan berbalik menghadap Heechul dan Sehun. "Nona Lu baik-baik saja, ia seperti hanya pingsan selama beberapa hari ini. Saya akan resepkan vitamin untuknya," ucap Jinki.

"Baik Dok," ucap Heechul.

"Kau Sehun-ah, bagaimana perkembanganmu?" tanya Jinki beralih pada Sehun.

"Saya baik-baik saja Dok, hanya saya belum mendapatkan ingatanku kembali"

"Dok, apa Sehun bisa kebali mengingat?" tanya Luhan.

Jinki memiringkan duduknya, "semua itu tergantung pada usaha Sehun sendiri untuk mengingatnya," ia melihat pada Sehun, "jika tekadmu kuat untuk mengingat pasti kau akan kembali mengingat dengan cepat. Jangan terlalu dipaksakan, lakukan perlahan"

Heechul merasakan dadanya berdebar. Ia takut jika Sehun akan mengetahui semuanya dengan cepat, ia takut jika kehilangan Sehun untuk kedua kalianya. Ia menyentuh lengan Sehun lembut, "iya Sehun-ah, lakukan perlahan dan jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu. Eomma takut kau kembali sakit," ucap Heechul sedikit bergetar.

"Gwaenchanha eomma, aku akan baik-baik saja, percayalah" Sehun menenangkan eomma-nya yang terlihat khawatir itu. Ia tidak tahu jika ketakutannya dan ketakutan eommanya berbeda.

"Ah ya, dimana Zhoumi dan Victoria?" tanya Jinki.

"Mereka masih dalam perjalanan,"

"Kalau begitu sampaikan salamku pada mereka. Aku tak bisa berlama-lama karena harus ke luar kota," pamit Jinki.

"Baik Dok, mari saja antar," Heechul menepuk bahu Sehun mengisyaratkan untuknya menjaga Luhan sebentar. Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"Hun-ah," Luhan mengisyaratkan agar Sehun mendekat padanya, lalu Sehun mendekat dan duduk di pinggir ranjang. Luhan meraih tangan Sehun dan menggenggamnya, "aku akan membantumu mengingat. Yah walaupun aku tidak terlalu lama mengenalmu, tapi aku memiliki sedikit kenangan kita berdua" ucap Luhan sungguh-sungguh.

Sehun menunduk mendengar ucapan Luhan, "aku percaya kau akan membantuku Lu," ucap Sehun.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Hun-ah?" tanya Luhan ia tidak mengerti mengapa Sehun muram seperti ini.

"Kau," jawab Sehun. Luhan menatap Sehun bingung. "Aku takut kehilanganmu, aku takut kau meninggalkanku,"

Luhan terdiam, ia tak mengerti ketakutan Sehun terhadapnya. Dengan ingatan yang terbatas, Sehun memang memiliki banyak ketakutan. Tapi apa yang mendasari ketakutan Sehun terhadapnya? "Mengapa aku harus meninggalkanmu?" tanya Luhan memberanikan bertanya.

Sehun menatap Luhan tepat di matanya, "aku tidak akan bisa menyimpan ini darimu, jadi aku akan memberitahumu"ucap Sehun membuat Luhan semakin penasaran.

"kau tahu, aku bukanlah orang yang menyelamatkanmu Lu. Aku..aku takut jika kau–" Sehun kembali menundukkan kepalanya. "Mengapa aku seperti anak kecil? Aku tidak boleh egois bukan" lanjutnya.

Luhan merasakan jantungnya berdebar. Ternyata ketakutannya dan Sehun adalah sama. Sehun takut kehilangannya karena Jongin dan dirinya takut kehilangan Sehun karena Jongin. "Tidak Hun-ah. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Kai, aku berhutang budi padanya, hanya sebatas itu. Percayalah padaku," Luhan mencoba mencari mata Sehun agar melihat padanya.

Sehun mengangkat kembali kepalanya, "mianhae Lu, mianhae.." lirih Sehun sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada Luhan.

"Gwaenchanha," balas Luhan tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

Kediaman keluarga Lu kini terasa menyenangkan. Luhan yang sudah kembali sadar membuat mereka bersyukur dan suasana rumah kembali seperti semula. Mereka kini sedang makan malam bersama. Nyonya Lu tak henti-hentinya memeluk anak semata wayangnya.

"Mama, biarkan aku makan. Kenapa Mama terus memelukku," protes Luhan.

"Mama merindukanmu Lu," ucap Victoria.

"Baba tolong Luhan. Aku juga malu Sehun terus melihat, jangan peluk aku seperti anak kecil" rengeknya.

"Mama ingin memelukmu," Victoria tetap keras kepala. Luhan memutar bola matanya jengah, Mamanya ini benar-benar. Hal itu membuat yang lainnya tertawa melihat tersiksanya Luhan.

"Yeobo, biarkan Luhan makan. Ia baru saja pulih, nanti kau bisa tidur dengan Luhan dan memeluknya semalaman," usul suaminya. Benar saja, Victoria melepaskan pelukannya pada Luhan.

"Gomawo Baba tampan," ucap Luhan sambil berkedip genit.

"Luhan benar-benar pulih dengan cepat," ucap Heechul senang.

"Tentu saja eomma, aku yang terbaik bukan" kekeh Luhan.

"Hm, kau yang terbaik. Oh ya kau ingin apa? Daging atau ayam?" tanya Heechul.

"Daging saja eomma," jawab Luhan. Tiba-tiba Luhan merasakan sesuatu di kepalanya, ia merasa seperti dejavu. Ia pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya.

"Lu, gwaenchanha?" tanya Mama-nya.

"Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Baba-nya.

"Lu?" Mamanya memanggil dengan wajah khawatirnya.

"A-ah ani, hanya aku merasa seperti deavu," ucap Luhan tertawa.

"Hah, kau membuat kami khawatir saja," ucap Victoria.

Luhan menyengir, "mianhae,"

Sehun menatap Luhan sendu, _'sebenarnya apa yang mmebuatmu melupakan ingatan masa kecil kita Lu?'_ gumam Sehun dalam hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Annyeong Anyeoongg :D**

 **Gimana nih chapter ini? Apakah memuaskan? Semoga gak mengecewakan juga ya hehehe. Maaf kalo rada nganeh ^^ kkkk. Makasi buat yang masih ngikutin cerita ini dan makasi yang udah review yaampun aku senang karena review chapternya bertambah huhu :')**

 **Balasan Review**

 **#misslah: Waah kalo itu sih udah liat dari pas rilis kkkk. Semuanya ganteng yuhuuu :) apalagi suaminya buncan iya gak? kkk *terusbuncanlemparponicantik xD Seneng deh kalo dibilang seru hihi, makasi reviewnya :)  
**

 **#knightwalker314: Terimakasih sudah selalu mendukung ^^ dan terima kasih reviewnya :) tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya ^^**

 **#OhDeer07: bukan lagi, sampe kejang liatnya kkkk *maafkanlebay xD dan maaf balesnya disini hehe :) lagi ada masalah sedikir disini hehe  
**

 **#LuVe94: Akhirnya ya hehehe hmm ada gak ya.. ada aja kali ya kesian uri Jonginie :( Ini ada sedikit HUHAN moment-nya semoga mengobati kangenmu, eh tapi chapter depan lebih ada moment-nya hihi. FIGHTING! Cinta HUNHAN hehe :***

 **#sarahachi: iyanih kamu kemana aja :( kkk udah di lanjut nih ^^ FIGHTING! Terimakasi reviewnya hehe..**

 **..**

 **Oke tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya**

 **Review jangan lupa ^^**

 **Gamsahamnida *loveforHUNHAN yeayy!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Selamat membaca!**

 **Sorry for typo hehehe ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Adventurous Dream**

 **15**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Sehun POV]**

Sudah seminggu ini aku dan Luhan tidak mengunjungi dunia mimpi, yah itu memang kesepakatan kami. Luhan selalu membantuku untuk mengingat kenangan-kenangan saat di dunia mimpi. Memang awalnya terasa aneh tapi aku sudah bertekad akan mengingat bagaimanapun caranya. Aku tak ingin Luhan dalam bahaya lagi, aku harus melindunginya.

Setiap hari kepalaku berdenging dan terasa sakit, Luhan selalu mengingatkan untuk berhenti sejenak tapi aku tidak bisa, aku harus terus melanjutkannya. Luhan selalu memarahiku karena keras kepala, aku pikir keras kepala sangat dibutuhkan sekarang, karena hasilnya aku dapat mengingat hanya selama seminggu.

Aku mengingat bagaimana diriku pertama kali terbangun di dunia mimpi, aku mengingat diriku menemukan Luhan, aku mengingat pesta kecil-kecilan di depan rumah dunia mimpi, aku juga sudah mengingat saat Luhan diculik tepat di depan mataku, itu benar-benar mengerikan saat aku tahu aku tak berdaya.

Tetapi aku belum mengingat bagaimana diriku bisa sampai di dunia mimpi dan berakhir koma selama 5 tahun. Awalnya aku percaya pada eomma yang mengatakan aku mengalami kecelakaan, tetapi Luhan mengatakan bahwa penyebab ia koma adalah racun. Seseorang mencoba membunuhku. Memang rasanya tidak dapat dipercaya, tetapi itu adanya.

Mulai saat itu aku harus berpura-pura bahwa aku masih mempercayai ucapan eomma, hanya untuk membuatnya merasa tenang. Fakta lain yang aku dapat, aku memiliki seorang ayah tiri. Kali ini aku tidak bisa berpura-pura tidak tahu, aku harus menanyakannya dengan eomma. Apa aku koma ada hubungannya dengan ayah tiriku? Entahlah aku tak tahu.

Pagi ini aku bangun lebih awal dan menemukan eomma tengah menyiapkan sarapan, pakaiannya rapi. Apa ia akan pergi?

"Eomma mau kemana?" aku mencoba bertanya padanya.

"A-ah Sehun-ah, kau sudah bangun. Kau sarapanlah dahulu, lalu minum obatmu. Eo-eomma ada urusan sebentar," jawabnya, wajahnya terlihat terkejut ketika aku menanyainya. "Kalian di rumah saja, jangan pergi kemanapun oke" eomma terlihat sangat tergesa mengambil tasnya di meja. Aku bisa melihat eomma menaiki taksi yang sepertinya sudah menunggu sedaritadi.

 **.**

 **[Author POV]**

Sehun tidak mau makan sendiri, jadi ia memutuskan untuk melihat apakah Luhan sudah bangun atau belum. Lagi pula ini sudah pukul 8, Luhan berjanji padanya pukul 10 nanti akan mengajaknya ke toko kuenya yang sudah berapa minggu ia tinggalkan.

Tok Tok

"Lu!"

Tidak ada balasan dari dalam. Apa Luhan masih tertidur? Pikir Sehun. Jadi ia memutar kembali tubuhnya lalu berjalan ke bawah. Tetapi tiba-tiba pikiran negatif bermunculan di benaknya, _'bagaimana jika Luhan kembali ke dunia mimpi? Bagaimana jika Luhan terperangkap? Bagaimana jika Luhan kembali di culik? Bagaimana–'_

Sehun berlari membuka pintu kamar Luhan dengan tergesa untuk melihat keadaan Luhan. Kemudian ia bernapas lega ketika melihat Luhan dengan balutan handuk putihnya sedang menatapnya terkejut. Rambut Luhan yang digelung ke atas memperlihatkan leher mulusnya, handuk itu juga hanya sebatas setengah pahanya. Tubuh Luhan memang mulus tetapi ia melihat wajah Luhan yang memerah menahan malu dan amarah. Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang tak terduga terjadi di depan mata Sehun.

"AAAAA SEHUNNNN!"

"AAAAAAAA!"

Keduanya menjerit histeris, Sehun segera keluar dari sana dan bersandar di pintu dengan wajah memerah dan napas terengah. "Aku tidak melihat apapun," gumam Sehun meyakinkan dirinya lalu ia dengan cepat turun ke lantai dua.

 **.**

 **.**

Di dalam mobil kini terasa sangat canggung, Luhan dan Sehun saat ini sedang menuju toko kue. Hanya terdengar deheman dari Sehun yang akan berbicara tetapi kemudian ia urungkan berkali-kali.

"Sehun-ah," panggil Luhan akhirnya.

"N-ne?" Sehun merutuki suaranya yang terdengar gagap dan bergetar.

"Aku tidak mau membahas soal tadi, bisakah kita tidak canggung seperti ini?" pinta Luhan. Sesungguhnya ia juga malu jika harus membahas hal tadi, bagaimana jika Sehun benar-benar melihat tubuhnya? Ah ani ani, jangan pikir seperti itu Luhan! Disamping malu, Luhan benar-benar ingin memaki seorang Sehun jika kalian ingin tahu.

"A-araseo," jawab Sehun singkat.

"Hun-aahh!" kesal Luhan.

"Wae wae?" tanya Sehun heran.

"Aku bilang jangan canggung seperti ini, hah kau menyebalkan!" Luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke jok dan melipat kedua tangannya, ia menoleh ke kanan memperhatikan jalan di sekitarnya.

Sehun memikirkan apa yang sebaiknya ia katakan agar suasana tidak canggung. Kemudian ia teringat sesuatu ketika melintasi jalanan yang familiar di ingatannya, seprtinya di dekat sini ada sebuah kedai bubble tea kesukaannya. "Lu, kau mau bubble tea?" tawar Sehun.

Luhan menoleh pada Sehun, "bubble tea? Aku mau!" jawabnya antusias.

Sehun tertawa melihat ekspresi Luhan yang seperti anak kecil mendapat permen. Sehun memutar setirnya ke kiri lalu memarkirkan mobilnya masuk ke kawasan kedai bubble tea langganannya.

"Hun-ah, kau tahu kedai ini?" tanya Luhan terkejut.

Sehun mengangguk, "ini kedai langgananku, aku mengingatnya. Tunggu sebentar," Sehun keluar dari mobil lalu berputar melewati depan mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Luhan. "Silakan turun Tuan Putri," goda Sehun sambil mengulurkan satu tangannya.

Luhan merona dibuatnya, ia tersenyum lalu menyambut uluran tangan Sehun, "gomawo," ucapnya.

"Ini kedai favoritku juga," Luhan meberitahu ketika mereka sudah masuk.

"Sepertinya kita memang berjodoh," kekeh Sehun yang langsung mendapat cubitan kecil di lengannya.

Setelah giliran mereka, Luhan tengah sibuk melihat papan menu begitu juga dengan Sehun. Pelayan yang ada di depan mereka menatap Sehun seperti mengenalinya, "Maaf, apa yang ingin kalian pesan?" tanya pelayan itu.

"Taro bubble tea ukuran medium, kau?" Luhan menyikut Sehun.

"Ah, choco bubble tea ukuran medium,"

"Satu taro bubble tea ukuran medium dan choco bubble tea ukuran medium. Apa ada yang ingin dipesan lagi?" tanya pelayan.

"Cukup,"

"Maaf, apa Tuan adalah Jung Sehun?" tanya pelayan itu hati-hati ketika menerima kartu dari Sehun.

Luhan menoleh pada pelayan itu dan ia menyadari sekelilingnya juga tengah mencoba memotret mereka terutama Sehun. "Ah aku kira kau salah orang, ia kekasihku." Ucap Luhan sambil merangkul Sehun.

"Lagipula, bukankah Jung Sehun masih koma?" tanya Luhan yang langsung diangguki pelayan itu. "Maaf bisakah kami meminta antar pesanan di mobil hitam di sana?" tanya Luhan sambil menunjuk mobil mereka yang untungnya memang hanya mobil mereka yang berwarna hitam.

"Ah tentu Nona," jawab pelayan itu.

"Gamsahamnida," ucap Luhan lalu menarik Sehun menjauh dari sana.

Luhan menghela napas lega ketika mereka sampai di mobil. "Lu, gomawo menyelamatkanku," kekeh Sehun.

"Aku lupa jika kau terkenal Hun-ah, mian,"

"Gwaenchanha, aku juga tidak menyadarinya jika aku dikenali. Ngomong-ngomong, kekasih?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan mematung ditempatnya, "i-itu, aku hanya memikirkan itu karena terburu-buru," elaknya.

Sehun tertawa, "kenapa tidak sekalian kita lanjutkan saja? Kita berpura-pura menjadi sepasang kekasih" bisiknya serius lalu Sehun menunjuk pelayan yang menuju ke mobil mereka dengan sudut matanya.

"Maksudmu?–"

Mata Luhan membulat ketika merasakan bibirnya disentuh lembut oleh bibir Sehun. Walaupun hanya kecupan ringan, tapi itu membuat Luhan serasa kehilangan nyawanya.

"Ma-maaf mengganggu. Ini pesanan kalian, Tuan, Nona" ucap pelayan itu sedikit terkejut sambil menyerahkan 2 cup bubble tea.

"Ne, gamsahamnida" ucap Sehun tersenyum. Ia mengeluarkan kepalanya hingga bisa membisikkan sesuatu pada pelayan itu "Maaf, bisa kau memberitahu pada pelangganmu untuk menghapus apa yang mereka ambil tadi? Aku takut menyebabkan kehebohan karena mirip dengan Jung Sehun," bisiknya.

"A-ah, ne Tuan" jawab pelayan itu lalu ia kembali ke dalam.

Sehun menyerahkan satu bubble teanya pada Luhan. "Lu?"

"SEHUN-AH KAU MENYEBALKAN!" kesal Luhan menyambar bubble tea-nya lalu mencubit lengan Sehun.

"Aw!" ringis Sehun.

Di perjalanan Luhan benar-benar menjalankan aksi ngambeknya pada Sehun. "Lu?" panggil Sehun. "Jangan bilang itu ciuman pertamamu?" tebak Sehun.

"Diamlah!" kesal Luhan.

"Mwo? Jadi benar, itu ciuman pertamamu?" kekeh Sehun.

"SEHUN!"

"Araseo," Sehun tertawa tanpa suara agar Luhan tak semakin memarahinya. Dalam hatinya ia menjerit senang karena mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya dari Luhan dan juga ia menjadi yang pertama untuk Luhan.

Toko Luhan terlihat baik-baik saja, seperti biasa. Luhan masuk ke dalam dan langsung saja para pegawainya terkejut dan berhamburan memeluk Luhan seperti anak ayam yang bertemu induknya kkkk.

"Nona Lu! Aku sangat khawatir saat mendapat kabar Nona koma," isak Sunny.

Luhan tersenyum, "aku baik-baik saja Sunny sungguh," ucap Luhan menenangkan pegawainya. "Kalian apa kabar?" tanya Luhan pada Minho dan dua pegawainya yang lain.

"Kami baik-baik saja Nona, syukurlah jika Nona sudah sehat," jawab Minho.

Sehun masuk ketika adegan mengharukan itu berlangsung, keempat pegawainya menatap Sehun bingung. "Selamat datang Tuan," Minho membungkuk mengira Sehun adalah konsumen yang akan membeli kue mereka.

"Ah, kenalkan ini–"

"Jung..Se- Jung Sehun?!" pekik Sunny.

"Sunny-ah," Luhan mengingatkan. "I-ia bukan Sehun," Luhan memberitahu.

"Nona jangan berbohong padaku, aku adalah penggemar Jung Sehun, aku akan mengenalinya bagaimanapun juga dan... ia benar-benar tampan jika dilihat langsung," ucap Sunny sambil menatap Sehun memuja.

Luhan menghela napasnya, "baiklah, aku memang tidak bisa berbohong pada kalian," kekeh Luhan.

 **.**

Kini Luhan dan Sehun beserta keempat karyawannya sedang duduk bersama di salah satu meja sambil disuguhi sepiring kue.

"Jadi Nona, Sehun-ssi sekarang tinggal di tempat Nona?" tanya Minho.

"Ne, aku harap kalian bisa menjaga rahasianya,"

"Siap Nona!" jawab Sunny bersemangat. Karyawannya yang lain juga mengatakan akan menjaga rahasia. Luhan tahu, karyawannya memang bisa diandalkan.

"Nona berkencan dengan Sehun Oppa ya?" tanya Sunny yang entah mengapa jadi memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan 'Oppa' seperti fangirl-fangirl di luar sana yang menyukai idol-idol tampan negeri mereka.

"M-mwo?" gugup Luhan.

Sehun merangkul Luhan membuat keempat karyawan Luhan terbelalak, "Nona-mu ini beberapa jam yang lalu mengatakan bahwa aku kekasihnya," ucap Sehun. Luhan memutar malas bola matanya, ia tahu tabiat Sehun yang menyebalkan ini.

"Woah Nona, kau hebat sekali!" puji Minho, ia tak berani meledek Nona-nya itu.

"Chukhae Nona,"

"Woah, Nona beruntung"

"Suara Sehun Oppa sangat seksi!" Sunny benar-benar melenceng dari topik.

"Jangan dengarkan dia oke," pinta Luhan lalu ia mencubit kembali lengan Sehun membuat Sehun merintih tertahan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Rumah Keluarga Jung]**

"Aku..aku akan melaporkanmu ke polisi,"

"MWO?!" teriak seorang pria paruh baya. "Kau mencoba mengancamku?" lanjutnya menggeram.

"Ti-tidak, lebih tepatnnya aku ingin bernegosiasi,"

Pria itu mengangkat satu alisnya dan menyeringai, "mengapa harus bernegosiasi dalam keluarga?" kekehnya.

"Aku tidak akan melaporkanmu asalkan, jangan pernah sentuh Sehun dan jangan pernah muncul dihadapannya. Mengerti?!"

Laki-laki itu tertawa merasa isterinya itu sangat lucu, "bagaimana bisa aku tak muncul di hadapan anakku sendiri?"

"DIAM! DIA BUKAN ANAKMU!"

"Sejak kita bertukar cincin, Sehun adalah anakku juga isteriku sayang" laki-laki itu mendekati perempuan yang ia paggil 'isteri' lalu mengelus kepalanya sayang sebelum ia menarik kuat rambutnya.

"AKH! LEPASKAN!"

"Ah ya, apa anak kesayanganku sudah sadar dari komanya? Atau.. ia sudah mati?" tanyanya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu!"

Ayah tiri Sehun, Jung Yunho, menarik lebih keras. "Jika kau mencoba menyembunyikan keadaan Sehun dariku, jangan bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padamu, Sehun, atau bahkan, keluarga yang membantumu saat ini," ucapnya menyeringai.

Heechul terbelalak, ia pikir suaminya ini tidak mengetahui keberadaannya sekarang. Yunho menepuk pundak Heechul ringan, "jadi, sebaiknya kau pulang dan beri aku kabar, apakah Sehun siuman atau kita umumkan ia telah tiada," Yunho membantu Heechul berdiri.

Hechul bergetar di tempatnya, "aku mengawasi kalian walaupun tidak dari dekat" bisik Yunho membuat Heechul hampir terjatuh jika laki-laki yang masih berstatus sebagai suaminya itu tidak menahannya.

"Seharusnya aku mendengarkan apa yang Sehun katakan. Kau benar-benar manusia licik!" makinya.

"Oh, jadi kau menyesal sekarang isteriku sayang? Ah ya, jika di awal itu namanya bukan penyesalan" ejek Yunho.

Heechul keluar dari rumah yang sebenarnya adalah miliknya. Entah kemana keberanian yang ada padanya saat ia hendak mengancam Yunho. Heechul kini dipenuhi dengan rasa khawatir dan takut, ia takut jika keluarga sahabatnya ikut terseret ke dalam masalahnya. Heechul mengepalkan tangannya hingga kuku-kukunya memutih, ia geram telah diancam balik oleh suaminya.

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan cekatan Luhan memasukkan bahan-bahan kue ke dalam wadah adonan dan mencampurnya menjadi satu. Setelah rata, terlihat adonan berwarna coklat muda yang masih diaduknya.

Sehun sendiri kini sedang bersandar di dekat Luhan, ia tersenyum melihat bagaimana Luhan sangat mahir menyihir bahan-bahan aneh di matanya menjadi adonan yang cantik, bahkan salah satu adonan yang Luhan buat sudah menjadi kue cantik yang harum.

"Lu, butuh bantuan?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan menggeleng, ia menyeka keringat di keningnya, "aniya Hun-ah, aku tidak mau kau mengacau," kekeh Luhan tanpa menoleh pada Sehun. "Apa kau tidak pegal berdiri seperti itu? Sudah dua jam jika kau mau tahu" tanya Luhan.

"Kau juga, kau tidak lelah?" Sehun malah balik bertanya.

"Gwaenchanha, aku menyukai ini," jawab Luhan.

"Kalau begitu aku juga, aku suka melihatmu saat ini, kau cantik saat memakai apron dan mengolah adonan," ucapan Sehun membuat Luhan harus berusaha menahan senyumnya, tetapi ia tak bisa menahan wajahnya agar tak memerah.

"Kau lucu sekali saat tersipu," kekeh Sehun yang melihat Luhan merona.

"Hentikan Hun-ah," Luhan menjadi salah tingkah karena Sehun terus menggodanya.

"Chankaman," Sehun memutar tubuh Luhan agar berhadapan dengannya, lalu ia menyeka keringat yang membasahi kening Luhan dengan tisu. Sehun dengan cekatan mengelapnya.

Luhan menengadahkan kepalanya melihat wajah Sehun dari bawah, ia tersenyum kecil melihat betapa perhatian Sehun kepadanya. Dan benar.. Sehun sangat-sangatlah tampan jika dilihat dari dekat.

"Aku memang tampan Lu, jangan lihat aku seperti itu," Luhan segera membuang wajahnya dan menyudahi acara Sehun mengelap keringatnya.

"Go-gomawo," ucap Luhan.

"Aku suka melakukannya, gwaenchanha," kekeh Sehun. Ia merasa sangat-sangat bahagia saat ini. Ia ingin selalu di dekat Luhan tanpa mencemaskan apapun.

Di luar dapur, mereka tidak menyadari bahwa para karyawan Luhan mengintip apa yang terjadi di dapur. "Kyaa! Sehun Oppa sangat romantis, ia tahu bagaimana memanfaatkan situasi," pekik Sunny tertahan. Ia tak mau kegiatannya dan teman-temannya mengintip Nona mereka ketahuan.

"Lihat, Luhan Nona terlihat malu kkk," bisik Hyeoyon.

"Aku iri," ucap Yuri.

"Yuri-ya jangan iri, ada aku disini," goda Minho membuat ketiga perempuan itu memukul kepala Minho bergantian.

"Yak!"

"Sssttt!"

 **.**

 **.**

"Kami pulang," ucap Luhan. Di ruang tamu, Victoria, Zhoumi, dan Heechul sudah menunggu mereka.

"Dari mana kalian?" tanya Victoria.

"Mi-mianhae Mama, tadi kami pergi ke toko kue, hanya itu–"

PLAK!

Tanpa diduga Heechul menampar Sehun membuat Luhan serta orangtuanya terkejut bukan main.

"Heechul-ah," Victoria mencoba mengingatkan sahabatnya itu.

"Sehun! Sudah eomma bilang, jangan keluar dari rumah ini! Di sana berbahaya Sehun-ah! Mengapa kau tidak mendengarkan ucapan eomma?!" teriak Heechul memaki anakanya.

Sehun memegang pipinya yang terasa sakit, tidak hanya pipinya, hatinya pun merasakan sakit. "Eomma," gumam Sehun.

"JANGAN PERNAH KELUAR DARI RUMAH! ARA?!" teriak Heechul makin menjadi.

"Seharusnya eomma memberiku alasan mengapa aku tidak boleh keluar! Aku sudah pulih seluruhnya eomma, jangan melebihkan!" Sehun meninggikan suaranya. Luhan memegang lengan Sehun mengantisipasinya agar tak berteriak lebih pada eommanya.

"I-itu–"

"Aku harap eomma tidak menyembunyikan apapun dariku!" Sehun menghempas tangan Luhan di lengannya lalu berlari ke lantai dua dengan cepat.

"Sehun!" teriak eommanya, tapi Sehun seperti tak mendengarnya, ia terus berjalan.

"Aku akan menyusul Sehun," ucap Luhan lalu ia berlari mengejar Sehun.

Heechul menyadari perbuatannya dan menatap tangannya yang bergetar. Ia tersungkur di lantai dan terisak di sana. Ia menyadari betapa bodoh dirinya, ini adalah kedua kalinya ia menampar Sehun. Ia takut tindakan yang diambilnya akan kembali menyebabkan kesalahan yang tak bisa dimaafkan seperti dahulu.

"Heechul-ah," Victoria memeluk sahabatnya itu dan menenangkannya.

"Hiks.. Sehun-ah mianhae.. hiks.." isakan Heechul sangat memilukan ditelinga mereka.

 **.**

"Hun-ah!"

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat Sehun yang berdiri di balkon. Ia bahkan dapat merasakan bagaimana terlukanya Sehun dari punggungnya yang membungkuk.

"Hun-ah," panggil Luhan.

"Tetap di situ Lu," ucap Sehun. Luhan menyadari suara Sehun bergetar, ia mengikuti permintaan Sehun dan tetap berdiri di pintu.

Setelah cukup lama Luhan hanya memandang punggung lebar Sehun, ia mendekat dan berdiri di samping Sehun. "Gwaenchanha?" tanya Luhan.

"Hm, aku keterlaluan bukan?"

Luhan tersenyum, "kau memang agak keterlaluan," jawab Luhan.

"Tapi aku kecewa pada eomma, mengapa ia tak mau membagi kecemasannya? Aku tidak bisa melihatnya menyedihkan seperti itu,"

"Aku tahu, lebih baik kau membicarakannya pada eomma. Jangan biarkan ia menderita sendiri," saran Luhan. "Ketakutan seseorang hanya orang itu yang bisa mengatasinya, kita hanya bisa mendukungnya, tidak lebih. Jika kau ingin membantu eomma, bantulah eomma agar lebih tenang, yakini eomma bahwa kau akan baik-baik saja. Eomma hanya mengkhawatirkanmu,"

"Benar. Eomma bahkan menamparku karena kekhawatirannya," Sehun tersenyum miris sambil memegang kembali pipinya yang masih terlihat memerah.

Tiba-tiba sekelebat ingatan muncul di kepalanya. "Akh!"

"Hun-ah, gwaenchanha?" tanya Luhan khawatir.

"Gwaenchanha," jawab Sehun meyakinkan Luhan. "Mungkin aku kelelahan, sebaiknya kita istirahat,"

"Araseo, kita istirahat"

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah kejadian pertengkaran Heechul dan Sehun, kediaman mereka kini terasa semakin sepi. Heechul lebih banyak diam dan semaki hari ketakutan yang terpancar dari matanya semakin terasa. Sehun tentu sudah berbicara pada eomma-nya. Tapi Heechul tetep kukuh pada pendiriannya.

 **..**

 **Cepat beritahu aku bagaiamana keadaan anak itu sekarang! Atau, kau lihat sendiri akibatnya**

 **-Yunho-**

 **..**

Heechul lagi-lagi dengan bergetar menghapus pesan kesekian kalinya dari suaminya itu. Ia mematikan kembali ponselnya dan meletakkannya di bawah bantal.

Dua hari kemudian, Victoria harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena alergi yang dialaminya. Victoria memiliki alergi seafood, entah mengapa makanannya mengandung seafood padahal asistennya selalu mengecek makanan di lokasi syutingnya.

Awalnya Heechul belum menyadari bahwa Victoria dilarikan kerumah sakit adalah salah satu geretakkan dari Yunho. Tetapi setelah kejadian Zhoumi yang terserempet mobil di lokasi syuting karena staf yang mengendarai mobil bukanlah staf yang terdaftar dalam nama-nama staf hari itu dan kejadian toko kue Luhan yang hampir terbakar. Heechul baru menyadari bahwa semua itu adalah akibat ia tak memberitahu keadaan Sehun.

Suatu pagi, Heechul kembali mendapatkan pesan dari Yunho. Ia gemetar setelah membacanya, walaupun ia tidak tahu siapa yang Yunho maksud tetapi ancamannya cukup serius. Yunho mengirimkannya tadi malam, berarti pagi ini jika ia tak memberikan kabar pada Yunho maka seseorang itu dalam bahaya. Tetapi siapa yang Yunho maksud sebenarnya?

Heechul hendak menghapus kembali pesan yang Yunho kirimkan tetapi tiba-tiba ia menjatuhkan ponselnya ketika Sehun memanggilnya. Belum sempat tangannya meraih ponselnya, Sehun sudah terlebih dahulu mengambil ponselnya. Ia benar-benar takut sekarang. Ia takut jika Sehun mengetahui semuanya. Sehun membaca pesan yang belum sempat Heechul hapus.

 **..**

 **Aku tunggu hingga besok pagi kabarmu. Jika tidak, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada menantumu yang cantik.**

 **..**

"Eo-eomma, bisa eomma jelaskan maksud pesan ini?" tanya Sehun bergetar. Heechul terdiam, ia tidak tahu harus menjelaskan seperti apa, apalagi untuk pesan itu.

"Eomma!"

"Se-Sehun-ah, mi-mianhae hiks.." Heechul berlutut memeluk kaki Sehun. "Mianhae Sehun-ah..hiks..seharusnya eomma tidak meyembunyikanya darimu," isak Heechul.

Sehun merendahkan dirinya dan memeluk sang eomma. "eomma tidak perlu meminta maaf, eomma hanya perlu menjelaskannya saja padaku. Aku mohon eomma, jangan bebankan dirimu sendiri," pinta Sehun.

Heechul mengangguk, "sebenarnya yang mengirim pesan itu adalah Appa tirimu, nak. Maafkan eomma karena tidak berterus terang padamu,"

Sehun memejamkan matanya, ia memang sudah mengetahuinya jika ia memiliki ayah tiri. Tetapi melihat eomma-nya merasa bersalah kembali membuat Sehun sedih. "Lalu eomma, apa yang dia mau?" tanya Sehun.

"I-ia mengincar harta milikmu. Kau tahu, Appa kandungmu meninggalkan seluruh kekayaannya hanya untukmu. Seharusnya eomma tahu itu lebih awal, seharusnya eomma mendegarkamu..hiks.." Heechul semakin terisak membuat dalam diri Sehun merasa marah karena ia membiarkan eomma-nya mengingat semua kepahitan sendirian.

"Eomma..berhentilah menyalahi dirimu sendiri," mohon Sehun.

"Lalu, maksudnya menantu?" tanya Sehun.

Heechul menggeleng, "eomma juga tidak tahu perihal itu. Apa kau memiliki kekasih atau semacam– Sehun-ah wae?" tanya Heechul melihat Sehun tiba-tiba mengecek ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Sehun-ah?" Heechul memanggil anaknya lagi.

"Lu, kenapa lama sekali mengangkatnya," seru Sehun.

"Kau dimana?"

...

"Araseo, jangan pergi kemanapun, aku ke sana"

...

"Wae? Wae? Sehun-ah? Mengapa kau menelefon Luhan?" tanya eomma-nya bingung.

"Ini memang hanya perasaanku eomma. Tapi aku mohon izinkan aku keluar, aku harus memastikan Luhan baik-baik saja"

Heechul panik dan terlihat berpikir, kemudian ia mengangguk melihat ekspresi memohon Sehun. "Hati-hati,"

"Ne eomma, aku akan baik-baik saja, aku janji," ucap Sehun lalu ia bergegas menuju toko Luhan.

Sesampainya di sana, Sehun terbelalak ketika melihat seseorang yang mencurigakan mengendap dari balik tanaman.

"A-anio, Luhan"

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Annyeoongg!**

 **Maaf ya baru bisa update :( dan lagi, maaf karena gak bisa ngomong panjang lebar.**

 **Makasih buat yang masih bersama degan ff ini. Semoga ff-nya gak membosankan ya huhu T.T , ini ceritanya memang agak macet, buntu ide hiks.. maafkan jika ada yang aneh :')**

 **Balasan Review**

 **#misslah: author korban meme nih kkkk. Suami buncan (Luhan) kalo versi meme ya Ayah (Sehun) kkkk. Sip dah di lanjut, makasi dah review. Semangat!**

 **#knightwalker314: terima kasih sudah menunggu :') sudah di update, makasi juga sudah mereview hihi**

 **Akhirnya..**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, tetap tunggu ya hehehe ^^ doakan saja daku cepat buat chapter selanjutnya ya**

 **Gamsahamnida *loveforHUNHAN yeayy!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Selamat Membaca!  
**

 **Sorry for typo :)**

 **Note:** **Khusus buat huruf O, J & N maaf kal** ** **o** mungkin ada yang ketinggalan karena susah ngetik bagian huruf itu huhu, jadi kalian tahu kan kenapa kadang lama update dan butuh perjuangan neken tu huruf di laptop sambil mikir ceritanya T.T kkk. Tapi dah sebisa mungkin di cek ulang hehe 0:)  
**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ***HUN = SEHUN**

 ***HAN = LUHAN**

 ***KAI = JONGIN**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sebelumnya di Adventurous Dream 15..**_

" _Lalu, maksudnya menantu?" tanya Sehun._

 _Heechul menggeleng, "eomma juga tidak tahu perihal itu. Apa kau memiliki kekasih atau semacam– Sehun-ah wae?" tanya Heechul melihat Sehun tiba-tiba mengecek ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang._

" _Sehun-ah?" Heechul memanggil anaknya lagi._

" _Lu, kenapa lama sekali mengangkatnya," seru Sehun._

 _.._

" _Kau dimana?"_

 _.._

" _Araseo, jangan pergi kemanapun, aku ke sana"_

 _.._

" _Wae? Wae? Sehun-ah? Mengapa kau menelefon Luhan?" tanya eomma-nya bingung._

" _Ini memang hanya perasaanku eomma. Tapi aku mohon izinkan aku keluar, aku harus memastikan Luhan baik-baik saja"_

 _Heechul terlihat berpikir, kemudian ia mengangguk melihat ekspresi memohon Sehun. "Hati-hati,"_

" _Ne eomma. Gomawo," ucap Sehun lalu ia bergegas menuju toko Luhan._

 _Sesampainya di sana, Sehun terbelalak ketika melihat seseorang yang mencurigakan mengendap dari balik tanaman._

" _A-andwae, Luhan.."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Adventurous Dream**

 **16**

 **.**

 **.**

"Alex!"

Seseorang berbadan besar masuk ke ruangan, lalu membungkuk. "Ye Tuan,"

"Awasi gadis ini, sepertinya Nyonya besar kita sedang menantang kita." Perintahnya lalu melemparkan selembar foto gadis cantik.

Laki-laki berbadan besar yang dipanggil Alex itu mengambil kertas yang dilempar Tuannya, lalu ia menyeringai, "manis juga," ucapnya.

"Jangan sentuh dia sebelum perintah dariku,"

"Baik, Tuan," lalu ia keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan Tuan besarnya yang tengah tertawa.

"Kau ingin bermain-main denganku ternyata, isteriku..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Luhan's Cake Shop]**

Hari ini Luhan datang lebih awal ke tokonya karena banyak yang harus ia buat. Kue persedian tokonya tinggal sedikit akibat ia sakit kemarin. Tokonya juga sudah kembali menerima pesanan. Jadi sepertinya hari ini Luhan akan sibuk seharian.

Luhan masuk ke tokonya, seperti biasa ia disambut Minho yang akan meletakkan tasnya di ruangannya. "Selamat pagi Nona," sapa Minho.

"Selamat pagi. Ah tidak usah Minho-ya, kau tolong bawakan bahan-bahan kue dari mobilku ne, yang lain juga. Aku perlu mengecek persediaan di ruanganku,"

"Ah baik Nona," jawab Minho.

"Ne, Nona"

Ia mengecek menu yang ada di layar pemesanan dan mengganti satu menu yang dianggapnya perlu diperbaharui. "Yuri, cheese cake kosong untuk minggu ini. Menunya akan diganti choco croissant," ucap Luhan memberitahu Yuri, pegawainya yang baru saja masuk sambil membawa sekotak susu kental manis.

"Ne, Nona," jawab Yuri.

Luhan berkacak pinggang sambil mendata barang-barang apa saja yang sudah mereka turunkan. Dipikir sudah lengkap, Luhan mengambil beberapa bahan seperti terigu, margarin, dan telur. "Tolong letakkan di dapur," pinta Luhan lalu ia naik ke lantai 2 menju ruangannya.

Ia merasakan ponselnya berdering, ia membuka tasnya dan mencari ponselnya. "Sehun?" gumam Luhan setelah membaca siapa yang menelefonnya pagi-pagi seperti ini.

Luhan menutup pintunya terlebih dahulu dan meletakkan tasnya di mejanya. "Yeoboseyo?"

" _Lu, kenapa lama sekali mengangkatnya,"_

Luhan mengernyit mendegar suara Sehun yang terkesan terburu-buru. "Wae Hun-ah?" tanya Luhan.

" _Kau dimana?"_

"Toko kue, baru saja aku kembali dari supermarket,"

" _Araseo, jangan pergi kemanapun, aku ke sana"_

PIP

Sehun langsung saja memutuskan sambungannya membuat Luhan menatap aneh pada ponselnya, "ada apa sih?" gumamnya. Lalu Luhan menyimpan tasnya tanpa ambil pusing dan mencari buku penjualannya.

"Ah, sudah" seru Luhan lalu ia meletakkan ponselnya di meja dan keluar dari ruangannya.

Luhan memakai apronnya lalu terseyum menatap bahan-bahan yag akan menemaninya seharian, "jja, ayo mulai.." Luhan megerutkan keningnya, lalu mendesah ketika ia lupa bubuk cokelat yang ia beli terpisah masih ada di mobilnya.

Luhan keluar dari dapurnya, "Nona, ada yang tertinggal?" tanya Sunny ketika melihat Nona-nya keluar masih menggunakan apron. Luhan mengangguk, "biar saya ambilkan–"

"Tidak usah Sunny, aku saja," ucap Luhan terseyum.

Luhan membuka mobilnya dan mencari bubuk cokelat tanpa mengetahui sepasang mata tengah menatapnya sambil meyeringai.

Laki-laki suruhan Yunho sedang bersembunyi di balik pot besar sambil memandang foto yang diberikan Tuannya. "Ia lebih cantik dilihat secara langsung," kekehnya. Lalu ia mendekat, ia tidak mengingat bahwa Tuannya tidak memperbolehkan menyentuh gadis itu terlebih dahulu.

Luhan memekik terkejut ketika seseorang menariknya.

"Siapa kau?!"

Luhan terkejut ketika melihat Sehun tengah menyembunyikannya di balik tubuhnya.

"A-aku..hanya lewat," jawab Alex lalu ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, berlalu dari sana sambil menatap Luhan intens. Sehun mengeratkan genggamannya pada Luhan sambil menatap tajam laki-laki mencurigakan itu.

Sehun memincingkan matanya ketika melihat tanda bintang di belakang leher laki-laki itu. Ia merasa familiar dengan tanda itu.

"Hun-ah?" panggil Luhan.

Sehun berbalik dan menangkup wajah Luhan, "gwaenchanha?" tanya Sehun khawatir.

Luhan mengangguk, "n-ne, nan gwaenchanha. Wae?" tanya Luhan heran.

"Syukurlah," Sehun secara tidak sadar menarik Luhan dalam dekapannya. "Aku pikir aku akan kehilanganmu lagi di depan mataku," gumam Sehun.

Luhan terdiam dan menepuk punggung Sehun, ia tahu ketakutan Sehun padanya. "Nan gwaenchanha," ucap Luhan menenangkannya. "Tapi..siapa laki-laki itu? Mengapa kau meneriakinya?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun berhenti menatap Luhan dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke mana saja asal tidak menatap gadis di depannya. "A-ani, ia hanya mencurigakan, menurutku"

"Mencurigakan?"

Sehun mengangguk, "aku hanya takut terjadi sesuatu padamu lagi,"

"Araseo, lalu mengapa kau kemari?"

Sehun memutar otaknya mencari alasan logis lainnya tanpa memberitahu Luhan kekhawatirannya. "Bogoshipoyo," jawab Sehun.

"Mwo?" Luhan bertanya memastikan telinganya tak salah mendengar.

"Bogoshipoyo. Apa kurang jelas?" kekeh Sehun.

Luhan merona mendengarnya, tapi sedetik kemudian mendesis kesal lalu memukul bahu Sehun. "Kau menghabiskan waktuku Tuan! Aku sedang sibuk, sana lebih baik kau kembali," Luhan medorong Sehun kembali ke mobilnya.

Sehun tertawa, "kau galak sekali Nona. Araseo aku akan pulang" kekeh Sehun. Lalu ia meninggalkan toko ketika memastikan Luhan sudah masuk ke tokonya.

Sehun menepikan mobilnya saat ia tak bisa menahan sakit di kepalanya. Ia memegang kepalanya sambil mengingat-ingat sebuah tattoo aneh yang menurutnya sangat familiar di penglihatannya. "Tattoo apa itu? Aku yakin pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat," gumam Sehun, ia memukul setirnya dan menggeram ketika tidak dapat mengingat sesuatu, kepalanya semakin sakit.

Tidak kunjung mereda, Sehun mengeluarkan persediaan obatnya. Ia menegak satu pil untuk meredakan sakitnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Eomma.." Sehun membuka pintu kamar eommanya dan melihat sang ibu sedang berbaring.

Heechul duduk dan menyambut anaknya itu, "apa Luhan baik-baik saja?" tany Heechul khawatir.

Sehun mengangguk, "Luhan baik-baik saja. Tapi eomma–" Sehun mengernyit ketika kepalanya kembali berdenging ketika memikirkan tattoo pada laki-laki mencurigakan.

"Wae? Gwaenchanha?" tanya Heechul khawatir melihat anaknya seperti kesakitan.

"Anio eomma," Sehun mengeluarkan selembar kertas dengan gambar tattoo yang diingatnya, "apa eomma pernah melihat tattoo ini?" tanya Sehun.

Heechul mengambil kertas yang disodorkan Sehun dan mengamatinya. "Tidak, itu apa?" tanya Heechul.

"Aku melihat laki-laki mecurigakan mengendap di belakang Luhan. Aku memergokinya lalu ia pergi, aku melihat ia memiliki tattoo ini di leher bagian belakangnya," jelas Sehun.

Heechul bergetar, "mengapa ini semakin rumit saja," gumamnya.

Sehun menggenggam kedua tangan eommanya. "Eomma, bisakah kau mempertemukan aku dengan dia?" pinta Sehun.

"Si-siapa maksudmu?" tanya Heechul ketakutan.

"Appa tiriku.."

Heechul menggeleng, "tidak! Ia mengincarmu Sehun-ah, tidak bisa, kau tidak boleh bertemu dengannya" tolaknya.

"Eomma aku mohon–"

"Tidak Sehun-ah, megertilah..hiks..jangan buat eomma kehilangan dirimu untuk kedua kalinya," tangis Heechul pecah, ia menatap anakanya memohon.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja eomma, aku janji. Bukankah dia ingin tahu keadaanku sekarang?" ucap Sehun sungguh-sungguh. Ia harus mencari tahu tentang masa lalunya dan juga melindungi dua orang yang ia sayangi. Heechul dan Luhan...

"Jangan buat banyak orang menderita karena kita eomma, aku mohon. Aku akan menyelesaikannya dengan dia,"

"Tapi Sehun-ah–"

"Aku akan menemukan kebenarannya eomma, aku mohon hm?" Sehun memohon sambil menatap manik ketakutan yang dipancarkan sang ibu.

"A-araseo," Heechul mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan pesan agar Sehun dapat bertemu dengan Yunho.

"Gomawo, eomma" ucap Sehun tersenyum.

"Lebih baik kalian jangan bertemu di rumah. Bertemulah di sini, pukul 4 sore besok. Yunho tidak tahu jika kau yang akan bertemu dengannya dan ia meminta jaminan" ucap Heechul setelah mengirimkan lokasi untuk Sehun.

"Kirimkan fotoku, biarkan ia menyangka aku belum siuman. Apa eomma memiliki fotoku saat itu?"

Heechul mengecek ponselnya, ia pernah sekali memberi kabar pada Victoria dengan mengirimkan foto Sehun padanya. "Ada!" seru Heechul.

"Kalau begitu kirimkan sebagai jaminan, ia menginginkan keadaanku," Heechul mengangguk lalu mengirimkan foto itu pada Yunho.

Heechul memeluk Sehun, "berhati-hatilah," pesannya.

Sehun mengangguk, "pasti,"

"Eomma, bisakah aku meminta tolong?"

"Apa itu?" tanya Heechul.

"Jangan biarkan Luhan keluar dari kamarnya besok, dan juga eomma jangan masuk ke kamar Luhan sampai aku kembali. Karena Mama dan Baba ada di luar negeri, pasti mereka akan baik-baik saja, tapi tidak dengan eomma dan Luhan. Kalian harus tetap di rumah, bagaimana eomma?"

Heechul mengangguk, "eomma akan mengikuti permintaanmu, asal kau harus kembali hari itu juga,"

"Tentu saja eomma, jangan khawatir," ucap Sehun menenangkan eommanya.

 **.**

Malam harinya, Luhan baru saja pulang dan Sehun sudah menyambutnya di ruang tamu.

"Hun-ah?" tanya Luhan heran, tidak biasanya ia melihat Sehun menunggunya. "Ada apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku hanya menunggumu, apa aku tidak boleh menunggumu?" ucap Sehun tersenyum.

"Kau aneh belakangan ini. Apa ada sesuatu?" selidik Luhan.

"Aniyo Luhanie," Sehun mendekat pada Luhan lalu mencubit gemas pipinya. "Kenapa aku jadi sering merindukanmu," gumam Sehun pelan tetapi masih bisa didengar Luhan.

"Aw! Hun-ah! Aku lelah jangan membuatku kesal," Luhan memperingatkan.

"Lu, apa kau merindukan dunia mimpi?" bisik Sehun.

Luhan berpikir, ia memang sudah lama tidak bermimpi kembali ke sana. Apa karena janjinya? Sehun juga mengaku tidak pernah bermimpi kembali. Ia juga meridukan mereka yang ada di sana dan juga.. bagiamana keadaan Kai saat ini?

Luhan mengangguk, "aku rasa aku merindukan mereka,"

Sehun tersenyum. "Apa kau mau berkunjung ke sana?"

"Apa kau sudah bisa mengendalikan mimpimu sendiri? Kau sudah bisa meminta ke sana atau tidak?" tanya Luhan terkejut.

"Akan aku coba, kau juga bisa membangunkanku bukan? Tubuh kita terhubung ke dunia mimpi, jadi mungkin saja jika kau membangunkanku di sana, aku akan terbangun"

Luhan terdiam, apa ia akan baik-baik saja di sana? Apa ia dan Sehun akan baik-baik saja? Apa Black Side tidak lagi mengincar mereka? Bagaimana jika Black Side sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk padanya tau bahkan mungkin pada Sehun juga?

"Hei, Luhanie? Gwaenchanha?" tanya Sehun.

"Araseo, kkajja, kita menemui mereka" angguk Luhan tersenyum, ia mencoba menyingkirkan pikiran negatifnya.

"Sebaiknya kita tidur lebih awal agar tidak kesiangan bukan?" kekeh Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk, "emm araseo,"

Luhan mendahului Sehun masuk ke kamarnya. Ia meyakinkan dirinya dan Sehun akan baik-baik saja di sana. Sedangkan itu, Sehun menatap punggung Luhan merasa bersalah, _'mianhae Lu'_ gumam Sehun dalam hati.

Heechul mengernyitkan dahinya ketika Sehun dan Luhan sudah masuk ke kamarnya masing-masing. "Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Mereka serius sekali," gumam Heechul. Lalu kemudian ia menggeleng kemudian tersenyum. "Mereka semakin akrab saja," lalu Heechul melanjutkan memasak untuk makan malam mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Dunia Mimpi]**

"Sehun-ah!" panggil Luhan sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Sehun yang masih terbaring di ranjang. Sesuai dugaannya, Luhan lebih dahulu tersadar dari mimpinya sedangkan Sehun benar-benar masih tertidur.

"Hun-aahh!" pekik Luhan lagi.

Bola mata Sehun bergerak dalam terpejamnya. "Hun-ah?" panggil Luhan.

Sehun membuka matanya lalu tersenyum menemukan Luhan ada di sampingnya, "apa ini dunia mimpi?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk, "aku pikir aku akan mengunjungi mereka sendiri karena kau tidak kunjung bangun" ia mempoutkan bibirnya.

Sehun tertawa, "mianhae, sepertinya aku lelah"

Sehun bangkit dari tidurnya lalu melihat ke belakangnya, "hah ini benar-benar dunia mimpi," gumam Sehun setelah menemukan tubuh terbaringnya di sana.

"Kkajja Hun-ah, aku merindukan mereka," ucap Luhan.

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan hingga Luhan menoleh padanya, "hm? Wae Hun-ah?" tanya Luhan.

"Kita duduk di halaman belakang dahulu bagaimana? Aku ingin bersamamu lebih lama, jika kita sudah sampai di sana pasti kau tidak akan mempedulikan aku karena kau sibuk berbincang dengan Xiumin Noona dan Lay Noona." Ucap Sehun pura-pura Sebal.

Luhan tertawa, "kau berlebihan sekali. Araseo, tapi jangan lama-lama ne? Aku akan marah padamu jika kau hanya ingin mengobrol denganku di sini. Demi Tuhan! Kita bisa mengobrol di rumah tanpa membuat eomma khawatir" ancamnya.

"Araseo Nona Rusa," Sehun mengacak rambut Luhan membuat Luhan menatapnya sebal. "Kalau begitu aku akan menyiapkan minum dahulu," kekeh Sehun lalu beranjak ke dapur.

"Araseo, aku ingin teh hijau!" pekik Luhan.

"Teh hijau untuk Tuan Putri akan segera datang," balas Sehun.

Tak lama, Sehun menyerahkan secangkir teh hijau untuk Luhan dan juga secangkir untuknya. Luhan langsung menyesap teh hangatnya, "hmm, ini enak" gumam Luhan.

"Tentu saja, keahlianku adalah membuat teh," ucap Sehun membanggakan dirinya lalu meminum tehnya.

Luhan tertawa, "hanya teh?" ejek Luhan.

"Seingatku hanya itu," Sehun tertawa. "Lu," panggil Sehun.

"Hm?" Luhan bergumam sambil meminum kembali tehnya.

"Tidak, aku rasa aku tidak pantas memintanya," ucap Sehun.

Luhan menyamping, menghadap pada Sehun yang duduk di sebelahnya, "ada apa Hun-ah?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Aku..mencintaimu," ucapan Sehun membuat Luhan terkejut, hampir ia tersedak teh yang ia minum.

"Ma-maksudmu?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun meletakkan cangkirnya di meja, lalu menggenggam erat kedua tangan Luhan. "Saranghae Luhanie, aku mencintaimu sejak dahulu," ucap Sehun.

Luhan merasakan jantungnya berdebar, ia bahkan tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya, ia khawatir suaranya akan terdengar aneh karena mulai susah bernapas. Ia membutuhkan udara lebih, padahal ia sedang di luar ruangan. "Hun-ah.."

"Aku tidak merasa tidak pantas untukmu setelah apa yang aku lakukan padamu. Tetapi, aku hanya ingin kau mengetahui bahwa aku mencintaimu, sejak aku bertemu denganmu aku mulai mencintaimu. Saat ingatanku tentang dirimu hilang, aku merasa masih mencintaimu. Hingga ingatanku kembali, aku tetap dan semakin mencintaimu," ucap Sehun, matanya mulai memerah.

"Hun-ah aku–"

"Apa kau memiliki keraguan padaku?"

"A-ani, hanya–" Luhan mencoba menenangkan diri, air matanya seakan ingin tumpah mendengar pengakuan Sehun yang terlalu mendadak ini. "A-aku–"

Luhan membolakan matanya ketika Sehun menyentuh bibirnya lembut, semakin lama Luhan ikut menutup matanya. Sehun mulai memberika sedikit lumatan pada bibir atas Luhan, ia memegang tengkuk Luhan untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Sehun meneteskan air matanya, mengapa rasanya sangat sakit hanya karena ia akan membohongi Luhan seperti ini? Bukan kebohongan tentang perasaannya tentu saja, tetapi karena ia harus membohongi tentang tujuannya mengajak Luhan ke dunia mimpi.

Luhan merasakan sesak di dadanya entah mengapa. Ia merasa bahwa emosi Sehun memuncak dan tersalur padanya. Ia menyadari bahwa ia juga mencintai laki-laki yang belum lama dikenalnya. Semakin lama perasaan itu mulai tumbuh tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Saranghae, Lu" Luhan terkejut melihat air mata yang membasahi pipi Sehun.

"Na-nado saranghae Hun-ah," jawab Luhan, air matanya tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Ia sangat bahagia saat ini, tetapi menagapa juga ada sepercik rasa sesak di dadanya?

Sehun mendekap Luhan, ia mencium puncak kepala Luhan. "Gomawo Lu, saranghae" ucap Sehun. Ia semakin banyak mengeluarkan air matanya, Luhan tak menjawab. Tangan Luhan yang tadinya memeluk Sehun kini terkulai, membuat Sehun semakin bersalah. "Mianhae Lu, mianhae" ucap Sehun terisak.

Sehun mengangkat Luhan dan memandang wajahnya. Sehun menghapus jejak air mata yang membasahi pipi tirus Luhan. "Kau hanya akan tertidur sebentar sayang, maafkan aku. Kau akan baik-baik saja dan aku akan kembali padamu," bisik Sehun di telinga Luhan lalu membawanya ke rumah lamanya di dunia mimpi.

Ceklek.

Kriieett.

"Hun-ah?!"

Sehun tersenyum, "annyeonghaseyo Noona, bagiamana kabarmu?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku baik-baik saja– Astaga! Apa yang terjadi pada Luhan?" histeris Xiumin melihat Luhan yang terkulai di gendongan Sehun.

"Ia baik-baik saja, aku butuh bantuan kalian,"

 **.**

"Jadi, Luhan hanya tertidur karena obat?" tanya Xiumin.

Sehun mengangguk, "ne, aku yang memberikan obat tidur pada Luhan."

Mereka mengernyit bingung. Mereka tidak tahu mengapa Sehun harus membuat Luhan tertidur. "Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Suho.

Sehun merapatkan kedua jari tangannya, lalu menceritakan semuanya. Semua rencananya dan alasan mengapa ia harus membuat Luhan tertidur. Ia berencana menemui Yunho, tetapi ia butuh mereka untuk menjaga Luhan agar tidak kembali ke dunia nyata terlebih dahulu. Ia akan mencari tahu ingatannya dan berencana menjebloskan Yunho ke penjara.

Ia juga memberitahu bahwa ia sudah mengingat setelah ia terbangun di dunia mimpi, tetapi ia belum mengingat ingatannya sebelum koma.

"Kau sungguh sudah mengingat kenanganmu selama kau koma?" tanya Lay senang.

"Ne Noona, aku mengingat semuanya" angguk Sehun membuat para penghuni rumah di sana tersenyum senang, bahkan Xiumin menitihkan air mata bahagianya.

"Aku senang sekali," isak Xiumin. Chen yang melihat kekasihnya menangis itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan menenangkan wanita imutnya.

"Lalu kau ingin meminta kami untuk mengurung Luhan?" tanya Suho.

Sehun mengangguk sedih, "bagaimanapun caranya, yang terpenting Luhan tetap di sini. Asal Luhan baik-baik saja di sini, aku tidak masalah jika Luhan nantinya membenciku" Sehun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku mohon bantu aku, Hyung, Noona. Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu lagi pada Luhan, Yunho benar-benar sama mengerikannya dengan Black Side," pinta Sehun, ia terlihat frustasi.

Suho menepuk pundak Sehun, "jika itu yang kau inginkan. Kami akan membantu Hun-ah. Aku yakin Luhan akan memaafkanmu," Suho tersenyum pada adik terkecilnya itu.

"Gomawo Hyung, gomawo semuanya," ucap Sehun tersenyum.

"Kau berhati-hatilah Hun-ah," pesan Lay.

Sehun mengangguk, "tentu Noona,"

"Bersemangatlah, aku yakin kau akan berhasil memulihkan ingatanmu," Chanyeol memberi semangat.

"Ne, Hyung"

"Wow! Kau memanggilku Hyung, aku merinding" cengir Chanyeol senang seperti mendapatkan emas secara cuma-cuma.

"Atau aku harus memanggilmu, Ya! Chanyeol! Seperti itu?" kekeh Sehun.

"Itu terdengar normal," balas Chanyeol tertawa.

"Apa ada seseorang di luar sana?! Lay eonnie? Xiumin eonnie? Oppa?" suara Luhan mengejutkan semua yang ada di ruang tamu.

"Apa Luhan sudah terbangun? Efeknya cepat sekali," tanya Chen.

Sehun merasa hatinya seperti teriris mendengar suara Luhan yang terdengar bingung. "Aku tidak mau menyakitinya," jawab Sehun pelan tetapi masih bisa didengar oleh mereka.

"Oppa?! Apa ada orang? Hun-ah? Hun-ah? Apa kau di sana?!" Teriakan Luhan kembali terdengar membuat Sehun semakin terluka. Sangat berat harus meninggalkan Luhan sendiri di sini, tetapi ia lebih takut meninggalkan Luhan di sana, di dunia nyata.

"Hun-ah! Apa terjadi sesuatu di luar sana?! Tolong seseorang jawab aku!"

Lay bangkit dari duduknya, "aku akan menenangkan Luhan, Xiumin-ah tolong kunci kembali kamarnya," pinta Lay. Xiumin mengangguk.

Lay masuk ke kamar Luhan dan menemukan Luhan duduk di balik pintu. "Luhanie," panggilnya.

Luhan mendongak, "eon-eonnie!" pekik Luhan lalu memeluk Lay. "Eonnie, mengapa aku di sini?" Luhan melepas pelukannya dan berusaha membuka pintu, "di-dikunci? Wae eonnie? Kenapa pintunya dikunci?" tanya Luhan.

Lay menatap sedih Luhan. Apa ia sanggup mengurung Luhan di dalam sini? Pikirnya. "Luhanie, tenanglah" ucap Lay.

"Iya eonnie, tapi kenapa– Hun-ah.. dimana Sehun?" tanya Luhan.

"Lu–"

"Eonnie, dimana Sehun? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya," Lay tidak menjawab, ia hanya diam menatap khawatir pada Luhan.

"Eonnie kenapa tidak menjawab?" tanya Luhan.

"SEHUNN!" teriak Luhan.

"Lu, kemari sebentar," Lay menarik Luhan untuk duduk di ranjang. "Ia menitipkanmu pada kami Lu, sementara kau harus di sini," jelas Lay.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, "megapa aku dititipkan? Memang Sehun akan kemana?" tanya Luhan.

"Sehun.. ada sesuatu yang ia kerjakan, jadi– ia akan menjemputmu lagi Lu." Ucap Lay menenangkan.

"Aku tidak mau eonnie, aku ingin bersama Sehun," Luhan bangkit lalu menuju pintu, ia meggedor-gedor pintu berharap seseorang membukakannya.

"BUKA PINTUNYA! AKU MOHON," teriak Luhan.

"HUN-AH APA KAU MASIH DI SANA?! HUN-AH!" Teriak Luhan, tapi tak ada balasan dari luar sana.

"AKU MOHON BUKA PINTUNYA"

Di luar sana Sehun merasakan kepalanya berdenging. Ia merasakan sesuatu saat Luhan berteriak meminta dibukakan pintu. Ia memejamkan matanya dan memegang kepalanya. Rasa sakit merayapi kepalanya.

"Gwaechanha?" tanya Suho yang khawatir melihat Sehun seperti kesakitan. Sehun mengangguk lalu ia megerang saat melihat bayang-bayang seseorang berteriak di kepalanya.

" _EOMMA BUKA PINTUNYA..HIKS.."_

" _SIAPAPUN BUKA PINTUNYA!"_

" _BAJINGAN GILA.."_

" _HIKS..AAAGGHH!"_

" _EOMMA.."_

"Hahh.." Sehun merasakan sesak seiring teriakan Luhan yang semakin keras. "Aku-aku akan pulang, tolong jaga Luhan untukku," ucap Sehun terbata.

"Gwaenchaha? Kau berkeringat?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku harus keluar dari sini," ucap Sehun lalu ia berjalan sedikit terhuyung keluar. Baekhyun megikuti Sehun dari belakang, tetapi Sehun berbalik "jangan ikuti aku, aku akan kembali. Aku baik-baik saja jika keluar dari sini.."

"BUKAA!" teriakan Luhan masih bergema di telinga Sehun.

"..aggh!" erang Sehun. "Aku pergi," pamit Sehun lalu berlari keluar.

Benar saja, sampai di depan Sehun tidak merasakan sakit lagi. Kepalanya berangsur normal sehingga ia bisa berjalan dengan benar. "Mianhae Lu," gumam Sehun. Lalu ia kembali ke rumah dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk.

BUGH!

"BERENGSEK KAU!"

BUGH

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA LUHAN! HAH?!"

Sehun tersungkur lalu terbatuk karena rahangnya dipukul seseorang dengan keras. Ia berusaha berdiri "kau-Jongin?" tanya Sehun terkejut.

"Kau!" Jongin menunjuk tepat di wajah Sehun. "Aku pastikan kau akan merasakan pembalasan atas apa yang kau lakukan pada Luhan!" ancamnya.

Sehun memasang wajah datarnya, "apa yang kau tahu?" tanya Sehun datar.

"Aku tahu! Kau pria bodoh dan pengecut yang pernah aku temui! Kau pikir dengan menyatakan perasaanmu pada Han akan membuat Han kembali padamu nanti?!"

Rahang Sehun mengeras, wajahnya menjadi tegang. "Dasar bodoh! Lihat saja, saat kau kembali, aku pastikan Han tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu!" Jongin memberikan satu pukulan keras lagi pada rahang sebelah Sehun sebelum ia pergi, Sehun hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya.

Sehun meremas dadanya yang terasa sesak, _'apa kau akan membenciku Luhanie?'_ gumam Sehun, ia menitihkan air matanya. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan, sampai tidak bisa dideskripsikan degan kata-kata. Apalagi saat ini Jongin sudah siuman dan Jongin adalah seseorang yang mengorbankan nyawanya untuk Luhan. Ia merasa semakin tak berguna karena hanya membuat Luhan menangis.

 **.**

 **.**

"Hikkss.. Hunn-ah, hiks.." Luhan kini sudah ditinggalkan sendiri di sana, di dalam kamar. Ia haya bisa merasakan aroma Sehun yang masih tertinggal di kamar ini. Ia ingin Sehun disampingnya saat ini juga. Tapi keinginannya percuma saja karena Sehun meninggalkannya kali ini dan juga, keinginannya tidak akan terkabul karena ia berada di dalam rumah sekarang.

"Apa Sehun meninggalkanku?" gumam Luhan pada dirinya sendiri.

Terlalu lama menangis, Luhan akhirnya tertidur. Ia lelah memikirkan apakah Sehun meninggalkannya atau tidak.

 **.**

 **.**

"Jongin-ah kau dari mana lagi?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Memberi pelajaran pada pengecut!" geramnya.

"Maksudmu? Kau berkelahi?!" pekik Baekhyun. "Ya! Kau ini berhentilah mencari masalah!" kesal Baekhyun.

"Itu memang harus aku lakukan Baek! Sudahlah" Jongin berlalu dari sana. Baekhyun kembali bingug, awalnya ia pulang seperti tak ada semangat hidup, tetapi sekarang ia pulang seperti akan meledak.

Mengapa mereka bisa seleluasa itu berbicara? Kalian ingat saat Lay dan Xiumin membuat ramuan untuk menghilangkan sihir? Ya, ramuan mereka berhasil saat dicobakan pada Baekhyun. Saat itu juga Jongin memutuskan untuk tidak menjadi pengikut Black Side lagi karena ia tak tahan lagi, apalagi mereka berniat membunuh Luhan. Akhirnya Jongin pun diberikan ramuan penghilang sihir juga agar Yifan tak dapat memantau mereka lagi.

Efek yang dirasakan setelah meminum ramuan itu sangat luar biasa. Baekhyun dan Jongin harus terbaring di ranjang selama 3 hari karena kekurangan darah. Mereka terus memuntahkan darah hitam sebagai tanda keluarnya sihir yang mendarah daging di tubuh mereka.

Luhan menggeliat dari tidurnya, seseorang yang menunggunya terlihat terseyum senang. "Han! Gwaechanha?" tanyanya.

Luhan membuka matanya, ia mencoba menjelaskan penglihatannya dengan mengerapkan matanya. Luhan menoleh ke sampingnya dan medapati Jongin tersenyum padanya. "K-Kai?"

"Hm, ini aku Han," Jongin memang meminta izin pada Lay agar ia bisa bertemu Luhan malam ini.

Luhan bangun dari posisi tidurnya. "Kau sudah siuman?" tanya Luhan senang.

"Aku ini kuat, jadi hal seperti kemarin hanya urusan kecil," kekehnya.

Luhan menatap Jongin bersalah, "tetap saja kau tidak boleh melakukan itu lagi padaku Kai. Tapi, gomawo sudah menyelamatkanku" ucap Luhan tulus.

"Aku memang harus menyelamatkanmu. Jika kau dalam bahaya aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu walaupun harus dengan nyawaku–"

"Kai..." panggil Luhan.

"Hm? Wae?"

"Aku tidak mau berhutang pada siapapun, tolong jangan korbankan lagi nyawamu hanya untukku Kai. Aku-aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untukmu jika kau seperti itu," jujur saja, Luhan merasa takut jika Jongin akan melakukan hal nekat.

Jongin mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh tangan Luhan, "tapi aku tidak bisa melihatmu terbunuh begitu saja Han, aku...aku mencintaimu" aku Jongin.

Luhan menggerakkan tangannya tak nyaman dan ia terkejut karena ucapan Kai. Luhan menggeleng, "mwo?" gumam Luhan.

"Aku mencintaimu,"

Seketika Luhan pusing mendapati dua pria yang menyatakan perasaan padanya. Tapi ia sudah tahu perasaannya, ia hanya mencintai Sehun. Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan Jongin?

"K-Kai...mianhae, tak bisakah kita berteman? Aku berhutang nyawa padamu, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk membayarnya. Aku tidak tahu Kai harus berbuat apa padamu," Luhan melepaskan tangannya dari Jongin.

Jongin tertawa, "apa aku baru saja ditolak?" tanyanya.

Luhan menunduk, "mianhae..."

"Aniyo, aku akan tetap mencintaimu dan tetap akan melindungimu walaupun harus dengan nyawaku" ucap Jongin.

"Tidak. Aku mohon Kai, jangan korbankan nyawamu," pinta Luhan.

Jongin menatap Luhan terluka, lalu ia mengangguk, "aku mengerti, jika itu Sehun yang melindungimu hingga mengorbankan nyawanya unntukmu, kau tidak masalah bukan?" sindir Jongin.

Luhan terkejut, "K-Kai..."

"Aku paham. Tapi jangan halangi aku untuk melindungimu," ucap Jongin datar lalu ia menuju sofa di kamar itu dan berbaring di sana.

Luhan digerogoti rasa bersalah. Ia memandang Jongin sedih, menngapa ia harus menjadi beban untuk orang lain, pikirnya. Ia tidak mau siapapun terluka karenanya, apalagi jika itu Sehun... maka ia rasa ia harus mati jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sehun.

' _Hun-ah, aku merindukanmu...'_ gumam Luhan, ia kembali meneteskan air matanya dan menangis dalam diam.

Luhan menangis dalam diam.

Seseorang marah dalam diam karena mengetahui Luhan menangis dan orang lain yang membuatnya menangis.

Dan seseorang lainnya terluka dalam diam karena telah membuat Luhan menangis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Balasan Review**

 **#knightwalker314: Terima kasih masih mengikuti cerita ini hehe. Iya Yunho mengincar harta Sehun huhu.. Terima kasih sudah mereview, tunggu chapter selanjutnya ^^**

 **#misslah: kkk kenapa kita jadi bahas buncan :D buncan itu sebutan buat Luhan tauu hihi :p btw makasi sudah mereview dan masih ikutin ini cerita, SEMANGAT! ^^**

 **#tctbcxx: hmm ingatan kecil Luhan itu kunci dari cerita ini kk jadi masih rahasia hihi.. du** **nia mimpi** **nya dah mu** **ncul lagi** **nih hehe. Me** **nderita bati** **n dikit laa ya hiks TT kare** **na kamu kasih kecup buat Kai, dia udah sembuh yeeyy.. hihi makasi reviewnya, tu** **nggu chapter sela** **njut** **nya ya ^^**

 **Gamsahamnida *l** **ovef** **orHUNHAN yeayy!  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Selamat Membaca & Sorry for typo ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Adventurous Dream**

 **17**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Sore Hari Sebelum Kedatangan HunHan]**

"Jongin, mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar, sangat membosankan di rumah ini," jawab Jongin tanpa melihat pada Chanyeol yang berbicara padanya.

"Pastikan kau kembali sebelum malam, Baekhyun-ku akan membunuhku jika kau tidak pulang seperti kemarin!" desis Chanyeol.

Jongin melambaikan tangannya, "itu urusanmu dengannya, daah aku pergi dahulu,"

"Dasar! Seenaknya saja!" gerutu Chanyeol.

Jongin berjalan hingga mendekati sebuah pohon yang pernah mengantarkannya pada manusia cantik yang menggetarkan hatinya. Ia membuka bagian batang pohon itu lalu masuk ke dalamnya yang gelap, diujung sana Jongin dapat melihat secerca cahaya.

Sampailah ia pada sebuah rumah yang tidak asing lagi di matanya karena ia sering megunjungi rumah ini sekarang. Ia terus berada di rumah Luhan, meskipun sepi karena Luhan belum juga muncul hingga petang datang.

Hingga malam menjelang, Jongin rupanya tidak mengindahkan peringatan Chanyeol yang melarang dirinya keluar hingga malam. Terjadilah sesuatu yang benar-benar tidak ingin ia lihat. Malam itu, Jongin tersenyum senang saat Luhan benar-benar keluar tengah malam dan saat ia ingin menghampirinya, laki-laki yang tidak ingin ia lihat datang, ia Sehun. Sehun datang sambil membawakan 2 cangkir minum.

Jongin mendengarkan semua apa yang mereka bicarakan hingga kata-kata yang membuatnya seakan ditusuk ribuan pisau terdengar,

" _Aku tidak merasa tidak pantas untukmu setelah apa yang aku lakukan padamu. Tetapi, aku hanya ingin kau mengetahui bahwa aku mencintaimu, sejak aku bertemu denganmu aku mulai mencintaimu. Saat ingatanku tentang dirimu hilang, aku merasa masih mencintaimu. Hingga ingatanku kembali, aku tetap dan semakin mencintaimu,"_

Suara itu terdengar jelas di pendengarannya. Ia tidak sedang melihat keduanya, tetapi telinganya menangkap semuanya.

" _Hun-ah aku–"_

" _Apa kau memiliki keraguan padaku?"_

" _A-ani, hanya–"_

Jantung Jongin berdebar, apa yang akan didengarnya saat ini adalah akhir dari dirinya. Sepertinya tak ada lagi guna ia bertahan hidup. Bahkan sebelum dirinya berbicara dengan Luhan, apa ia harus mati?

" _A-aku–"_

 _..._

" _Saranghae, Lu"_

 _..._

" _Na-nado saranghae Hun-ah,"_

 _..._

Jongin tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya. Rasanya sangat sakit saat mendengarnya. Lalu ia secara diam-diam merangkak hingga masuk kembali ke dalam pohon.

Sesampainya di depan rumah, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah menunggunya sambil memasang wajah mengerikannya, seperti orangtua yang siap memarahi anak bandel mereka. Jongin hanya jalan ke arah mereka dengan tenang.

"Sudah ku bilang–"

"Aku lelah, aku masuk," Jongin menyela ucapan Baekhyun yang akan menceramaihnya semalaman. Tapi ia tidak beriat mendengarnya, sungguh! Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, keduanya hanya saling berpandangan melihat Jongin seperti tidak ada semangat hidup.

Jongin masuk ke dalam ruang perawatan intensif yang sementara menjadi kamarnya karena tidak ada cukup ruang lagi. Mereka memang sengaja mengosongkan kamar milik Sehun.

Ia berbaring di ranjang kecilnya dan menatap langit-langit kamar tanpa gairah dan hanya terpaku degan pikiran kosongnya.

Kemudian telinganya mendengar suara-suara ribut di depan sana, ia memutuskan untuk melihat apa yang teradi. Mata Jongin membola ketika melihat Sehun di ruang tamu bersama yang lain. "Di mana Han?" gumam Jongin lalu ia tetap di sana, bersembunyi. Ia mendengar semua percakapan mereka.

"Apa ada seseorang di luar sana?! Lay eonnie? Xiumin eonnie? Oppa?"

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya dan mempertajam pendengarannya. "Han?" tebaknya.

Disaat-saat Luhan menjerit itulah ia tahu bahwa Han sengaja dikurung agar tetap aman, awalnya Jongin memahaminya. Semenit kemudian ia berubah pikiran dan geram pada Sehun yang egois. "Jadi Han dikurung dalam sana agar si sialan itu (r: Sehun) mencoba mendapatkan ingatannya? Sial! Ia benar-benar pengecut!" geram Jongin lalu ia keluar dari rumah, menunggu Sehun di halaman belakang rumah Luhan untuk memberinya pelajaran. (Kalian tahu apa yang terjadi pada Jongin dan Sehun di chapter sebelumnya bukan? Jadi tidak akan dijelaskan kembali hihi).

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Dunia Nyata]**

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke sebuah restoran setelah ia yakin tempatnya benar seperti yang diarahkan sang ibu. "Selamat datang Tuan, meja untuk berapa orang?" tanya pelayan yang menyambutnya.

"Aku ada janji dengan Tuan Jung," jawab Sehun.

"Silakan Tuan lewat sini..." pelayan tersebut menunjukkan jalan menuju sebuah ruangan privat di sana. "Permisi Tuan," pelayan itu membungkukkan badannya dan berlalu.

Dengan dada yang bergemuruh Sehun membuka pintu ruang privat itu. Setelah matanya menangkap sosok laki-laki yang tidak asing baginya dan satu laki-laki yang ia yakini adalah anak buah Yunho, wajahnya seketika berubah datar dan penuh percaya diri. "Apa Anda Tuan Jung?" tanya Sehun.

Yunho terkejut melihat Sehun yang mendatanginya, bukan isterinya yang memang membuat janji padanya. "Se-Sehun?"

Sehun menyeringai dalam hati ketika melihat wajah ketakutan dari Yunho. Baru bertemu dengannya saja sudah seperti ini? Ia yakin Ayah tirinya ini memang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Anda mengenal saya? Kalau begitu, apa boleh saya masuk?" tanya Sehun lagi, ia memang bertanya tetapi kakinya sudah melangkah masuk lalu ia duduk di hadapan Yunho.

"Kau sudah siuman?" tanya Yunho merasa khawatir.

Sehun menaikkan kedua bahunya, "kalau begitu, apa kau melihat roh-ku di hadapanmu saat ini?" tanya Sehun dengan santai.

"Jangan bercanda! Dimana Heechul? Bukankah dia yang ingin menemuiku?"

Sehun tertawa, "apa kau takut denganku Tuan? Ada urusan apa Tuan dengan ibuku?" ejek Sehun.

' _Sial! Aku harus lebih santai menghadapi anak iblis ini. Ia terbaring lima tahun tetapi ucapannya tidak berubah dan masih seperti dahulu'_ gumam Yunho dalam hatiya. Yunho menyandarkan punggungnya mencoba rileks. "Kau, pergilah. Aku ingin berbicara pada anakku," ucap Yunho menyuruh anak buahnya pergi. Sehun hanya bisa menahan ejekkannya karena Yunho dengan santainya menyebutnya 'anakku'.

"Mengapa kita tidak minum dahulu Sehun-ah? Aku menyiapkan anggur terbaik dan termahal di restoran ini. Bukankah sudah lama kau tidak bertemu dengan Appa?" tawar Yunho sambil mengangkat gelas anggurnya.

Sehun mengamati bagian belakang leher anak buah Yunho, ia menggeram dalam hati karena benar Yunho yang ingin mencelakai Luhan. Tetapi ia masih merasa tidak asing dengan tattoo itu, entahlah mengapa sangat sulit mengingatnya.

Sehun kembali pada Yunho dan mengangguk lalu mengambil gelas yang memang disediakan untuknya, "Appa ya?" ia terlihat berpikir lalu terkekeh membuat Yunho mengerutkan keningnya.

"Mungkin..." ia menyambut gelas Yunho dan bersulang. Bukan meminumnya, tetapi secara tiba-tiba Sehun menumpahkan anggur di gelasnya dengan santai ke lantai. "Mungkin setelah itu aku akan terbaring koma kembali atau lebih parah...aku akan mati, begitu Tuan?" Sehun menyeringai lalu menatap Yunho .

Yunho membulatkan matanya dan gelas yang anggurnya belum sempat ia minum itu terjatuh, pecah berkeping-keping. "K-kau–"

"Ah, apa aku benar Tuan?" sindir Sehun.

Yunho menggebrak meja, "sudah cukup! Kau memang iblis sejak dahulu! Aku benar-benar tidak menyukaimu, sangat memuakkan berpura-pura baik denganmu!" ucap Yunho tajam.

Sehun memajukan dirinya mendekati Yunho, "itu yang aku ingin tahu Tuan. Aku bahkan tidak ingat jika aku dahulunya adalah seorang iblis!"

"Apa kau berpura-pura?"

"Mungkin tidak," Sehun bangkit dari kursinya dan merapikan pakaiannya, "aku rasa alergiku kambuh jika berdekatan denganmu. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu–"

' _Appa kandungmu memberikan seluruh hartanya atas namamu, Nak. Tidak ada yang bisa merubahnya bahkan kau sendiri kecuali kau sudah tiada. Yunho akan terus mencoba membunuhmu. Jadi..eomma mohon berhati-hatilah hiks... eomma tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu lagi. Kau harus baik-baik saja, berjanjilah"_

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya mengingat eomma-nya sangat menyedihkan, ia benar-benar mengutuk seorang Yunho di depannya karena sebuah harta ia bisa menggila bahkan rela membunuh nyawa.

"–meskipun aku kehilangan ingatanku atau terbaring koma, kau tidak akan pernah bisa merebut milik Appa. Apa kau ingin membunuhku? Lakukanlah, lalu akan kupastikan kau membusuk di penjara sebelum aku mati." Ucap Sehun tajam.

Yunho sudah menahan amarahnya menatap Sehun murka.

"Ah ya satu lagi, jangan berani menyentuh eomma ataupun Luhan. Jika itu terjadi, kau duluan yang akan mati!" Sehun tersenyum lalu membungkukkan badannya dan keluar dari sana.

"AAGHH!" Yunho mengacak meja hingga yang ada di atasnya terlempar ke lantai. "Aku akan membunuhmu Sehun! Lihat saja!" geram Yunho.

"Apa kau sudah melakukannya?" tanya Yunho pada anak buahnya yang sedaritadi di sampingnya.

"Ye Tuan. Mobil Tuan Sehun sudah dipastikan akan mengalami kecelakaan nantinya," jawabnya.

Yunho tersenyum merasa menang, "kau yang menantangku untuk membunuhku Sehun! Susulah ayahmu yang bodoh itu, maka aku tidak akan menyusul kakekmu yang berada di penjara"

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Dunia Mimpi]**

Saat ini Luhan sedang resah, sejak pagi ia merasakan sesuatu yang menyesakkan di dadanya. Tiba-tiba ia mengingat Sehun dan khawatir terjadi sesuatu padanya. Sebenarnya apa yang Sehun lakukan saat ini? Pikir Luhan.

Luhan hanya bisa mondar-mandir di kamarnya. Ia memutuskan tidak ingin berbicara pada siapapun dan tidak mengizinkan siapapun memasuki kamarnya. Ia memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar ia keluar dari sini, tetapi nihil, kemampuannya juga tidak berpengaruh di rumah ini.

Tiba-tiba seseorang masuk ke kamarnya dengan membawakan sepiring baozi favoritnya. "Mau apa kau?" tanya Luhan datar ketika melihat Jongin masuk.

"Han, apa harus kau memusuhiku juga? Ayolah, aku tidak tahan jika kau memusuhiku" bujuk Jongin, ia meletakkan baozi tersebut di atas meja.

"Kau menyuapku dengan itu?" tanya Luhan sangsi.

Jongin terkekeh, "Xiumin bilang kau menyukai itu, aku membuatnya sendiri jika kau ingin tahu,"

"Aku tidak percaya," Luhan mencomot satu baozi dan memakannya. Ia mengernyit aneh merasakan baozi itu memang terasa aneh.

Jongin yang penasaran pun mengikuti Luhan mencoba baozi yang ia buat, "yaiks..." Kai melepeh gigitannya dan menyingkirkan baozi dari tangan Luhan. "Aku takut kau sakit, jangan makan ini Hanie," ucapnya jijik.

Luhan tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi Jongin yang menurutnya lucu itu. Jongin menangkap ekspresi berbeda dari wajah Luhan kali ini, "kau tersenyum Hannie? Benarkan kau tersenyum?" tanya Kai heboh berjingkrak senang.

"Hahahaha!" tawa Luhan meledak melihat tingkat konyol Jongin yang sampai melompat-lompat histeris seperti fangirl yang bertemu bias-nya.

"Daebak! dan sekarang kau tertawa. Kau terlihat lebih cantik saat ini" ucap Jongin senang.

Luhan menghentikan tawanya, "memangnya selama ini aku tidak cantik, seperti itu?" Luhan pura-pura kesal.

"Tentu saja tidak Hannie, kau cantik kapan saja tetapi lebih cantik jika kau tersenyum dan tertawa seperti ini," goda Jongin. Tapi ucapan Jongin itu tidak berpengaruh apa-apa pada Luhan. Luhan hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

"Kai-ah, ingin aku buatkan cake?" tawar Luhan.

Jongin berbinar, "benarkah? Ah, bagaimana caranya? Kau kan tidak boleh keluar dari kamar" wajah Jongin berubah muram.

"Kau bawakan saja bahan-bahannya, eotte? Aku tulis sebentar" Luhan membuka laci meja dan menemukan kertas serta pena yang ia inginkan lalu menuliskan semua bahan yang harus Jongin temukan untuknya.

Jongin tersenyum, "benar juga."

Luhan menyerahkan kertasnya, "Tunggu, aku akan membawakannya untukmu," lalu Jongin keluar dari sana untuk menyiapkan semua bahan-bahannya.

Luhan merasa lebih ringan kali ini meskipun kegelisahannya masih terasa menyiksa. Kembali Luhan memikirkan cara agar ia bisa keluar dari kamar ini. Luhan melihat sekelilingnya, kamar ini memiliki jendela tetapi ia tidak bisa keluar dari sana karena terdapat teralis di jendelanya.

"Ah, mungkin saja..." Luhan berjalan ke dekat jendela dan melihat teralis itu memiliki baut di pinggirnya, "ini bisa dibuka," gumam Luhan senang. Lalu ia mencari benda yang bisa membuka baut itu. Ia menemukan gunting dan tersenyum, "semoga berhasil,"

Luhan tersenyum ketika perlahan ia bisa memutar baut di sana, tetapi seseorang memasuki kamarnya. Ternyata Jongin sudah kembali dengan sebuah kardus di tangannya, "Hanniie," ucap Jongin terdengar memerlukan bantuan.

"Ah ya," Luhan dengan cepat menyembunyikan guntingnya di balik lemari lalu membantu Jongin.

"Apa cukup?" tanya Jongin ketika Luhan mengecek perlengkapan dan bahan-bahannya.

Luhan mengangguk lalu tersenyum, "tepat!"

Lalu Luhan mulai menimbang bahan-bahan sesuai takaran yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala dan mencampurnya menjadi satu, mengocoknya hingga putih dan menambahkan margarin yang sudah dicairkan. Jongin terdiam mengamati Luhan yang terlihat sangat antusias, ia terlihat sangat menawan di matanya.

"Hannie, kau cantik seperti ini," ucap Jongin tiba-tiba membuat Luhan menghentikan fokusnya pada adonannya.

" _Kalau begitu aku juga, aku suka melihatmu saat ini, kau cantik saat memakai apron dan mengolah adonan,"_ Luhan malah teringat ucapan Sehun saat berada di dapurnya, ia semakin merindukannya.

Luhan tersenyum sebagai respon ucapan Jongin, "Kai-ah, kau harus memanggangnya di dapur. Mintalah tolong pada Lay eonnie atau Xiumin eonnie," ucap Luhan menyodorkan adonannya.

"Araseo," ucap Jongin lalu ia keluar dari kamar.

Luhan beranjak mengambil gunting yang ia sembunyikan dan melanjutkan membuka baut teralis. Ia sudah berhasil membuka satu baut. Tetapi tak lama, Jongin kembali ke kamarnya.

"Hannie, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Jongin terkejut.

"K-Kai," gagap Luhan, "a-aku ingin keluar," jawab Luhan mencoba tenang.

"Mwo?"

"Aku ingin pergi dari sini Kai. Andai saja jika aku bisa keluar tanpa harus melewati pintu itu, aku lelah berada di sini" jujur Luhan.

"Jika kau sudah keluar, apa yang kau lakukan?" selidik Jongin.

Luhan memutar otaknya mencari alasan yang pas, mungkin saja Jongin bisa membantunya, "aku ingin menghirup udara bebas. Aku hanya ingin bermain di luar, aku sadar bahwa aku tidak boleh kembali ke tubuhku bukan? Tapi tidak bisakah jika aku hanya ingin menghirup udara bebas?"

Jongin terenyuh, ia tidak bisa membiarkan Luhan terus di dalam seperti ini. Lagipula sepertinya Luhan tidak berniat untuk kembali. "Kalau begitu, sebagai hadiahku untukmu, aku akan membawamu keluar. Kau sudah tersenyum hari ini," ucap Jongin.

"Jongmal?" pekik Luhan senang tetapi kemudian ia menyadarinya bahwa teriakannya bisa didengar oleh yang lain dan bisa saja rencananya gagal. "Tapi bagiamana caranya?" tanya Luhan.

"Serahkan padaku," ucap Jongin menepuk dadanya bangga. "Pegang tanganku," pinta Jongin. Luhan menatap tangan Jongin yang terulur lalu menatap wajah Jongin, ia tak tahu harus percaya atau tidak. "Cepat Hannie,"

"A-araseo," Luhan pun menyambut tangan itu dan Jongin tiba-tiba menariknya mendekat hingga keduanya hampir berciuman. Tetapi sedetik kemudian Luhan merasa kepalanya berputar dan mereka sudah di halaman rumah Luhan saat ini.

Luhan terkejut dan masih tidak percaya jika ia ada di luar kamar, "a-apa ini mimpi?"

"Jika kau lupa, ini memang mimpi kan Han?" kekeh Jongin.

"Kau benar," Luhan tertawa. "Kalau begitu, kau harus maafkan aku kali ini Kai-ah. Aku akan membalasmu suatu hari nanti hm?" cengir Luhan.

"Ada apa?–"

' _Aku mohon, Kai kembalilah ke rumah dengan kekuatanmu dan setelah itu apapun kekuatanmu itu tidak akan bisa digunakan selama 10 menit'_ pinta Luhan dalam hatinya. Dalam sekejap Jongin menghilang dari pandangannya dan kesempatan itu digunakan Luhan untuk kembali ke tubuhnya. "Mianhae Kai, jongmal mianhae" gumam Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Dunia Nyata]**

Sehun keluar dari restoran dengan perasaan cukup puas karena ia berhasil menggeretak ayah tirinya itu. Ia kembali ke mobil dan merasa ada yang mengawasinya, entah feeling-nya benar atau tidak, ia merasa dalam bahaya saat ini.

Sehun mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Benar saja, saat di depannya lampu lalu lintas berubah merah, ia tidak merasa mobilnya melambat melainkan semakin cepat ketika menginjak rem-nya. "Sial!" geram Sehun.

TIINNNN!

TIIINNN!

Mobil dari arah kanan melaju kencang dan dalam waktu dekat akan bertabrakan dengannya. Tetapi Sehun memutar habis setirnya ke kanan menyebabkan mobilnya berputar-putar tak terkendali di tengah jalan. Akhirnya mobilnya berhenti ketika menabrak tiang di pinggir jalan, menyebabkan dirinya tak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang mengalir dari dahinya.

Para pejalan kaki dan pengendara lainnya mulai berhamburan keluar membantu menyelamatkannya dari dalam mobil yang bagian depannya terlihat mengepulkan asap tebal.

"Cepat tolong pengemudinya! Mobilnya akan segera meledak!" teriak seseorang.

..

..

..

DUUUAARR!

..

..

..

 **"Apa Hun-ah selamat?"**

 **"Syukurlah, kita tidak terlambat"**

 **Dua sosok dari dimensi lain yang tak kasat mata menghela napas lega.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun membuka matanya dan warna putih menyapa penglihatannya, ia memandang sekelilingnya, hanya warna putih yang ia temukan. Ia bangun dari posisi berbaringnya dan mendapati dirinya juga memakai pakaian serba putih. Matanya memincing ketika di hadapannya muncul seperti layar besar yang menayangkan dirinya.

* * *

-dalam layar-

Sehun baru saja menyelesaikan kuliahnya hari ini. Dirinya merasa sangat lelah karena jadwalnya full, mulai pagi ia harus diskusi kelompok, siangnya ia presentasi individu yang menguras tenaganya, dan sore harinya ia harus masuk ke kelas tambahan.

Ia masuk ke mobil dan menghidupkan mobilnya, ia belum menjalankan mobilnya karena masih perlu bernapas dari kelas pengap yang dosennya hanya mengoceh sepanjang jam perkuliahan membuat oksigen di kelasnya seperti menipis.

Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka situs berita yang selama ini selalu ia buka setiap harinya.

 **Perfect-nya anak dari pasangan entertainer Zhoumi Lu dan Victoria Lu**

"Wow, Luhanie-ku memang berbeda. Hahh! Aku merindukannya," ucap Sehun. Ia tersenyum memandangi foto Luhan yang terpajang di laman itu lalu meng-capture-nya. "Apa kau masih mengigatku Lu?" gumam Sehun.

Di tengah perjalanan pulang, mobil Sehun sedikit ada masalah. Tiba-tiba mobilnya berhenti begitu saja, padahal ia yakin sudah menyervisnya bulan ini.

"Agh! Sial! Mobil ini menyusahkan sekali!" gerutu Sehun

Sehun keluar dari mobilnya untuk mencari bantuan tetapi ia tidak melihat satupun orang-orang yang melintas, "nasibku buruk sekali," kekeh Sehun lalu ia mengunci mobilnya dan mencari bantuan ke sekitar sana. Ia melihat sebuah perumahan kecil dan masuk ke sana, siapatahu ia bisa bertemu orang yang bisa membantunya

Ia terus berjalan, tetapi perumahan itu seperti tidak ada penghuninya, ia melirik jam tangannya. "Ini masih pukul 7 malam, apa tidak ada yang keluar?" gumam Sehun heran.

Sebuah rumah terlihat pintunya terbuka, ia melihat dari jauh sebuah keluarga yang hangat dan harmonis. Ia tersenyum ketika kepala keluarga rumah itu menggendong putrinya yang paling kecil dan putri yang telihat lebih tua menginginkan ayahnya menggendongnya.

"Appa, aku merindukanmu" gumam Sehun, ayahnya baru saja meninggalkannya dan ibunya 5 bulan yang lalu.

Sehun mendekat, "maaf mengganggu. Mobilku mogok di pinggir jalan, apa ahjussi bisa membantuku sekiranya?" tanya Sehun.

"Itu sangat berbahaya jika mogok di sini. Daerah ini sangat sepi dan rawan. Yeobeo, bantulah pemuda ini" ucap isterinya.

"Ba-baiklah. Kalau begitu ayo ahjussi bantu," ucapnya.

Sekitar pukul 8 mobil Sehun kembali bisa dinyalakan. "Gamsahamnida ahjussi. Apa ahjussi akan bekerja? Mari saya antar" ucap Sehun.

"Ti-tidak, tidak perlu. Tempat kerjaku dekat dari sini," tolaknya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu saya pulang dahulu," ucap Sehun lalu menjalankan mobilnya.

Sementara itu di rumah, Heechul kini khawatir karena sudah pukul 9 Sehun belum juga kembali. "Sayang tenanglah, Sehun pasti akan baik-baik saja," ucap seorang pria menengkannya.

"Tapi ini sudah pukul 9, aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya," ucap Heechul.

"Sebentar lagi–"

"Eomma aku pulang,"

Heechul langsung bergegas menuju ruang tamu. "Sehun-ah kau ini kenapa baru pulang? Eomma khawatir kau tahu?" omel Heechul.

"Mianhae eomma, ada masalah dengan mobilku tadi" Sehun memberitahu.

"Ya sudah, kau mandi lalu kita makan malam bersama. Eomma ingin mengenalkan seseorang padamu," ucap Heechul.

"Nugu..." Sehun menoleh ke arah ruang makan.

"Sudah sana bersihkan dirimu dahulu," Heechul mendorong Sehun masuk ke kamarnya.

Sehun sudah selesai membersihkan tubuhnya dan menuju ruang makan. Saat melihat wajah pria yang tidak asing karena ia baru melihatnya tadi. "Eo-eomma..." panggil Sehun.

"Sebaiknya kau duduk dahulu Sehun-ah–"

"Eomma siapa dia?" tanya Sehun. "Ahjussi, mengapa kau di sini?" tanya Sehun. Yunho merasa resah di tempatnya, tetapi ia harus melakukan ini.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Heechul senang.

"Ya, tadi aku membantu Sehun di jalan, mobilnya mogok" jawab Yunho canggung.

Heechul tersenyum senang, "seharusnya aku mengenalkanmu lebih cepat agar kalian cepat akrab, oh ya Sehun-ah, ia Yunho, calon ayahmu..." ucap Heechul.

"Mwo?!" pekik Sehun.

"Sehun-ah, jangan seperti itu," bisik Heechul.

"Gwaenchanha sayang. Ayo Sehun-ah, duduklah"

Sehun membuang wajahnnya menolak pandangan Yunho, "cih bahkan kau berbicara seolah kau pemilik rumah ini," ucap Sehun sinis.

"Eomma, apa eomma tahu pria ini sudah beristeri?" tanya Sehun ketus.

"Eomma tahu nak, eomma bahkan tahu Yunho memiliki 2 anak perempuan. Ia seperti eomma, kami tidak memiliki seseorang pendamping lagi." Jawab Heechul.

"Mwo? Eomma yakin dia seorang duda? Dan eomma, kita tidak pernah membicarakan tentang ini sebelumnya. Aku tidak suka seseorang menggantikan posisi Appa!" Sehun mulai emosi.

"Sehun-ah! Tidak bisakah kau duduk dan mendengar penjelasan kami?" mohon Heechul.

"Apa yang ingin kau ucapakan penipu?" Sehun menatap tajam Yunho.

"Nak–"

"Aku bukan anakmu!"

"Baiklah Sehun. Isteriku sudah meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu–"

"Kau pembohong yang buruk Tuan! Aku berani bersumpah wanita yang keluar bersamamu dari rumah adalah isterimu!"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yunho.

Sehun tertawa, "aku rasa kau tidak bodoh kan Tuan. Apa kau ingin mengakui wanita itu bukan isterimu? Lalu siapa dia?! Untuk seukuran penipu kau pintar tetapi terlalu bodoh bagiku!"

Yunho mencoba tenang, ia tidak bisa membuat keluarganya dalam bahaya jika sampai gagal. "Mungkin jawabanku akan membuatmu semakin tidak percaya padaku, tetapi wanita itu bukan isteriku. Ia adikku," ucap Yunho membuat wajahnya semenyedihkan mungkin.

"Pembohong!"

"Benar Sehun-ah, Yunho pernah bilang adiknya membantunya mengurus kedua putrinya"

Sehun menatap tak percaya pada eommanya, "eomma! Apa eomma tidak percaya padaku?" tanya Sehun.

"Sehun-ah, eomma salah. Tetapi jika kau tidak ingin posisi appa digantikan marahlah pada eomma, eomma mohon jangan menjelekkannya seperti itu," ucap Heechul.

"Eomma aku bersumpah lelaki ini adalah penipu!" teriak Sehun.

"SEHUN CUKUP!" teriak Heechul.

PRANG!

Sehun menggebrak meja makan hingga tak sadar ia memecahkan gelas dengan tangannya, darah segar mengalir dari tangannya, ia menatap tajam Yunho "Dengar kau penipu! Aku bersumpah akan menguak kebohonganmu dan.. pergi sekarang juga dari rumahku!"

"Sehun-ah," Heechul mencegah Sehuh yang kini sudah menarik kerah baju Yunho. Sehun tanpa sadar mendorong eomma-nya hingga terjatuh. Sehun menyeret Yunho hingga keluar rumah.

"PERGI!" maki Sehun.

BRAK!

Pintu ia tutup begitu saja. Tidak lagi melihat pada eomma-nya, Sehun naik ke kamarnya dengan darah yang menetes ke lantai yang ia lewati.

"Sehun-ah," gumam Heechul terisak.

* * *

 **.**

" _ **Lay-ah, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Suho.**_

" _ **Aku baik-baik saja, aku harus memberi tahu apa yang tidak ia ketahui. Sudah waktunya Hun-ah megetahui ini," ucap Lay terengah.**_

 _ **Rupanya dua makhluk tak kasat mata itu adalah Suho dan Lay yang sedaritadi memang mengikuti Sehun. Mereka merasa khawatir dengan Sehun dan Lay saat ini membantu Sehun mengingat segalanya yang ia ketahui.  
**_

 **.**

Sehun melihat layar lain yang muncul di ruang putih itu.

* * *

-dalam layar-

Yunho keluar dari rumah keluarga Oh itu dengan umpatan. "Sial! Bos tua itu akan membunuhku!"

Ponselnya berdering, ia melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponsel, "panjang umur sekali dia!"

Yunho menerima panggilan itu, "Yeoboseyo,"

" _Apa kau berhasil?"_

"Maafkan aku Bos, aku kalah."

" _Sudah kuduga, kalau begitu ke tempatku sekarang! Kita lakukan recana B"_

"Baik Bos" Yunho memasukkan kembali ponselnya dan bergegas menuju rumah bosnya.

Rumah mewah dengan penjagaan ketat itu kini ia masuki. Di ruang kerjanya, pria paruh baya yang merupakan bosnya telah menunggu.

"Apa Sehun, ah tidak maksudku cucuku yang membuatmu berantakan seperti ini?" tanya pria itu.

"Ya Bos. Ia bahkan sampai mendorong eomma-nya," jawab Yunho.

"Lihatlah perangai cucuku yang sangat mirip denganku itu. Mengapa Kyuhyun begitu bodoh meninggalkanku dengan wanita tak berguna itu" geram Bos yang ternyata ayah dari Oh Kyuhyun, kakek dari Oh Sehun. Oh Siwon.

Kyuhyun selama ini memutuskan hubungannya dengan orangtuanya yang menentang hubungannya dengan Heechul. Mereka akhirnya berumah tangga dan merintis usaha sendiri tanpa bantuan ayahnya. Tanpa diduga, ternyata Kyuhyun menjadi orang yang sukses tanpa bantuan sang ayah, hal itu membuat ayahnya murka kareba dengan itu Kyuhyun tak akan kembali padanya.

Setelah Sehun lahir, Siwon hanya mengakui Sehun sebagai cucunya dan berencana mengambil Sehun dari mereka, tetapi hal itu juga tidak berhasil karena Kyuhyun mengetahui rencananya.

"Kalau begitu, culik Sehun dan bawa ia ke markas. Hajar dia, tetapi jangan membunuhnya." Perintah Siwon.

"Baik, Bos"

"Kau tahu tugasmu?" tanya Siwon.

"Apa aku yang harus memukulnya?" tanya Yunho.

"Tidak-tidak, kau harus menyelamatkannya. Kau harus seperti yang menyelamatkan Sehun dan membawanya ke wanita sialan itu. Setelah itu kau menikah dengannya dan ubah surat wasiat yang dibuat Kyuhyun. Kita tidak bisa mengetahuinya karena kita bukan anggota keluarga, jadi hanya ini caranya."

Yunho terdiam, sebenarnya ia tidak mau melakukannya, tetapi ia harus karena ia tidak mampu membayar hutang pada Oh Siwon.

"Jika kau berhasil, aku anggap semua hutangmu lunas dan anggota keluargamu akan baik-baik saja. Satu lagi, kau akan mendapat 5% dari harta warisan itu. Jika kau gagal, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada keluargamu sebagai pembayaran hutangmu" ucap Siwon lalu meninggalkan Yunho di sana. Siwon tersenyum membayangkan rencananya berhasil, asset Kyuhyun akan kembali kepadaya, Sehun menjadi miliknya, dan Heechul akan dituduh merusak rumah tangga orang.

Yunho menggeram, Oh Siwon memang licik. Setelah keluarganya di ancam, bahkan ia hanya memberinya 5% harta. Padahal ia yang melakukan pekerjaan busuknya, sedangkan Siwon hanya duduk manis menungu hasil. _'Kau akan masuk penjara Oh Siwon! Lihat saja'_ gumam Yunho.

Hari itu pun tiba, sebulan sebelum pernikahan Yunho dan Heechul, Sehun diculik. Ia dibawa ke markas seperti rencana. Dengan tangan terikat dan tubuh yang babak belur karena pukulan, Sehun tersungkur di lantai kotor. Tetapi ia masih sadarkan diri saat itu.

Siwon masuk dann berjongkok di depannya, "cucuku yang malang, kasihan sekali kau karena ayahmu yang egois kau harus melewati takdir seperti ini," ucap Siwon, ia mengira Sehun sudah pingsan, nyatanya Sehun mendengar semua ucapannya, "tapi tidak apa, sebentar lagi kau akan baik-baik saja"

DOR!

"Letakkan senjata kalian dan menyerahlah!"

Tiba-tiba polisi menyerbu tempat itu. "Sehun-ah, kau baik-baik saja Nak?" Sehun bisa mendengar si berengsek Yunho.

"ADA APA INI!" Teriak Siwon.

"Anda dituduh atas penculikan. Silakan ikut kami ke kantor polisi," ucap salah satu polisi yang mendatanginnya.

"Apa? Kalian gila? Dia cucuku!" teriak Siwon.

"Sehunnnn! Sayang kau baik-baik saja?" Heechul masuk dengan histeris melihat Sehun yang kacau.

"Ia selalu mengganggu keluarga kami Pak, bawa saja" ucap Heechul.

"WANITA JALANG KAU!" teriak Siwon.

"KAU YUNHO, LIHAT SAJA KAU TELAH MENGHIANATIKU!"

Siwon pun dibawa ke kantor polisi sedangkan Sehun di masukkan ke ambulan, ia dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

Setelah kejadian itu, Oh Siwon dipenjara dengan tuduhan pembunuhan berencana terhadap anaknya Oh Kyuhyun dan keluarganya.

Tetapi hal itu tetap membuat Sehun memusuhi Yunho. Selama itu Sehun terus meyakinkan eommanya bahwa Yunnho sangatlah berbahaya, tetapi eommanya itu malah balik memarahinya karena Sehun sangat kekanakan.

Saat tiga hari sebelum pernikahan eommanya, Sehun menemukan eommanya bermesraan dengan Yunho. Tetapi ia hanya lewat begitu saja tanpa menyapa keduanya.

"Sehun! Sopanlah, ia calon ayahmu!" Heechul menegur Sehun yang menurutnya sudah keterlaluan.

"Rasa hormatku bahkan sudah hilang pada si berengsek ini!" ketus Sehun.

"SEHUN!" teriak eommanya.

"Eomma! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang. Lelaki ini ikut andil dalam penculikanku!"

"DIAM! KAU SEHARUSNYA BERTERIMA KASIH KARENA YUNHO MASIH MENOLONGMU. BAHKAN IA HARUS BERPURA-PURA MENJADI PENGIKUT OH SIWON!" teriak Heechul.

"Eeomma, kau telah dibutakan cinta! Ia ini penipu!"

PLAK

Tanpa sadar Heechul melayangkan tangannya dan menampar Sehun, "CUKUP SEHUN, SEJAK KAPAN KAU KASAR SEPERTI INI HAH? MASUK KE KAMARMU SEKARANG!"

"Eomma..." gumam Sehun. Air matanya sudah meggenang di pelupuk matanya, ia tidak meyangka bahwa eommanya mampu melakukan ini padanya.

Sehun masuk ke kamarnya dengan membanting pintunya.

"Aku akan mengurungnya," ucap Heechul.

"Sayang jangan berlebihan, kasihan Sehun," ucap Yunho, tetapi Heechul tak mendengarnya. Lalu Yunho tersenyum menang. "Kau juga akan menyusul ayahmu, Sehun-ah" ucap Yunho misterius. Rupanya Yunho memasukkan serbuk racun pagi tadi di makanan Sehun.

Saat malam harinya, Sehun merasakan kepalanya pusing dan perutnya mual. Badannya serasa tidak ada energi. Rasanya ia ingin pingsan saat ini. Sehun menuju pintu kamarnya dan membukanya tetapi ternyata pintunya dikunci.

"Eomma," Sehun berusaha teriak, tetapi suaranya terlalu kecil.

"EOMMA!" ia mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya.

"EOMMA BUKA PINTUNYA..HIKS.." teriak Sehun yang sudah terisak, "aku rasa aku akan mati.." lanjut Sehun.

"SIAPAPUN BUKA PINTUNYA!"

"BAJINGAN GILA, YUNHO!"

Heechul yang mendegar Sehun masih berkeras mengatai Yunho pun geram. Ia berjalan ke kamar Sehun dengan wajah memerah.

"HIKS..AAAGGHH!"

"EOMMA.."

Heechul membuka pintu kamar Sehun dan mencarinya. Tetapi kemudian ia terkejut ketika melihat Sehun tak sadarkan diri di lantai dengan mulut penuh busa.

"SEHUN-AH!" teriak Heechul histeris.

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Annyeong ^^**

 **Maaf ya baru update, soalnya kemaren-kemaren lagi sibuk jadi mandek ceritanya huhu. Tapi ditengahkesibukan semoga gak mengecewakan ya chapter ini. Waah masa lalu Sehun ada yang terkuak tuhh.. sebagian sih hehe :p sebagiannya lagi nanti kkk**

 **Makasi buat yang masih setia ngikutin cerita ini,**

 **Balasan Review**

 **#Guest: kkkk gak papa kok hihi. Makasi udah sempetin review, makasi semangatnya FIGHTING! Duh Author bener-bener lagi butuh semangat nih huhu T.T**

 **#LuVe94: penasarannya udah kebayar belum nih di chapter ini hehehe. Makasi udah review yaa :) FIGHTINGG! ^^**

 **#knightwalker314: ahahaha kamu bisa saja :p terima kasih sudah menyempatkan review diantara waktu sibuk kamu. Sudah next nih :)**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, jangan lupa review okee :) author butuh semangat karena butuh mikir keras nih kkk :(**

 **Gamsahamnida *loveforHUNHAN yeayy!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Selamat membaca!**

 **Sorry for typo ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Adventurous Dream**

 **18**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Luhan's House]**

"Yeoboseyo–"

"Ne, benar. Saya ibu dari Jung Sehun– a-apa?"

"Ba-baiklah saya akan segera ke sana–" dengan gemetar Heechul berusaha memegang dinding untuk membantunya menopang tubuhnya.

"Se-Sehunie..." gumamnya. Air matanya sudah mengalir deras. Heechul mengumpulkan semua kekuatannya agar bisa berdiri.

 _"Sehuniee! Apa kau di sana?! Sehunie!– Eomma! Siapapun"_

Teriakan Luhan seolah membawa Heechul kembali sadar, ia merogoh sakunya dan menuju ke pintu kamar Luhan.

"Luhanie..."

"Eomma ada apa?!" panik Luhan ketika Heechul membukakan pintu kamarnya dan tiba-tiba Heechul jatuh di pelukannya.

"Eomma?"

"Hiks...Sehunie..." isak Heechul.

Luhan bertambah panik karena melihat Heechul menangis, "ada apa eomma? Beritahu padaku!" pinta Luhan.

"Ia ada di rumah sakit hiks..."

"Araseo eomma ayo kita pergi sekarang!" ucap Luhan.

Mereka sampai di UGD rumah sakit, Luhan bertanya di bagian informasi sedangkan Heechul berdiri gelisah di belakang Luhan.

"Sehun–" Luhan hanya bisa memandang sedih keadaan Sehun saat ini. Lukanya memang tidak banyak, tetapi melihat kepala Sehun yang diperban membuatnya takut jika ingatan Sehun menjadi berantakan.

"Hiks...Sehun-ah! Kau sudah berjanji pada eomma nak, kau akan baik-baik saja kan?" isak Heechul yang kembali melihat Sehun terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Sehun yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri menjadi trauma tersendiri bagi eomma-nya.

"Eomma, Sehun akan baik-baik saja. Lihatlah lukanya tidak terlalu parah," ucap Luhan menenangkan.

"Maaf, apa kalian keluarganya?" seorang dokter datang bersama perawat.

"Ne, kami keluarganya, Dok" jawab Luhan, "bagaimana keadaan Sehun sekarang?"

"Ya pemuda ini baik-baik saja, luka di kepalanya juga tidak terlalu parah" ucap sang dokter.

"Kapan ia akan siuman?" tanya Heechul dengan mata merahnya.

"Sebentar lagi ia akan siuman, Nyonya. Jangan khawatir"

Heechul mengangguk, "gamsahamnida," ucapnya. Sang dokter tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Maaf Nona, apa anda bisa ikut saya sebentar. Anda perlu menyelesaikan administrasi pasien," ucap perawat.

"Ne," lalu Luhan mengikuti perawat ke bagian administrasi.

"Eomma..."

Heechul menoleh ketika Sehun memanggilnya, "Ka-kau sudah siuman Nak? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya eommanya.

Sehun menggeleng, "kepalaku agak sedikit sakit, tetapi bukan masalah," jawab Sehun.

Heechul menghela napas lega, "kau membuat eomma khawatir Hun-ah. Eomma pikir kau akan meninggalkan eomma, hiks..."

"Mianhae eomma," ucap Sehun. "Mianhae kembali membuatmu khawatir,"

Heechul mengangguk, "lain kali jangan lakukan ini lagi jika kau ingin melihat eomma panjang umur,"

"Araseoyo," Sehun tersenyum.

"SEHUNIE!" Luhan langsung menghambur memeluk Sehun ketika melihatnya sudah siuman.

"K-kau..."

Luhan membeku seketika, apa Sehun melupakannya– apa Sehun kehilangan ingatannya? Air mata Luhan mengalir begitu saja dan ia mulai terisak masih sambil memeluk Sehun, "Hiks... Hun-ah, hiks..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Dunia Mimpi]**

"Jongin sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" Xiumin menatap Jongin frustasi saat ini. Mereka yang berada di sana mengetahui Luhan kembali ke dunia nyata karena ulah Jongin.

Jongin hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya, menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Luhan bisa saja dalam bahaya saat ini.

"JAWAB AKU!" teriak Xiumin.

"Sayang," Chen mengingatkan Xiumin agar tak berbuat lebih.

"Aku tidak tahu jika Han benar-benar ingin kembali ke sana! Aku juga tidak tahu kemampuannya bisa melakukan apa saja di luar rumah ini!" jawab Jongin.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita katakan sekarang pada Sehun jika terjadi sesuatu pada Luhan di sana?" kini Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada dinginnya.

Jongin menggeram ketika mendengar nama Sehun disebut, "aku akan mencarinya!" Jongin beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Mau kemana kau?" suara tegas dan terdengar dingin menghentikan langkah Jongin yang ingin keluar dari rumah. Jongin hanya bisa terdiam ketika melihat Suho yang datang. Ia memang tidak terlalu berani jika berhadapan langsung dengan Suho.

"Luhan baik-baik saja, Sehun juga sudah siuman," ucap Suho sambil merebahkan Lay yang berada di gendongannya.

"Ada apa dengan Lay?" tanya Xiumin.

"Eonnie gwaenchanha?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

"Gwaenchanha," jawab Lay lemah.

"Bawakan ramuan pemulih tenaganya," perintah Suho. Walaupun penasaran, tetapi Xiumin mengangguk dan bergegas ke ruang ramuan.

"Hyung, ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kalian tentu tahu apa rencana Sehun hingga meninggalkan Luhan di sini bukan?" tanya Suho. Yang lain mengangguk, termasuk Jongin."Ia mengalami kecelakaan karena ulah anak buah Yunho, aku dan Lay memang mengawasi Sehun selama ia pergi," lanjutnya. Mereka terkejut dengan penuturan Suho.

"La-lalu bagaimana keadaan Sehun sekarang?" tanya Xiumin khawatir.

"Ia baik-baik saja dan Luhan juga ada di sampingnya," ucap Suho sambil melirik tajam pada Jongin. Mereka menghela napas lega setelah mengetahui semuanya baik-baik saja. Jongin yang dilirik tajam oleh Suho yang secara diam-diam tidak menyukai keberadaannya lalu beranjak dari sana dan masuk ke kamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Dunia Nyata, Rumah Sakit]**

"K-kau..."

Luhan membeku seketika, apa Sehun melupakannya– apa Sehun kehilangan ingatannya? Air mata Luhan mengalir begitu saja dan ia mulai terisak masih sambil memeluk Sehun, "Hiks... Hun-ah, hiks..."

"Hei, sayang mengapa menangis?"

Heechul terkejut mendengar anaknya memanggil Luhan dengan begitu mesra. Lain dengan Heechul yang terkejut, Luhan melepas pelukannya dan melihat pada Sehun yang menatapnya terseyum, "Ya! Aku pikir kau melupakanku!" Luhan kembali menangis di pelukan Sehun. Sehun terseyum sambil mengelus lembut kepala Luhan memberikannya ketenangan.

Heechul berdehem, "eomma masih disini anak-anak," ucap Heechul lalu ia terkekeh melihat Luhan yang seperti baru meyadari Heechul ada di sana.

"Eo-eomma?" Luhan menggaruk leher belakangnya yang tidak gatal, wajahnya memerah.

"Kalian licik ya, eomma tidak diberitahu," ucap Heechul memincingkan matanya.

Luhan menatap Sehun dan memberinya isyarat agar berbicara, tetapi Sehun malah tertawa. "Eomma jangan begitu, lihat wajah Luhan sudah seperti tomat," kekeh Sehun.

"Sehuniee!" kesal Luhan.

Tawa Heechul meledak, "aigoo kalian lucu sekali,"

Sehun terseyum melihat eommanya kini tidak lagi khawatir dan menyalahkan dirinya, "eomma, jadi kau memaafkanku?" tanya Sehun.

Heechul tersenyum dan mengangguk, "lagipula kau baik-baik saja, tetapi lain kali kau harus lebih berhati-hati," Sehun mengangguk.

"Tapi aku belum memaafkanmu, Sehun-ah" ucap Luhan menatap tajam Sehun.

Heechul tertawa, "eomma tidak ada hubungannya okay? Eomma keluar sebentar ne?" Hechul meletakkan tasnya di kursi lalu saat berada di pintu ia kembali menoleh pada mereka, "Luhanie, jangan maafkan Sehun dengan mudah ara?" kekeh Heechul.

"Eomma! Jinja," kesal Sehun.

"Araseoyo eomma," jawab Luhan.

"Jadi Sehunie?" tanya Luhan menunggu penjelasan Sehun, ia melipat tangannya di dada dan menatap tajam Sehun.

Sehun meraih kedua tangan Luhan dan mengecup kedua punggung tangannya bergantian. "Mianhae Lu, aku tidak bermaksud membohongimu," ucap Sehun pelan.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau kembali terluka karena ayah tiriku. Kau tahu? Mereka mengancammu, padahal kau tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan masalah keluargaku. Aku begitu marah pada mereka, Lu. Aku mohon maafkan aku hm?"

Luhan hanya menatap Sehun tanpa berniat membuka suaranya.

"Apa kau marah padaku karena membohongimu?" tanya Sehun. Luhan tetap diam.

"Lu?" Sehun memanggilnya, tetapi Luhan masih terdiam.

Sehun mencari mata Luhan yang kepalanya merunduk, "Luhan–"

"Hiks..Sehunie, kau membohongiku dan juga kau meninggalkanku..." isak Luhan.

Sehun yang terkejut mendengar Luhan terisak langsung saja menarik Luhan agar duduk di ranjangnya. "Lu, hey, uljima" Sehun membawa Luhan dalam dekapannya.

"Mianhae Lu, aku tak bermaksud begitu. Aku bahkan tidak sanggup jika tidak disampingmu, bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkanmu" bisik Sehun.

"Kau...hiks, kau jahat padaku"

Sehun melepas pelukannya dan memegang kedua pundak Luhan, ia menatap mata rusa berair itu. Ia bersumpah tidak akan pernah membuat mata itu kembali mengeluarkan air mata. "Lu, pukul aku. Hukum aku jika kau marah padaku Lu," pinta Sehun. "Pukul aku Lu," ucap Sehun lagi sambil mengangkat tangan Luhan.

Luhan menatap mata Sehun dalam isakannya, ia mencintai pria di hadapannya, tidak mungkin ia menyakitinya. "Sehunie, saranghae..." ucapan Luhan sukses membuat Sehun terdiam. Ia terlalu terkejut untuk kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Ish! Sehunie tidak mencintaiku!" kesal Luhan yang tidak mendapat respon dari Sehun.

"Siapa bilang–"

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dan meraih bibir Luhan dengan bibirnya. Ia menyesap bibir Luhan cukup lama dan mengecupnya lalu tersenyum saat bertemu pandang dengan Luhan. "Nado saranghae," balas Sehun membuat Luhan tersenyum malu.

Sehun memegang dua sisi wajah Luhan dan mendekatkan kembali wajahnya, ia memiringkan kepalanya lalu kembali menyapa bibir mungil Luhan. Luhan pun membalas ciuman dari lelaki yang ia cintai itu. Keduanya saling melepas rindu dan saling menyalurkan perasaannya. Mereka melepas tautan mereka dan saling tersenyum dengan menempelkan hidung mereka.

Seakan belum puas, Luhan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sehun dan tersenyum manis. Sehun tertawa lalu kembali meraup bibir Luhan dan kali ini ciumannya menjadi lebih panas, tangan Sehun menekan kepala Luhan untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Akhirnya mereka pun saling melumat tanpa tau keadaan sekitarnya.

 **.**

" _ **Jongin aman bukan? Ia tak ikut kan?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada adegan lumayan panas di depannya.**_

" _ **Ia aman," jawab Baekhyun yang juga terpaku dengan adegan di depannya.**_

" _ **Aigoo mataku," keluh Xiumin lalu ia berbalik, ternyata Chen ada di belakangnya alhasil membuat mereka saling tatap. Chen tertawa melihat pipi kekasihnya yang merona.**_

" _ **Sudah kubilang Sehun baik-baik saja kan? Kalian ini," ucap Suho.**_

" _ **Sayang, ayo pulang," ucap Lay, ia tak tahan lagi melihat Luhan dan Sehun yang seperti ingin saling memakan hidup-hidup**_

 _ **Ternyata ketiga pasangan itu bersikukuh untuk melihat keadaan Sehun, akhirnya Suho dan Lay pun menyanggupi. Sekarang lihatlah apa yang mereka dapat, Sehun benar-benar dalam keadaan baik bukan? Kkkk.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Dunia Mimpi]**

Saat ini Kyungsoo tengah duduk di bawah pohon dan merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Hatinya semakin hari semakin merindukan lelaki yang keadaannya saja ia pun tak tahu. Yifan memberitahunya bahwa Yifan tak lagi mendengar suara Jongin ataupun Baekhyun di pendengarannya. Artinya, hanya ada dua kemungkinan, pertama, Jongin sudah tiada atau Jongin masih hidup karena Baekhyun juga tidak terdengar suaranya.

Ia menoleh ke pohon besar tempat Yifan dan Tao tinggal, tetapi terlihat sepi di sana. Jadi Kyungsoo bangkit dan melangkahkan kaki ke tempat yang mungkin hatinya terus mencari. Dalam keheningan Kyungsoo terus berjalan tanpa ada niatan untuk beristirahat.

Ini sudah seharian Kyungsoo berjalan, kakinya sudah mulai sakit butuh istirahat. Jalan yang ia buat agar lebih mudah mencapai rumah Suho dkk juga menghilang karena pertempuarn kemarin. Meskipun ia harus berjalan jauh, ia tak peduli, ia harus mengetahui keadaan Jongin saat ini.

Hari kedua Kyungsoo berjalan, kakinya semakin berdenyut dan ia seperti tak merasakan kakinya lagi. Dirinya juga merasakan lapar dan haus karena ia tak membawa persiapan apapun untuk perjalanan jauhnya. Tenaganya seakan dikuras, Kyungsoo tersungkur di tanah berdebu yang membuatnya terbatuk, kemudian ia menutup mulutnya agar tak membuat suara. Yifan bisa curiga nanti.

Setelah cukup lama terbaring di sana, Kyungsoo menyakinkan dirinya untuk bangun. Meskipun sempat terjatuh beberapa kali, tapi tekadnya melebihi tenaganya hingga ia sanggup berdiri kembali. Ia kembali berjalan, walaupun lebih lambat daripada sebelumnya, Kyungsoo mencoba bertahan.

Tiga hari telah berlalu, ini adalah hari keempat Kyungsoo berjalan. Saat rumah yang ia tuju terlihat dari kejauhan, Kyungsoo tersenyum. Akhirnya perjuangannya berbuah. Ia mendekat dan mengamati rumah itu. Ia sedikit lebih maju dan mengintip dari jendela, tetapi ia tak menemukannya.

"JONGIN!"

"WAE?!"

Kyungsoo merasa tenaganya kembali, ia semakin memajukan kepalanya dan memastikan apa yang ia dengar tidaklah salah.

 **.**

 **[Kyungsoo POV]**

"JONGIN!"

"WAE?!"

Apa itu suara Baekhyun? Apa ia sedang bersama Jongin?

Aku semakin melihat ke dalam sana melalui jendela yang aku temukan, aku berharap bahwa Jongin benar-benar masih hidup. Tidak bisakah aku melihatnya? Aku sungguh merindukannya.

"Kyungsoo? Mau apa kau di sini?!"

Aku tersentak ketika suara yang selama ini aku rindukan terdengar. Ia memanggilku, Kyungsoo. Aku menolehkan kepalaku. Aku rasa aku hampir menangis melihat wajah yang selama ini aku rindukan. Wajahnya masih sama, matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, semua masih terlihat sama. Ini adalah Jongin yang ku kenal, sungguh!

"Mau apa kau?!"

Aku berubah sendu ketika ia membentakku. Aku tentu tak bisa membuka suaraku. 'Aku merindukanmu' bisikku dalam hati.

"KAU–"

BRUK!

Aku terjatuh saat kakiku tidak lagi sanggup menahan tubuhku. Aku mendongak, melihat padanya. Matanya menyiratkan kebencian padaku yang membuat dadaku sesak. Tidak bisakah kau melihatku sekali saja Jongin-ah? Aku mencintaimu.

"Mata Besar!"

Aku mendengarnya memanggilku. Aku menunduk saat tidak lagi sanggup menahan air mataku, aku rasa air mataku kini sudah mengalir. Aku tidak mau Jongin melihatku selemah ini, tidak boleh.

"Mata Besar–"

Aku menyentuh kakinya lalu menuliskan sesuatu di tanah. 'BOGOSHIPDA' tulisku di sana. Aku tidak tahu apakah Jongin melihat aku menulisnya.

"Jongin!"

Aku tersentak ketika suara Baekhyun mendekat. Aku merangkak mencoba untuk bersembunyi di balik dinding, tetapi sangat sial karena tenagaku serasa menghilang. Tiba-tiba aku merasa seseorang mengangkatku. Itu Jongin! Jantungku bergemuruh, aku harap ia tak mendengarnya. Aku dengan cepat menghalangi wajahku dengan rambutku agar ia tak melihatku menangis. Ia menurunkanku di balik dinding belakang rumah. Jongin baru saja membantuku, aku tidak bermimpi bukan?

"Ya! Kau ini kemana saja?!" aku mendengar Baekhyun berteriak.

"Aku disini," Jongin menjawabnya dengan santai.

"Cepat, sekarang waktunya makan siang!" ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku akan menyusul,"

Aku rasa Baekhyun sudah pergi saat ini karena aku mendengar langkahnya menjauh.

"Jangan sia-siakan hidupmu hanya untuk merindukanku." Kata-kata yang baru saja Jongin ucapakan membuat jantungku berhenti seketika, aku pikir aku akan mati saat ini karena ini sangat menyakitkan. Rasanya aku tak sanggup lagi untuk hidup.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Author POV]**

Selepas makan siang, Jongin kembali ketempat ia bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Kyungsoo tidak melakukan hal berbahaya lainnya di sini. Ia awalnya cukup terkejut ketika melihat Kyungsoo datang dengan keadaan kacau, tetapi karena itu Kyungsoo, ia pikir Yifan kembali mengutus Kyungsoo untuk melakukan sesuatu. Ternyata tidak, bahkan Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan apapun yang artinya ia datang tanpa sepegetahuan Yifan.

Jongin juga merasa aneh dengan Kyungsoo yang menuliskan bahwa Kyungsoo merindukannya, apalagi Jongin melihat jejak air di tanah yang ia pikir itu adalah air mata. Jongin meoleh ke belakang dinding dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Kyungsoo tak sadarkan diri di sana.

"Kyungsoo! Ya! Mata Besar!" Jongin menepuk pipi Kyungsoo berkali-kali agar ia sadar. Kyungsoo membuka matanya, ia hendak membuka mulutnya tetapi Jongin menahannya.

"Jangan bicara," pinta Jongin, "tunggu disini," ucapnya lagi. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Jongin kembali dengan segelas air dan sepotong roti di tangannya. "Apa kau bodoh? Berjalan tanpa bekal dan istirahat?" tebak Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam, ia meraih air dan sepotong roti yang Jongin berikan padanya. Ia memakannya dengan cepat seperti orang kelaparan.

"Apapun yang kau lakukan di sini, pergilah! Urusi urusanmu dengan mereka, kami akan siap jika kalian memang ingin melawan kami," ucap Jongin.

' _Jongin-ah, tolong jangan pandang aku sebagai musuhmu. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk melukai siapapun, aku hanya ingin membuat dunia ini hancur. Itulah mengapa aku diciptakan. Andai kau tahu siapa yang menciptakanku, apa kau akan melihatku?'_ gumam Kyungsoo sedih dalam hatinya.

Kyungsoo menahan tangan Jongin yang akan pergi. Lalu ia menyerahkan gelas yang sudah kosong. Tanpa memandang Jongin, Kyungsoo mencoba berdiri dengan berpegangan pada dinding. Saat kakinya hendak melangkah, ia terhuyung dan kembali terjatuh.

"Agh kau ini!" kesal Jongin. Lalu ia membuang gelasnya dan mengangkat Kyungsoo. "Pikirkan dimana kau tinggal saat ini," ucap Jongin.

Lalu keduanya menghilang dari sana. Beberapa menit kemudian, Jongin kembali ke tempat semula tanpa Kyungsoo.

Di pedalaman hutan, Kyungsoo sudah kembali. Ia menangis dalam diam saat Jongin mengantarnya. Ini adalah momen paling membahagiakan selama ia diciptakan, Jongin memberikan sedikit perhatian padanya. Walaupun Jongin merasa dirinya ada di sana sebagai pengganggu, tetapi ia lega telah melihat lelaki yang dicintainya baik-baik saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Dunia Nyata]**

Beberapa hari sudah berlalu, Sehun juga sudah kembali ke rumah. Pagi ini, Luhan sudah pergi ke tokonya sedangkan orangtua Luhan belum kembali dari luar negeri.

Sehun sedang duduk di ruang tengah menonton televisi, matanya memang terfokus pada televisi, tetapi pikirannya tidak. Heechul datang membawakan camilan dan juga jus untuk mereka berdua, sudah lama tidak bersantai bersama putranya, pikir Heechul.

"Sehun-ah, eomma buatkan camilan untuk kita," ucap Heechul sambil meletakkan nampan berisi makanannya. "Sehun?" Heechul memanggil anaknya yang tidak juga bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Eomma, apa kau tahu jika Yunho benar-benar masih memiliki isteri dan dua anak yang sah?" tanya Sehun.

Jantung Heechul berdebar, ia sebelumnya pernah mendengar ini dahulu sekali, saat Sehun menentangnya menikah dengan Yunho. "Eo-eomma tidak pernah tahu pasti," ucap Heechul gugup.

Sehun merubah duduknya dan menatap eommanya, "eomma, kali ini tolong dengarkan aku. Dahulu aku memang bertemu dengan Yunho dan ia membantuku. Sebelumnya, aku juga bertemu dengan isteri beserta anak-anaknya. Apa kau akan mempercayaiku eomma?" tanya Sehun.

Heechul mencelos, perasaan bersalah kembali merasukinya, dahulu ia sampai melakukan hal tidak pantas pada anaknya sendiri. Hari ini ia tidak boleh melakukan kesalahan untuk ketiga kalinya, "a-apa kau mengingat–"

Sehun menunduk, "hm eomma, aku mengingat semuanya"

Heechul memeluk anaknya dan terisak, "eomma mian, Sehun-ah"

Sehun tersenyum, "gwaenchanhayo eomma. Semua telah berlalu dan aku tidak pernah menyalahkan eomma,"

Heechul melepas pelukannya dan menangkup wajah anaknya, "eomma percaya padamu mulai sekarang,"

"Dan harus ada yang eomma ketahui lagi. Saat aku diculik, yang merencanakannya memang haraboji, tapi yang melakukannya adalah Yunho..." Heechul menutup mulutnya, tidak menyangka semua ini, ia telah salah menilai Yunho dan salah tidak mempercayai anaknya sendiri. "Sebelum kalian menyelamatkanku, haraboji mengatakan bahwa ia ingin menyingkirkan eomma. Dari sanalah aku mengetahui rencana haraboji. Aku ingin memenjarakan Yunho juga awalnya, tetapi ia terlebih dahulu meracuniku" Air mata Heechul mengalir, ia semakin menyalahkan dirinya.

"Eomma, mianhae memberitahumu seperti ini. Aku hanya tidak ingin eomma kembali menderita dan aku ingin eomma berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri" Sehun menatap Heechul dengan penuh permohonan.

"Mianhae–"

"Eomma jaebal,"

"Araseo," Heechul mengangguk, "eomma akan mencoba tidak kembali menyalahkan diri eomma sendiri,"

Sehun tersenyum, "gomawo eomma," Heechul mengangguk. Sehun mengambil jus dan menyeruputnya, "hmm, ini enak" ucap Sehun.

"Tentu saja," Heechul tertawa melihat Putranya yang meminum jus seperti orang kehausan, "pelan-pelan sayang" eomma-nya memperingatkan.

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ini Luhan pulang dari tokonya sekitar pukul 10 malam. Ia masuk ke rumah dan menemukan rumah dalam keadaan sepi, sepertinya semua sudah tidur, pikir Luhan. Saat memasuki ruang tengah, Luhan tersenyum melihat Sehun yang masih ada di depan televisi.

Luhan mendekat menghampiri Sehun di sana. Ia pikir Sehun masih terjaga, ternyata tidak, Sehun menutup matanya dengan remot yang masih ditangannya dan televisi yang masih menyala. Niat mengejutkan Sehun pun sirna, jadi Luhan memilih masuk ke kamarnya dan kembali ke bawah dengan sebuah selimut di tangannya.

Luhan menyelimuti Sehun yang sepertinya sangat lelap dan dengan perlahan melepaskan remot yang Sehun genggam lalu mematikan televisinya.

Luhan hendak bangkit tetapi sebuah tangan menahannya. "Kau sudah pulang?"

Luhan menoleh pada Sehun, "Sehunie mianhae, apa aku membangunkanmu?"

Sehun menggeleng, "aku tadi menunggumu, ternyata aku malah ketiduran" ucap Sehun tersenyum.

"Seharusnya kau tidur saja jika mengantuk Sehun-ah, mengapa menungguku?"

"Aku ingin. Apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk, "tentu saja. Jangan bilang kau belum makan karena menungguku?" selidik Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum lalu mengangguk, "aku tidak lapar jika sudah melihatmu,"

"Mana bisa seperti itu," Luhan tertawa.

"Bisa saja, sini," Sehun menarik Luhan dan membuat Luhan bersandar pada dadanya.

"Se-Sehun–" Luhan membolakan matanya.

"Eomma sudah tidur, tenanglah" ucap Sehun, "aku merindukanmu, kau sibuk sekali belakangan ini"

Luhan melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh Sehun, "mianhae" Luhan bergerak di dada Sehun karena Sehun tertawa, "Sehunie? Kau sakit?" tanya Luhan saat merasakan suhu tubuh Sehun yang bisa dibilang diatas normal.

"Ani," jawab Sehun.

"Kau panas Sehunie," ucap Luhan lalu ia meletakkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Sehun. "Tuh, kau demam,"

"Karena aku merindukanmu Luhanie," elak Sehun, ia tidak merasa bahwa tubuhnya sakit. Ia juga tidak merasa tubuhnya demam, itu aneh jika Luhan berkata bahwa ia demam.

"Aku serius Sehunie," Luhan mulai kesal karena Sehun tak mengindahkan ucapannya.

"Kalau begitu ambilkan termometer untukku," ucap Sehun akhirnya.

Luhan bangkit dan berjalan menuju kotak P3K lalu menempelkan termometer pada telinga Sehun. Luhan melihat suhu tubuh yang tertera di sana. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat suhu tubuh Sehun 36oC. "Kau normal," Luhan meletakkan kembali punggung tangannya di dahi Sehun.

"Aku baik-baik saja Luhanie," ucap Sehun sambil menyingkirkan tangan Luhan di dahinya lalu menggenggamnya. "Jangan-jangan kau yang sakit," kekeh Sehun.

"Aku juga baik-baik saja Sehun"

Sehun tertawa, "araseo araseo, kalau begitu kita tidur, kkajja," Sehun menarik Luhan dan menuntunnya ke lantai dua.

Luhan bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, mengapa Sehun mengajaknya seolah mereka akan tidur bersama– Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya keras. "Wae Lu?" tanya Sehun yang menangkap gelagat aneh dari Luhan.

"A-ani, Sehunie, aku akan ke kamarku sendiri, kau kembalilah" ucap Luhan, ia merasa panas di bagian wajahnya.

"Mengapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu? Kau sakit?" tanya Sehun.

"Ani!– selamat malam Sehunie" Luhan melepas tangannya yang digenggam Sehun. Tetapi Luhan kembali tertarik ke arah Sehun karena Sehun kembali meraih tangan Luhan.

"Hanya seperti itu?" tanya Sehun membuat Luhan mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"La-lalu?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun memajukan wajahnya lalu mengecup kening Luhan membuat Luhan semakin panas.  
"Selamat malam Luhanie" ucap Sehun lalu ia mendorong Luhan lembut masuk ke kamarnya.

Setelah Sehun pergi, Luhan masih belum sadar dengan apa yang terjadi barusan. Otaknya seperti tak bisa berpikir dan ia terus bertanya-tanya. Tak lama kemudian Luhan membolakan matanya dan memekik tertahan. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjang dan membenamkan wajahnya di bantalnya.

"Sehunniieee!" kesal Luhan. Kkk, Luhan seperti remaja yang dimabuk asmara bukan?

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Aku melihat tepat ke jendela kamar ketika membuka mataku. Di luar sana cahaya rembulan mencoba masuk melalui celah gorden kamarku dan aku tahu, ini masih larut malam. Aku membalik tubuhku ke arah berlawanan dan mencoba memfokuskan pandanganku melihat weker di sana. Ini masih pukul 2 dini hari, mengapa aku tidak merasa mengantuk?**_

 _ **Rumah ini terlalu sepi, bahkan suara binatang malam pun tak terdengar. Tiba-tiba pikiranku melayang pada dunia mimpi. Dengan dada yang berdebar, aku mencoba bangkit dan melihat ke bawahku.**_

 _ **Ya, aku berada di dunia mimpi saat ini.**_

" _ **Agghh!" ringisku saat kepalaku tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit.**_

 _ **Ada apa ini?**_

 _ **Semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, aku harap begitu.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jeosonghamnida yeorobun TT huhu**

 **Entah kenapa susah banget nyelesaiin satu chapter ini, udah 13 halaman selesai dari lama tapi mau buat bersambungnya bingung kkkk *ehmalahcurhat. Masih pada nungguin kan ya? haha jangan bosen-bosen loh :p**

 **Gimana nih kabar kalian? Aku sih gak baik-baik aja karena tugas banyak *lahsiapacobayangnanyain? kkkk Makasi buat yang masih nungguin dan setia mencintai ff ini eaaa :D gimana nih dengan chapter ini?**

 **Balasan Review**

 **#Guest: sudah di next, walau lama haha. Makasi reviewnya ^^**

 **#tctbcxx: yuklah bantuin Sehun :D aku bantu doa aja tapiya hahaha. Sudah dilanjut nih, tapi ya rada lama emang haha fighting! makasi reviewnya ^^**

 **#LuVe94: gak penasaran sama yang lain kah? haha makasi reviewnya ^^**

 **#Princess Xiao: Hahaha biasanya yang jahat terbunuhnya belakangan loh *eh kkkk makasi reviewnya ^^ sudah di next**

 **#knightwalker314: syukurlah ffnya sudah kembali semua ^^ Ciee nungguin nih hihi,** ** **sudah dilanjut. Makasi reviewnya ^^  
****

 ** **Pokoknya saranghae semuanya :) Tunggu chapter berikutnya ya ...****

 ** **Gamsahamnida *loveforHUNHAN yeayy!****


	19. Chapter 19

**Selamat Membaca!**

 **Sorry for typo(s) :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Adventurous Dream**

 **19**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Dunia Mimpi]**

Sehun melihat tepat ke jendela kamar ketika membuka matanya. Di luar sana cahaya rembulan mencoba masuk melalui celah gorden kamar dan ia tahu, ini masih larut malam. Ia membalik tubuhnya ke arah berlawanan dan mencoba memfokuskan pandangan melihat weker di sana. Ini masih pukul 2 dini hari, dan Sehun sama sekali tidak merasakan kantuk.

Rumah ini terlalu sepi, bahkan suara binatang malam pun tak terdengar. Tiba-tiba pikirannya melayang pada dunia mimpi. Dengan dada yang berdebar, Sehun mencoba bangkit dan melihat ke bawahnya.

Ya, ia berada di dunia mimpi saat ini.

"Agghh!" ringisnya saat kepalanya tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit.

Ada apa ini?

Semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, harap Sehun.

Sehun merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada kepalanya. Ia merogoh laci nakasnya berharap menemukan obatnya di sana. Belum sempat ia meminumnya, Sehun sudah jatuh tertidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Mengapa tidak ada cahaya sedikitpun? Tidakkah seseorang membawa secerca cahaya padaku? (Pikiran Sehun saat penciptaan sang Lunarkinesis – Bakehyun)._

CRINGG!

Tangan Baekhyun terlihat bercahaya. Chanyeol yang baru saja kembali ke kamar mereka terlihat terkejut dengan munculnya cahaya dari tangan Baekhyun.

"Baek? Baekki?" Chanyeol mencoba membangunkan Baekhyun.

"Aku datang menyinarimu" igau Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya.

"Baekhyun-ah?" panggil Chanyeol lagi.

"Jangan ke sana! Tidak!" teriak Baekhyun, ia membuka matanya dan napasnya terengah. Matanya menangkap Chanyeol yang ada di dekatnya.

"Gwaenchanha?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir, "kau bermimpi buruk?"

"Sehun.." ucap Baekhyun.

"Sehun? Apa sesuatu terjadi padanya?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Sehun telah menciptakanku..."

 **.**

 **.**

 _Bisakah seseorang membawaku keluar dari sini? Tempat apa ini? Mengapa sangat mengerikan (Pikiran Sehun saat penciptaan sang Teleportation – Jongin)._

Tengah malam, Jongin bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Berkali-kali ia seperti mendengar seseorang meminta pertolongan padanya, seseorang yang memintanya untuk mengeluarkannya dari dunia yang mengerikan.

"Tidak!" Jongin terkejut dan bangun dari tidurnya.

"Aku gagal menyelamatkannya. Siapa itu?" gumam Jongin pada dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba matanya membulat, "Sehun..."

 **.**

 **.**

Yifan terbangun dari tidurnya ketika mendengar Tao mengigau, ia menggoyangkan tubuh isterinya agar terbangun.

"Hahh!" Tao membuka matanya, keringat membanjiri seluruh keningnya.

"Tao-ya, wae?" tanya Yifan khawatir.

"Aku-hh..aku mendengar seseorang memintaku untuk tercipta," ucap Tao.

"Ka-kau tahu?" tanya Yifan terkejut.

"Seseorang itu mengatakan bahwa ia ingin menghentikan waktu di sekitarnya, dan suaranya seperti..."

"Seperti?" Yifan menunggu jawabannya.

"Suara laki-laki angin itu, suara Sehun" jawab Tao sambil melihat pada suaminya.

"Tidak mungkin.." gumam Yifan.

* * *

 **[Dunia Mimpi]**

"HYUNG! HYUNG!"

Chen berteriak dari ruang pantau membuat para penghuni rumah terkejut dan berlari menuju sumber suara.

"Ada apa Chen?!" tanya Suho panik.

"Li-lihat i-ini..." Chen menyerahkan kitab yang ia pegang dengan gemetar.

Suho mengambil buku itu dengan cepat lalu mengerutkan keningnya ketika selesai membaca tulisan yang ada di lembar akhir kitab. "Kapan tulisan ini muncul?" tanya Suho.

"Baru saja, aku hanya ingin mengecek kitab dan secara tidak sengaja kitab terjatuh. Saat aku mengambilnya, kitab terbuka di halaman terakhir, saat itu tulisannya muncul" jelas Chen.

"Ada apa Hyung?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Di kitab bertuliskan, _biarkan yang seharusnya tidak ada itu musnah_ " ucap Suho.

"Apa maksudnya?" gumam Lay.

"Apa itu tanda perang dimulai? Bukankah tulisan itu ada di lembar akhir kitab?" tanya Chen.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti karena masih ada lembar-lembar lain yang kosong" jawab Suho.

Jongin yang juga ikut berlari karena teriakan Chen hanya bisa mendengarkan apa yang sedang terjadi. Saat dirinya masih bersama Black Side, ia tak tahu apapun mengenai tujuan Yifan menghancurkan dunia mimpi, ia hanya tahu Yifan ingin memusnahkan dunia ini.

"Jongin, kau tahu sesuatu?" tanya Baekhyun saat menangkap Jongin ada di sana.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Jongin datar lalu berjalan pergi dari sana.

"Ada apa dengannya? Apa Jongin menyembunyikan sesuatu pada kita?" tanya Chanyeol sangsi.

"Aku lebih kenal Jongin daripada kalian, selama ini Jongin tidak pernah mau ikut campur dengan urusan selain urusannya," Baekhyun mencoba meredamkan kecurigaan yang mungkin muncul dibenak mereka.

"Tapi ia jadi ikut mencampuri urusan kita saat mencoba menyelamatkan Luhan," koreksi Xiumin tidak suka dengan Baekhyun yang membela Jongin.

"Ya, eonnie. Hanya urusan yang berhubungan dengan Luhan, tidak dengan urusan selain itu. Urusan ini belum tentu berhubungan dengan Luhan" jawab Baekhyun datar.

"Aku hanya ingin mengawasi Jongin, semoga saja ucapanmu benar. Seharusnya kita tidak mempercayai seorang penghianat dari sebuah kelompok," sindir Xiumin, setelah itu ia pergi dari sana meninggalkan yang lainnya. Baekhyun hanya bisa terkejut dan terdiam.

"Kenapa kalian jadi bertengkar!" Lay menatap Baekhyun frustasi.

"Mianhae," gumam Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

Di pedalaman hutan tempat Black Side bermarkas, ketiga anggota Black Side yang tersisa tengah berkumpul membicarakan rencana mereka selanjutnya, dan tentu saja membicarakan mimpi aneh yang Tao alami.

"Jadi, kau mendengar Sehun menciptakanmu dalam mimpi?" tanya Kyungsoo memastikan.

Tao mengangguk, "walaupun aku tidak sering mendengar suara laki-laki angin itu, tapi aku yakin suaranya sangat mirip dengan suara Sehun," jawab Tao, "kita semua tahu bahwa kita memang diciptakan, dan aku tahu Yifan diciptakan untuk memusnahkan dunia ini. Tapi kita tidak tahu siapa yang menciptakan kita," lanjut Tao.

Kyungsoo terdiam, selama ini ia memang menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa ia tahu siapa penciptanya. Tapi selama ini juga ia dan Yifan memang berjalan sendiri-sendiri meskipun dengan tujuan yang sama. "Jika memang benar Sehun ada di mimpimu, kita hanya bisa menebak jika Sehun memang yang menciptakanmu untuk menghentikan waktu" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Apa mungkin seseorang menciptakan lebih dari satu karakter?" tanya Yifan.

Kyungsoo memutar otaknya agar jawabannya natural dan tidak dicurigai, "aku tidak tahu, tapi mungkin saja" jawanya santai.

"Sehun datang ke mimpiku disaat yang sama dengan Tao bermimpi–"

"Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya?" tanya Tao tidak terima.

"Bukan begitu sayang, aku hanya tidak ingin kau khawatir dan setres nantinya. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu dan anak kita," jelas Yifan.

"Ba-bagaimana Sehun menciptakanmu?" tanya Kyungsoo terkejut.

"Ia dalam keadaan marah dan ingin sekali menghancurkan dunia ini. Ia terlihat sangat putus asa dan merasa marah akan sesuatu,"

"Apa itu?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Seseorang bernama Yun..ho?" jawab Yifan tidak yakin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "sudah jelas jika para manusia itu memang berhubungan dengan dunia ini," ucap Kyungsoo.

Yifan dan Tao mengerutkan kening mereka mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, "para manusia? Luhan juga?" tanya Yifan.

Kyungsoo merutuki dirinya yang kelepasan berbicara, "a-ani, maksudku– aklu hanya menebaknya," jawab Kyungsoo gugup.

"Lalu siapa yang menciptakanmu?" tanya Tao pada Kyungsoo.

"A-aku belum tahu tentang itu," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Aku harap kau memang tidak berbohong Kyungsoo-ya. Kalau begitu kita lanjutkan pemusnahan dunia ini, bakar habis hutan bagian utara dunia ini" perintah Yifan.

"Tao-ya, lebih baik kau di sini, tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu" pinta Yifan.

"Baiklah asal kau berjanji akan kembali," Tao mengangguk patuh.

"Tentu saja," Yifan lalu berpamitan dengan mencium kening Tao dan pergi bersama Kyungsoo dengan naganya.

Setelah keduanya pergi dan Tao kembali masuk ke tempat tinggalnya, Jongin muncul dari balik pohon dengan sejuta pertanyaan di benaknya. Mengapa bisa, Yifan dan Tao mendapat mimpi mengenai Sehun seperti dirinya? Dan apa itu? Mereka diciptakan? Pikir Jongin. Dengan cepat Jongin kembali berteleportasi ke rumah.

"Jongin!" panggil Baekhyun ketika melihat Jongin duduk di bawah pohon depan rumah sendirian.

"Oh, Baek" balas Jongin ketika Baekhyun menghampirinya.

"Dari mana kau?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya di sini saja," jawab Jongin berbohong.

"Jangan berbohong padaku. Aku melihatmu baru saja muncul,"

"Oh, hanya berjalan-jalan," jawab Jongin. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk walaupun dalam hatinya ia tak percaya jika Jongin hanya berjalan-jalan. Cukup lama keheningan terjadi diantara mereka hingga Jongin memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Baek," panggil Jongin. Baekhyun hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman.

"Apa kau menyesal telah menghianati Black Side?" tanya Jongin.

Tak dipungkiri, Baekhyun cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan Jongin, tapi ia tak ingin menuduh pada Jongin, "tidak tentu saja," jawab Baekhyun mantap.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengetahuinya ya?" gumam Jongin.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"Apa kau tahu jika kita diciptakan?" tanya Jongin.

Baekhyun mengangguk ringan, "aku tahu, Chanyeol pernah menceritakannya bahwa Chanyeol, Suho oppa, Chen oppa, Xiumin eonnie, dan Lay eonnie diciptakan oleh Luhan,"

"Luhan?"

Baekhyun mengiyakan dengan gumaman, "aku pikir Luhan juga menciptakanku, ternyata bukan" jawab Baekhyun.

"Maksudku, bagaimana bisa Luhan menciptakan?" tanya Jongin.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara Luhan menciptakan, tapi mereka semua ada alasannya mengapa tercipta. Misal saja Chanyeol, Luhan saat itu membutuhkan sesuatu yang hangat karena ia berada di tengah hujan lebat. Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol tercipta. Kau tahu kan Luhan adalah manusia," jelas Baekhyun. "Aku hanya bisa menyimpulkan jika manusia bisa menciptakan apapun di dunia ini,"

Jongin terdiam, otaknya mulai mencerna semua informasi dari Bakehyun. Ia mengingat bagaimana Luhan bisa melakukan apa saja hanya dengan memikirkannya. Jika Luhan dan Sehun adalah manusia, apa mungkin Sehun juga bisa menciptakan?

"Baek, kau bilang bukan Luhan yang menciptakanmu, lalu siapa?" tanya Jongin.

"Sehun... malam tadi aku mengetahuinya. Aku bermimpi Sehun berjalan ke jalan gelap, aku melarangnya."

"Tidak mungkin..." gumam Jongin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Aku juga memimpikan Sehun tadi malam, aku gagal menyelamatkannya. Apa Sehun juga menciptakanku?"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, "k-kau..."

"Sebenarnya, aku mengunjungi markas Yifan tadi. Aku tak sengaja mendengar bahwa Tao dan Yifan mendapatkan mimpi yang sama dengan kita, si Mata Besar juga mengatakan bisa jadi Sehun memang menciptakan Yifan dan Tao" jelas Jongin berterus terang.

"Apa lagi yang kau tahu?" tuntut Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu Sehun menciptakan Yifan karena Sehun ingin menghancurkan dunia mimpi. Alasannya karena Sehun sedang marah dan membenci seseorang bernama Yunho. Entahlah, itu yang aku dengar,"

Baekhyun bangkit, "ayo bicarakan pada Suho oppa!"

Jongin menggeleng, "tidak Baek, jangan sekarang. Lebih baik kita menghalangi Yifan dan Mata Besar membakar habis wilayah hutan utara,"

"MWO?!" pekik Baekhyun, "kenapa baru memberitahu!"

"Semuanya dengar! Black Side akan membakar habis hutan bagian utara!" teriak Baekhyun saat memberitahu yang lain.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan Suho-ya?" tanya Lay khawatir.

Suho sedaritadi terlihat berpikir keras mengenai tulisan di kitab. "Kita berangkat sekarang," akhirnya Suho mengambil keputusan. Yang lain pun mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku akan mengantar kalian," ucap Jongin.

Mereka sampai di utara dan keadaan di sana sudah sangat parah. Banyak sekali titik api kecil yang membakar pepohonan, titik terbesar api juga sangat cepar meluas semakin membuat banyak pohon hilang. Asap tebal mengepul membuat siapapun yang menghirup udara di sana akan merasa sesak. Penglihatan juga sangat minim.

"Uhuk! Mengapa sudah sangat menyebar!" ucap Xiumin.

"Aku harus mematikan titik terbesar itu" ucap Suho. "Xiumin, bekukan tanah di titik api keci!" Suho memulai perintahnya.

"Jongin, bantu aku berpindah. Bisa kau berpindah ke udara?" tanya Suho.

Jongin terlihat bingung, tapi ia tak mungkin berdiam diri saja, "sepertinya bisa, tapi tak bisa dalam waktu lama," jawab Jongin.

"Kalau begitu jangan!" larang Lay, "jangan membahayakan diri Suho-ya,"

Suho menatap kekasihnya tersenyum, "gwanchanha Lay-ah, aku bisa mematikan api itu, aku akan baik-baik saja." Suho meyakinkan. "Lagipula, jika aku terluka, bukankah kekasihku bisa menyembuhkanku?" kekeh Suho.

"Kau!– baiklah, aku tidak akan mengobatimu jika kau terluka," akhirnya Lay memperbolehkan.

"Call! Kau boleh diam saja saat aku terluka," Suho mengusak rambut kekasihnya.

"Lay, kau jangan mendekati titik api karena kau dibutuhkan, dan jangan keras kepala untuk menemani mereka. Chen tolong tetap bersama Lay dan larang ia mendekat ke api" titah Suho, Lay hanya mengangguk.

"Ne, Hyung" jawab Chen.

"Baekhyun, kau bisa ikut dengan Xiumin, kau bantu terangi jalan"

"Dan kau Chanyeol, kau boleh membantu Baekhyun dan Xiumin tapi jaga agar kau tidak menimbulkan kebakaran lebih"

"NE!" jawab mereka serempak.

"kkajja Jongin-ah, kita berangkat" ajak Suho.

"Ne," Suho dan Jongin pun menghilang dari pandangan yang lain.

Di sisi lain hutan, Kyungsoo terkejut melihat seseorang di udara sana menghilang dan muncul, "Yifan! Sepertinya mereka sudah datang" Kyungsoo memberitahu.

"Cepat sekali mereka datang," ucap Yifan masih sambil sibuk mengeluarkan apinya.

"Jongin!" pekik Kyungsoo saat menyadari siapa pria di udara sana.

"Tetap konsentrasi! Kita harus cepat membakar habis semua ini," Yifan memperingatkan. Kyungsoo tidak bisa apa-apa, ia hanya bisa berharap Jongin akan baik-baik saja di sana.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Mengapa apinya terus saja membesar?" tanya Suho pada Jongin.

"Hm, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Jongin. Ia sendiri mencoba bertahan dari panas dan asap-asap di bawah mereka.

ZRASSHHH!

Suho terus mengarahkan airnya ke api-api yang berkobar di bawahnya. Tidak dipungkiri, ia juga merasa kesulitan memadamkan apinya.

Sementara itu, Xiumin, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun juga masih berjuang memadamkan titik-titik kecil api. Mereka memang sudah berhasil mematikan beberapa titik api, tapi tentu saja titik itu bertambah banyak karena bertambah besarnya titik besar api.

Lay dan Chen yang berada cukup jauh dari tempat kejadian sangat mencemaskan mereka yang ada di sana, mereka juga melihat api tidak kunjung mereda. "Bagaimana ini, apa mereka baik-baik saja?" tanya Lay khawatir.

"Entahlah Noona, semoga api cepat padam," jawab Chen. Tentu saja ia juga mengkhawatirkan mereka semua, apalagi Xiumin. Tapi ia tidak mungkin ikut panik saat Lay juga terlihat panik. "Noona! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Chen menahan lengan Lay.

"Aku akan mencari Yifan dan Kyungsoo, mereka sumber api ini. Jika mereka kita lawan, maka api tidak akan menyebar cepat!"

"Tidak Noona! Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan membiarkanmu kemana pun" larang Chen.

"Aku serius Chen! Mereka semua bisa mati jika terus-terusan menghirup asap ini!" Chen terlihat bingung, lebih baik ia juga ikut dengan Lay, setidaknya ia tidak meninggalkan Lay sendiri.

"Araseoyo, aku ikut Noona" Chen memutuskan. Lay mengangguk, lalu keduanya berlari mengelilingi hutan mencari dimana sumber api.

Cukup lama mereka mencari, akhirnya mata Chen menemukan mereka, "di sana Noona!" teriak Chen.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Dunia Nyata]**

"Tidak!"

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya dengan terkejut. Napasnya terengah dan keringatnya bercucuran. Mimpi kali ini membuatnya cukup gelisah. Ia bermimpi, mereka yang ada di dunia mimpi masuk ke dalam lubang besar yang berisi api. Yang membuatnya makin gelisah, mereka berteriak meminta tolong, tapi Luhan gagal menolong mereka.

Luhan ingin sekali mengunjungi dunia mimpi, entah mengapa firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ada bahaya di sana. "Sehun..." gumam Luhan. Lalu ia bangun dan keluar dari kamarnya menuju kamar Sehun.

"Sehun-ah!" panggil Sehun saat memasuki kamar Sehun. "Sehunn!" Luhan menggoyangkan tubuh Sehun.

"Engh? Wae Lu?" jawab Sehun masih sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Kita harus pergi sekarang!"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sehun bingung, ia mencoba duduk walaupun kepalanya masih terasa sakit. Mimpinya tadi malam sungguh membuat kepalanya pusing.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya di jalan, kita harus pergi sekarang!" Luhan menarik Sehun bangun dari tempat tidur dan menyeretnya ke lantai bawah.

"Luhan? Mengapa menarik Sehun seperti itu?" tanya Heechul yang rencananya ingin membangunkan Sehun.

"A-ah, annyeonghaseyo eomma," Luhan tiba-tiba membungkuk hormat.

"Lu?" tanya Heechul semakin heran.

"A-a-ah ini eomma... hmm, kami ingin hm... kami akan ke Jeju" jawab Luhan asal.

"Hah? Jeju? Untuk?" Heechul semakin heran dengan jawaban Luhan.

Sehun yang tadinya masih berada di alam bawah sadarnya kini mulai mencerna ucapan Luhan. "Liburan eomma," jawab Sehun lalu merangkul pinggang Luhan, "eomma tidak akan bertanya lebih kan, perihal anak muda" Sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada eomma-nya. Heechul tertawa membuat wajah Luhan memerah, Luhan bersumpah akan memukul Sehun setelah ini karena membuat alasan seenaknya.

"Eomma mengizinkan, tidak tahu jika Baba dan Mama Luhan bukan?" jawab sang eomma. Wajah Sehun langsung memucat kala mendengar perihal izin pada kedua orangtua Luhan.

"Kami pulang!" tak disangka ternyata Zhoumi dan Victoria pulang hari itu juga. Seketika jantung Sehun berdetak tak karuan, sesungguhnya ia tak tahu mengapa Luhan merencanakan pergi.

"Mamaaa!" Luhan berlari menghambur ke pelukan Mama dan Baba-nya.

"Apa kabar sayang?" tanya Victoria.

"Hm baik," angguk Luhan.

"Ahhh Baba merindukanmu," Zhoumi memeluk anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Baba! Baba bau sekali," Luhan melepaskan pelukan Babanya. Zhoumi mengendus pada aeoma tubuhnya, "Baba oke" kekeh Zhoumi.

"Kalian sudah sampai?" tanya Heechul.

"Ya eonnie, syuting kami selesai di China," jawab Victoria lalu memeluk Heechul.

"Kalau begitu kebetulan, aku baru saja selesai memasak. Ayo makan dulu," ajak Heechul.

"Hei, bagaimana keadaanmu?" sapa Zhoumi pada Sehun.

"Baik Baba" jawab Sehun.

"Mama, Baba, Luhan dan Sehun tidak bisa sarapan bersama. Kami benar-benar harus pergi," Luhan memberitahu.

"Memangnya kalian akan kemana?" tanya Zhoumi.

"Hm, itu..." tiba-tiba Luhan gugup untuk mengatakan kebohongannya saat mendengar nada suara Baba-nya yang berat.

"Baba, Mama... sebenarnya kami sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih," ucap Sehun tiba-tiba,

"MWO?!" Zhoumi dan Victoria serempak berteriak. Sedangkan Heechul hanya bisa menahan tawanya.

Luhan melangkah masuk ke belakang Sehun menghindari tatapan kedua orangtuanya yang terkejut, "Sungguh, aku mencintai Luhan. Aku tidak akan pernah menyakitinya sedikitpun,"

Zhoumi masih menatap Sehun serius. "Ja-jadi, apa Baba dan Mama mengizinkan kami berlibur ke Jeju...?" hening melanda ketika Sehun meminta izin pada kedua orangtua Luhan.

"Tidak!" jawab Zhoumi tegas.

"Baba..." rengek Luhan.

"Tidak Luhanie!"

"Mama..." Luhan meminta bantuan pada Mama-nya yang hanya bisa mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Jawaban Baba adalah jawaban Mama,"

"Araseoyo," jawab Sehun pasrah, lalu ia duduk menyusul Zhoumi. "Maaf Baba, aku hanya ingin meminta izin terlebih dahulu, tidak pernah bermaksud apapun. Jika Baba tidak mengizinkan, maka aku akan mengikutinya," jelas Sehun tidak mau ada kecanggungan diantara mereka.

"Apa maksudmu mengajak Luhan berlibur?" tanya Zhoumi.

"Bukan Sehun yang mengajak, tapi aku Ba. Sehun baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit, aku hanya ingin ia tidak stress berada di sini" jawab Luhan agak melebihkan.

"Rumah sakit?" Victoria terkejut. "Ada apa eonnie?" tanya Victoria.

"Sehun mengalami kecelakaan serius, dokter berkata Sehun sedikit trauma dan dokter menyarankan Sehun untuk berlibur. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengajaknya karena masih ada urusan di sini," jawab Heechul. Jawaban Heechul memang sangat dilebihkan seperti ucapan Luhan, rupanya ia membantu Luhan dan Sehun agar diizinkan.

"Omo! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Victoria khawatir.

"Ne, Mama" jawab Sehun. Sebenarnya ia merasa bersalah karena berbohong. Tapi Luhan sepertinya benar-benar membutuhkan pergi dari sini.

"Apa kau berjanji akan menikahi Luhan sepulang dari sana?" pertanyaan Zhoumi membuat Sehun tersedak.

"Ne... Baba?" Sehun masih tidak percaya apa yang Zhoumi ucapnya.

"Jika kau bersedia menikahi Luhan setelah kalian kembali, aku akan mengizinkan" jawab Zhoumi serius.

"Baba!" Luhan juga tidak percaya apa yang Baba-nya ucapnya.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain," tegas Zhoumi.

"Jika aku harus menikahi Luhan saat ini juga, aku akan bersedia dengan senang hati Baba," jawab Sehun mantap.

Zhoumi memukul kepala Sehun dengan sumpit membuat Sehun mengaduh, "kau sama saja seperti Kyuhyun! Ingin cepat-cepat menikahi wanita yang kalian cintai,"

"Tentu saja Baba, Kyuhyun kan Appa-ku," kekeh Sehun.

Ketiga wanita di sana hanya bisa tercengang mendengar candaan calon menantu–mertua itu. "Ba-Baba mengizinkan?" tanya Luhan.

"Tentu saja, asal jangan bawakan Baba cucu setelah itu. Kalian harus sah terlebih dahulu," goda Zhoumi.

"Baba!" kesal Luhan. Semuanya pun tertawa melihat wajah Luhan yang memerah.

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan dan Sehun benar-benar pergi ke Jeju hari itu juga. Mereka menginap di salah satu hotel. Ternyata, Luhan mengajak pergi agar mereka leluasa untuk ke dunia mimpi. Dunia mimpi? Ya, kekhawatiran Luhan benar-benar terjawab saat mereka mengunjungi rumah Suho dkk. Mereka tidak ada di sana.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk yakin, "Sepertinya begitu. Aku harus tahu mereka dimana," Luhan menuju pekarangan depan rumah dan berharap bahwa ia tahu dimana keberadaan yang lainnya.

"Ke utara!" ucap Luhan saat mendapat jawaban yang entah bagaimana bisa ada di kepalanya.

"Wow!" takjub Sehun.

"Tapi bagiamana kita ke sana?" tanya Luhan.

"Sepertinya aku memiliki sejenis kekuatan seperti... angin?" jawab Sehun yang juga tak begitu yakin pada dirinya. Tiba-tiba dirinya terangkat ke udara seperti tertiup angin. "Kajja Lu!" Sehun menarik tangan Luhan membawanya terbang ke arah utara dunia mimpi.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di daerah utara dan terkejut melihat kepulan asap tebal hitam dan beberapa titik api yang masih membakar tumbuhan yang sudah menghitam.

"A-ada apa ini?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Annyeong :)**

 **Maaf ya semuanya updatenya terlalu lama huhuhu T.T sibuknya kelewatan aku ini duh :( oh ya, apa kalian merasa bosan dengan cerita ini? maaf kalo chapternya terlalu banyak, tapi aku udah nentuin kalo di chapter 22 ff ini bakalan end. Jadi mohon jangan bosen dulu yak :) hehehe...**

 **Balasan Review**

 **#LuVe94: hmm waktu itu pernah sih di jelasin di awal, kenapa Luhan bisa nyiptain Suho, Lay, Chanyeol, Chen, Xiumin (Chapter 4). Kalo secara umum: Luhan memang bisa menciptakan tokoh di dunia mimpi karena kalo 'Lucid Dream' itu kan dalam dunia nyata kita bisa mengendalikan mimpi kita (bisa kok searching tentang Lucid Dream).**

 **Nah dicerita ini aku buat 'mengendalikannya' itu, Luhan bisa menciptakan tokoh-tokoh. Jadi kekuatan Luhan di dunia mimpi itu 'Mind' kalo Sehun 'wind'. Yang manusia kan hanya Luhan dan Sehun, jadi kekuatan menciptakan itu ada di Luhan dan Sehun. Tapi karena ada sesuatu, kekuatan 'Mind' Sehun (karena dia juga bisa menciptakan tokoh-tokoh) hilang, makanya kekuatan Sehun jadi 'wind'... ngerti gak kkkk :D**

 **#misslah: sudah next nih :)**

 **#knightwalker314: memang, Kyungi membuat dadaku sesak karena Jongin belum meliriknya :( yappss kamu benar, itu Sehun hehehe :D**

 **#tctbcxx: astaga :o aku butuh hunhan moment real life, setuju? TT**

 **Makasi buat para readers yang masih bacain ff yang panjang benar ini yah kkkk. Makasi banget yang selalu support dan masih mereview cerita ini :)**

 **Gamsahamnida *loveforHUNHAN yeayy!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ada yang kembali niiihh ... Selamat membaca semuanya ^^**

 **Sorry for typo ok ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sebelumnya di Adventurous Dream 19..._

 _Luhan dan Sehun benar-benar pergi ke Jeju hari itu juga. Mereka menginap di salah satu hotel. Ternyata, Luhan mengajak pergi agar mereka leluasa untuk ke dunia mimpi. Dunia mimpi? Ya, kekhawatiran Luhan benar-benar terjawab saat mereka mengunjungi rumah Suho dkk. Mereka tidak ada di sana._

" _Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Sehun._

 _Luhan mengangguk yakin, "Sepertinya begitu. Aku harus tahu mereka dimana," Luhan menuju pekarangan depan rumah dan berharap bahwa ia tahu dimana keberadaan yang lainnya._

" _Ke utara!" ucap Luhan saat mendapat jawaban yang entah bagaimana bisa ada di kepalanya._

" _Wow!" takjub Sehun._

" _Tapi bagiamana kita ke sana?" tanya Luhan._

" _Sepertinya aku memiliki sejenis kekuatan seperti... angin?" jawab Sehun yang juga tak begitu yakin pada dirinya. Tiba-tiba dirinya terangkat ke udara seperti tertiup angin. "Kajja Lu!" Sehun menarik tangan Luhan membawanya terbang ke arah utara dunia mimpi._

" _A-ada apa ini?!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Adventurous Dream**

 **20**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Dunia Mimpi]**

Sehun dan Luhan melihat dua orang di udara, mereka adalah Suho dan Jongin ketika mereka menyadarinya. Suho memang mencoba memadamkan api, tapi entah mengapa api itu semakin membesar saja di penglihatan Sehun dan Luhan.

"Apa peperangan sudah dimulai?" gumam Sehun lalu ia melihat pada Luhan di sampingnya yang tengah memejamkan matanya, "Lu, kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku akan memadamkan api ini," jawab Luhan. Sehun mengangguk mengerti, jika ia mempunyai kemampuan seperti Luhan pasti ia juga akan memadamkan api dengan pikirannya. _'Padamkan api di hadapanku'_ pikir Luhan dalam hati. Kemudian ia membuka matanya, alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika api masih mengoyak tumbuhan-tumbuhan di hadapannya.

Sehun yang ada di sampingnya terus memerhatikannya dan mulai khawatir karena Luhan kembali menutup matanya. _'Aku harap hujan akan turun saat ini'_ pikir Luhan dalam hatinya.

TES

Setitik air mengenai wajah Luhan yang tengah menengadah, ia tersenyum merasakan air-air yang turun kini makin deras. Sehun menarik tangan Luhan, "cepat berteduh Lu! Kau sudah berhasil!" ucap Sehun sambil berlari ke bawah pohon yang masih utuh di pinggiran. Luhan mengangguk senang.

' _Lindungi aku dan Sehun dari hujan'_ pikir Luhan lagi. Dalam sekejap hujan disekitar keduanya seperti mereda, mereka pun terhindar dari air hujan.

"Kau menakjubkan sayang," kekeh Sehun.

"Tentu saja," balas Luhan tertawa.

Mereka pun memerhatikan hujan yang turun mengenai api-api yang belum mereda. Jika dibilang aneh, tapi itu memang terjadi, air hujan yang turun dengan deras tidak sedikitpun mematikan kobaran api yang malah terlihat makin meluas.

"Ke-kenapa dengan apinya?" tanya Sehun.

"Bagaimana bisa air tidak mematikan api?" tanya Luhan terkejut. _'Matikan api dengan air hujan'_ pikir Luhan. Nihil, api tidak mereda sedikitpun.

"Ba-bagaimana ini Sehunie," rasanya Luhan ingin menangis saat ini. Sehun memeluknya untuk menenangkannya. Tak lama kemudian, api benar-benar padam, padam secara berkala dalam waktu yang cepat.

"Lu, apinya sudah padam," ucap Sehun memberitahu.

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya yang ia sembunyikan pada dada bindang kekasihnya, "ayo kita tamui yang lain," ajak Luhan.

 **.**

 **[** **Lay & Chen Side...** **]**

"Di sana Noona!" teriak Chen saat matanya menemukan 2 sosok yang mereka cari.

Lay mengikuti arah tunjuk Chen dan menggeram ketika melihat Yifan terus mengeluarkan apinya. "Mati kau Yifan!" geramnya.

Langkah Lay terhenti ketika Chen menahan gerakannya, "Noona, kau mau apa?" cegah Chen.

"Membunuh mereka tentu saja!"

"Kalau begitu lakukan seperti ini," Chen mengangkat tangannya ke udara, lalu beberapa kilat menyambar di udara dengan suara mencekam membuat seluruh perhatian tertuju pada langit yang menghitam.

DUAR!

Yifan yang sedang berada di naganya bersama Kyungsoo tiba-tiba terjatuh terkena sambaran petir yang Chen arahkan padanya.

"Yifan!" teriak Kyungsoo, lalu ia menoleh ke bawah. "Dasar makhluk sialan!" desis Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dengan cepat mendaratkan naga yang mereka tumpangi untuk melihat keadaan Yifan di bawah sana.

"Gwanchanha?" teriak Kyungsoo.

"Uhuk!" Yifan memuntahkan darah. Ia masih sadar, tapi fisiknya terlalu lemah untuk sekedar mengangkat tangannya. Kyungsoo menghampiri Yifan dengan khawatir, "ayo kita pergi sekarang, setidaknya hutan ini sudah banyak terbakar" ucap Kyungsoo.

Yifan menggeleng, "k-kkau le..hh..lebih baik pergih..uhuk!" Yifan kembali memuntahkan darah segar.

"Jangan bicara apapun! Isteri dan anakmu sedang menunggu!" Kyungsoo mencoba membawa Yifan kembali ke naganya.

"K-kita bi..sa ma..ti, Ta..Tao sen..hh..dirian nanhh..ti!" tolak Yifan.

Kyungsoo melihat ke arah Lay dan Chen yang sepertinya Chen siap untuk kembali menyambarkan petirnya. "MATILAH KALIAN!" murka Kyungsoo lalu memukul tanah di dekatnya. Ia mengangkat Yifan dengan sekuat tenaganya dan terbang pergi meninggalkan wilayah hutan utara.

Getaran hebat terjadi di sana, tanah-tanah mulai runtuh karena pohon-pohon sudah habis kering terbakar memudahkan Kyungsoo untuk meruntuhkan daerah utara sana.

"LAY NOONA!" teriak Chen ketika tanah yang Lay pijak runtuh, dengan cepat Chen menahan tangan Noona-nya agar tak terjatuh mengikuti tanah yang runtuh.

"CHEN!"

"Noona jangan khawatir, aku akan menolongmu!" Chen mencoba mengangkat Lay dari sana, tapi tanah yang dipijaknya tidak juga kuat.

"Chen tolong aku, aggh…!" Lay mencoba menggapai tanah diatasnya dengan satu tangannya yang bebas.

Sementara Lay dan Chen hampir berada di ujung kematian mereka. Suho, Jongin, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, serta Xiumin kini tengah khawatir dan bingung mencari Lay dan Chen yang tidak ada di tempat mereka semula.

"LAAY!"

"EONNIE!"

"CHEN!"

"CHEN HYUNG!"

"LAY-AH!"

Tanah di tempat mereka berpijak memang bergetar, tetapi tidak separah di pusat pukulan seperti di tempat Lay dan Chen. "SEMUANYA CEPAT PERGI DARI SINI! BIAR AKU YANG MENCARI MEREKA!" teriak Suho. Tetapi tidak ada yang bergerak dari tempat mereka untuk pergi, mereka tidak mungkin meninggalkan Suho sendiri. "CEPAAT!" teriak Suho lagi.

"Kita cari mereka bersama," usul Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "benar! Kita harus bersama, Oppa" Baekhyun menyetujui usul kekasihnya.

Akhirnya Suho mengalah dan mengangguk, ia berjalan dengan pelan sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru tempat berharap menemukan kekasih dan adiknya di salah satu arah. "Hati-hati dengan tanah yang kalian pijak," Suho memperingatkan.

"Ne," jawab mereka serempak.

"Hey! Bukankah itu Luhan dan Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun ketika melihat dua orang yang berlari ke arah mereka. Yang lain pun menoleh ke arah pandang Baekhyun.

"Hm, itu memang mereka," jawab Suho membenarkan.

"Hyung! Ah syukurlah kami menemukan kalian, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sehun langsung.

"Mengapa hutan terbakar seperti ini?" tanya Luhan juga.

"Sebaiknya bantu kami mencari Lay dan Chen, nanti akan aku ceritakan," ucap Suho. Sehun dan Luhan memang bingung dan bertanya-tanya, tapi jika mlihat raut wajah mereka, Luhan dan Sehun tahu mereka sedang dalam kesulitan. Akhirnya Luhan dan Sehun pun mengangguk.

"LAYY-AH!"

"LAY EONNIE!"

"CHEN OPPA!"

"CHEN!"

Mereka bersautan saling memanggil keduanya yang tidak ada bersama mereka. Tiba di pusat pukulan, mereka terkejut ketika melihat Chen yang seperti tengah menarik sesuatu dari bawah tanah yang runtuh. "CHEN!" teriak Xiumin.

"Semuanya! Jangan ke sini, tanah ini sudah rapuh. Berbahaya jika kalian menginjaknya, tanah bisa kembali runtuh!" Chen mencegah semuanya mendekat.

"Apa itu Lay?!" tanya Suho khawatir.

"Hyung jangan khawatir, aku agh!–"

"CHEN!"

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan menyelamatkan Lay Noona!" pekik Chen.

"Ba-bagaimana ini" gumam Baekhyun khawatir. Yang lain terdiam memikirkan sesuatu agar bisa menyelamatkan keduanya.

'T _erbangkan Lay eonnie dan Chen oppa ke dekat kami'_ pikir Luhan.

Tiba-tiba Chen dan Lay benar-benar terangkat ke udara dengan masih saling bergandengan. "A-Apa yang terjadi?!" Chanyeol terkejut.

Sehun mendengar helaan lega napas Luhan, "apa kau berhasil?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk, "hm.. mereka akan baik-baik saja," Luhan memberitahu yang lainnya.

"Benar. Luhan bisa melakukan apa saja dengan pikirannya jika di luar rumah," ucap Suho mengerti.

Lay dan Chen tiba di dekat mereka, tiba-tiba Lay langsung memeluk Suho dan terisak, isakannya hampir tak terdengar, "mianhae," ucap Lay. Suho menepuk punggung Lay.

"Gwaenchanha?" tanya Xiumin khawatir, ia hampir menangis ketika mendapati Chen tengah berjuang menolong Lay diujung kematiannya.

Chen tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala kekasihnya menenangkan, "gwanchanha– hey uljima," Chen membawa Xiumin ke pelukannya.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali," ucap Suho. Yang lain mengangguk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Pedalaman Hutan]**

"Hiks...apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Tao. Ia terus menangis sejak tadi saat Yifan dan Kyungsoo kembali.

"Salah satu dari mereka menyambar Yifan dengan petirnya," jawab Kyungsoo jujur.

"Hiks...mengapa mereka sangat mengerikan! Sebenarnya apa salah jika kita hanya ingin menghancurkan dunia ini?" isak Tao.

"Tidak. Dunia ini memang salah, dunia ini memang harus dihancurkan." Sahut Kyungsoo lalu ia bergegas berdiri.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Tao.

"Aku belum sepenuhnya menghancurkan bagian utara. Aku akan menghancurkannya, jaga saja Yifan di sini," ucap Kyungsoo dingin, Tao hanya bisa mengangguk.

Setelah kepergian Kyungsoo, Tao terus meratapi suaminya yang terbaring lemah. Ia tidak pernah menganggap bahwa tujuan suaminya dan Kyungsoo adalah hal yang salah. Apalagi saat ia mengetahui bahwa selain manusia yang masuk ke dunia ini, mereka semua hanyalah tokoh semu, tokoh yang diciptakan oleh manusia di dalam mimpi mereka.

Lalu, mengapa mereka diciptakan jika akhirnya mereka saling bunuh membunuh? Pasti bukan itu tujuan mereka tercipta, pasti ada sesuatu dibaliknya, itulah yang Tao yakini.

Tao mengepalkan tangannya kuat dengan gemetar, lalu ia menghirup udara dan menutup matanya. "Hentikan waktu dunia nyata,"

Waktu di dunia nyata sepenuhntya terhenti. Hanya itu yang bisa Tao lakukan karena ia hanya berpikir bahwa Sehun dan Luhan tidak boleh kembali masuk ke dunia mimpi untuk menghancurkan semua rencana Black Side, rencana apa yang sudah suaminya dan Kyungsoo pikirkan sejak dahulu.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja yeobo," gumam Tao sedih sambil mengusap perutnya yang sudah membesar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Suho's House]**

Malam hari di kediaman Suho dkk terlihat sangat sepi dari luar, seperti rumah tak berpenghuni.

Ternyata semunya memang berkumpul di ruang tengah, kecuali Chanyeol karena ia ditugaskan menjaga di ruang pantau, tetapi tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka setelah Suho menceritakan apa yang terjadi di bagian utara dunia mimpi.

"Ah ya, Kai-ah, aku minta maaf karena membohongimu waktu itu," ucap Luhan memecah keheningan, ia merasa bersalah pada Jongin karena membohonginya..

"Apa kau pernah membohongiku? Anggap saja aku memang membantumu," jawab Jongin datar.

Luhan tersenyum, tetapi ia merasa sifat Jongin sedikit berbeda "gomawo".

Jongin hanya mengangguk tanpa ekspresi.

"Jadi Hun-ah, ada apa kau kemari? Apa ada yang terjadi?" tanya Suho akhirnya.

"Bahkan Luhan belum menceritakannya padaku alasan mengapa kami di sini hingga harus berpura-pura akan berlibur," Sehun menoleh pada kekasihnya.

"A-aku, hanya memimpikan kalian dalam bahaya. Aku tidak tenang dan... ternyata memang benar terjadi sesuatu pada kalian," jelas Luhan.

"Kau terlalu khawatir Luhannie. Tapi terima kasih sudah kemari, berkat kau kami selamat," ucap Suho.

"Gwaenchanhayo oppa," Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum. Tiba-tiba Luhan merasakan sakit di kepalanya, "agh!" ringis Luhan.

"Lu, gwaenchanha?" tanya Sehun khawatir. Luhan tidak menjawab, rasa sakit di kepalanya benar-benar menyiksa.

"Mungkin Luhan kelelahan, ia banyak berpikir bukan tadi?" ucap Lay menenangkan yang lain agar tak ikut panik.

Sehun mengangguk, "mungkin saja, kkajja Lu kita istirahat," ajak Sehun. Luhan mengangguk dan mencoba berdiri dengan bantuan Sehun, namun kakinya seperti tak sanggup lagi menopang tubuhnya dan ia hampir terjatuh jika Sehun tak menahannya.

Bersamaan dengan Sehun yang mengangkat Luhan dan membawanya menuju kamarnya, Chanyeol berlari dari ruang pantau. "Semuanya lihat!" ucapnya setengah berteriak.

"Ada apa Chan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ada apa?" tanya Suho juga.

Chanyeol memperlihatkan kitab yang ia bawa, "kitab ini bersinar dan kata-kata mengerikan ini muncul," ucapnya.

' _ **Sudah tidak bisa bertahan. Kehidupan lama akan musnah dan kehidupan baru akan muncul'**_

Yang lain terbelalak. "Apa maksud kalimat ini?" tanya Lay.

"Aku rasa perang akan segera terjadi," sahut Suho, yang lain melihat pada Suho meminta kejelasan. "Kita harus bersiap, ini tak bisa dihindari lagi. Ayo kita buat rencana" Semua yang ada di sana mengangguk seperti sudah siap. Tapi Jongin satu-satunya yang tak mengangguk, ia masih memikirkan apakah benar Sehun adalah yang menciptakannya.

"Kalian akan ke mana?" tanya Sehun yang ternyata kembali ke ruang tengah.

"Perang akan terjadi sebentar lagi. Aku harap kau dan Luhan lebih baik tidak di sini Hun-ah," jawab Suho.

Sehun menggeleng, "izinkan aku tetap di sini, aku rasa dunia ini memiliki hubungannya denganku juga,"

"Kau–" Jongin tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ya, aku ingat. Aku yang menciptakanmu, sang Teleportation,"

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" tanya Lay terkejut.

"Apa maksud semua ini?" Chen tambah tidak mengerti.

"Apa kau mengingat aku juga?" tanya Baekhyun membuat yang lain semakin bingung.

Sehun mengangguk, "kau, Jongin, Tao, dan bahkan Yifan. Aku menciptakan kalian semua," matanya berubah sendu, "dan aku ingat alasan kalian tercipta, maafkan aku..." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bisa kau menjelaskan semua ini Hun-ah?" tanya Suho. Sehun mengangguk.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[Flashback On]**_

Sehun merasakan kepalanya pusing dan perutnya mual. Badannya serasa tidak ada energi. Rasanya ia ingin pingsan saat ini. Sehun menuju pintu kamarnya dan membukanya tetapi ternyata pintunya dikunci.

"Eomma," Sehun berusaha teriak, tetapi suaranya terlalu kecil.

"EOMMA!" ia mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya.

"EOMMA BUKA PINTUNYA..HIKS.." teriak Sehun yang sudah terisak, "aku rasa aku akan mati.." lanjut Sehun.

"SIAPAPUN BUKA PINTUNYA!"

"BAJINGAN GILA, YUNHO!"

"HIKS..AAAGGHH!"

"EOMMA.."

Saat itu dunianya yang berwarna seketika menghitam, dunianya yang bising kini menjadi sunyi, seolah-olah sekitarnya menghilang, Sehun terduduk di ruang dingin yang hitam.

"Dimana ini?" tanya Sehun entah pada siapa.

Tangannya meraba sekitarnya berharap ia akan menemukan sesuatu di sana, tetapi yang ia temukan hanyalah udara dengan massa ringannya. "Apa ada orang di sini?!" teriak Sehun.

Matanya tak bisa menangkap apapun, apa ia buta?

' _Mengapa tidak ada cahaya sedikitpun? Tidakkah seseorang membawa secerca cahaya padaku?_ _'_ gumam Sehun dalam hatinya. "Halo apa ada orang di sini? Tolong jawab jika ada!" teriaknya.

"Ahaha, aku rasa aku gila karena sudah tau tempat ini kosong masih saja berteriak,"

Dari kejauhan, Sehun seperti melihat cahaya bersinar yang menarik perhatiannya. Dengan perlahan ia melangkah mendekati cahaya dan mulai berlari ketika cahaya mulai meredup.

BRUK!

Ia terjatuh seperti tak ada penopang bagi tubuhnya. Kembali penglihatannya menghilang memandang kegelapan. "Sial! kenapa cepat sekali menghilang!"

' _Bisakah seseorang membawaku keluar dari sini? Tempat apa ini? Mengapa sangat mengerikan_ _'_ batinnya dalam hati.

"Tidak, pasti di sini ada jalan keluar, pasti ada!"

Kembali ia berjalan tanpa arah.

Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa sakit dan ia mengingat saat dirinya berada di dalam kamarnya, terkurung, tak bisa keluar. Dan ia mengingat... ia tak sadarkan diri setelah merasakan sakit dan mual.

"Tidak, eomma..." gumamnya.

"AAA!" Sehun terperosok ke sebuah lubang yang entah sejak kapan ada di bawahnya.

"Hey! Gwaenchanha?" tanya sebuah suara

"Siapa kau?! Aku mohon tolong aku!"

"Bertahanlah, aku akan menolongmu!"

Sehun merasa tubuhnya memang terangkat, tetapi hal itu sia-sia karena tangannya terlepas dari tangan seseorang yang menolongnya. Sehun terbentur sesuatu yang keras, semua tubuhnya terasa sakit dan nyeri seperti jatuh dari lantai 5 apartemen jika kau masih tersadar.

Ia mencoba bangkit, tetapi menggerakkan jarinya saja ia tak mampu. Yang ia mampu hanya membangkitkan pikiran keputus asaan. _'Agh! Mengapa ini tidak adil? Eomma dalam bahaya saat ini, dan aku terjebak di dunia hitam kelam ini. Apa aku akan mati di sini? Lebih baik hentikan saja waktu disekitarku dan aku tidak akan merasakan kesakitan dan yang terpenting, eomma tidak akan merasakan kepedihan saat ditipu oleh si berengsek dan jika aku mati di sini..."_

" _Hiks... eomma... mianhae, mianhae eomma..."_

Sehun bisa merasakan ia mulai menutup matanya hingga sebuah kalimat terakhir terlintas di benaknya: _'Musnahkan saja dunia yang tak pernah adil ini! Musnahkan dunia ini agar kepedihan, kesengsaraan, dan kesedihan, bahkan juga kebahagiaan tak pernah ada...'_

Setelah itu ia ditemakan di depan rumah milik Suho dan yang lainnya.

 _ **[Flashback Off]**_

 **.**

 **.**

Semua yang di sana seakan tidak percaya dengan cerita yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya. Mereka semua terdiam mencerna semua ini. Apa dunia ini akan hilang selamanya karena Sehun atau kehancuran bisa dicegah oleh Sehun?

"Mianhae," ucap Sehun. "A-aku bahkan tidak tahu jika perkataanku dahulu membuat dunia ini terancam–"

"Kami tahu, dunia ini sebenarnya memang tidak ada. Dunia ini bisa membahayakan manusia, kalian para manusia tentu akan bisa melakukan apa saja di dunia ini, apa yang tidak tercapai di dunia nyata bisa dicapai di dunia ini. Itu bisa membuat manusia menjadi tidak puas akan dunia nyata dan akhirnya menginginkan hidup dalam mimpinya selamanya. Manusia yang hidup di dunia mimpi terlalu lama tentu nantinya akan musnah. Dalam artian, kalian akan musnah bukannya mati, kalian tidak akan ada di kehidupan selanjutnya." Jelas Suho.

"Benar, kami sudah memahami itu. Jangan meminta maaf Hun-ah," Lay mengusap pundak adiknya itu.

"Memahami? Kalian begitu mudah memahaminya, mengapa aku tidak bisa memahaminya sedikitpun?!" Baekhyun mulai angkat bicara, ia melihat pada Sehun "Kau! Kenapa manusia seperti kalian bisa menciptakan sesuatu yang akan kalian musnahkan sendiri. Aku tahu aku bukanlah manusia, tapi bukan berarti aku tak memiliki hati dan akal pikiran. Kau pikir musnah meninggalkan segala kebahagiaan itu mudah?!"

"Baekhyun!" bentak Xiumin.

"WAE?! KENPA KALIAN MENCIPTAKAN LALU MEMUSNAHKANNYA?! WAE?!" teriak Baekhyun frustasi, hatinya sungguh menentang itu semua. Katakanlah ia egois, ia baru saja mendapat kebahagiaan dan kini kebahagiaan itu harus hilang ketika kemusnahan akan terjadi padanya.

"Hiks... bagaimana bisa kalian berpisah dengan kerelaan yang begitu besar? Hiks.." mata sipit itu kini sudah mengeluarkan cairan bening yang menyedihkan ketika menatap yang lain (bukan manusia).

"Baekhyun-ah..."

Baekhyun menghapus air matanya, "baiklah hiks... maafkan aku, aku memang tak bisa bersama kalian. Aku tak bisa bersama dengan yang tak bisa memahamiku" lalu Baekhyun beranjak dari sana membuat rasa bersalah Sehun makin besar.

"Jongin-ah," ucapan Suho menahan gerakan kaki Jongin yang juga ingin beranjak dari sana.

"Aku bukan akan pergi seperti Baekhyun, aku hanya ingin menenangkannya. Aku tahu sifat sementara Baekhyun," Jonin mengucapkannya tanpa melihat pada yang lainnya.

Sehun meraup wajahnya yang terlihat lelah, tentu saja ia merasa terbebani oleh semua ini. Suho menepuk pundaknya memberi semangat. "Apa yang tidak ada itu seharusnya memang tidak ada. Membuat kesalahan adalah sifat alamiah manusia bukan? Tapi mereka bisa memperbaikinya untuk kedepannya,"

 **.**

 **.**

"Semuanya! Ini gawatt!" Suara teriakan Chanyeol dari ruang pantau memecah keheningan malam.

"Ada apa?" tanya Suho khawatir.

"Wi-wilayah utara hancur tidak tersisa," ucap Chanyeol takut.

"MWO?!" Suho mengambil alih tempat Chanyeol yang berada di depan layar. "Ba-bagaimana bisa ini terjadi," Suho mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan Hyung?" tanya Chen.

"Apa kita harus berperang?" Xiumin menambahi.

"Sepertinya kita harus membuat rencana terlebih dahulu," Lay menyarankan.

"Tidak. Ayo bergegas sekarang, besok pagi mereka akan mulai perjalanan menuju tempat kita. Akan lebih baik jika kita yang menemui mereka," usul Jongin yang tiba-tiba muncul diantara mereka bersama Baekhyun.

Xiumin membulatkan matanya tidak setuju "Hey!–"

"Bagiamana kau tahu Jongin?" tanya Suho.

"Hari peperangan sudah kami tentukan, pohon kehidupan yang merupakan jantung dunia mimpi adalah incaran kami. Jika malam hari tentu kami tak bisa berbuat apapun, tapi jika itu pagi hari, karena tak ada cahaya rembulan maka akan lebih mudah memusnahkannya. Pukul 12 siang tepat kami akan menghancurkan dunia ini. Tapi sayangnya, pohon kehidupan selalu berpindah sebanyak 2 derajat setiap harinya dan pemusnahannya akan lewat sedikit dari pukul 12 karena harus memperkirakan dimana pohon itu"

"Pohon kehidupan?" tanya Suho tak paham, semua yang ada di sana juga menatap Jongin bingung.

"Kalian tak tahu?" tanya Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Benar Baek, pohon kehidupan hanya Black Side yang tahu. Kyungsoo sudah melakukan penelitian sejak dahulu," Jelas Jongin.

"Lalu, siapa sebenarnya pencipta Kyungsoo?" tanya Chanyeol mulai penasaran.

"Benar, hanya Kyungsoo yang belum kita ketahui siapa penciptanya," Baekhyun mulai merasa gelisah.

"Pohon kehidupan ada di bagian utara dunia mimpi. Jika bagian utara sudah hancur akan mudah menemukannya. Lebih baik bergegas sekarang atau– aku memiliki firasat buruk terhadap Kyungsoo." Jongin tiba-tiba berubah panik.

"Aku setuju pada Jongin, ayo pergi sekarang!" Suho memberi perintah.

"Hyung! Tunggu!" panggil Sehun dengan Luhan yang ada di gendongannya.

Mereka semua terdiam, semuanya menatap pada Sehun dan Luhan di hadapan mereka. Tatapan mereka menyiratkan kesedihan, bahkan Lay dan Xiumin tak lagi melihat pada Sehun.

"Hun-ah–"

BRAK!

Kaki Sehun melemas dan seperti lumpuh seketika, ia dan Luhan terjatuh. "Hyung!" panggil Sehun, tapi tak ada yang bergerak menolongnya. "Noona, tolong kami," mohon Sehun dengan suara seraknya. Matanya mulai kabur dan terasa sangat berat.

"Hiks.."

"Hun-ah..."

Hanya terdengar suara isak tangis di sana yang membuat Sehun semakin tak mengerti.

"Mianhae Hun-ah," gumam Lay.

"Ke..Kena..pha–" saat itu juga Sehun tak sadarkan diri.

Suho mendekati adiknya itu, "mianhae Hun-ah, kami hanya tidak mau kau dan Luhan dalam bahaya lagi. Ini bukan salah kau ataupun Luhan, kami yang harus menyelesaikan permasalahan dunia ini karena kamilah yang tinggal di sini." Ia mengusap surai hitam Sehun.

"Ayo kita pulangkan mereka. Tolong kami Jongin," pinta Suho yang langsung mendapat anggukkan dari laki-laki berkulit tan itu.

Setelah memulangkan Luhan dan Sehun, akhirnya mereka semua pun pergi. Bukan tanpa rencana, dalam perjalanan mereka menyusun rencana mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

Dalam tidurnya, Luhan merasa seperti terperosok dalam lubang hitam dalam dan merasa tak bisa kembali. Sebuah memori asing mencoba menerobos masuk ke ingatannya.

.

 _ **[Beberapa**_ _ **tahun**_ _ **lalu, saat**_ _ **Luhan**_ _ **berusia 6 tahun]**_

" _Luhanie sayang,_ _sedang_ _apa?" tanya Mama-nya._

" _Sehunie.."_ _gumam_ _Luhan. Saat_ _ini_ _Luhan_ _sedang_ _duduk di depan_ _rumah_ _sambil_ _memeluk_ _lututnya_ _._ _"Hiks.._ _Mama, apa_ _Sehunie_ _meninggalkanku?" isak Luhan._

" _Tidak_ _Luhanie, Sehun_ _tidak_ _meninggalkanmu. Sehun_ _sudah_ _pulang_ _saat_ _ini, nanti_ _Sehun_ _pasti_ _akan_ _mengunjungi_ _Luhanie_ _lagi," ucap Victoria menenangkan_ _gadis_ _kecilnya._

" _Benarkah?" tanyanya_ _masih_ _terisak._

 _Victoria mengangguk, "um tentu_ _saja, Sehunie_ _akan d_ _atang_ _lagi,"_

" _Tapi_ _Luhanie_ _selalu_ _menunggunya di sini_ _dan_ _Sehunie_ _tidak_ _pernah d_ _atang_ _lagi," ucap Luhan._

" _Sayang.." Victoria mengelus_ _surai_ _kecokelatan_ _anaknya. "Seoul dan Beijing sangat_ _jauh_ _jaraknya. Jika_ _Sehunie_ _kembali_ _cepat_ _nanti_ _Sehunie_ _akan_ _kelelahan, Luhanie_ _ingin_ _Sehunie_ _jatuh_ _sakit?" tanya Victoria._

 _Luhan_ _menggeleng, "tidak. Luhanie_ _tidak_ _mau_ _Sehunie_ _sakit. Kalau_ _begitu_ _berapa_ _bulan_ _lagi_ _Sehunie_ _akan_ _kemari?" Tanya_ _Luhan_ _menatap_ _Mamanya_ _dengan_ _mata_ _basahnya._

" _Mungkin_ _beberapa_ _tahun_ _lagi," Mama_ _-_ _nya_ _tersenyum._

 _Luhan_ _mendesah, "lama sekali," gumamnya._

" _Kalau_ _begitu_ _ayo_ _masuk. Hii Mama kedinginan," Victoria menggosokkan_ _kedua_ _tangannya, lalu_ _meniupnya._

 _Tangan_ _kecil_ _Luhan_ _menggenggam_ _tangan_ _Mamanya, "ayo_ _masuk!" ucapnya_ _tersenyum_ _membuat Victoria mau_ _tak_ _mau_ _tersenyum_ _dan_ _menggandeng_ _gadis_ _kecilnya_ _itu._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Beberapa tahun kemudian tak juga ada kabar dan kunjungan dari Sehun, hal itu membuat Luhan semakin sedih dan berpikir bahwa Sehun mengingkari janjinya untuk kembali._

 _Kini Luhan sudah berusia 13 tahun. Usia yang cukup labil dengan perasaannya. Ia memang menjalani kehidupannya seperti biasa, tapi setiap kali ia mengingat sosok Sehun, ia akan mudah terbawa emosi._

 _Kedua orangtuanya sudah tidak lagi membahas keluarga Oh di depan anak semata wayangnya itu. Tapi tidak dengan mimpinya, mimpinya seolah-olah mengolok-oloknya dengan terus memunculkan Sehun di sana._

" _Sehunnie..." gumam Luhan saat dirinya disuguhi Sehun kecil yang terus berlarian dengannya di halaman belakang rumah._

 _Setelah bayangan itu menghilang, Luhan terjatuh di lantai dan menangis histeris memegangi dadanya. "Hiks.. mengapa kau selalu muncul. Aku membencimu sungguh Oh Sehun! Aku membencimu!" teriak Luhan dalam mimpinya._

 _Luhan mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dan suaranya terdengar seperti suara Sehun._

" _Hentikan!" isak Luhan semakin menjadi._

" _Hiks.. aku benci dunia ini. Musnahkan saja dunia ini! aku tidak mau kemari lagi. Aku benci semua! Hiks…" Luhan merancau di lantai di rumahnya dalam dunia mimpi itu._

 _Tak lama ia tertidur karena kelelahan._

 _Seseorang muncul di hadapannya, ia merunduk dan menatap sendu pada Luhan. "Aku akan mewujudkannya, tunggu saja" ucap seseorang itu. Seseorang itu berbalik dan meninggalkan Luhan di sana. Perempuan bermata bulat itu ternyata seseorang yang Luhan ciptakan untuk menghancurkan dunia mimpi._

 **.**

"Kyungsoo…"

"Tidak… apa aku menciptakannya?"

"TIDAK!"

 **.**

"Hahh!" Luhan terbangun dengan terengah, peluh membanjiri tubuhnya dan ia sedikit takut dengan kenyataan bahwa ialah pencipta salah satu pengikut Black Side itu.

"Hiks.."

Tiba-tiba ia menangis dalam keheningan. Luhan menekuk kakinya lalu memeluk lututnya, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam kedua lututnya.

"Sehuniee..." gumam Luhan pelan, ia terus menangis sambil menyebut nama Sehun.

BRAK!

"Luhan!"

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Sehun masuk ke kamar hotelnya dengan tergesa. "Syukurlah kau ada di sini, gwaenchanha?" Sehun memeluk Luhan dan mengecup kepalanya berkali-kali, ia merasa lega bahwa Luhan masih ada bersamanya. Saat Sehun terbangun dan menyadari Luhan tak bersamanya, ia merasa panik lalu mencari kekasihnya itu ke seluruh ruang di kamar hotel mereka.

"Sehun…hiks…" Sehun terkejut mendengar isakan Luhan lalu ia melepas pelukannya untuk melihat keadaan kekasihnya.

"Hey, sayang ada apa?" tanya Sehun khawatir, "apa kau terluka?" Sehun memegang kedua tangan Luhan dan mencari apakah ada luka di sekitar tangan Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng. "Hiks…"

"Wae Lu?" tanya Sehun lembut, ia mengelus pipi Luhan yang terasa basah karena air mata itu.

"Aku…hiks, aku jahat Sehunnie… aku hiks…aku yang menciptakan Kyungsoo untuk menghancurkan dunia mimpi, hiks…"

Sehun menegang, apa ia salah mendengar? Ternyata pencipta Kyungsoo adalah Luhan. Tapi karena apa?

"Hiks…eoteokhae Hunnie?"

Sehun masih terdiam, ia masih mencari kemungkinan alasan Luhan menciptakan Kyungsoo.

"Seharusnya aku tak membencimu… mianhae…hiks, seharusnya dahulu aku tak membencimu"

"K-kau, apa Lu?" tanya Sehun masih tak percaya.

Luhan memeluk erat leher kekasihnya yang baru saja ia ingat bahwa Sehun adalah teman kecilnya, "mianhae…dahulu aku membencimu, aku membencimu karena tak kembali padaku,"

Sehun mengelus lembut punggung Luhan, "seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf Lu, maafkan karena aku membuat janji yang tak bisa ku tepati, mianhae…"

"Aku hanya mampu melihat dan mengawasimu dari jauh. Kau tahu, mencari informasi tentangmu sangatlah mudah. Tapi aku begitu egois karena tak membiarkan kau tahu kabarku Lu, mianhae…"

"Nado mianhae," ucap Sehun, akhirnya apa yang ia ingin sampaikan pada Luhan terlaksana juga. Hatinya sedikit lega walaupun ada kepedihan di sana. Ia merasa tersakiti karena membuat Luhan membencinya dahulu.

"Hun-ah, di…dimana kita?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku rasa kita didunia nyata," jawab Sehun.

"A-ani… apa waktu terhenti?"

"Mwo?" Sehun memerhatikan sekelilingnya, lalu ia melihat jam dinding yang tak bergerak sama sekali, kemudian ia berjalan menuju jendela. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat seluruh aktivitas di luar sana terhenti, semuanya tak bergerak.

"Lu…Tao, aku rasa ia sudah mengentikan waktu di dunia nyata. Kita harus kembali!" ucap Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk, "kita harus mempertanggungjawabkan ini semua Hun-ah,"

Sehun mengangguk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Dunia Mimpi]**

Kelompok Black Side dan White Side kini hampir saling bertemu, walaupun jarak mereka masih cukup jauh. Black Side melihat dengan tatapan kebencian sedangkan White Side mencoba tenang untuk menghadapi takdir yang memang seharusnya terjadi. Peperangan akan dimulai.

"Kyungsoo, sebaiknya kau temukan dimana pohon kehidupan. Biar aku yang melawan mereka semua. Bawa Tao–"

"Tidak! aku akan bersamamu!" tolak Tao.

"Dengarkan aku sayang, kau tidak bisa melibatkan anak kita–" Yifan berkata dengan susah payah karena napasnya terasa sangat pendek.

"Aku tidak mau kau sendiri dan aku yakin anak kita pun tidak suka jika tak bersama Appa-nya. Kita harus bersama!" ucap Tao keras kepala.

"Araseo, kita sudah lama merencanakan ini. Aku ingin bersama denganmu di akhir hidup kita semua…" Yifan menatap Tao sendu.

Perempuan bermata menyerupai panda itu meneteskan air matanya, tapi kemudian ia menghapusnya dengan cepat. "Tentu saja, kita harus bersama," angguknya. Yifan tersenyum sambil menatap sedih pada isterinya.

"Aku muak melihat drama ini…" gumam Kyungsoo jengah. "Kalau begitu aku pergi,"

Melihat Kyungsoo yang meninggalkan Yifan dan Tao membuat Suho dkk mengernyit bingung.

"Apa yang mereka rencanakan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Apapun itu, kita tak bolek lengah," pesan Suho.

"Aku akan mengikuti Kyungsoo, aku akan menghentikan apa yang akan ia lakukan" ucap Jongin.

Suho mengangguk, "kau harus berhati-hati"

Jongin hanya mengangguk lalu menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

Beberapa saat kemudian kedua kelompok itu sudah saling berhadapan. "Wah, aku tidak tahu jika lawan kami akan menyerahkan diri seperti ini," kekeh Yifan, ia menghiraukan kesehatannya yang dirasanya makin memburuk itu.

"Entahlah, bukan menyerahkan diri. Hanya mencoba mencegah…" jawab Suho tenang.

Yifan mengeluarkan smirk-nya, "kalian benar-benar pecundang jika melawan kami bersamaan sedangkan lawan kalian hanya aku dan… oh tentu kalian tidak akan menyerang wanita hamil bukan?"

"Wanita hamil?" gumam Lay, lalu ia melihat pada wanita di samping Yifan. Rasanya ingin sekali Lay menghentikan peperangan ini. Peperangan yang dipikirkannya bukanlah yang seperti ini. Melawan satu pria dan seorang wanita hamil? Tidak mungin. Lay menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, akan kami terima," ucap Suho menyetujuinya.

"Kalian sebaiknya mundur, tapi jangan lengah, bisa saja mereka mengerahkan prajurit mereka" tutur Suho.

"Hati-hati Suho-ya," pesan Lay.

"Kau harus hati-hati Hyung," pesan Chen.

"Tentu, kalian bersamaku. Aku juga akan berhati-hati," jawab Suho.

Baik Yifan dan Suho keduanya bersiap-siap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Kyungsoo – Jongin Side]**

"Apa aku tak bisa melihatnya untuk terakhir kalinya?" tanya Kyungsoo entah pada siapa.

Dalam perjalanannya mencari pohon kehidupan, ia terus menerawang, ia merindukan seseorang yang ada di pihak berbeda dengannya.

"Aku merindukanmu… Jonginnie…"

"MATA BESAR!"

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan memekakan telinganya, ia takut salah mendengar Jongin memanggilnya karena ia teramat merindukan lelaki itu.

ZIINNG!

Tiba-tiba Jongin muncul di hadapan Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo terkejut bukan main. "J-Jongin?"

"Mengejarmu menyusahkan sekali ya ternyata…" Jongin menyeka dahinya yang sedikit berkeringat.

"Aku tidak ingin menghajar wanita oke. Lebih baik kita membuat keputusan bersama eotte?" tanya Jongin.

"Ke-keputusan?"

"Bisakah kau menghentikan menghancurkan dunia ini? Kita semua tahu bahwa kita tidaklah nyata, kita diciptakan oleh manusia. Tapi tidakkah kau ingin tetap ada walaupun hanya di dunia mimpi?"

Kyungsoo terdiam, ia memandang Jongin dalam diam. Ia benar-banar tak mendengar apa yang Jongin ucapkan padanya, ia terlalu fokus menatap lelaki yang ia cintai itu.

"Aku memiliki cita-cita aneh jika kau ingin mendengarnya. Aku ingin kita semua hidup berdampingan, saling melindungi satu sama lain dan saling berteman baik."

"Mata Besar, apa kau memiliki seseorang yang kau cintai?"

" _Dasar bodoh! Aku memiliki kau sebagai seseorang yang aku cintai!"_

"Bagiku tak apa jika aku tak bisa memiliki Luhan, yang terpenting adalah bahwa aku bisa terus melihatnya tersenyum. Bersama dengan orang yang kita cintai adalah yang terpenting daripada memilikinya tapi tak bersamanya–"

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo meneteskan air matanya, mendengar nama Luhan tersebut dari mulut Jongin membuatnya kembali ke alam sadarnya dan ia mulai kembali terbakar amarah. Apa ia memang bukan siapa-siapa untuk Jongin?

"CUKUP!" bentak Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berlari meninggalkan Jongin di belakang. Ia menghancurkan tanah yang dipijaknya membuat Jongin kewalahan mengejarnya dengan teleportasinya.

"YA MATA BESAR!" teriak Jongin. Ia tepat berteleportasi tepat di hadapan Kyungsoo dan memegang tangannya, tapi Kyungsoo sudah meretakkan tanah di bawahnya. Mereka berdua jatuh tersungkur ke lubang yang Kyungsoo buat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Kyungsoo.

"Sulit sekali hanya ingin berbicara padamu–" Jongin tak menyelesaikan ucapannya, matanya fokus pada sebuah pohon tua yang terlihat maish kokoh di belakang Kyungsoo. "Y-ya, a-apa itu pohon kehidupan?"

Kyungsoo berbalik dan melihat pohon yang sedang ia cari, ia membentuk segumpal tanah yang ia genggam menjadi pisau yang terlihat tajam. Ia mendekati pohon itu, "sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih padamu Jongin…"

"Aku mohon jangan!"

"Aku tak menyangka kau begitu naif Jongin," sindir Kyungsoo "kau pikir bersama tanpa memiliki seseorang yang kita cintai lebih baik daripada memilikinya tapi tak bersamanya?" Kyungsoo tertawa meremehkan, "Bagiku keduanya tidak ada bedanya, kau bersamanya tapi kau tak dilihat olehnya, kau memilikinya tapi tak bersamanya. Saat aku bersamamu, apa kau melihatku? Apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu?!"

Jongin terdiam. Apa Kyungsoo benar memiliki perasaan padanya?

Air mata Kyungsoo keluar tanpa diizinkan, "agh sial! Aku tak meminta kalian untuk keluar!" kesalnya sambil menghapus air matanya yang tak kunjung berhenti itu.

"Kyungsoo–"

Air mata Kyungsoo jatuh lebih deras saat mendengar Jongin memanggil namanya dengan benar, ia tertunduk dengan menancapkan pisau yang dibuatnya melebur bersama tanah. "Hiks… apa kau tahu bahwa aku diciptakan tanpa hak untuk bisa memilih apa yang aku inginkan? H-hiks… aku tidak bisa memilih untuk mencintaimu, aku harus membencimu Jongin-ah, aku harus membencimu hiks! Aku harus membencimu saat hatiku berdebar karenamu, aku harus membencimu saat aku tersiksa merindukanmu, aku harus membencimu saat hatiku berteriak mencintaimu!"

"Ke-kenapa kau harus membenciku Kyungsoo-ya. Kau berhak memilih untuk kebahagiaanmu–"

"Apa kau belum tahu? Haha aku rasa kau memang belum tahu" Kyungsoo tertawa sinis.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tentu tahu manusia sialan Luhan dan Sehun yang membuat alam mimpi ilusi ini dan kau harus tahu bahwa Sehun menciptakan Yifan untuk menghancurkan dunia ini."

"Baik, aku tahu bagian itu. Bahkan aku diciptakan oleh Sehun," timpal Jongin.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau tahu bahwa Luhan yang menciptakanku? Kau tahu?!" pekik Kyungsoo.

"M-mwo?"

Kyungsoo tertawa meremehkan, "kau tidak tahu apa-apa ternyata,"

Jongin terdiam.

"Maka sebaiknya benar, dunia ini harus musnah!" Kyungsoo kembali membentuk pisau di tangannya lalu membuat lubang di bagian tengah batang pohon.

"ANDWAE!" teriak Jongin.

Kyungsoo terus menusuk batang pohon itu dengan air mata yang terus keluar. "Kyungsoo berhenti!" teriak Jongin. Tiba-tiba suasana di sekitar mereka mulai menggelap, awan-awan di atas sana mulai berlomba-lomba mengeluarkan petirnya yang menggelegar. Angin kuat mulai berhembus. Dengan susah payah ia berusaha mendekati Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berhasil mengikis batang pohon itu hingga terlihat benda seperti jantung yang berdetak, saat ia hendak memotong bagian itu–

"ANDWAE! KYUNGSOO-YA PERGI DARI SANA!"

"AGH!" Sebuah akar pohon kehidupan menusuk belakang punggung Kyungsoo. Ia terjatuh dengan darah keluar dari mulutnya. Ia tersenyum ketika mengetahui ia berhasil memotongnya.

"YA! Gwaenchanha?" tanya Jongin saat berhasil menjangkau tempat Kyungsoo berada. Jongin memegang akar itu dan berencana melepaskannya dari tubuh Kyungsoo, tapi akar itu malah mengalirkan arus listrik membuat dirinya tersetrum dan membuat Kyungsoo semakin kesakitan.

"Hentikan Jongin-ah, uhuk!" ucap Kyungsoo lemah.

"Kau terluka!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "a-akhu merasahh baik-baik saja hhh.. karena melihatmu mengkhawatirkanku se-se-seperti ini. A-aku rasa aku akan pergi dengan thhenang,"

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo, ia berusaha menahan air matanya agar tak keluar, "kau bicara yang benar!"

"S-sarang-saranghae Jongin-ahh. Berbahagialah di alam lain hm?" dengan sekuat tenaga Kyungsoo mendorong Jongin menjauh darinya, dan tepat saat itu sebuah akar menghantam tubuh bagian depan Kyungsoo.

"A-AN-ANDWAEE!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Di tempat Suho dkk]**

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Xiumin khawatir yang melihat keadaan sekitar mereka menjadi gelap berangin dengan petir yang menggelegar.

"Apa pohon kehidupan sudah musnah?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku rasa begitu," timpal Chanyeol.

"Kalian tetaplah berlindung di dekatku, petir itu tak akan mendatangi kita" ucap Chen. Mereka semua mengangguk.

"Lay Noona!" teriak Chen, "aku bilang tetap di dekatku!" tanpa sadar ia membentak Lay.

"Dia… wanita itu terlihat ketakutan dan sakit, aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada bayinya" ucap Lay.

"Jebal Noona! Bisa saja itu umpan agar kita lengah" ucap Chen.

"Tao–" Yifan melemparkan apinya sembarangan dan berlari menghampiri isterinya dengan terengah.

"Gwaenchanha?" tanya Yifan khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja hh, lebih baik kau selesaikan ini dengan cepat!" pinta Tao.

"Aku akan bersamamu! Aku rasa Kyungsoo telah berhasil memotong jantung pohon kehidupan" Yifan menggenggam tangan Tao.

"Tapi–"

Yifan dan Tao hendak bernjak dari sana, tapi sebuah angina besar menerpa mereka. "AGHH!" teriak Tao sambil memegang perutnya.

"Sayang! Apa sakit?" tanya Yifan khawatir sambil merangkak ke arah isterinya.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Lay yang masih keras kepala mendekati Tao dan Yifan.

"To-tolong isteriku jebal! Kau boleh membunuhku sebagai gantinya selamatkan Tao" mohon Yifan.

"Jangan dengarkan dia!" teriak Tao susah payah.

"Aku mohon"

"Wah-wah ternyata Black Side bisa memohon juga" kekeh Suho, Lay memegang lengan kekasihnya itu memberi isyarat agar tidak melanjutkannya.

Lay mengangguk lalu meletakkan tangannya ke perut Tao untuk mengecek keadaan bayinya "tidak akan ada yang mati disini" ucap Lay.

ZINNGG!

"Jongin!" pekik Baekhyun ketika melihat Jongin muncul di antara mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Suho khawatir. Ia membantu Jongin berdiri.

"Kyung-Kyungsoo, di-dia–"

"Ada apa dengan Kyungsoo?" tanya Yifan.

"Di-dia… se-sekarat"

"Ayo kita selamatkan dia" ucap Suho membuat keputusan.

"H-Hyung!" Chen tampak tak setuju, begitu juga dengan Chanyeol, raut wajahnya menunjukkan ketidaksetujuan.

"Ini akhir dari kita semua, setidaknya kita harus bersatu. Jika kita berhasil menyelamatkan dunia ini maka takdir telah berbalik." Ucap Suho.

"Aku ikut," ucap Yifan, Kyungsoo adalah orang kami.

Mereka semua akhirnya berada di tempat Kyungsoo berada bersama pohon kehidupan yang terus menyiksa Kyungsoo. "Kyung-Kyungsoo-ya… hikks…" isak Tao saat melihat betapa mengenaskannya Kyungsoo tertusuk akar pohon itu.

"Aku bisa menolongnya," ucap Chen.

"Chen!" Xiumin memperingatkan.

"Aku memiliki kekuatan mengendalikan petir dan tentu saja sengatan seperti listrik tidak akan berpengaruh padaku chagi, percayalah padaku" Chen meyakinkan.

"Itu terlalu beresiko, tidak ada yang menjaminnya" ucap Yifan.

"Benar Chen-ah, tak ada yang menjamin kau mampu menahan sengatan listrik itu," Suho menyetujui ucapan Yifan.

"Eonnie!/Hyung!"

"Hu-Hun-ah?"

"Luhannie?"

Semuanya terkejut mendapati dua manusia itu bersama mereka. "Me-mengapa kalian di sini?" tanya Suho. "Di sini berbahaya!"

"Kami punya solusi Hyung. Dunia ini tidak akan pernah musnah jika hanya jantung pohon kehidupan saja yang mati." Sehun mulai penjelasannya.

"Maksudmu?" Semuanya menaruh perhatian pada Sehun dan Luhan. Entah bagaimana cara mengatakannya, Sehun dan Luhan tampak ragu untuk memberitahunya.

"Xiumin-ah!" pekik Chen terkejut karena kekasihnya terjatuh seperti tak bertenaga.

"Agh!"

"Baekii!" kini giliran Chanyeol yang terkejut. Tidak hanya Xiumin dan Baekhyun, satu per satu dari mereka terjatuh seperti tak ada tenaga. Kecuali Sehun dan Luhan yang merupakan manusia tentu saja.

"Hun-ah…Lu-Luhannie, cepat pergi dari sini!" perintah Suho tersengal.

"Mi-mianhae hiks… mianhae membuat kalian terluka. Eonnie, Oppa, mianhae hiks…" isak Luhan.

"Ja-jangan menangishh.. Lu-Luhanh" Lay berusaha menenangkan.

"Aku membuat dunia mengerikan ini–"

"Aku juga, mianhae. Ini memang salah kami…" Sehun mengoreksi ucapan Luhan.

"Ini memang sudah takdir, kami memang tidaklah nyata. Tapi terima kasih sudah menciptakanku karena aku bisa bertemu dengan isteriku…" ucap Yifan sambil menggenggam tangan Tao. Sehun hanya melihat sedih pada pasangan suami isteri itu.

"Di-dimana Kyungsoo?" tanya Luhan "aku harus meminta maaf padanya karena menciptakannya dengan begitu banyak derita yang harus ia tanggung."

"Kembalilah Hannie, kembalilah bersama Sehun ke dunia nyata. Dunia ini akan musnah" ucap Jongin "Kyungsoo ada di sana," ia melihat pada Kyungsoo yang tergeletak yang entah masih bernyawa atau tidak di sana.

Luhan mendekati tubuh Kyungsoo yang tergeletak, "hiks…mi-mianhae Kyungsoo, aku membebakan begitu banyak derita untukmu. Hiks… mianhae" isak Luhan.

Kyungsoo ternyata masih mampu membuka matanya, tapi ia tak cukup kuat untuk berbicara. Ia hanya menggeleng. "Luh–"

"Jangan katakana apapun, aku akan menolongmu" ucap Luhan lalu menarik akar pohon yang menusuk Kyungsoo.

"AGHH!" pekik Luhan, ia tersengat aliran listrik cukup kuat. Ia mencoba melepaskan dengan pikirannya pun nihil.

"Lu-Luhannie" Sehun memeluk Luhan, yang ia pikir akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya. "Kita harus melakukannya, apa kau yakin?" bisik Sehun.

"Tentu saja," jawab Luhan. "Mama…Baba… Luhan minta maaf," isak Luhan.

"Saranghae Lu, ayo bertemu di kehidupan selanjutnya" bisik Sehun pilu. Ia tak mampu Manahan air matanya. Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan.

"Nado saranghae Hun-ah,"

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?!" teriak Suho dengan susah payah saat melihat Sehun dan Luhan yang masih tak bergerak dari dekat Kyungsoo.

Sehun dan Luhan, keduanya saling mendekat dan menyalurkan rasa cinta mereka melalui kontak bibir mereka. Tanpa yang lain ketahui, keduanya masing-masing menusukkan pisau yang memang mereka bawa tepat ke jantung mereka.

"ANDWAAEE!"

Mereka yang di sana histeris saat melihat Sehun dan Luhan tumbang. Perlahan dunia itu bergetar hebat, tanah-tanah terbuka, dan langit seperti runtuh.

Para makhluk ciptaan itu juga mulai memudar seperti akan menghilang. Tapi tidak dengan Sehun dan Luhan yang masih tetap nyata di sana.

"Lay," panggil Suho.

Lay mengangguk dan mulai mengumpulkan tenaganya mendekati kedua manusia di sana. Dengan susah payah akhirnya Lay sampai di tempat Sehun dan Luhan, ia meletakkan kedua tangannya tepat di jantung Sehun dan Luhan. "Hiks…kalian bodoh sekali demi menyelamatkan kami. Kami tidak akan mati, hanya menghilang, tapi kalian harus mati? Nyawa kalian lebih berharga Hun-ah, Luhannie… kami hanya makhluk tak nyata" isak Lay. Ia mengumpulkan semua tenaganya berharap dapat menolong Sehun dan Luhan dengan nyawanya.

Tepat Sehun dan Luhan menghilang.

Tepat saat itu pula Lay tak bernyawa.

Setelah itu Suho menangis melihat kekasihnya tiada diiringi dirinya yang menghilang.

Para makhluk ciptaan menghilang, kecuali Lay yang sudah tiada.

Dan setelah itu, dunia mimpi benar-benar menghilang. Bukan menghilang dari memori mereka, tapi menghilang seperti tak pernah ada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **eh salah kkkk**

 **.**

 **to be continued-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Alooohaaa semuanya! ^^ Huhu bogoshipo guyyss T.T**

 **Maaf banget ya updatenya lamaaaaaa bangett T.T jadi ceritanya itu aku lagi fokus tugas kuliah persentasi mengerikan makanya gak sempet lanjutin ceritanya. Karena udah selesaii :D baru sempet hari ini lanjutinnya, maaf banget yaa :( padahal bentar lagi selesai ceritanya hiks. Janji deh updatenya malem minggu lagi nanti, klo bisa cepet ya siapatauu kan bisa cepet hahahha :p**

 **Oh ya, chapter ini cukup panjang dari biasanya hehehe. Semoga memuaskan ya chapter ini. Bagi yang masih menunggu makasi yaa :"**

 **Balasan Review:**

 **#tctbcxx: makasi buat reviewnya ^^ maaf loh kelamaan balesnya kkkk. Kabar buruk untuk Kaisoo TT mianhae,, tapi ikutin ajadeh gimana akhirnya okee ;)**

 **#LuVe94: Yeeppp 100 buat kamuu cieciee hahha :D sudah dilanjut meskipun yah lama hihi makasi reviewnya :) FIGHTING!**

 **#knightwalker314: yepp sudah main tebak-tebakan ya haha. Semoga hapter ini memuaskan ya hehe :) makasi reviewnya**

 **#sarahachi: aku juga rindu loh (eh) hahaha,, digantung asal gak mati gak papa tauu :p kkkk udah dilanjut nih ;) Buat gosip-gosipan si lulu mah aku yakin juga buat popularitas dramanya doang hahaha setujuu! makasi reviewnya :)**

 **Gamsahamnida *loveforHUNHAN yeayy!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Selamat membaca ^^**

 **Sorry for typo :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Adventurous Dream**

 **21**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Dunia Nyata]**

 **Luhan POV**

" _Hiks.. aku benci dunia ini. Musnahkan saja dunia ini! aku tidak mau kemari lagi. Aku benci semua! Hiks…"_

Hahh! Aku merasa seperti napasku tercekat, mengapa tubuhku sulit digerakkan seperti ini? Apa aku sedang berada di antara kehidupan dan kematian?

Perlahan aku dapat melihat secerca cahaya di ujung sana, mataku terus menyusuri cahaya itu hingga pemandangan langit-langit seperti atap kamar terlihat. Tunggu! Atap kamar? Aku memfokuskan penglihatan dan atap kamar itu tetap terlihat, apa surga bentuknya seperti ini? pikirku. Aku mencoba duduk dan memegang tepat di dadaku yang aku tusuk sebelumnya, tidak ada rasa sakit sedikitpun dan tidak ada bekas. Apa ini?

Aku melihat ke sekelilingku dan menyadari bahwa ini adalah kamar hotel yang aku dan Sehun pesan saat di Jeju. Sehun? Aku mengecek seluruh tubuhku, dan baik-baik saja. Aku turun dari ranjang dengan tergesa dan hampir tersandung kakiku sendiri, aku menuju pintu balkon kamar dan membukanya lebar-lebar, semuanya juga normal dan baik-baik saja, tidak ada penghentian waktu.

"Bagiamana mungkin? Ini benar-benar Jeju, ini dunia nyata…" gumamku heran. Aku berlari keluar kamar dan menuju kamar Sehun untuk memastikan apa ini benar-benar dunia nyata.

"Sehun!" pekikku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sehun POV**

' _Musnahkan saja dunia yang tak pernah adil ini! Musnahkan dunia ini agar kepedihan, kesengsaraan, dan kesedihan, bahkan juga kebahagiaan tak pernah ada...'_

Aku membuka mataku tepat saat jeritan kepedihan yang kubuat untuk menghancurkan dunia mimpi terdengar. Saat matipun aku tetap dikejar bayang-bayang itu. Tuhan memang tidak adil, seharusnya Ia memberikan keringanan pada orang yang sudah mati...

Tapi tunggu, apa aku sudah mati saat ini? Mengapa tempat ini sangat familiar? Aku bangkit dari tidurku lalu melihat sekeliling, "bukankah ini kamar hotel?" gumamku.

Aku tersenyum dan mengerti, Lay Noona sungguh seperti malaikat. Jadi apa yang kulihat ternyata nyata, Lay Noona yang menyelamatkan kami. Kami? Luhan? Aku dengan cepat bergegas keluar kamar, tapi terlambat saat seseorang memekikkan namaku. "Sehun!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author POV**

"Sehun!" Luhan berlari menabrak tubuh kekasihnya yang berdiri di depannya. "Sehunnie… hiks, kita masih hidup!" isak Luhan.

Sehun mengelus kepala Luhan lembut, "semua berkat Lay Noona,"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Luhan sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

Sehun memeluk Luhan dan membelai rambutnya, "Lay Noona menukar nyawanya untuk nyawa kita,"

Luhan terkejut dan cukup tidak percaya, "ka-kau bercanda kan Sehunnie?" tanya Luhan tercekat.

"Mianhae… tapi itu memang benar Lu. Aku melihatnya saat ia menyelamatkanmu, aku terlebih dahulu membuka mata dibanding dirimu. Dan… dan Lay Noona tiada seperti hukum di sana,"

"Hiks… Lay eonnie!" histeris Luhan. Sehun hanya bisa memeluk kekasihnya sambil mengelus punggungnya lembut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beberapa jam kemudian…**

Ceklek.

"Luhannie~ sayang? Apa kau sudah bangun?" Sehun melihat ke dalam kamar, ia bisa melihat kekasihnya itu masih meringkuk di dalam selimut, mungkin masih kelelahan karena menangis hampir 2 jam lamanya dan itu membuat Sehun merasa bersalah.

Sehun masuk lalu duduk di pinggiran ranjang, "Lu?"

"Kau belum sarapan, dan sekarang sudah siang. Apa kau tidak lapar hm?" tanya Sehun lembut sambil membelai rambut kecoklatan Luhan.

"Nggg…" gumam Luhan.

"Masih mengantuk?"

Luhan berbalik menghadap Sehun lalu menarik tangan Sehun dan memeluknya, "Mmmm…" Luhan hanya bergumam.

"Araseo, tidurlah kembali sayang. Aku akan ke minimarket sebentar," Sehun mendaratkan bibirnya pada dahi Luhan dan hendak bangun tetapi tangannya tertarik oleh Luhan.

"Sehunnie~" rengek Luhan.

"Wae Lu?"

"Sehunnie~"

"Wae sayang? Ada apa?" tanya Sehun heran.

"…"

"Luhan?"

"Jangan pergi,"

Sehun tertawa, "aku hanya pergi ke minimarket sebentar Lu, aku tidak pergi jauh"

"Andwae! Jangan kemanapun!" Luhan masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di lengan Sehun.

"Lalu?"

"Sehunnie! Ih tidak peka sekali!" sungut Luhan lucu.

"Memangnya kau ingin apa sayang?" tanya Sehun.

"Iiih! Aku hanya ingin Sehunnie tidak pergi kemanapun!"

Sehun terkekeh kecil sebelum dirinya ikut masuk ke dalam selimut yang membalut tubuh Luhan. "Ya! Sehunnie!"

"Wae? Mwo?" tanya Sehun terkejut.

"Ke-kenapa ikut masuk?" tanya Luhan terbata.

"Kau bilang aku tidak boleh pergi, aku pikir berarti ini"

"A-apa? A-ani, bu-bukan itu maksudku–"

"Hahh, nyamannya," ucap Sehun sambil merengkuh pinggang Luhan mendekat padanya.

"Se-Sehunnie," panggil Luhan, ia merasa panas dan sangat berdebar terlalu dekat dengan Sehun. Luhan terus bergerak tak nyaman di dekapan Sehun.

Cup.

Tanpa izin Sehun seenaknya mengecup bibir mungil Luhan membuat Luhan terdiam, "aku tidak akan macam-macam padamu sayang, tenanglah" kekeh Sehun.

"Sehun!" Luhan menutup wajahnya yang mulai memerah dengan kedua tangannya sedangkan Sehun tertawa terbahak melihat bagiamana imutnya kekasihnya itu.

"Lu,"

"Hm?"

"Saranghae…" Sehun berbisik tepat di telinga Luhan.

Luhan melirik pada Sehun lalu tersenyum, semu merah tampak muncul di pipinya. "Kau cantik sekali saat bersemu," Sehun menatap intens gadisnya.

"Hentikan tatapanmu Sehunnie, jebal," rengek Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum, "wae?"

"Aku bisa mati kehabisan napas kau tahu? Kau terlalu tampn. Jantungku serasa ingin lepas,"

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya dan menghadap ke Luhan, "mengapa kau pintar sekali menggombal hm?" Sehun mengecup singkat pipi merah Luhan.

"Sehun!"

Sehun menarik kepala Luhan agar bersandar di dadanya, "apa kau mendengarnya?"

"Mwo?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Dengarkan detak jantungku," Luhan merasakan detakan yang begitu hebat dari dalam dada Sehun, ia pikir Sehun akan mati terlebih dahulu darinya karena serangan jantung.

"Se-Sehunnie~"

"Hm?" Sehun mengecup puncak kepala Luhan.

Luhan mendongak menatap kekasihnya, matanya berkaca-kaca "Aku mencintaimu, terima kasih karena telah hadir di hidupku, dan terima kasih sudah selamat…" tak lama air matanya merembes keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Hey sayang mengapa menangis?" tanya Sehun khawatir.

Luhan menggeleng. "Aku hanya bersyukur," senyum cerah dari bibirnya terlihat.

Sehun mengusap air mata yang terasa hangat itu, "aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih karena kau sudah hadir di hidupku. Bertemu denganmu, berpisah denganmu, merindukanmu, melupakanmu hingga aku bertemu kembali denganmu seperti takdir, dan kembali mengingatmu. Aku tak menyesalinya walau jalan hidupku sangat sulit, selama itu denganmu, aku akan selalu bersyukur." Ucap Sehun lalu mencium kening Luhan dengan perasaan mendalam.

"Gomawo Sehunnie…" keduanya saling tatap dan tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi menjelang, sinar matahari hangat menerobos masuk melalui celah gorden dan mengganggu kedua sejoli yang tengah tertidur pulas. Sehun yang merasakan tidurnya terganggu lantas semakin menarik Luhan yang direngkuhnya semalaman–mungkin, ke dekapannya membuat sang gadis semakin menyusupkan kepalanya ke dada bindang kekasihnya yang nyaman.

Sebenarnya keduanya sudah bangun dari tidur mereka, tapi mereka enggan untuk meninggalkan kenyamanan yang dibuat keduanya. Sampai Luhan bergerak dan menjauh dari kekasihnya, ia mencoba melihat Sehun yang ternyata masih memejamkan matanya. "Apa kau masih tidur?" tanya Luhan dengan suara khas bangun tidurnya.

"Hmm, aku masih mengantuk," gumam Sehun.

"Tapi aku lapar," rengek Luhan.

"Lima menit lagi, ne?" tawar Sehun.

"Ani Sehunnie, aku belum makan dari kemarin. Aku sangat lapar,"

Sehun akhirnya membuka matanya lalu menatap kekasihnya yang mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, "araseo sayang, kkajja kita makan"

"Yeeyy!" girang Luhan, ia hendak keluar dari dekapan kekasihnya tapi Sehun tak sama sekali memberinya celah. Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya. "Aku ingin bersiap-siap Sehunnie, lepaskan aku"

"Morning kiss?"

"Mwo?" Luhan tertawa.

"Beri aku morning kiss chagi~"

Jantung Luhan berdebar memikirkan permintaan kekasihnya yang–demi Tuhan! Apa-apaan itu? Sehun ber-aegyeo? Luhan secepat kilat menabrak bibir Sehun dengan bibirnya lalu melepaskannya, "su-sudah," gagap Luhan.

Sehun merengut, "apa itu?"

"Mwo? Kau mau apa lagi?" Luhan jadi kesal, ia sudah lapar tapi Sehun malah menghambatnya.

Sehun memajukan kepalanya lalu menyambar bibir Luhan dengan lembut dan sedikit melumatnya. "Sudah" girang Sehun lalu turun dari ranjang. "Siap-siap Lu, kita akan kencan hingga malam!" setelah itu tawa Sehun terdengar menjauh. Luhan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah aneh kekasihnya itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Luhan keluar dari kamarnya dengan keadaan segar. Ia Nampak cantik dengan dress dongker polos tak berlengan tepat di atas lutut memperlihatkan kaki cantiknya yang dibalut flat shoes hitam. Rambut kecoklatannya ia ikat dengan rapi. Bisa dibilang Sehun terpaku dengan keanggunan kekasihnya.

' _Sempurna!'_

Luhan sendiri juga ternyata tengah mengagumi ketampanan kekasihnya. Bagaimana mungkin kemeja hitam yang lengannya digulung sesiku dengan jeans panjang membuatnya seolah-olah seperti dewa– Oh araseo, mianhae, Luhan memang senang sekali dengan majas hiperbola kkkk.

' _Tampan'_

"Kau cantik Lu, ani, neomu yeppo" ucap Sehun mendekati Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum dengan rona merah di pipinya, "gomawo,"

"Kita berangkat?" Sehun menyodorkan lengannya pada Luhan, Luhan menyambutnya menyusupkan tangannya ke lengan besar kekasihnya.

"Kkajja!"

Keduanya kini sudah di sebuah restoran untuk sarapan, sebenarnya mereka bisa sarapan di restoran hotel, tapi Luhan merengek ingin bubble tea dan membuat Sehun harus memutar setir– mobil sewaannya berkali-kali untuk mencari kedai bubble tea sebelum akhirnya mereka tiba di restoran.

Sehun terkekeh melihat bagaimana rakusnya kekasihnya menyeruput bubble tea kesukaannya. "Pelan-pelan sayang, aku tak akan mengambil bubble tea-mu," Sehun memperingatkan ketika Luhan hampir tersedar bulir-bulir tepungnya.

"Hahh! Aku benar-benar merindukan ini, rasanya seperti Xiumin eonnie yang membuatkannya untukku," cengir Luhan.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah jika kau suka. Tapi habiskan nasimu Lu,"

"Araseo Sehunnie, aku akan makan,"

Sehun sendiri sudah selesai makan dan hanya menyeruput minumannya sambil sesekali mengamati kekasihnya. Sesekali ia menjulurkan tangannya mengambil butir nasi yang tersisa di bibir atau pipi Luhan. Sekilas matanya menangkap sosok yang ia kenal, matanya mengikuti sosok pendek berambut pandek yang baru saja keluar dari restoran. _'Xiumin Noona?'_ gumam Sehun dalam hatinya.

"Ada apa Sehunnie?" tanya Luhan.

"A-ani, aku pikir aku melihat Xiumin noona. Tapi itu tidak mungkin kan?"

"Kau melihatnya juga?" tanya Luhan terkejut.

"Maksudmu kau juga melihatnya?"

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi tadi saat di kedai bubble tea aku melihat seseorang masuk ke ruang saji dan orang itu sangat mirip dengan Xiumin eonnie" jelas Luhan. "Apa mungkin?"

"Aku rasa tidak," sanggah Sehun, "mungkin hanya seseorang yang mirip,"

"Ya mungkin saja…"

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Sehun saat melihat piring Luhan sudah bersih. Luhan mengangguk.

"Ke mana kita setelah ini?" tanya Luhan.

"Terserah padamu sayang,"

…

…

"Sehunnie lihat!" Luhan berteriak seperti anak kecil yang melihat tokoh kartun kesukaannya membuat semua mata memandang pada mereka.

"Sayang, jangan menarik perhatian," Sehun mengingatkan, sebenarnya ia agak malu karena menjadi pusat perhatian sesaat. Tapi itu bukan apa-apa dibandingkan dengan Luhan yang sudah bisa tersenyum lebar melupakan kesedihannya kemarin.

Sekarang keduanya ada di Museum Teddy Bear karena permintaan Luhan. Sebenarnya Luhan ingin ke musem rusa (oke terkadang Luhan memang aneh, mungkin ia yang nantinya membuat museum boneka rusa kkkk), tapi mana ada yang seperti itu hahaha, jadilah keduanya ada di dalam musem teddy bear ini.

"Sehunnie, fotokan aku," pinta Luhan ketika menemukan seperangkat keluarga teddy di sebuah restoran. Luhan duduk di kursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan teddy bear pria di kursi depannya. Ia berpose seolah-olah sedang berkencan dengannya, Luhan duduk menyilangkan kakinya dan menatap menggoda pada teddy bearnya. "Aku siap!" teriak Luhan.

"Saat kau kencan denganku kau tak pernah mengeluarkan tatapan itu padaku," gerutu Sehun, ia merasa tersaingi oleh bear jelek– menurutnya itu.

"Sehunnie yang benar!" kesal Luhan.

"Araseo, hana…dul…set"

Cekrek.

"Aku lihat!" Luhan berlari menghampiri kekasihnya, "wohoo" seru Luhan. "Sehunnie, kau yang di sana, aku akan mengambil gambarmu!" Luhan mendorong Sehun.

"Mwo? Aku tidak mau, itu memalukan Lu–"

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya sebal, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan tangannya sudah ia silangkan di depan dadanya. Sedangkan Sehun khawatir Luhan akan menangis di sini, "a-araseo, cepat ambil gambarku" ucap Sehun mengalah.

Seketika wajah Luhan berubah cerah, "kau harus bersikap romantis dengan teddy wanita itu. Berlutut di depannya," intruksi Luhan. Sehun hanya bisa menatap ngeri pada kekasihnya dan meratapi nasibnya yang 'agak' sial ini. Tapi Luhan bukanlah suatu kesialan dalam hidupnya, tentu saja. Dengan agak ragu, Sehun berlutut di hadapan teddy wanita itu. Sehun melirik pada Luhan yang ternyata menatap tajam padanya seakan berkata 'cepat lakukan Sehunnie!' Akhirnya Sehun meraih tangan teddy wanita itu dan menciumnya sambil tersenyum.

"Whoa, Sehunnie kau bisa menjadi model. Bagus sekali!" girang Luhan sambil melompat-lompat kecil.

"Akan lebih bagus jika aku yang menciummu," gumam Sehun sebal.

"Apa Sehunnie?" tanya Luhan tapi ia masih mengamati karya fotografi dengan Sehun sebagai modelnya.

"Aniya, kkajja kita ke sana" Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan.

Mereka berhenti di pasangan beruang yang menikah. "Wae Lu?" tanya Sehun heran saat melihat kekasihnya terpaku pada pasangan beruang.

"A-aniya"

Sehun menatap curiga pada kekasihnya, pipi Luhan memerah membuat Sehun mencubit gemas pipinya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan heuh?" goda Sehun.

"Aku tidak memikirkan apapun," bohong Luhan.

Sehun mendekat pada telinga Luhan dan berbisik sesuatu padanya. Tiba-tiba Luhan berteriak histeris sabil memeluk Sehun, sungguh, kalimat Sehun membuat jantungnya menggila dan ia yakin wajahnya sangat memerah sekarang.

Sehun terbahak melihat reaksi Luhan, "apa kau malu?"

"Hentikan Sehunnie" rengek Luhan.

Sehun tertawa puas sambil memeluk kekasihnya, kalimat 'suatu saat pasti kita akan berada di posisi mereka Lu, tunggu saja' sangat berefek pada Luhan. Sangat menyenangkan menggoda kekasihnya ini. "Kita harus mengambil foto di sini," Sehun menghentikan sepasang kekasih yang melintas di dekat mereka, "bisa tolong fotokan kami?"

Sehun bersembunyi di balik teddy pria dan Luhan bersembunyi di balik teddy wanita, keduanya saling mengintip dari balik beruang mereka, saling menatap, dan saling tersenyum.

Cekrek!

"Satu lagi," pinta Sehun, ia sedikit tersenyum merasa tidak enak. "Sini Lu," Sehun merangkul Luhan lalu ia memberi kode pada si pemotret. "Lu…" panggil Sehun. Luhan mendongak dan dengan ia terkejut mendapati wajah Sehun yang terlalu dekat dengannya. Sehun perlahan memajukan kepalanya.

Cekrek!

Sehun melepas rangkulannya dan mengambil ponselnya dari tangan si pemotret, "gamsahamnida" ucap Sehun lalu membiarkan sepasang kekasih itu pergi setelah membungkuk.

"Kau ini apa-apaan?" tanya Luhan.

"Lihat," Sehun menunjukkan hasil fotonya, "bukankah ini bagus?" kekeh Sehun.

"Aku malu kau tahu, aku pikir kau–" Luhan tak melanjutkan ucapannya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun.

"Kau pikir aku apa?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"A-aniya, lupakan saja" Luhan melepas rangkulan Sehun padanya dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Sehun. Demi apapun, ia merasa sangat malu saat ini. Bagiamana jika ia keceplosan berbicara bahwa ia pikir Sehun akan menciumnya.

"Lu!" panggil Sehun. Luhan hanya menoleh lalu mempercepat langkahnya membuat Sehun harus agak berlari mengejar kekasih rusanya.

"Sehunnie jangan mengejarku!" Luhan berteriak histeris sambil sesekali melihat ke belakang takut Sehun menangkapnya.

"Awas Lu!"

Luhan hendak melihat ke depannya tapi terlambat, ia sudah menabrak seseorang di depannya. "Gwaenchanha?" tanya Sehun khawatir sambil membantu Luhan untuk berdiri. "Jeosonghamnida, maaf kekasihku tidak melihat saat berlari. Maafkan kami," ucap Sehun, sedetik kemudian ia tertegun saat melihat siapa orang yang Luhan tabrak. "Xiu–"

"Minseok-ah? Gwaenchanha?"

Suara lain di belakangnya menarik perhatian Sehun dan Luhan.

"C-Chen Hyung?"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja manis? Gwaenchanha, lain kali kau harus berhati-hati ne?" pesan wanita berambut pendek yang sebelumnya mereka lihat di kedai bubble tea dan restoran saat sarapan.

"Xiumin eonnie?" tanya Luhan.

"Chen Hyung?" gumam Sehun.

"Xiumin? Nugu Xiumin? Dan Chen?" tanya wanita berambut pendek itu. "Aku Minseok, Kim Min Seok dan ini kekasihku Kim Jong Dae" ucapnya memperkenalkan diri dan laki-laki yang memanggilnya 'minseok-ah'.

"Jeoseonghamnida, aku pikir kau adalah eonnie-ku. Kalian mirip sekali. Kau juga mirip dengan oppa-ku" ucap Luhan, ia menghapus air matanya yang entah sejak kapan sudah mengalir.

"Aigoo, apa eonnie dan oppa-mu meninggalkanmu?" tanya laki-laki bernama Jongdae itu.

Luhan mengangguk, "mereka telah pergi…" Luhan tertunduk. Sehun juga melihat keduanya seperti menyimpan kerinduan mendalam.

Tiba-tiba Minseok memeluk Luhan dan menepuk punggungnya, "gwaenchanha. Eonnie dan oppa-mu pasti sudah bahagia di sana," bisik Minseok. Luhan mengangguk masih sambil terisak.

"Jeosonghamnida," ucap Luhan

"Maafkan kami, kami masih terbawa emosi," ucap Sehun.

"Gwaenchanha," jawab Jongdae santai. "Kalau begitu kami pergi dahulu, jalan berlarian di sini, di sini sangat ramai" pesan Jongdae.

"Ne, gamsahamnida" Sehun membungkuk lalu melihat pada kekasihnya yang kembali teringat pada Xiumin dan Chen.

"Gwaenchanha Lu," Sehun merangkulnya lalu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

" _Xiumin adalah dirimu, Kim Minseok."_ –suara di pikiran Minseok.

"Wae Chagi?" tanya Jongdae khawatir melihat kekasihnya terhuyung ke pelukannya. Minseok hanya menggeleng.

"Kkajja kita pulang, kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah" Jongdae menggandeng kekasihnya. Tapi kedetik kemudian Jongdae terhenti di tempatnya.

" _Chen adalah dirimu, Kim Jongdae"_ –suara di pikiran Jongdae.

"Wae?" kini Minseok yang bertanya.

"Gwaenchanha, kkajja"

Kesedihan memang sebentar melanda Sehun dan Luhan tetapi tak lama mereka kembali terhanyut dalam tawa, pasalnya mereka baru saja selesai menonton di bioskop, film yang mereka tonton memang cukup lucu.

"Sehunnie aku lapar," rengek Luhan saat keduanya tengah di perjalanan menuju hotel.

"Tadi aku mengajakmu makan tapi kau menolak," ucap Sehun, ia tak bisa melihat pada kekasihnya karena ia sibuk mengemudi di jalanan padat.

"Aku baru merasakannya,"

"Araseo, kita makan di restoran hotel saja. Eotte?" tawar Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk lucu yang masih bisa ditangkap penglihatan Sehun, "call!"

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi harinya, Luhan terbangun terlebih dahulu dan menemukan kekasihnya seperti biasa memeluknya posesif. Dengan perlahan Luhan menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dari pinggangnya, setelah berhasil ia tersenyum pada Sehun yang masih tertidur pulas. "Selamat pagi Sehunnie," bisik Luhan lalu mengecup tipis bibir kekasihnya. Ia menutup wajahnya yang sedikit memanas. Setelah memastikan Sehun tak terbangun, dengan tawa idiot di bibirnya Luhan turun dari ranjang dan menuju dapur untuk minum. Ia mengambil gelasnya dan mengisikannya dengan air bening lalu menegaknya habis.

"Hahh segarnya," desah Luhan. Luhan meletakkan gelasnya lalu membuka kulkas berharap menemukan bahan makanan yang bisa ia masak untuk sarapan. Ia tersenyum kecut saat tak menemukan apapun di kulkasnya. Jadilah Luhan memutuskan untuk ke supermarket di hotel itu. Ia membuka pintu kamar memastikan Sehunnya masih tertidur lalu ia keluar dari kamar.

20 menit kemudian, Luhan kembali dengan sekantung belanjaan di tangannya.

"Luhan!" Luhan sedikit terkejut mendengar Sehun yang memekik. Sehun menunggu di ruang tamu dengan raut wajah khawatirnya. "Kau dari mana? Yaampun, aku mencarimu seperti orang gila, ponselmu pun tidak di bawa," omel Sehun.

"Aku hanya ke supermarket sayang. Aku membeli bahan untuk sarapan kita," ucap Luhan sambil mengangkat belanjaannya.

"Tapi setidaknya beritahu aku Luhan" ucap Sehun menatap tajam kekasihnya.

"Araseo, mianhae hm? Kalau begitu biarkan aku masak, aku ingin membuat sarapan untukmu" ucap Luhan tersenyum manis. Senyum itu, ah Sehun selalu melunak jika sudah melihat senyum dari kekasihnya. Akhirnya Sehun mengangguk.

Luhan sibuk dengan wajan dan pisau di dapur, sedangkan Sehun, ia berpangku di dagunya sambil mengamati Luhan yang memotong beberapa tomat dan mentimun. "Kenapa kau teru menatapku Sehun, apa kau tidak mau mandi terlebih dahulu?" tanya Luhan yang merasa diperhatikan.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, baru kali ini kau memasak untukku seorang," kekeh Sehun.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Luhan.

"Kita seperti pasangan pengantin baru"

Luhan menghentikan aktivitas memotongnya lalu melihat pada Sehun di meja makan, "jangan bercanda Sehunnie"

"Aku tidak bercanda, aku senang kau memasak untukku,"

Luhan tersenyum lalu mengangkat dagingnya dari tefelon. Ia meletakkan daginya di atas roti tawar, memasukkan 2 potong tomat dan sepotong mentimun, daun selada tidak lupa ia tambahkan, sedikit mayonnaise dan selembar keju. Ia memotong roti isi itu berbentuk segitiga lalu menyuguhkan 6 potong roti isi itu di piring.

Mengisi 2 gelas kosong dengan jus apel, Luhan membawa sarapan sederhananya itu ke hadapan Sehun. "Cha, ayo kita makan" ucap Luhan senang, ia merasa puas dengan sarapannya.

"Tidak masalah dengan menu sarapan kita bukan, Sehunnie?" tanya Luhan saat Sehun hanya terdiam menatap sarapnnya.

"Tidak, mengapa kau tahu jika aku sedang ingin roti isi?" kekeh Sehun lalu mencomot satu potong roti dan memakannya.

Luhan tertawa lalu meminum jusnya, "sebenarnya aku sering berkhayal memakan sarapan dengan orang yang aku cintai dan aku memasak untuknya. Aku tidak tahu jika kau ingin roti isi Sehunnie" Luhan mencomot satu rotinya dan memakannya khidmat.

"Uhuk!"

"Pelan-pelan Sehunnie" Luhan menuangkan segelas air dan menyodorkannya pada Sehun.

"Aku tidak berbohong tentang aku ingin makan roti isi, Lu"

"Aku percaya," kekeh Luhan.

Ponsel Sehun yang ada di kamar berdering, Sehun hendak beranjak dari kursinya tapi Luhan menahannya. "Aku saja," ucap Luhan, Sehun hanya mengangguk. Setelah keluar, Luhan tertawa lalu memperlihatkan layar ponsel pada Sehun, "lihat! Mereka menelefon kita" ujar Luhan tertawa karena tiga wajah orangtua mereka tertera di layar.

"Angkat Lu,"

Luhan menyentuh icon angkat dan langsung saja para orangtua terlihat sangat lega dilihat dari wajah mereka. "Annyeong Mama, Baba, Eomma!" sapa Luhan ceria.

" _Luhan? Yaampun sayang akhirnya kau mengangkatnya juga!"_ pekik Mama-nya.

"Mama jebal jangan berlebihan," kekeh Luhan.

" _Apa kalian baik-baik saja? Mana Sehun?"_ tanya Eomma-nya.

"Ish eomma mengapa mencari Sehun, tak mencariku?" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

" _Kau terlihat Lu, eomma tak melihat Sehun,"_

Luhan tertawa, "araseo, ini anak eomma sedang sarapan," Luhan mengarahkan kamera ponsel pada Sehun yang masih menyantap roti isinya.

"Annyeong eomma, Mama, Baba" sapa Sehun sambil menggoyangkan roti isinya."

" _Kalian hanya sarapan dengan roti isi dan jus?"_ tanya Victoria khawatir _._

"Ne, Luhan yang membuatkannya karena aku ingin roti isi,"

" _Sehun, kau tidak melakukan sesuatu pada anakku kan?"_ tanya Zhoumi to the point _._

"Baba!" sungut Luhan. Sehun hanya tertawa.

" _Sehun jawab"_ tuntut Zhoumi.

"Ne Baba-ku yang tampan, aku tidak akan membawa pulang cucu untuk kalin. Tenang saja,"

"Baba jinja! Jangan berkata yang aneh-aneh atau kalian benar-benar akan mendapat cucu saat kami pulang" Luhan sedikit menggoda Baba-nya itu.

" _Kyyaaa! Itu bagus sekali, iya kan Heechul-ah?"_ pekik Victoria bersemangat.

" _Tentu saja! Aku sudah tidak sabar menimang cucu,"_

Zhoumi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, ini tidak bagus, pikirnya. " _Cepatlah kembali, aku akan menikahkan kalian,"_

"Ne, Baba!– Aw! Sakit Lu," rintih Sehun karena Luhan memukul belakang kepalanya cukup kuat.

"Kau ini bersekongkol dengan Baba ya?" Lhan menatap tajam Sehun.

"Tentu saja tidak," bela Sehun.

"Bohong!"

"Aku serius Lu"

"Kau–" Sehun memutuskan sambungannya pada para orangtua mereka di sana dan meletakkan ponselnya yang dipegang oleh Luhan ke meja makan. Dengan cepat ia mencium Luhan telak di bibirnya, ia agak melumatnya.

"Sehun!"

"Aku memang tidak bersekongkol. Kau tidak mau menikah denganku?" tanya Sehun terengah.

"Bu-bukan begitu," gagap Luhan. Apa ini Sehun melamarnya? Mengapa tidak romantis sama sekali! Kesal Luhan.

Sehun semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Luhan, ia memiringkan kepalanya dan matanya hanya tertuju pada mata Luhan yang terlihat khawatir. Tetapi dering ponselnya kembali terdengar. Ia melihatnya dan membaca siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Ne, Baba?" Sehun menerima panggilan.

"Ne? Baiklah kami akan mencari penerbangan tercepat," Sehun memutuskan sambungannya.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Luhan.

"Kita harus kembali Lu. Baba memberitahu bahwa Yunho dan anak buahnya tertangkap polisi karena penipuan. Aku diminta menjadi saksi di persidangan," jelas Sehun.

"Kalau begitu ayo cepat kembali," Luhan hendak beranjak ke kamar membereskan barang-barangnya tapi langkahnya tertahan karena Sehun menahan lengannya. "Wae?"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Lu, berjanjilah." Mohon Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu, dan aku tak akan meninggalkanmu Sehunnie…" Sehun tersenyum dan merasa berterimakasih karena memiliki Luhan di sisinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun dan Luhan sudah tiba di bandara Incheon. Ya, mereka memang kembali ke Seoul hari itu juga karena masih ada urusan satu lagi yang belum mereka selesaikan. Yunho, ya semua yang berkaitan dengan ayah tiri Sehun itu belum terselesaikan dan sepertinya semua akan terselesaikan, semoga saja.

Pengadilan tinggi Seoul memberikan keputusannya hari ini, setelah 2 minggu penyidikan jaksa. Hasilnya adalah, Jung Yunho dikenakan hukuman seumur hidup karena telah melakukan penipuan, penggelapan dana perusahaan, dan percobaan pembunuhan terhadap Sehun, anak semata wayang pasangan mendiang Oh Kyuhyun dan Kim Heechul dan yang merupakan anak tirinya.

Setelah itu, kehidupan mereka berangsur normal. Tapi Sehun diharuskan mengisi kekosongan pemimpin di perusahaan meskipun ia belum resmi menjadi presdir di perusahannya. Sehun sebelumnya memang sudah ditetapkan sebagai ahli waris tunggal dari kekayaan yang dimiliki ayahnya. Hal itu pula yang membuat ia dan Luhan jarang bertemu. Ah ya, Sehun dan eomma-nya sudah kembali ke rumahnya sehari setelah Yunho dipenjarakan atas perbuatannya.

"Sayang kenapa cemberut begitu hm?" tanya Victoria pada anak semata wayangnya.

Luhan menghela napas kesal, "entahlah Ma," ia meletakkan ponselnya dengan gusar di meja makan.

"Sehun belum menghubungimu?" tanya Baba. Luhan melihat sekilas pada ponselnya, lalu menggeleng lemas.

"Sehun sedang sibuk Lu, kau tahu ia harus memperjuangkan perusahaannya setelah diacak-acak oleh ayah tirinya," Zhoumi memberi pengertian pada putrinya itu.

"Araseo," jawab Luhan malas, dalam hati ia sangat kesal karena Sehun tak juga mengubunginya dari kemarin. Memangnya sesibuk apa ia hingga memberi kabar pun tidak sempat? Luhan hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya tak berselera. Kemudian ia bangkit dari kursinya, "aku selesai. Ba, Ma, aku ke toko sekarang," pamit Luhan menghiraukan ucapan Mama-nya yang menyuruhnya menghabiskan sarapannya.

Seharian di toko Luhan hanya diam di ruangannya dan tak pernah keluar kecuali jika ia perlu mengecek bahan-bahan kue dan persediaan kuenya. Seharian ini ia habiskan dengan bekerja berharap melupakan kekesalannya pada Sehun.

"Minho? Kau belum pulang?" ucap Luhan saat turun dari ruangannya dan melihat Minho satu-satunya karyawan yang tersisa di sana.

"Apa Nona sudah mau pulang? Saya menunggu Nona, tidak baik jika Nona hanya sendiri di sini"

"Seharusnya kau pulang saja, yasudah kalau begitu kau pulanglah. Aku juga akan pulang," ucap Luhan.

"Baik Nona, silakan duluan. Saya akan mengunci toko"

"Ne,"

Sampai di rumah, Luhan mendapati rumahnya sepi dan gelap. Ia mengecek ponselnya dan benar saja ternyata Mama dan Baba-nya berkali-kali menghubunginya. Ia mengecek pesan masuk, Mama-nya memberitahu bahwa keduanya ada wawancara hari ini dan akan pulang pagi hari karena jarak tempat wawancara dengan rumah cukup jauh. Luhan mengetikan balasan 'ya' untuk Mama-nya dan bergegas masuk.

Luhan tidak menghidupkan lampu depan dan terus melangkah menuju kamarnya. Tapi tak lama ia menghentikan langkahnya dan jantungnya berpacu cepat saat menyadari ia tak sendirian di sana. Ia merasa seseorang tengah bersamanya. Luhan sedikit mengendap dan mengeratkan cengkraman pada tasnya bersiap melayangkan tasnya jika seseorang menyerangnya.

"Lu?"

Luhan berbalik dan terkejut melihat Sehun ada di sana. "K-kau kenapa ada di sini?!" pekiknya histeris.

"Aku masuk daritadi Lu, ternyata kau belum pulang dan kata Baba kau masih di toko. Demi Tuhan Luhan ini sudah pukul 12 malam dan kau baru pulang?!" omel Sehun.

"Bukan urusanmu Tuan Oh!"

"Lu? Kau marah padaku? Maafkan aku–"

"Jangan mendekat! Aku membencimu sungguh, kau anggap aku apa sampai tak bisa lagi memberi kabar padaku?!" Luhan menatap tajam Sehun dengan mata yang hampir menangis.

' _Aku mohon jangan menangis Lu,'_ pinta Sehun dalam hati, "maafkan aku Lu. Aku sungguh tak punya waktu, aku pun belum makan apapun dari siang. Aku mohon maafkan aku…"

Air mata Luhan tak bisa lagi terbendung, ia berlari menabrak kekasihnya. "Hiks…aku mengkhawatirkanmu Sehunnie, aku merindukanmu!" tangisnya pecah.

"Mianhae Lu…" bisik Sehun bersalah. "Gomawo sudah mengkhawatirkanku"

Luhan melepas pelukannya dan melihat pada Sehun, "ayo makan, nanti kau sakit," ucap Luhan lalu menuntun Sehun menuju kursi makan. "Tunggu sebentar, aku masakan sesuatu" Luhan meletakkan tasnya dan mengikat rambutnya yang tergerai.

Belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan ikatan rambutnya, sepasang lengan kekar melingkar di perutnya dan sebuah kepala bersandar di bahunya. "Aku merindukanmu Lu," lirih Sehun. Luhan menyelesaikan ikatan rambutnya lalu secara mengejutkan berputar menghadap Sehun dan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher kekeasihnya membuat jarak keduanya lumayan dekat.

Sehun menahan napasnya karena terkejut, "kau tidak menggodaku kan Lu?"

Wajah Luhan berubah sebal, "dim dan duduk! Aku akan memasak untukmu," ucap Luhan lalu berjinjit mengecup singkat bibir Sehun. Lalu ia melepaskan tangannya dari leher Sehun.

"Agh! Luhan!" jerit Sehun frustasi. Luhan hanya tertawa meninggalkan Sehun di meja makan.

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ini Sehun memutuskan untuk menginap. Sebenarnya ia merasa tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa ia harus pergi selama 6 bulan ke Kanada untuk mengurus perusahaan cabang di sana yang ternyata sama hancurnya dengan perusahaan pusat.

"Lu," panggil Sehun saat keduanya sudah berbaring di ranjang.

"Hm?" gumam Luhan.

"Kemari," pinta Sehun sambil membuka lebar tangannya bermaksud ingin memeluk Luhan. "aku merindukanmu, mengapa kau jauh sekali," cemberut Sehun. Luhan tertawa lalu masuk ke pelukan Sehun.

"Hmm wae? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Luhan seakan bisa membaca raut wajah Sehun.

Sehun memeluk Luhan dan memejamkan matanya, "aku minta maaf karena belum bisa melamarmu," Luhan terdiam, "bukan aku tidak mau cepat menikah denganmu. Tapi tanggungjawabku di perusahaan sangat besar Lu. AKu hampir tidak sanggup menanganinya,"

Luhan tersenyum lalu mengelus kepala Sehun dengan sayang, "aku tidak masalah Sehunnie. Aku juga hanya bisa mendukungmu, aku minta maaf tak banyak membantumu. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, aku tidak akan mencari lelaki lain hanya karena kau tidak juga menikahiku. Aku tidak terlalu membutuhkan menikah cepat, aku hanya butuh kau selalu bersamaku dan terus mencintaiku"

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu tentu saja, sejak dahulu sampai kapanpun. Tapi aku takut Lu, sungguh aku tak mau kehilanganmu"

"Apa kau percaya padaku?" tanya Luhan.

"Tentu saja, tak ada keraguan untuk itu. Tapi…"

"Wae Sehunnie?" tanya Luhan.

"Aniya, aku akan membatalkannya saja" ucap Sehun.

"Katakan padaku Sehun!" gemas Luhan sambil mengapit kedua pipi Sehun dan memaksanya untuk melihatnya.

"Besok aku akan ke Kanada Lu, perusahaan cabang di sana sangat berantakan. Tidak ada yang sanggup menanganinya, aku–"

"Pergilah Sehunnie, aku tahu kau melakukannya juga bukankah untuk masa depan kita? Baba memintamu untuk bertanggungjawab memperbaiki perusahaan kan? Jadi Baba akan mempercayakan aku padamu karena kau berhasil bertanggung jawab?" tanya Luhan.

"Ba-bagiamana kau tahu?" tanya Sehun terkejut, pasalnya ini adalah rahasia antara Baba dan dirinya saja.

"Aku tahu semua Sehunnie. Aku tahu saat kalian membicarakannya," Luhan meluruskan posisi tidurnya, "dan aku rasa 6 bulan tidak terlalu lama. Aku tidak akan gila menunggumu selama kau memberiku kabar agar aku tak khawatir," Luhan tersenyum.

Sehun tersenyum, "tentu saja. Gomawo Lu, aku sangat mencintaimu…" ucap Sehun senang lalu memeluk Luhan.

"Nado, aku juga sangat mencintaimu…" balas Luhan.

"Aku akan merindukanmu Lu…"

Lalu keduanya saling berpelukan hingga pagi menjelang. Entah siapa yang tertidur terlebih dahulu diantara keduanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be conti** **nued-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Annyeooo** **ng!  
**

 **Maaf semuanya karena updatenya malah telat :( mianhamnida ... Kurang berapa hari lagi tahun 2017 berakhir dan artinya beberapa hari lagi ff ini akan berakhir huhuhu, semoga chapter ini memuaskan yaa hehehhe**

 **Balasan Review**

 **#deerhunhan794: maaf ya gak fast update, malah late huhu..**

 **#misslah: sudah update ^^**

 **#knightwalker314: ii kamu jangan sekarat :( mereka sudah baik-baik saja kan ;) hihi**

 **#sarahachi: wkwkk suka ngakak pas inget persyaratan aneh itu xD takut tersaingi :p belum end kok wkkk :p**

 **Gamsahamnida semua yang masih mengikuti ff pannnjjjannngg bener ini wkkk.**

 **Review jangan lupaa ^^**

 ***loveforHUNHAN yeayy!**


	22. Chapter 22 End

**Selamat membaca ^^**

 **sorry for typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Adventurous Dream**

 **22**

 **.**

 **.**

Kling!

"Selamat datang– Oh! Tuan Oh Sehun?"

"Waah ternyata kau masih mengingatku Sunny-ssi," goda Sehun pada karyawan kekasihnya itu.

"Tentu saja Tuan Oh, senang bertemu dengan Anda kembali. Anda terlalu lama pergi Tuan, Nonaku setiap hari menjadi monster rusa saat mendengar kabar bahwa Anda tidak pulang tepat setelah 6 bulan"

Sehun tertawa kecil, ia sungguh merasa tak rela meninggalkan Luhan selama 6 bulan ini. Ia merasa seperti bagian dirinya hilang saat tak bersama Luhan. Dan sekarang ia pasti akan semakin diamuk karena tidak menepati janji. Seharusnya ia pulang sebulan yang lalu, tapi kendala perusahaan cabang baru di Kanada mengharuskannya pulang terlambat. "Aku tahu itu Sunny-ssi, rusaku pasti masih tetap cantik walaupun kau berkata seperti monster," kekeh Sehun.

"Ups! Jeoseonghamnida Tuan Oh," ucap Sunny.

"Lalu, apa wanitaku ada di sini? Mama bilang ia belum pulang,"

"Nona Luhan ada di ruangannya, apa perlu saya panggilkan?" tawar Sunny.

"Tidak perlu, aku akan membuat kejutan kecil untuknya," Sehun tersenyum.

"Whoa, semoga berhasil Tuan Oh! Fighting!"

"Ne, Sunny-ssi" lalu Sehun bergegas naik ke lantai dua dimana ruang kekasihnya itu berada. Ia kembali tertawa saat mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Luhan kemarin, Sehun beralasan bahwa ia harus tinggal seminggu lagi di Kanada dan hal itu membuat Luhan semakin kesal padanya. Luhan terus mengamuk karena tak bisa bertemu kekasihnya dan berakhir dengan Luhan yang terisak membuat Sehun merasa bersalah.

Tok Tok Tok.

"Aku sudah bilang aku sedang sibuk Sunny!" terdengar suara yang amat Sehun rindukan berkata ketus dari dalam ruangan. Tanpa persetujuan, Sehun membuka pintu ruangan itu dan ia bisa melihat wanitanya tengah membolak-balik berkas di mejanya.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu masuk! Aku–" Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan terkejut mendapati kekasihnya yang ada di sana. Ia merasa ingin menangis dan ingin berlari memeluk Sehun, tapi ia urungkan, kekesalan hatinya lebih penting. Ia sedang marah pada Sehun saat ini.

"Apa kau tidak merindukan kekasih tampanmu ini Luhannie?"

"Aku sedang sibuk, bisakah anda keluar?" pinta Luhan dingin. Bukannya merasa khawatir Luhannya akan semakin marah, Sehun malah tersenyum dan perlahan mendekati Luhan.

"Anda mengganggu konsentrasi saya Tuan Oh!"

"Hnng…bogoshippo uri Luhannie" Sehun tanpa izin memeluk Luhan.

"Kau! Lepas!" kesal Luhan.

"Mianhae Lu, hm? Aku minta maaf karena baru kembali," ucap Sehun lalu ia mulai mengecupi puncak kepala kekasihnya itu.

"Hiks…"

"Hey sayang uljima," Sehun terkejut mendengar kekasihnya mulai terisak.

"Kau jahat Sehunnie! Bagaimana bisa kau tak memberitahuku bahwa kau akan pulang! Aku hampir gila tak mendapat kabar darimu! Aku tak masalah kau pulang seminggu lagi atau sebulan kemudian, tapi– hiks… tapi–" Luhan melempar kertas yang dipegangnya dan berbalik menyeruakkan kepalanya ke dada bindang kekasihnya dan mulai menangis.

"Mianhae tak mengabarimu hm? Ini salahku, maafkan aku ne?" bujuk Sehun.

"Kau jahat hiks… kau jahat Sehunnie!" rancau Luhan.

"Ne aku jahat, mian hm? Cha, coba aku lihat kekasih cantikku ini," Sehun memegang kedua pundak Luhan dan menatap matanya yang basah. "Aigoo, rusaku mengapa jadi jelek seperti ini omo!"

"Sehunniee!"

Sehun tertawa, "Araseo, mian chagi. Alasanku tak memberitahumu karena aku ingin memberimu ini," Sehun berlutut lalu memberikan sebuah kotak putih sedang berpita biru pada Luhan.

"Heng? Ige mwoya?"

"Bukalah," pinta Sehun tersenyum.

Luhan membuka tutup kotak itu dengan perlahan, jantungnya berdegup kencang penasaran dengan apa yang akan ia dapatkan. Spontan bibirnya mengerucut lucu saat melihat kepala boneka rusa dari dalam kotak, ia mengambilnya lalu mengguncangkannya di hadapan Sehun, "ige mwoya? Kau pikir aku anak kecil yang akan memaafkanmu karena boneka rusa ini?!" kesal Luhan.

"Tapi aku tidak memberimu ini untuk meminta maaf darimu sayang,"

"Lalu?" dahi Luhan berkerut.

"Aku memberimu itu karena rusa itu lucu, sepertimu" ucap Sehun tersenyum. "Lihat, aku punya satu seperti ini, tentu saja rusa dengan topi hitam karena aku namja," Sehun meletakkan boneka rusa miliknya di meja di hadapan Luhan.

Luhan makin tidak mengerti, ia menatap aneh pada kekasihnya. "Masih lucu aku daripada boneka ini Sehunnie!" protes Luhan.

"Sedangkan milikmu, rusa manis dengan pita di kepalanya" Sehun meletakkan boneka milik Luhan berdampingan dengan bonekanya. "Mereka serasi bukan?"

Luhan dengan masih merasa aneh melihat pada dua boneka rusa di hadapannya, ia sesungguhnya benar-benar bingung dengan kekasihnya saat ini. Terdiam cukup lama, Luhan mulai memincingkan matanya, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang berkilau di kedua leher boneka rusa itu.

"Se– Sehunnie…"

"Apa kau melihatnya?" tanya Sehun.

"I-ini…k-kau"

Sehun tersenyum, "ya aku memberikannya padamu. Aku berjanji padamu bukan?"

Sehun berlutut di hadapan Luhan, ia mengambil cincin dari leher boneka rusa namja "Luhannie, maafkan jika ini kekanakan. Tapi aku bukan ingin bermain-main denganmu, aku ingin kita lebih serius ke tahap selanjutnya. Lu, maukah kau menerima cincin ini sebagai tanda bahwa kau hanya milikku dan mengikat dirimu padaku?"

Cairan bening yang sedaritadi berkumpul di pelupuknya mengalir tanpa Luhan sadari, ini terlalu mendadak dan membuatnya terkejut. Baru saja Sehun membuatnya sedih karena merasakan begitu merindukannya setengah mati, lalu membuatnya marah karena tak bisa menghubunginya, dan sekarang membuatnya hampir mati merasakan debaran jantungnya yang begitu hebat melihat Sehun berlutut di hadapannya.

"Se-Sehunnie…"

"Sehun mendongak, "would you?"

Luhan mengangguk mantap, "I do Sehunnie… I do!" lalu ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke pelukan kekasihnya.

"Gomawo, Lu. Saranghae," bisik Sehun.

"Nado Hun-ah, nado saranghae"

 **.**

 **.**

Siang ini Luhan berencana makan siang dengan kekasihnya. Ia sedang membereskan bahan-bahan kue yang baru ia gunakan sambil memegang telefon di tangannya, ia berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang sana.

"Iya sayang, sebentar aku sedang membereskan dapurku"

" _Tapi aku merindukanmu…"_

Luhan tertawa, "Sehunnie yaampun, kau bahkan bisa melihatku dari tempat dudukmu. Mengapa harus menelefon?"

" _Makanya, cepatlah"_

"Araseo bawel, tunggu sebentar aku akan keluar" Luhan mematikan sambungannya dengan Sehun yang nyatanya kekasihnya itu duduk di meja pelanggan.

"Oh, Nona akan makan siang bersama Tuan Oh?" tanya Sunny.

Luhan tersenyum, "ne Sunny, kalian jangan lupa makan siang ya" pesan Luhan.

"Siap Nona! Kalau urusan makan tentu saja saya tidak akan lupa," kekeh Minho.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dahulu" pamit Luhan.

Sehun membukakan pintu mobil untuk Luhan, kemudian ia menutupnya lalu berputar mengitari mobilnya dan masuk ke belakang kemudi.

"Kita akan ke mana Sehunnie?" tanya Luhan.

"Makan siang di restoran Cina, tak masalah kan?"

Luhan mengangguk, "aku sudah rindu makanan dari tanah kelahiranku"

"Baguslah. Klienku ingin makan di restoran Cina, ia berasal dari sana. Sekretarisku yang sudah memesankan tempatnya"

"Jadi kita akan makan dengan klienmu?" tanya Luhan terkejut.

"Ne," Sehun mengangguk.

"Kau mengajakku? Ini kan urusan bisnismu Hunnie"

Sehun tertawa lalu mengusak kepala Luhan gemas, "urusanku akan menjadi urusanmu dan urusanmu akan menjadi urusanku juga Lu." Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan lalu mengecupnya, "aku tidak mau ada penghalang diantara kita sedikitpun, kita harus saling terbuka dan selalu bersama ne?" pinta Sehun, ia melirik Luhan sekilas lalu kembali menatap jalan raya yang cukup padat.

Luhan bersemu merah dan tersenyum, "kau ini, tentu saja"

"Lagipula klienku akan membawa isteri beserta anaknya. Aku kan akan segera menikah, aku tidak melajang Lu, aku bisa kan membawa calon isteriku?"

Luhan tertawa, "aigoo kekasihku manis sekali. Kau boleh membawaku kemanapun Sehunnie, aku akan bersamamu selalu"

"Itu baru Rusaku," kekeh Sehun.

"Aku manusia, bukan rusa!" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Sehun tertawa melihat tingkah imut kekasihnya.

Sehun memutar kemudinya memasuki pekarangan restoran Cina bintang lima. Sehun keluar dari mobil lalu berputar membukakan pintu untuk Luhan, ia menjulurkan tangannya yang langsung disambut Luhan. Sehun memberikan kuncinya pada petugas parkir valet di sana. Lalu keduanya melenggang masuk ke restoran.

BUKK!

"Huueeeee!"

Sehun terkejut saat seorang anak kecil menabrak kakinya dan terjatuh. Anak itu menangis karenanya. "Hikss… hueeee!"

Luhan yang melihat gadis kecil itu terjatuh lantas berjongkok dan menenangkannya, "hei sayang. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan ramah.

"Hueee…Mommy, sakit sekali. Jia Li takut" Luhan sedikit terkejut karena gadis kecil di depannya berbicara dengan bahasa kelahirannya. Lalu Luhan kembali berbicara dengan gadis kecil itu dengan bahasa Mandarin, "Jia Li, apa sakit?" tanya Luhan.

Gadis kecil itu berhenti menangis dan mengangguk, "Jiejie bisa berbahasa Mandarin?" tanyanya imut.

Luhan mengangguk, "kalau begitu beritahu Jiejie, Jia Li bersama siapa ke sini?" tanya Luhan dalam bahasa Mandarin.

"Wae Lu? Apa gadis kecil ini tersesat?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku tersesat ajjushi," jawab Jia Li.

Sehun dan Luhan, keduanya terkejut saat gadis kecil itu ternyata mengerti bahasa Korea. "Mwo ajjushi?" Sehun seperti tidak terima, tapi Luhan memukul lengannya dan memberi kode agar tak macam-macam dan membuat gadis kecil ini kembali menangis.

"Cha, Jia Li datang dengan siapa ke sini?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Mommy dan Daddy…"

"Siapa nama mommy dan daddy Jia Li? Nanti Jiejie bantu Jia Li cari mommy dan daddy," ucap Luhan sambil menggendong Jia Li.

"Mommy, Wu Zitao dan daddy Kris Wu" jawab gadis kecil itu.

"Kris Wu? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya, atau jangan-jangan…"

"Wae Sehunnie?" tanya Luhan.

"Sepertinya mereka klienku,"

"Jinja? Kalau begitu ayo kita pastikan," ajak Luhan.

"Agh!" Ketika baru 2 langkah berjalan, kaki Luhan terkilir akibat tak mampu menggendong Jia Li sambil menggunakan heels tingginya.

"Gwaenchanha Lu? Apa sakit? Sini biar Jia Li aku yang menggendongnya," Sehun hendak mengambil alih Jia Li dari gendongan Luhan tapi Jia Li malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Luhan dan menggeleng keras.

"Jia Li sayang, ayo sini sama Gege ya?" Sehun menjulurkan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak mau! Ajjushi bukan gege, ajjushi ya ajjushi!" kesal Jia Li mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Sayang jangan berdebat, kakiku semakin sakit" keluh Luhan.

"Araseo, sini sama Sehun ajjushi. Kasihan Luhan Jie, kakinya sakit. Ayo cantik," rayu Sehun dengan senyum manisnya. Luhan tersenyum senang ketika akhirnya Jia Li mau digendong oleh Sehun.

"Jia Li tidak mau Luhan Jie sakit," bisik Jia Li.

"Jiejie tidak sakit parah sayang, hanya sedikit sakit." Ucap Luhan menenangkan Jia Li. Ia berpegangan pada jas Sehun sedangkan Sehun merangkul pinggang Luhan dengan satu tangannya dan tangan lain ia gunakan untuk menggendong Jia Li.

"Oh Tuhan! Jia Li! Kau dari mana saja sayang?! Mommy dan daddy mencarimu ke mana-mana" seorang wanita berkulit eksotis dengan tingginya yang sangat proporsional ditambah heelsnya membuat dirinya semakin tinggi terlihat mendekati Sehun dan Luhan.

"Mommy!" pekik Jia Li senang, ia menggeliat di gendongan Sehun, lalu Sehun menurunkannya.

"Terima kasih sudah menemukan anakku," ucap Mommy Jia Li.

"Ne, tidak masalah Nyonya," balas Sehun sambil terseyum. Sehun dan Luhan, keduanya terdiam sejenak saat melihat siapa Mommy Jia Li.

"Tao?" gumam Luhan.

"Ne, Nona? Kau tahu namaku?" tanya wanita itu terkejut.

"Yeobo, Jia Li sudah– astaga Jia Li!"

"Daddy!" Jia Li menghambur ke pelukan sang ayah yang langsung menggendongnya. "Sehun Ajjushi dan Luhan Jie yang mengantarkan Jia Li," ceritanya pada sang ayah.

"Se-Sehun?" gumam daddy Jia Li.

"Yi-Yifan?!" pekik Luhan dan Sehun berbarengan.

..

..

Kelimanya pun akhirnya masuk ke ruangan yang sebelumnya mereka pesan sebagai tempat janji mereka untuk makan siang bersama.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu di sini, sebagai klien" ucap Yifan. Yifan telah menceritakan bahwa mereka semua menghilang dari dunia mimpi tetapi mereka terlahir kembali sebagai manusia biasa. Mereka tersebar entah di bumi bagian mana saja. Tapi Yifan muncul menjadi seorang ayah dari putrinya, Jia Li dan suami dari Huang Zi Tao, isterinya di dunia mimpi. Yifan memang bisa mengingat semuanya, sedangkan isterinya tidak mengingat apapun, tapi Tao percaya bahwa ia juga berada di dunia mimpi bersama sang suami.

"Aku pun tidak percaya. Kami bahkan tidak lagi memikirkan bagaimana dunia mimpi itu sekarang, tapi pertama kami menemukan Xiumin noona dan Chen Hyung," jelas Sehun.

"Benarkah? Apa mereka mengingat kalian?" tanya Tao.

"Tidak, seperti dirimu Tao-ssi," jawab Luhan.

"Hey jangan terlalu formal denganku," kekeh Tao.

"Hm, baiklah" angguk Luhan.

"Luhan Jie, coba kue ini. Ini sangat enak!" girang Jia Li sambil menyodorkan satu sendok kue berwarna merah pada Luhan. Luhan yang melihatnya lantas memajukan kepalanya dan melahap kue yang diberikan Jia Li. "Enak bukan?" tanya Jia Li.

Luhan merasakan kuenya lalu mengangguk, "ini enak sekali,"

"Aku tahu Luhan Jie akan menyukainya!" girang Jia Li membuat keempat orang dewasa di sana gemas padanya.

"Jia Li harus berkunjung ke toko kue Luhan Jie, nanti Luhan Jie akan berikan kue yang enak untukmu," Luhan mengusak kepala Jia Li.

"Jongmalyo Jie? Mommy, daddy ayo ke toko kue Luhan Jie!" pinta Jia Li imut.

Kedua orangtuanya tertawa, "nanti kita pasti akan mengunjungi toko kue Luhan Jie saat liburan, eotte?" tawar sang ayah.

Jia Li menggembungkan pipinya lucu, "huft lama sekali,"

"Jia Li…" mommy-nya menegur.

"kalau beitu Luhan Jie harus membuatkan kue yang banyak," pinta Jia Li dengan suara imutnya.

"Tentu saja sayang," kekeh Luhan sambil menciumi pipi gembul gadis kecil Kris dan Zitao itu.

"Yaksok," Jia Li menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

Luhan menyambutnya sambil tersenyum, "yaksok,"

Zitao tersenyum melihat kedekatan putri kecilnya dengan Luhan, "aku rasa Luhan sudah siap memiliki anak, kapan kalian akan menikah?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Uhuk!" Sehun dan Luhan tersedak jus mereka dan terlihat berusaha menahan diri agar tidak kembali terbatuk.

"Sayang, pertanyaanmu mengejutkan mereka. Entah wajah mereka memerah karena malu atau karena tersedak," suaminya itu malah ikut menggoda pasangan di depan mereka.

Sehun berdehem sebelum berbicara, "tenang saja nyonya Wu, kami akan mengirim undangan yang pertama pada kalian jika kami menikah," balas Sehun. Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum malu.

Zitao dan Kris tertawa melihat pasangan lucu tersebut, "aigoo, aku jadi mengingat masa lalu" kekeh Kris.

"Kau tidak adil Kris, aku bahkan tidak mengingat masa lalu kita" nyonya Wu itu mempoutkn bibirnya.

"Mianhae sayang," Kris mengecup bibir isterinya.

"Astaga! Di sini masih ada anak kalian!" tegur Luhan sambil menutup mata Jia Li yang sedaritadi asik dengan kuenya.

"Ada apa Luhan Jie?" tanya Jia Li polos.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Luhan tersenyum manis.

Kris melihat jam di tangannya, "maafkan aku, sepertinya kami harus pergi. Lain kali kita harus berkumpul bersama," tawarnya sambil memakai kembali jasnya.

"Itu bisa di atur," Sehun mengangguk, "baiklah, semoga kita bisa bekerjasama dengan baik Tuan Wu," Sehun menjulurkan tangannya berjabat tangan.

Kris menyambut jabatan tangan itu, "aku harap juga begitu,"

"Kau harus main ke rumah kami kapan-kapan Nyonya Oh," ucap Zitao tersenyum menggoda.

"Berhenti menggodaku Nyonya Wu. Pasti aku akan berkunjung ke rumahmu," balas Luhan tersenyum. Lalu Luhan merendahkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Jia Li, "sampai jumpa cantik,"

"Sampai jumpa Luhan Jie, Sehun Ajjushi," Jia Li melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa dia terus memanggilku ajjushi," gumam Sehun sebal, Luhan menyenggol tangannya lalu menggeleng pada Sehun.

"Sampai bertemu nanti malam, Tuan Oh" ucap Kris. Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum. Sehun dan Luhan tetap di sana melihat keluarga kecil itu beranjak masuk ke mobil mereka.

"Sayang, kita pulang atau kembali ke tokomu?" tanya Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan.

"Aku pulang saja, bukankah nanti malam acaramu? Aku ingin menyembuhkan kakiku juga"

"Apa kakimu sangat sakit?" tanya Sehun khawatir.

"Nanti malam aku pasti datang Sehunnie, kakiku tidak terlalu parah" Luhan meyakinkan.

"Apa kau akan tampil cantik untukku?" goda Sehun.

Luhan menoyor pipi Sehun lembut, "kau ini percaya diri sekali," kekeh Luhan, semburat merah mulai muncul di pipinya.

"Aku tak sabar melihatmu nanti malam," ucap Sehun semangat. Luhan hanya tertawa lalu masuk ke mobil setelah Sehun membukakan pintu untuknya.

 **.**

 **.**

Malam hari tiba, jika di salah satu aula perusahaan Oh Group terlihat banyak tamu-tamu penting yang sudah mulai berdatangan ke acara peresmian pimpinan baru perusahaan, maka lain lagi di sebuah rumah yang sangat familiar bagi kita, rumah keluarga Lu.

"Lu? Sayang? Belum selesai juga?" teriak sang Mama dari lantai bawah.

"Sebentar Ma!"

"Kita hampir terlambat sayang," kini sang Baba yang mengingatkan.

"Oke Luhan turun," lalu tak lama anak mereka yang super lama hanya untuk mempersiapkan diri menuju acara penobatan kekasihnya. Luhan turun dengan anggun, ia mengenakan terusan hitam polos yang memperlihatkan bahu mulusanya, dress itu melekat pas di tubuh rampingnya hingga tepat di atas lututnya. Bagian atasnya ia padukan dengan lace putih yang tetap tak menutupi bahunya. Rambutnya sendiri ia biarkan tergerai lalu ia sematkan hiasan rambut di sebelah kanannya membuat dirinya semakin manis. Kakinya dibalut heels putih bertali.

"Whoa, apa ini anak Baba?" goda Zhoumi melihat anaknya turun.

"Baba jangan menggodaku!" gerutu Luhan.

"Sehun pasti akan terpesona padamu Lu," kini Mama-nya ikut menggodanya.

"Mama!" Kedua orangtuanya tertawa lalu mereka segera bergegas menuju tempat acara.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di tempat acara. Setelah ketiganya turun, petugas penyambut tamu undangan mengarahkan ke tempat mereka. Di aula terlihat sudah banyak tamu yang berdatangan, acara belum dimulai dan banyak pelayan yang berlalu lalang ke sana kemari mengantarkan berbagai jenis minuman dan makanan ringan. Meja kursi para tamu undangan perlahan mulai penuh, hanya meja keluargalah yang masih terlihat kosong, meja keluarga itu terlihat ada 5 bangku di sana.

Masih ada 5 menit sebelum acara dimulai saat Luhan mengecek pada ponselnya. Ia mendekat pada Mama-nya, "Ma, Luhan ke toilet sebentar," Mamanya mengangguk dan mengatakan jangan terlalu lama karena acara akan segera di mulai. Entah mengapa Luhan merasa cukup gugup berada di ruang itu, padahal ini acara Sehun, bukan acaranya, tapi dadanya terus saja berdebar.

"Heii! Mengapa kalian di sini?" Heechul menghampiri keduanya yang tengah asik berbincang sembari menunggu acara dimulai.

"Oh, eonnie! Waah kau cantik sekali," puji Victoria.

"Mengapa kalian duduk di sini? Di mana Luhan?" tanya Heechul.

"Bukankah ini kursi kami?" Zhoumi balik bertanya.

"Sudah kuduga, kalian duduk bersama kami tentu saja," Heechul memberitahu.

Victoria menggeleng, "eonnie, banyak mata melihat. Apa tidak masalah?"

Heechul tertawa, "astaga Victoria, tentu saja. Bukankah kita akan menjadi besan sebentar lagi?"

"Benar juga apa yang di katakana Heechul Noona," kekeh Zhoumi.

"Kalian ini," Victoria menggelengkan kepalanya, "tapi Luhan masih di toilet–"

"Tenang saja Vic, aku akan membawanya nanti," ucap Heechul.

"Baiklah,"

Akhirnya Zhoumi dan Victoria setuju dan berpindah ke meja khusus keluarga itu. Tentu saja banyak mata yang melihat dan mereka juga mengenal siapa Zhoumi Lu dan Victoria Lu itu. Mereka yang melihatnya mulai berbisik dan menyangka bahwa kedua keluarga itu memiliki hubungan.

Mari kita tinggalkan aula, sekarang kita menuju toilet yang dituju Luhan. Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke sana kemari mencari toilet terdekat dari aula. Ia tersenyum saat melihat tanda toilet di ujung sana. Dengan tergesa ia melangkah karena sebentar lagi acara dimulai, ia tidak ingin terlambat.

"Ya! Kalian tahu? Presdir yang akan diperkenalkan pada acara ini kelewat muda dan sangat tampan," celoteh seorang wanita.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, makanya aku mau diajak orangtuaku kemari. Siapa tahu aku bisa mendapatkan presdir muda itu," suara wanita lain terdengar.

"Kau jangan bermimpi! Lihatlah siapa yang cantik diantara kita," suara wanita lainnya terdengar.

"Kau pikir kau yang tercantik?"

Luhan bisa menebak ada 3 wanita di dalam toilet itu, setelah mengambil napas untuk menetralkan jantungnya ia melangkah masuk. Belum apa-apa saja kekasihnya itu sudah direbuti oleh 3 wanita sekaligus. Sungguh Luhan bisa gila! Luhan melangkah masuk dengan tenang, ia berhenti di depan wastafel kosong dan mulai membenahi penampilannya sambil memasang telinga.

"Ya ya ya, kalian harus lihat ini. Ada berita mengatakan Oh Sehun akan segera menikah! Apa ini?"

"Jinja?! Aku tak percaya!" Luhan melirik pada tiga wanita di sebelahnya dan berdehem kecil yang tak bisa ketiganya dengar, ia merasa gugup saat ini. Apa yang terjadi jika dirinya terungkap? Ia memang sudah sering diberitakan, tapi sungguh ia tak mau dijadikan bahan gosip.

"Siapa wanitanya?" tanya wanita bergaun merah.

"Entahlah, mereka menerka bahwa dari kalangan artis"

"Astaga jika kalangan artis seharusnya berita itu sudah menyebar. Apa kesempatan kita hilang menyandang panggilan nyonya Oh?"

"Sebentar…"

Luhan mulai cemas, ia segera merapikan peralatan makeup-nya dan berencana pergi dari sana, sebentar lagi acara juga dimulai.

"Keluarga Lu hadir dalam acara ini, dan mereka satu-satunya dari kalangan artis yang datang. Jangan-jangan…" ketiga wanita itu melihat ke arah Luhan, Luhan tersenyum tipis lalu melenggang pergi.

"Apa anak keluarga Lu yang mendapatkannya? Agh! Bagaiamana mengalahkannya kalau begitu" celetuk si wanita bergaun hitam.

"Aku menyerah saja," kini wanita bergaun biru menyahut.

"Kalau begitu aku lebih baik pergi saja sekarang, untuk apa aku di sini," si gaun merah berbicara.

Luhan dengan cepat melangkah menjauh dari toilet, ia menetralkan napasnya yang terengah. Apa dia akan habisi jika masih di sana? Hiii membayangkannya saja ia tak sanggup. Aigoo uri Luhannie kurang percaya diri ternyata, padahal readers tahu sendiri kan bagaimana akhir percakapan tiga wanita yang memperebutkan Presdir muda tersebut? Kkkk.

"Sehunnie?" panggil Luhan saat melihat Sehun di depan pintu aula bersama beberapa pengawal, dan mungkin salah satunya ada asisten atau sekretarisnya (?). Lalu cepat-cepat Luhan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat karena sadar orang-orang di depan pintu aula menoleh padanya.

"Lu? Mengapa di luar?" tanya Sehun menghampiri Luhan.

"Ma-maafkan saya Tuan Oh. Silakan masuk, saya akan menunggu sampai anda masuk–"

Sehun menahan tangan Luhan yang hendak pergi, "astaga sayang, ini acara kita berdua. Bukan hanya acaraku. Dan berhenti berbicara formal pada kekasihmu" tutur Sehun.

"Tapi kita sedang ada di acara perusahaanmu Sehunnie" bisik Luhan penuh penekanan.

"Sudah ayo," Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dan mengajaknya bersama dengan rombongannya untuk masuk ke aula. Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis sambil sedikit membungkuk pada rombongan di belakangnya yang ternyata mulai senyum-senyum. Mereka tentu saja tahu siapa Luhan, meski bukan arti tetapi Luhan cukup banyak digemari pria-pria di Korea Selatan.

"Angkat dagumu dan terus pegang erat lenganku, aracci?" ucap Sehun.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya aku masuk nanti saja Sehunnie?" Luhan mulai mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya, Sehun hanya menggeleng tegas. Luhan mulai menunjukkan wajah imut memelasnya membuat pria-pria di sana menahan napas melihatnya.

"Sayang berhenti bertingkah imut, semua pria-pria ini menatapmu. Aku tak suka" bisik Sehun. Bisa dilihat para pengawal itu berdehem dan kembali ke wajah datar mereka karena ketahuan memerhatikan wanita atasannya itu.

Sementara itu acara akan dimulai, Nyonya Lu dan nyonya Oh terlihat cemas karena Luhan belum juga datang. "Di mana anak itu…" gumam Victoria.

"Sudahlah yeobo, Luhan pasti akan kembali," lain dengan kedua wanita itu, wajah Tuan Lu terlihat biasa-biasa saja, bahkan ia terlihat tersenyum kecil dan terkekeh yang tak disadari siapapun.

"Hadirin sekalian, mari kita sambut Pimpinan baru Oh Group, Oh Se Hun" suara pembawa acara terdengar bergema. Lalu para tamu undangan mulai berdiri memberi penghormatan. Ada pemandangan berbeda di sana, seorang Oh Sehun ternyata tidak sendirian, di sebelahnya ada wanita cantik yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi tunangannya.

Apa tunangan?!

Para tamu undangan juga mulai bertanya-tanya siapa wnita di samping presdir baru mereka itu. Sementara itu Tuan Lu terlihat tersenyum melihat keduanya, sebenarnya ia tahu acara penobatan ini akan bersamaan dengan acara pertunangan keduanya. Yah, ini surprise dari para pria pada ketiga wanita mereka.

Sehun membawa Luhan hingga ke atas podium, keduanya berdiri di sana menghadap para tamu undangan. Agar tak membuat malu dirinya dan kekasihnya di depan tamu, Luhan bersikap seolah-olah ia memang diagendakan menemani Sehun. Ia berdiri di samping Sehun dengan senyum manisnya menunggu Sehun menyelesaikan sambutannya.

"Selamat malam hadirin sekalian. Terima kasih untuk para hadirin sekalian telah meluangkan waktunya untuk hadir di acara ini. Mari kita semua berkerjasama dan saling mempercayai untuk memajukan kembali perusahaan yang telah dirintis oleh mendiang ayah saya Oh Kyuhyun selama 15 tahun ini"

"Saya Pimpinan baru Oh Corp, Oh Sehun imnida" Sehun membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat diikuti Luhan yang sedikit merunduk hormat. Semua tamu undangan bertepuk tangan setelah peresmian pimpinan baru mereka.

"Kemudian acara selanjutnya yaitu pertunangan antara presdir kita, Tuan Oh Sehun dengan Nona Luhan, putri dari Tuan Zhoumi Lu dan Nyonya Victoria Lu." MC dengan tiba-tiba memberitahukan acara selanjutnya yang membuat Luhan terkejut.

"Se-Sehunnie…" cicit Luhan, bisa dibilang ia cukup tidak percaya dengan acara selanjutnya ini.

Sehun tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya dan Luhan menyambutnya setelah mendapat keyakinan dari kekasihnya. Setelah Sehun menyematkan cincin di jari manis Luhan dan Luhan telah menyematkan cincin di jari manis Sehun serta tepuk tangan meriah dari para tamu undangan, kini acara dilanjutkan dengan acara informal, hanya pesta kecil yang diisi mengobrol biasa sambil menyantap makanan kecil dan minum. Luhan dan Sehun baru saja menyambut tamu mereka dari Jerman.

"Apa kau lelah?" tanya Sehun khawatir pada Luhan yang terlihat memucat.

"Aniya Sehunnie. Gwaenchanha,"

" _Do Kyungsoo!"_

Luhan berhenti melangkah ketika mendengar suara seseorang. "Ada apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku seperti mendengar seseorang memanggil Kyungsoo, tapi aku tidak yakin"

"Sayang, nama Kyungsoo itu banyak di Korea. Mungkin itu Kyungsoo yang kain,"

"Tapi kita harus melihatnya juga Sehunnie"

Sehun mengangguk, "araseo, kkajja"

Luhan dan Sehun mencari sosok Kyungsoo di antara ratusan orang di sana. "Sehu…Sehunnie, bukankah itu Kyungsoo dan…"

"…Jongin," sambung Sehun. Keduanya pun menghampiri kedua orang yang mereka kenal itu. Tapi perawakan mereka terlihat masih seperti anak sekolahan. Keduanya terlibat pertengkaran di sana.

"Jongin! Berhenti menggoda wanita-wanita genit itu!" bentak Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak menggoda mereka! Lalu memangnya aku salah karena berkenalan dengan mereka? Ada apa dengan dirimu?!" –Jongin.

"Mengapa kau tidak juga mengerti sih?!" –Kyungsoo.

"Mwo? Apa yang tidak aku mengerti?!" –Jongin.

"Aku menyukai bodoh!" gadis bermata bulat itu meninggalkan laki-laki bernama Jongin, tak disangka ia menabrak Luhan.

"Eh? Gwaenchanha?" tanya Luhan. Gadis bernama Kyungsoo itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya, bahunya bergetar seperti menahan tangis.

"Boleh hiks… boleh aku memeluk eonnie?"

"Eh? Ya, kemarilah" Luhan merentangkan tangannya dan segera gadis itu menangis kencang di pelukan Luhan. "Aigoo, mengapa kau menangis cantik?" Luhan mengelus surai hitam gadis yang ia kenal sebagai Kyungsoo itu.

"Hey anak muda! Apa kau yang membuat gadis cantik ini menangis?" tegur Sehun pada laki-laki yang ia kenal sebagai Jongin.

"Ya Kyungsoo! Apa kau menangis?" tanya Jongin mengabaikan pertanyaan Sehun.

"Ya anak muda! Bukan begitu cara bertanya pada wanitamu yang bersedih."

"Ish ajjushi, kau mengganggu saja! Diamlah!" kesal Jongin.

"Astaga! Mengapa semua anak kecil memanggilku ajjushi? Aku baru berusia 23 tahun!" desah Sehun frustasi.

"Ada apa Kyungsoo-ya?" tanya Luhan berbisik lembut. Kyungsoo menggeleng ribut dipelukannya.

Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "ya! Jika kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu seharusnya kau mendengarkan bagaimana perasaanku!" kesal Jongin.

Luhan dan Sehun saling bertatapan penuh arti, mereka sepenuhnya sudah mengerti situasi apa ini. Sepertinya Kyungsoo merasa malu karena sudah menyatakan perasaannya. Sehun menoyor kepala Jongin gemas, anak muda di sampingnya ini tinggi sekali harga dirinya "buat wanitamu berhenti menangis dahulu baru kau berbicara padanya. Lelaki macam apa kau" ejek Sehun.

"Ajjushi!–"

"Panggil aku hyung, atau aku akan memberitahu semua orang bahwa kau membuat wanita menangis" ancam Sehun.

"Astaga aku tak membuatnya– araseo, hyung diamlah!"

"Kyungsoo-ya, mianhae. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu cemburu saja, tidak lebih. Ternyata kau cemburu dan aku senang melihatnya. Apa kau mengerti? Agh! Bagaimana mengatakannya!" Jongin terlihat frustasi sendiri.

Kyungsoo mulai melepaskan pelukannya pada Luhan dan melihat ke arah Jongin, "maksudmu?" Sehun dan Luhan menahan tawanya melihat wajah Jongin yang sudah memerah.

"Astaga!" kesal Jongin.

Sehun memukul pundak Jongin, "ayolah anak muda. Menyatakan perasaanmu saja kau tidak bisa!"

"Ish ajjus– Hyung diam dulu!"

"Aku akan mempersingkatnya," Jongin mengambil napas dalam, "saranghae Do Kyungsoo. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Mata Kyungsoo membulat, "aku mau!" hebohnya lalu memeluk Jongin. Sehun dan Luhan bertepuk tangan untuk keduanya.

"Selamat untuk kalian berdua," ucap Luhan.

"Gomawo eonnie, maaf mengganggu acara kalian. Kalian pasangan yang serasi," ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Tentu saja kami serasi, ya kan sayang?" Sehun merangkul pinggang ramping Luhan.

"Tapi… apa kalian tak mengingat kami?" tanya Luhan pada keduanya.

"Apa kita pernah betemu Noona?" Jongin mulai berpikir.

"Entahlah, sepertinya aku pernah bertemu kalian. Tapi lupakan saja, lebih baik kalian yang sekarang,"

"Apa Noona?"

"A-ah ani, apa kalian datang bersama orangtua kalian?" tanya Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "em, Jongin dengan eomma-nya sedangkan aku dengan appa,"

Luhan mengangguk mengerti, "bisa aku minta kontak kalian? Cha, kalian bisa datang ke toko kue milikki jika ingin bertemu denganku lagi. Aku akan memberi kalian kue yang enak"

"Whoa, gamsahamnida eonnie" pekik Kyungsoo senang.

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kau sakit?" tanya Sehun khawatir. Acara sudah berakhir dan Sehun dan Luhan baru keluar dari aula. Orangtua mereka sudah pergi terlebih dahulu, orangtua Luhan ada jadwal syuting sedangkan ibu Sehun langsung pulang karena lelah.

Luhan tersenyum, "ani, aku hanya lelah"

"Kalau begitu ayo aku antar pulang," Sehun menuntun Luhan ke mobil.

Sampai di depan rumah, keduanya melihat dua orang yang ada di depan gerbang rumah Luhan sambil melihat ke dalam. "Siapa mereka Lu?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, apa salah satu wartawan yang akan mewawancarai Mama dan Baba?" tanya Luhan heran.

"Tidak mungkin Lu, perempuan itu hamil"

"Benar juga," angguk Luhan. Keduanya pun turun dari mobil dan menghampiri dua orang yang ada di dekat gerbang. "Permisi…" tegur Luhan.

"Lu-Luhan!"

Tak dipungkiri, Luhan juga terkejut melihat wanita yang baru saja ditemuinya, ani, itu tidak bisa dibilang baru saja ditemuinya. Lebih tepatnya 7 bulan yang lalu ia bertemu dengan wanita berambut pendek. Tapi sekaran wanita itu sudah sedikit berubah, perutnya membesar dan rambutnya memanjang hingga sepundak.

"Minseok-ssi, Jongdae-ssi?" tanya Luhan.

Wanita hamil itu menggeleng, air matanya terus keluar tanpa tanda untuk berhenti. "Hunn-ah, Luhannie…"

Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama terdiam. Apa ini? Pikir mereka. Tiba-tiba wanita bernama Minseok itu memeluk Luhan dan menangis histeris, "hiks…Luhannie…hiks, eonnie mian hm? Aku minta maaf karena baru mengenalimu…hiks"

"Xi-Xiumin eonnie?" tanya Luhan takut-takut.

"Hm, ini kami Lu, Hunn-ah. Maafkan kami karena baru mengingat kalian," ucap pria bernama Jongdae atau yang dikenal sebagai Chen di dunia mimpi.

"Hyung!" Sehun seperti baru menyadarinya, ia memeluk Hyung yang bisa dibilang tidak terlalu dekat dengannya itu, "kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun.

"Kami baik-baik saja, kami membuka kedai bubble tea seperti di Jeju. Berkunjunglah," ucap Jongdae tersenyum.

"Kalian sampai pindah kemari, gomawo" ucap Luhan.

"Hanya kalian keluarga kami, kami terlahir sendiri tanpa saudara. Kami seperti pindah dari dunia mimpi ke dunia nyata," kekeh Jongdae.

"Kalian bisa jelaskan di dalam, ayo masuk eonnie, oppa" ajak Luhan. Luhan Minseok, dan Jongdae berjalan masuk ke rumah sedangkan Sehun kembali ke mobilnya dan memasukkannya ke pekarangan rumah Luhan.

"Eonnie, oppa, bisa kalian jelaskan?" pinta Luhan saat semuanya sudah du ruang tamu.

Chen mengangguk "Saat kita bertemu di Jeju waktu itu seperti ada yang berbisik padaku bahwa aku adalah Chen"

"Sama seperti Jongdae, aku juga seperti mendapat bisikan bahwa aku adalah Xiumin. Cukup lama, setelah itu kami sepenuhnya mengingat saat-saat di dunia mimpi,"

"Astaga aku sangat bahagia, hiks…" ucap Luhan mulai terisak, "terima kasih telah kembali,"

"Jika saja pertunangan kalian tidak tersebar, kami pasti masih berkeliaran di sekitaran Seoul tanpa tahu harus ke mana. Chukhae untuk kalian," ucap Jongdae.

"Gomawo Hyung,"

"Akhirnya adikku ini akan menikahi gadis cantiknya, selamat Lu" kekeh Minseok sambil memeluk Luhan.

"Gomawo eonnie," ucap Luhan. "Eonnie, berapa usia kandunganmu?" tanya Luhan.

"Emm, 7 bulan lebih,"

"Whoa, adik bayi cepatlah besar" Luhan mengelus perut Minseok. "Oh ya eonnie, oppa, kalian menginap ya?" pinta Luhan.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kami ke hotel saja?" tolak Jongdae.

Luhan menggeleng, "aniyo oppa, kalau ada keluarga kalian di sini mengapa harus ke hotel" kekeh Luhan.

"Araseo, gomawo nae dongsaeng," Jongdae mengacak rambut Luhan.

"Ya Hyung! Berhenti menyentuh tunanganku!" sungut Sehun.

"Aigoo" kekeh Jongdae membuat semuanya tertawa. "Ah ya aku hampir lupa menanyakan ini, apa kalian bertemu dengan yang lainnya?"

Sehun mengangguk, "kami bertemu YIfan, Tao, dan anak mereka Jia Li. Tapi hanya Yifan yang mengingat semuanya yang terjadi di dunia mimpi."

"Jinja? Apa sifatnya berubah?" tanya Minseok terkejut.

"Tentu saja eonnie, mereka semua baik sekali, apalagi anak mereka yang menggemaskan" jawab Luhan.

"Apa ada lagi?" tanya Jongdae.

"Kyungsoo dan Jongin, mereka menjadi pasangan remaja yang lucu," jawab Luhan. "Tapi mereka tak mengingat apapun," lanjutnya.

Minseok dan Jongdae mengangguk paham, "kami sudah bertemu Suho hyung dan Lay noona, tetapi nama mereka di sini adalah Kim Joonmyeon dan Zhang Yi Xing. Mereka dokter, dan mereka mengingat semuanya" tambah Jongdae.

"Be-benarkah? Bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu dengan mereka?" tanya Luhan cepat.

"Yixing noona adalah dokter kandungan Minseok,"

"Hiks…Lay eonnie masih hidup, ia masih diberi kesempatan hidup" isak Luhan, ia sungguh takut jika eonnie-nya itu menghilang untuk selamanya.

"Syukurlah Lay noona," gumam Sehun.

"Bisa kita bertemu mereka?" pinta Luhan.

"Besok kita bisa bertemu mereka Lu,"

Luhan menggeleng, "aku ingin sekarang,"

"Sayang, ini sudah malam. Lagipula kau pasti lelah, lihat kau sudah pucat dan juga kasihan Minseok noona jika keluar malam seperti ini, tidak baik untuk kandungannya." Sehun mencoba memberi pengertian pada tunangannya.

Luhan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Sehun, ia masih merasa khawatir jika tidak melihat eonnie-nya sekarang, tapi ia juga tak boleh egois. Tak lama ia tertidur di dekapan Sehun yang masih berbincang dengan Minseok dan Jongdae. Perlahan Minseok juga tertidur dan menyisakan dua pria yang masih berbincang dengan wanita mereka yang berada di dekapan keduanya.

"Hyung, kau bisa gunakan kamar bawah di sana. Aku akan bersama Luhan," ucap Sehun.

"Araseo, kami tidur duluan ne," Jongdae mengangkat tubuh isterinya dan membawanya ke kamar meninggalkan Sehun yang masih betah memandangi wajah wanita yang baru saja menjadi tunangannya itu.

..

..

Pagi harinya, rumah keluarga Lu cukup heboh karena kehadiran doketr kandungan yang tak lain adalah Yixing beserta suaminya Kim Joonmyeon. Kedua pasangan dokter itu masih di ruang tamu berhadapan dengan Zhoumi dan juga Victoria.

"Mama? Baba? Sudah pulang?" tanya Sehun sambil menuruni tangga.

"Se-Sehun-ah, mengapa kau turun dari lantai dua. Apa Luhan mengalami morning sick?" tanya Victoria menghampirinya.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, "mwo?"

"Ya ima! Kau menghamili anakku?" tanya Zhoumi.

"N-ne? Aniyo Baba, aku kan sudah berjanji padamu tidak akan menyentuh Luhan sebelum kami menikah,"

"Lalu mereka akan memeriksa siapa?" tanya Victoria menunjuk pada dua orang di ruang tamu.

Mata Sehun membulat, "H-Hyung? Noona?!" pekik Sehun lalu menghampiri keduanya meninggalkan Baba dan Mamanya yang masih terdiam bingung.

"Hun-ah?" keduanya berdiri dan memeluk Sehun yang datang pada mereka.

"Hyung, noona aku merindukan kalian, terutama kau Noona. Luhan terus menangis cukup lama saat mendengar kau kembali," ucap Sehun.

"Minhae Hun-ah,"

"Mengapa kalian di sini?" tanya Sehun akhirnya.

"Nyonya Kim mengalami kram pada perutnya, kami harus datang," jelas Yixing.

"Ah benar juga. Di sini ada Jongdae Hyung dan Minseok noona," kekeh Sehun.

"Mama, Baba kami lupa memberitahu kalian. Ada teman kami yang berkunjung dan isterinya sedang hamil," cengir Sehun.

"Mwo? Astaga, aku pikir Luhan yang hamil. Aku hampir memberitahu kabar gembira ini pada Hechul eonnie" kekeh Victoria.

"Mama, jinja! Sepertinya Mama ingin membuat kepalaku dipenggal Baba" kekeh Sehun. Nyonya Lu itu hanya tertawa.

Jongdae keluar dari kamarnya dan mendapati ruang tengah rumah keluarga Lu sangat ramai. "Ah annyeonghaseyo Tuan dan Nyonya Lu" sapa Jongdae.

"Apa ini teman Luhan dan Sehun? Tampan sekali" Victoria mendekati Jongdae.

"Mama berhenti menggoda suami orang," kekeh Sehun, "tapi lebih tampan aku bukan?"

Victoria mendekati Sehun dan memukul lengan calon suami anaknya itu, "kau! Senang sekali menggoda Mama!" kesalnya.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dahulu ya. Baba senang sekali rumah ini jadi ramai," ucap Zhoumi.

"Baba dan Mama ada syuting?" tanya Sehun.

"Jangan bertanya jika sudah tahu jawabannya," jawab Zhoumi pura-pura galak, sedetik kemudian ia tertawa, "kami berangkat"

"Ne, hati-hati Tuan Lu," Jongdae, Yixing, dan Joonyeon membungkukkan badan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini Luhan, Sehun, Minseok, Jongdae, Yixing, dan Joonyeon berencana berkumpul bersama yang lainnya seperti Kris, Zitao, Kyungsoo, dan Jongin di toko kue Luhan. Mereka sedang menunggu Kyungsoo dan Jongin datang.

Toko Luhan ditutup sementara untuk urusan pribadi. Para karyawan juga diliburkan hari ini. Joonmyeon dan yang lainnya berbagi cerita mereka bagaiamana bisa berada di dunia nyata. Kebanyakan mereka terbangun begitu saja di dunia nyata bersama pasangan mereka masing-masing. Mereka tidak mengingat apapun kecuali Kris dan Joonmyeon yang memang masih mengingat semuanya. Mereka memecahkan menagapa Kyungsoo dan Jongin muncul di dunia nyata sebagai sosok yang berbeda, Kyungsoo dan Jongin kebanyakan menerima kepedihan di dunia mimpi, hati mereka tidak bersatu di dunia mimpi dan keduanya mendapat pengalaman cinta yang menyakitkan. Itulah mengapa otak mereka menyerukan untuk melupakan segala sesuatu di dunia mimpi termasuk diri mereka karena tak sanggup menangani hati mereka.

Mereka belum memecahkan di mana keberadaan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Lihat mereka sudah berkumpul, kau lama sekali menjemputku!" gerutu seseorang yang baru saja masuk.

"Ya ampun, aku sudah bilang jika aku terlambat sayang. Mengapa masih memarahiku?"

"Aku tidak suka orang yang tidak tepat waktu"

"Tapi kau menyukaiku Kyung, kau yang bilang waktu itu"

"A-ani!"

Kedelapan orang yang sudah datang melihat ke arah pintu, mereka terkekeh mendengar celotehan pasangan remaja itu. "Astaga kalian menggemaskan sekali. Aku ingin menikahkan kalian secepatnya" goda Minseok.

"Minseok eonni jangan menggoda kami!" ternyata Kyungsoo masih dalam mode kesalnya.

"Araseo araseo,"

Kyungsoo menginterupsi tempat Sehun dan duduk di samping Luhan lalu memeluk Luhan, "Lu eonnie, si hitam menyebalkan!" adu Kyungsoo.

"Ya itu tempatku!" ucap Sehun tidak terima.

"Oppa, pinjamkan Luhan eonnie untukku sebentar!" kesal Kyungsoo.

"Aigoo lihatlah maknae kita ini sangat manja pada Luhan. Mereka berbeda sekali," Yixing mengingat masa-masa saat di dunia mimpi. Tapi ia tak menceritakan detilnya karena tak mau membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo bingung dan terbebani, itu kesepakatan mereka semua.

"Permisi…"

Semua mata memandang ke arah pintu masuk. Mereka terkejut saat melihat seseorang di pintu masuk. "Apa toko ini tutup? Bisakah aku memesan hanya satu kue? Kekasihku sangat menginginkannya," ucapnya dengan senyum lebar yang khas.

"Si-siapa kekasihmu?" tanya Yixing.

"Eh?" pria itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, ia agak bingung mengapa semuanya menatap padanya terkejut.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Byun Baekhyun imnida!" seru seorang wanita dengan perut besarnya.

"BAEKHYUN, CHANYEOL?!" teriak merekea bersamaan.

"Ka-kalian mengenal kami?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya mereka semua berkumpul.

Luhan dan Sehun adalah para penjelajah mimpi yang secara tidak sengaja saling terhubung di masa lalu. Mereka melalui banyak ketakutan dan ketidaktahuan mengenai dunia ilusi yang mereka ciptakan sendiri.

Tokoh yang mereka ciptakan sesuai hati dan pikiran mereka yang hanya bisa ditemui saat mereka tertidur kini ada bersama mereka di dunia nyata.

Yixing dan Joonmyeon, pasangan suami isteri itu melanjutkan karir mereka sebagai dokter. Yixing adalah dokter kandungan sedangkan suaminya adalah dokter bedah. Mereka belum memiliki anak karena kesibukan mereka, tapi dengan melihat Jia Li (Putri Kris dan Zitao) membuat mereka ingin memiliki anak,

Pasangan selanjutnya adalah Kris dan Zitao, mereka memang dari dunia mimpi hingga dunia nyata ditakdirkan menjadi pasangan suami isteri yang dikaruniai anak di antara mereka. Wu Jia Li, putri mereka yang menggemaskan masih barusia 5 tahun. Jia Li kini sedang berbahagia karena mendapat 2 adik sekaligus, yaitu Kim Daeul dan Park Jacson.

Minseok dan Jongdae, mereka melanjutkan bisnis kedai bubble tea mereka hingga membuka cabang. Dengan dikarunia anak laki-laki yang tampan menyerupai ayahnya membuat keluarga kecil mereka terasa sangat sempurna.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, yang baru saja mereka temui akhirnya mengingat siapa sebenarnya mereka. Mereka baru saja melangsungkan pernikahan selepas Baekhyun melahirkan Park Jacson ke dunia. Chanyeol awalnya belum memiliki pekerjaan tetap dan hanya bekerja di kafe sebagai pelayan. Tapi perusahaan Sehun sedang membutuhkan karyawan tambahan, Chanyeol pun melamar di perusahaan Sehun dan diterima. Walaupun hidup sederhana, keluarga kecil itu terlihat sangat hangat dan bahagia.

Yang paling akhir adalah Kyungsoo dan Jongin, kalian tahu sendiri bukan bahwa keduanya muncul sebagai remaja di dunia nyata kkkk. Keduanya memang kerap bertengkar lucu, Kyungsoo selalu mengadu pada Luhan dan Sehun selalu menjadi dampak pertengkaran keduanya karena ia harus menjauh dari Luhan dan mendekat pada kekasih Kyungsoo, Jongin.

Mereka semua sekarang ini ada di tempat yang sama. Di sebuah aula hotel bintang lima dimana pada hari ini digelar pernikahan tokoh utama dalam kehidupan mereka semua. Yap, Luhan dan Sehun hari ini akan menikah, setelah pemberitaan heboh di sosial media yang disebabkan kedua orangtua Luhan yang mengumumkan bahwa Putri mereka akan menikah.

"Lu eonnie! Cantik sekali!" Kyungsoo masuk ke ruang rias pengantin wanita bersama yang lainnya.

"Kyungsoo-ya," Luhan meminta adiknya itu untuk memeluknya.

"Kau cantik sekali Lu," ucap Yixing.

"Bagiamana ini eonnie aku gugup!" Luhan melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo, "bagaimana jika aku membuat kesalahan?"

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu nyonya Oh," goda Zitao.

"Jebal Tao-ya jangan membuatku tambah gugup," pinta Luhan yang malah membuat seisi ruangan itu tertawa.

"Tapi sepertinya ada satu hal yang akan membuat Sehun kesal," Minseok berucap.

"Ma-maksudmu eonnie?" tanya Luhan takut.

"Gaunmu cantik dan cocok sekali denganmu. Tapi aku yakin Sehun akan mengamuk jika lelaki lain melihatmu, lihat saja punggungmu yang terbuka itu." Kekeh Minseok.

"Aku tidak bisa menolak karena Mama dan eomma yang memilihkannya," ucap Luhan sedih.

"Tapi aku rasa ada sesuatu di balik Nyonya Lu dan Nyonya Oh memberi gaun ini untukmu," goda Baekhyun. Minseok dan Zitao mengangguk membenarkan.

"Jangan bicarakan di sini wahai para isteri, di sini masih ada Kyungsoo dan Jia Li," Yixing mengingatkan agar para isteri itu tidak membicarakan hal-hal berbau dewasa di sini.

"Aku lupa, mianhae Kyungsoo-ya. Tapi aku yakin pasti Kyungsoo mengerti juga" kekeh Baekhyun. Wajah Kyungsoo memerah malu, ia sudah pasrah jika bergaul dengan para ibu-ibu ini.

Acara dimulai…

Pintu terbuka memperlihatkan pengantin wanita yang menjadi sorotan hari ini. Dengan memegang erat tangan Baba-nya, ia melangkah dengan anggun beriringan dengan sang Baba. Dengan senyum manis yang tercetak di wajahnya, ia melihat ke satu , ia hanya melihat pada calon suaminya yang tengah menunggunya di depan sana.

Langkah demi langkah semakin membuat jarak kedunya semakin dekat. Kedua mata itu menatap bahagia pada mata lainnya. Sampai tangan yang tak telalu kokoh itu memindahkan tangannya pada tangan kokoh penggantinya, keduanya saling tersenyum.

Keduanya mengucapkan janji suci dan setelah itu mereka resmi menjadi sepasang suami isteri. Dengan tepukan tangan meriah dan teriakan-teriakan yang mengharuskan keduanya melakukan ciuman pertama mereka di depan umum, Sehun memajukan wajahnya mendekat pada Luhan dan mendaratkan bibirnya tepat di bibir manis Luhan.

Luhan mengalungkan tangannya pada bahu Sehun membuat suasana aula pernikahan itu makin meriah. Keduanya menutup mata dan tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yeyeye wuhuuuu akhir** **nya cerita ini tamat saudara-saudara :D  
**

 **Eh lupa nyapa,**

 **Annyeooongg! ^^ Hehehehe**

 **Wahh ternyata lama juga ya menyelesaikan cerita ini wkkk, hampir satu tahun buat menyelesaikannya hihihi. Semoha chapter terakhir ini memusakan ya :D gak ngerti lagi sama cerita super duper panjang ini haha, cerita pertama berchapter panjang :'**

 **Makasi atas support kalian semua yang menyukai dan mengikuti cerita ini dari awal sampai akhir. Aduh maaf aku gak bisa nyebuti kalian satu-satu karena daku dah ngantuk berat buat post ini cerita huhuhu.**

 **Balasan Review**

 **#knightwalker314: auu kamu bisa aja wkkk, huhu makasi atas review-review dan penyemangat kamu selama ini ya :'**

 **#sarahachi: wehehehe, kace aja nih bilang gitu :p mereka baik-baik aja kok hihi, makasi atas semangat dan review-review kamu selama ini ^^**

 **#misslah: sudah di next ^^ makasi udah mendukung dan terus mereview ^^**

 **#LuVe94: makasi loh sudah kembali ^^ mereka berakhir bahagia kan hihihi, makasi juga semangat dan review-annya selama ini :)**

 **Untuk semua yang tak tersebutkan, yang mendukung cerita ini...**

 **Gamsahamnida**

 ***loveforHUNHAN yeayy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nantikan cerita dengan judul baru selanjutnya yaa ^^**

 **21/01/2017 - 30/12/2017**

 **ADVENTUROUS DREAM**

 **END**

 **22/22**

* * *

Note:

Ok semuanya pembaruan chapter ini bukan pengubahan cerita ataupun apa. Mau ngasitau kalo aku buat pilihan cerita baru 2018. Silakan cek **MY STORIES** yang dikasi judul **"OPTION"** hehehe gamsahamnida sebelumnya :) **  
**


End file.
